Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. 7 ans que Lord Voldemort a disparu... 7 ans que Drago tente de se reconstruire en vain. Une arrestation inattendue vient bouleverser la vie du blond... A la découverte du plus grand des mystères... Slash DMHP SSHP.
1. Chapter 1 : Regrets et conscience

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cette fabuleuse série ne sont pas de moi, j'espère que JKR ne m'en voudra pas trop de cet emprunt… et bla bla bla… par contre, l'intrigue est de moi, pauvres de vous !

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, VOUS VOILA PREVENUS…**

**Et il y aura plusieurs couples…**

**Petit résumé : **_**Cette histoire se déroule sept ans après la victoire de Monsieur Harry Potter sur le sale serpent albinos… Au début, ce sera une POV Drago…**_

_**Cette fic est dédicacée à mon bébé qui supporte mes lectures et me corrige avec patience… ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs de « Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour »… Merci à vous tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 1 : Regrets et conscience**

**(POV DRAGO)**

J'étais assis en tailleur, devant la petite table basse en acajou, sur le tapis persan de mon appartement et je corrigeais les dernières copies des sixièmes années que je n'avais pas eu le courage de reprendre la veille. Un grand trait rouge rageur vint barrer la dernière réponse que je venais de lire. Sixième année et ils ne savent toujours pas les principaux ingrédients du polynectar. Quelle bande d'incapables ! A croire qu'il ne leur arrivait jamais de m'écouter durant ces misérables heures où j'essayais de leur apprendre à concocter du veritaserum ou du Felix Felicis, potions ô combien précieuses dans notre monde de sorciers.

Parfois, je me rappelais mon parrain et je comprenais mieux désormais ses emportements, ses sarcasmes et son impatience. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Après quatre ans à Poudlard comme maître des potions, j'étais parvenu à un classement des élèves en trois catégories selon leur degré d'intelligence : il y avait les courgettes, les mollusques et les Londubat au choix… Quant à savoir quelle catégorie était la plus capable à comprendre le noble art des potions, je ne me risquerais pas à un quelconque pronostic à ce propos…

Décidément, c'était trop ! Je relevais la tête et soupirais profondément. Mes yeux fixaient le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre. Merlin, j'étais épuisé. C'était peine perdue pour ce matin, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je frottais machinalement mes yeux rougis par la fatigue mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais réussir à me concentrer sur ce monceau de stupidité. Même Londubat n'avait pas dû infliger de tels monuments d'âneries à Sev. S'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait probablement tué sur l'instant d'un douloureux avada. Je fus soudain sorti de mes pensées par une main qui me secouait l'épaule droite, me signifiant ainsi sa présence.

« Dray, Drago, Professeur Malefoy.

- Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je te croyais parti pour Londres.

- C'était le cas mais j'ai croisé Mione. Elle se fait du souci pour toi.

- Ça va, je vais bien.

- A d'autres, chéri !

- Ecoute, dis à Mione que j'ai vu Rem hier soir au repas d'Halloween dans la grande salle, on en a longuement parlé. Il voulait que je vienne, mais ça ne servira à rien.

- A rien ! Enfin Dray ! Il faut que tu y assistes, toi plus que tout autres. Rem t'attend à Grimmaurd avec Mione. Allez, viens !

- Je n'irai pas, j'ai suffisamment donné au Phénix, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, et puis, d'abord, j'ai cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure avec les sixièmes années.

- Excuse minable, même pour toi, professeur, je t'ai connu plus inspiré !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse !

- Je te répète qu'ils t'attendent.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mon mec tire une tête d'enterrement depuis une semaine, ne me regarde plus du tout, n'adresse plus la parole à personne, même pas à sa meilleure amie qui est au moins aussi inquiète que moi. Mais, tu as raison, cela ne me concerne pas le moins du monde !

- D'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai mal à la tête et je l'ai déjà dit à mon cher directeur, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'y rendre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter les simagrées de Scrim, pas en ce qui concerne cette salope.

- Arrête, ça suffit !

- Oui, tu as raison, la discussion est close. Je n'irai pas à ce procès. Tout ça c'est fini, du passé. Je veux juste pouvoir oublier, passer à autre chose, après sept ans, ce n'est pas trop demandé. Tu peux comprendre, ou c'est hors de tes possibilités intellectuelles ? »

Je me relevais. A mon mal de tête, Charlie avait réussi à ajouter une bonne dose de colère et de rage, chose plutôt habituelle car il se passait rarement plus d'une journée sans que nous nous maudissions et sans que nous nous envoyions à la figure quelques méchancetés. Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne pas me lâcher avec ça depuis son arrestation ! C'est bon, les Blacks, les Lestrange, les Malefoy, j'ai donné et surtout Bellatrix. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voudrait à ce simulacre de procès. Charlie se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça tendrement :

« Allez, Dray, s'il te plaît, vas-y…

- Charlie, tu la fermes ou tu te casses. Si tu es venu juste pour ça, tu peux retourner les voir et leur dire que tu as lamentablement échoué.

- Je t'en prie, chéri ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Ne t'en fais pas, les regrets, ça me connaît !

- Et on ne peut pas dire que tu les assumes très bien, si je ne m'abuse.

- En ce moment, mon seul regret est cette discussion avec toi, ainsi que ta présence dans ma vie, et si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qui vas le regretter, n'insiste pas plus ! Suis-je assez clair ?

- Parfaitement, tu sais quoi Malefoy, va te faire foutre !

- Ça ne va pas être possible car l'idée même que tu m'approches, me file la nausée. Tu vois les regrets, je vis très bien avec, toi en revanche, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal.

- Puisque tu le dis. Quand tu voudras avancer, fais-moi signe. Je pars au terrier et ensuite, je rejoindrais Rem et Mione, histoire de savoir ce qui s'est dit à ce foutu procès.

- Je ne te retiens pas.

- J'avais compris ! »

Et merde ! Je poussais un profond soupir tandis que Charlie pénétrait dans l'âtre de la cheminée après avoir saisi une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette. Je le vis disparaître dans les flammes vertes après un dernier regard triste et affligé dans ma direction. J'étais minable. Putain, je m'étais conduit comme la dernière des pourritures avec Charlie qui n'avait été que douceur et prévenance à mon encontre depuis la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Bellatrix. Je le savais, il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi, comme Moony et Mione, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu que j'avais pratiquement vidée cette nuit y était probablement pour beaucoup.

Merlin, et mon cours commençait dans à peine une dizaine de minutes. Je me dirigeais péniblement vers la salle de bain et j'ouvris le petit placard sous l'évier où j'avais entreposé toutes les potions d'urgence, quelques crèmes cicatrisantes, comme la pommade du père Grinbald et surtout cette petite fiole bleutée qui contenait le si précieux remède à mon problème actuel, l'anti-gueule de bois par excellence, que j'avalai en une seule gorgée. Cette décoction me soulevait le cœur littéralement et je dus plaquer une main contre ma bouche pour ne pas recracher l'infâme mélange. Très vite, les effets se firent sentir. Ma migraine semblait s'évanouir, mes yeux semblaient s'adapter plus facilement à la lumière du jour qui pénétrait par les grandes fenêtres de ma chambre. Bon, encore cinq minutes avant d'affronter les fauves et c'était trop tard pour les dix dernières copies qu'il me restait, tant pis. De toute manière, vu les notes qu'ils auraient eues, ils ne devaient pas être trop pressés d'entendre et de lire mes commentaires sur leurs prouesses intellectuelles.

Putain, fais chier Charlie ! Pourquoi te mêles-tu toujours de ma vie ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en occupes ? Pourquoi as-tu encore écouté Mione ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle me connaît bien, au moins autant que Sev et Blaise, mais là, c'est bon, j'ai plus dix ans ! Je fais ce que je veux : le procès de Bellatrix, très peu pour moi. Merlin, j'en ai déjà trop souffert, je ne veux plus entendre sa voix nasillarde et perçante débiter des horreurs sur maman. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette guerre ! Je sais déjà sur quoi portera l'interrogatoire : tous ces pourris du magenmagot vont la questionner sur l'affaire du ministère, la mort de Sirius. On aura droit au couplet sur l'attentat du chemin de traverse et rien sur ma mère. Pensez donc, une fidèle de Voldemort, elle a beau avoir aidé l'ordre au péril de sa vie, apportant par mon intermédiaire des informations capitales, ils s'en contrefichent. Elle reste toujours une mangemort à leurs yeux.

Merlin, je ne pouvais pas supporter de revoir cette salope, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de l'entendre se vanter encore une fois de ses exploits, l'entendre parler de la torture qu'elle avait infligée pendant des heures sur ma maman, celle que j'aimais sincèrement et qui m'aimait tout autant, sa propre sœur.

Dix heures sonnaient au loin à toutes les horloges de Poudlard, je saisissais mes copies et mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. Je sentais une douleur dans mon ventre, j'avais du mal à respirer. Ils avaient raison, Charlie, Mione, Rem, je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face demain si je n'y vais pas. Je le lui dois, je le dois à ma mère. Je relâchai aussitôt la poignée de la porte et faisais finalement demi-tour. Saleté de conscience, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser en paix ! Je pris une peu de poudre de cheminette au creux de ma main et… 12 square Grimmaurd.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Le directeur, la ministre et

**Petit résumé : **_**Alors là, il est pas de bonne humeur mon Drago… allez, c'est parti pour quelques révélations sur ce qui s'est passé, il y a maintenant sept ans…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 2 : Le directeur, la ministre et moi**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Je voyais défiler des centaines de salons de maisons sorcières, beaucoup trop rapidement cependant pour que mes yeux aient le temps de visualiser convenablement les intérieurs coquets qui défilaient. Mon regard se stabilisa finalement sur la vieille et sombre cuisine des Black que je connaissais aussi bien que si c'était ma propre demeure. La vieille bâtisse avait changé de propriétaire si souvent ces dernières années que la vieille folle qui hantait le hall ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A la mort de Sirius, Harry en avait hérité. Elle était restée le repaire du Phénix et j'avais passé une grande partie de ma septième année entre cette maison et Poudlard. Puis, il y avait eu le combat final, la fuite de Potter et la maison était devenue celle de Mione. Harry avait donné le vieux manoir à la petite sorcière brune ébouriffée dans une lettre qu'il avait griffonnée à la hâte à Sainte Mangouste avant de nous laisser sans aucune nouvelle, sept ans sans rien, sans un mot… Je le maudissais pour cela. Je lui en voulais plus que je n'en aie jamais voulu à personne. J'étais le dernier à qui il avait parlé. Je croyais que je l'avais convaincu, qu'il allait vivre, qu'il allait surmonter cette épreuve au moins pour sa petite frangine, mais non, il l'avait laissée, seule, désespérée. Rem et moi avions ramassé les morceaux de ce petit cœur brisé. La seule chose qui me fasse sourire à cette pensée, c'est les cris de douleur de la vieille furie du hall de Grimmaurd : le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait failli mourir pour de bon en apprenant que la maîtresse de ce lieu était désormais une sang de bourbe. Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par une voix que je reconnaissais entre mille :

« Drago ! Je croyais… Enfin, Charlie est passé, il y a quelques minutes. Tu ne devais pas venir !

- Salut patron !

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- A ton avis…

- Tu sais que tu commençais à me faire peur. Pendant un bref moment, j'ai cru que tu appréciais désormais le fait d'enseigner aux courgettes, mollusques et autres Londubat de Poudlard. Heureux de voir que tu es revenu à la raison.

- Eh Moony, tout le monde peut se tromper et que serait le directeur de Poudlard sans son fidèle professeur de potion.

- Un homme en paix, Malefoy ! Un homme en paix !

- Très drôle, Moony, vraiment très drôle, venant d'une personne qui me harcèle depuis une semaine pour que je le suive comme un gentil toutou au procès de ma chère tata Bellatrix. Alors, Granger ! Quoi de neuf au ministère, section des sans défense et laissez pour compte.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Dray et pour ce qui est du ministère, c'est la routine habituelle. J'ai fait passer un nouveau décret concernant les elfes de maison mais Scrim continue de me pourrir l'existence.

- Percy est toujours à son service, je présume.

- Oui et sans vouloir critiquer le moins du monde Molly et Arthur pour qui je conserve la plus grande estime, je me demande encore comment ils ont pu engendrer un tel crétin !

- Oh ! Quelle est la dernière trouvaille de Weasmoche pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ! Je t'ai rarement entendu parler de lui dans ces termes, même s'ils lui conviennent parfaitement !

- Il veut qu'on revienne sur le décret permettant aux loups-garous d'accéder à des fonctions administratives de premier plan.

- Autrement dit Granger, c'est une attaque personnelle de Scrim et ses sous-fifres qui vise ton cher et tendre mari de directeur. »

Moony éclata d'un rire franc et sonore à ma remarque sarcastique :

« Comme si Percy m'impressionnait le moins du monde ! »

A cette phrase, Mione fronça les sourcils et toisaassez méchamment son loup-garou. Cinq ans, et oui, déjà cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'avais été le témoin de leur union. Il faut dire que l'un comme l'autre avait beaucoup perdu lors de la dernière année du règne de Voldemort. Quelques semaines après la mort du vieux fou, il y avait eu cette terrible attaque en plein mois de juillet, sur le chemin de traverse. Les membres du Phénix se retrouvaient souvent pour s'échanger des informations dans l'arrière boutique des Sorciers facétieux. Fred et Georges étaient devenus des espions, ô combien, précieux et actifs au sein de l'ordre. Avec toute la clientèle qu'il voyait défiler et leur contact privilégié avec des individus peu recommandables comme ce cher voleur de Mondingus, ils fournissaient des détails sur les agissements des mangemorts qui permettaient au Phénix de contrecarrer les attaques meurtrières du serpent. Il l'avait su et il y avait eu ce 20 juillet tragique et l'attaque des mangemorts en fin de journée contre la boutique de farces sorcières. Tonks, la fiancée de Moony, était morte ce jour-là, ainsi qu'un autre élève que je ne connaissais que de vue, Colin Creavey.

Je me souviens encore quand Sev m'a annoncé ce drame. Je me cachais encore de peur des représailles de Voldemort car j'avais échoué dans ma mission, à savoir tuer Dumby… Je ne pense pas qu'à un seul moment, ce cinglé de Voldy ait cru que je pouvais y arriver… Il voulait juste se venger de mon père et de son échec au ministère. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre car il restait à Azkaban et n'était pas pressé d'en sortir, vu ce qui l'attendait, alors, il avait prévu mon sacrifice. Jamais, je n'aurais pu tuer le vieux directeur de Poudlard et il le savait, je n'avais ni le cran, ni la force magique à cette époque… Malgré mon échec, Albus était bien mort, pas de ma main, mais, c'était mon parrain qui avait accompli les desiderata du psychopathe à cause du serment inviolable qu'il avait accompli avec ma mère. Par ma faute, la couverture de Severus était tombée. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait cette face de serpent albinos car ce dernier n'était plus son fidèle mangemort depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Le vieux fou de Dumby avait tout organisé avec Sev, de sa mort jusqu'à ma planque loin du psychopathe. Oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Dumby se savait mourant et il avait demandé à Sev de le tuer le moment venu pour m'éviter de commettre l'irréparable. Le vieux cinglé avait confiance en moi, en mon honnêteté, même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. C'est en parti pour ce geste que j'ai choisi le Phénix par la suite.

Notre septième année à Poudlard fut très difficile, les attaques contre les moldus et les sorciers du ministère se succédaient à un rythme effréné mais Potter avait réussi, il avait gagné face au serpent après avoir détruit les six horcruxes qui rattachaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie sur terre. Malheureusement dans ce combat final, son meilleur ami était mort en voulant protéger Mione d'un avada qui la visait. Le rouquin s'était écroulé sur le champ de bataille et ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'en étaient pas remis. L'un avait fui, l'autre s'était précipité dans un travail qui l'accaparait corps et âme. Après deux années d'étude du droit et de politique internationale, la petite sorcière brune était devenue la plus jeune ministre, chargée des relations entre les sorciers et le reste des créatures vivantes. Elle avait beaucoup œuvré pour l'amélioration des conditions de vie des elfes et elle s'était rapprochée de Rem peu à peu pour connaître toutes les difficultés posées aux loups-garous par la société sorcière. De réunion en réunion, de concertation en concertation, les deux brisés de cette guerre s'étaient consolés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mariés et mine de rien composaient un des couples les plus puissants de notre monde avec d'un côté celle que la gazette de sorciers surnommait « la vice Scrim », à son plus grand désespoir, et de l'autre le nouveau directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

« Dray, Drago, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me disais juste que je n'étais pas prêt, pas prêt à revoir Bellatrix et que je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, comme d'habitude.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. De toute manière, j'ai toujours raison.

- Oh ! Madame je sais tout, on se calme… D'ailleurs à ce propos, à force de vous mêler de tout, je me suis encore sérieusement pris la tête avec Charlie.

- On sait, il nous l'a dit et tu lui dois des excuses.

- Bon, c'est bon, je sais, on verra ça plus tard, je crois qu'il est grand temps de se rendre au ministère, non !

- Oui, bien sûr Dray !

- Après toi ma petite puce ! Patron ! »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : De retour au ministère

**Petit résumé : **_**Alors que va-t-il se passer au ministère… patience et surtout bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 3 : De retour au ministère**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans les escaliers sombres de la vieille demeure des Black. Je passai devant le vieux portrait sinistre et ne pus m'empêcher de décocher un clin d'œil à la vieille furie des lieux. Elle était proprement scandalisée. Pensez donc ! Un descendant de sang-pur, des Malefoy et Black, traînant à la suite d'une sale sang de bourbe qu'elle exécrait plus que tout et de son loup-garou de mari qu'elle vomissait tout autant. Ma petite provocation entraîna une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. La vieille hurla insanités et grossièretés au grand désarroi de Mione qui leva un sourcil désapprobateur à mon attention. Lorsque je refermais la lourde porte d'ébène, nous entendions encore la harpie hurlée à plein poumon :

« Traître à ton sang ! Immonde bâtard ! Pourriture abjecte ! Te fourvoyer avec ses êtres impurs et malfaisants. Honte à ton nom ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire au grand désarroi de mes deux amis qui me regardaient mi affligé, mi en colère.

Après avoir vérifié que la place Grimmaurd était déserte en ce milieu de matinée, nous transplanions dans un même temps jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'engouffrai dans la cabine téléphonique défoncée que j'avais si souvent empruntée avec mon père lorsque je n'étais qu'un petit enfant. Rem et Mione se pressèrent derrière moi. Après que ce dernier ait refermé la porte, une voix féminine venue d'ailleurs nous interpella :

« Bienvenus au ministère de la magie, veuillez décliner vos identités, votre profession et la raison de votre visite.

- Drago Malefoy, professeur de potion à l'école de Poudlard, je désire assister au procès de Bellatrix Black Lestrange qui doit se tenir aujourd'hui.

- Rémus Lupin, directeur de Poudlard, je souhaite également assister au procès de Lestrange.

- Hermione Granger Lupin, ministre des relations entre les sorciers et… »

Mione fut interrompu avant même d'avoir fini de décliner son identité.

« Oh, Madame la ministre. Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. D'habitude, vous passez par l'entrée secondaire. Veuillez entrer et je rappelle à Monsieur Rémus Lupin et Monsieur Drago Malefoy qu'ils doivent impérativement se présenter auprès du gardien Robertson pour vérification de vos baguettes magiques.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils le feront, j'y veillerais personnellement. On peut entrer maintenant ?

- Bien sûr Madame la ministre. Excusez-moi encore. »

Alors que la voix lointaine se tut, le sol de la cabine sembla s'enfoncer sous terre, et peu à peu, la rue londonienne disparut de notre champ de vision, la lumière du jour n'étant au bout de quelques secondes qu'un mince rayon au dessus de nos têtes. Tout devint ensuite sombre, puis une lumière magique apparut à nos pieds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de cligner les yeux quand je me pénétrais enfin dans le grand hall du ministère du monde magique. La vieille fontaine détruite lors du combat de Voldemort et Albus avait été reconstruite selon les ordres de la petite sorcière brune ébouriffée. Les différentes créatures, elfes et centaures, sorciers et gobelins, vivaient en harmonie et à égalité. Je souriais intérieurement car si Mione avait réussi à l'imposer à l'architecte, les lois qu'elle désespérait de faire adopter et voter, prouvaient que cette douce utopie d'un monde égalitaire était encore très loin d'être aboutie.

Après quelques minutes dans la file d'attente, Rem et moi arrivions devant une véritable armoire à glace portant une robe de sorcier noire et un badge clignotant nous indiquant « Gardien chef Robertson ». Mione tempêtait au bout du couloir devant le zèle manifeste du gardien : forcément un loup-garou et un fils de mangemort même si notre réputation au service de l'ordre était connue et reconnue par tous, il valait mieux à ses yeux nous contrôler plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Vous pouvez y aller.

- Trop aimable, Monsieur Robertson.

- Dray, arrête.

- Quoi Rem ? C'est bon, j'ai été plutôt patient, il me semble.

- Si tu le dis. »

Nous nous avançions vers la petite sorcière d'un pas rapide.

« Moony.

- Oui, chérie ?

- Avant de descendre à la salle d'audience 10, il faut que je te montre le prochain décret sur les loups-garous que j'élabore. Tu viens à mon bureau ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dray, tu viens aussi ?

- Non, je le verrais toute à l'heure. Je descends, histoire de nous trouver des places de choix… il vaut mieux être confortablement installés pour le spectacle.

- Dray, arrête !

- Et Mione, je n'ai rien dit d'autres que la vérité !

- A toute à l'heure.

- A plus tard vous deux, n'en profitez pas pour faire des cochonneries sur le bureau.»

La petite sorcière brune me regarda mortifiée et Moony soupira profondément. J'éclatai de rire, m'éloignai d'eux et me précipitai vers un des ascenseurs qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Au dessus de moi, voletaient des centaines de notes internes qui passaient ainsi de service en service à chaque étage où s'arrêtait le si bruyant ascenseur. Après quelques minutes, je me trouvais dans un couloir du ministère que j'avais tant de fois arpenté au cours des dernières années. Mais, cette fois, oui, je peux dire que malgré toutes mes réticences, j'attendais sincèrement cette audience. Sept ans que Bellatrix avait fui depuis la déchéance de son foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres, sept ans que je priais pour qu'un jour, je puisse dire à cette garce tout le bien que je pensais d'elle, elle qui était responsable de la mort de sa propre sœur, qui l'avait livrée sans aucun remords en apprenant qu'elle m'avait aidé. Ma mère m'avait toujours protégé et soutenu, même lorsque j'avais fait le choix des camps des bons, des gentils, des stupides gryffi derrière Saint Potter.

Celui-là aussi, sept ans que je priais pour revoir sa tête de balafré et lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement, sauveur de l'humanité mon œil, oui, un lâche ! Laisser Mione seule, désespérée, sans aucune nouvelle, espèce de petite merde ! Et voilà, je sentais ma colère remonter en flèche en pensant à ce sale morveux prétentieux. Merlin, faites pour lui que je ne recroise pas son chemin car il regrettera de m'avoir comme ennemi plutôt que la face de serpent albinos. Je soupirais profondément et passais ma main sur ma tempe droite pour faire baisser ma tension, en vain, lorsqu'un bras puissant me tira vers une pièce désaffectée.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Le procès

**Petit résumé : **_**Je sais, je suis cruelle, je fais durer le plaisir… début du procès de tata Bellatrix, très bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 4 : Le procès**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Je fus plaqué sans aucun ménagement par cette main trop vigoureuse à mon goût contre une vieille porte en chêne sculptée de nombreux motifs représentant le monde magique. Je reconnus très vite les deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice de ce cher Charlie.

« Bonjour Dray ! Alors, je viens de croiser Rem et Mione, ils m'ont dit que l'éminent professeur de Poudlard s'est finalement décidé et daigne se joindre à nous.

- Comme si vous m'aviez laissé un quelconque choix !

- Oh ! Mais si tu avais le choix ! Comme tu avais le choix de ne pas me traiter de la sorte ce matin !

- C'est bon, je m'excuse.

- C'est un peu facile, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Charlie, ne complique pas les choses.

- Non, cette fois, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Dray. J'en ai assez que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi dès que quelque chose te contrarie.

- Attends, de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais passé mes nerfs sur toi.

- Tu crois ça ? Harry…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans cette discussion ! Ce sale petit morveux de balafré s'est comporté comme le dernier des lâches ! Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait pour Mione !

- Oui, effectivement, tu ne passes jamais tes nerfs sur moi. Je n'ai qu'à prononcer le prénom d'Harry et tu t'emportes aussitôt. Tu sais qu'il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose… ça fait sept ans qu'il est parti.

- Mais, je suis passé à autre chose ! C'est toi qui viens de le remettre sur le tapis.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! J'ai tort !

- Parfaitement !

- Tu me fatigues, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin.

- Je te renvoie le compliment et si on ne s'éclatait pas autant au lit, ça ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurais dégagé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Tu veux quoi, Charlie ? Tu veux me pousser à rompre !

- Non, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

- Putain, tu fais chier, Charlie !

- Tu veux un scoop ! Tu es insupportable. J'ai beau t'aimer énormément, tous les non-dits que tu gardes en toi, m'épuisent. Tu es totalement aigri, ton passé, tes regrets, ta famille, Harry, tu me fais payer tout ! Règle ce que tu as à régler et reviens après vers moi si je suis encore libre et si tu le souhaites encore.

- Autrement dit, tu me plaques sans raison !

- Oui, si tu veux ! Je suis le méchant, toi, l'incompris ! Continue à nier et tu finiras seul et malheureux. Je t'aime sincèrement Dray mais là, je ne peux plus le supporter. Fais le ménage dans ta vie. J'espère que le procès t'y aidera.

- Tu es vraiment une belle ordure Weasley, tu me plantes au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de ton soutien !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Dray mais c'est trop pour moi ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Tu le dis toi-même. Tu as juste besoin de moi. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui te défoulait la plupart du temps et qui veuille bien te satisfaire au lit, mais, c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin de ton côté. Franchement après quatre ans, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais encore attendre combien d'années avant que tu passes à autre chose, que tu oublies Harry !

- Mais pourquoi ramènes-tu encore notre histoire à Potter ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes Dray, d'une façon incompréhensible pour moi, c'est une véritable obsession. Tu n'as pas pu te remettre de son départ, toi, pas Mione et ça fait sept ans. Arrête de te cacher derrière tes excuses minables. Je ne veux plus passer après lui, après ta rancœur !

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Potter !

- Tu mens ! Tu le sais ! Ecoute Dray, ça ne nous mène nulle part. J'arrête les frais. Va au procès. Rem et Mione doivent déjà t'y attendre et s'inquiéter. Je passerais ce soir à l'appartement pour récupérer mes affaires.

- Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu me dis la vérité aujourd'hui.

- Va te faire foutre Weasley ! »

Une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur mon visage. Charlie semblait à la fois en colère et triste. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, on pourrait tous les deux en arriver à ce point de non retour. Après quatre ans, c'était pathétique. J'étais pathétique. Je sentais des larmes de rage venir, j'avais la gorge serrée par l'émotion et je ne voulais certainement pas craquer devant lui. Je fis brutalement demi-tour, claquai la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir du ministère que j'avais arpenté tant de fois au cours des dernières années. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me trouvais devant la lourde porte d'ébène de la salle d'audience 10. Je regardais la poignée et pris un instant pour retrouver ma contenance. Cette journée était décidément pourrie : Bellatrix que j'allais revoir après sept ans, Charlie qui me plaque après quatre ans… Ressaisis-toi Malefoy !

Je poussai alors la lourde entrée et me retrouvais dans les gradins presque vides. Oui, même pour ma chère tata, les procès des mangemorts ne faisaient plus recette désormais et rares sont ceux qui viennent encore y assister. Dans la seconde rangée, j'apercevais deux silhouettes qui m'étaient ô combien familières :

« Dray, tu en as mis du temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pour résumer ma puce, Charlie et moi, c'est fini !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Arrête, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- D'accord. Je comprends. »

La petite sorcière me regarda avec une grande tristesse. Je soupirais profondément et mon regard glacial de façade fit machinalement le tour de la salle. Les abrutis du magenmagot s'installaient peu à peu :

« A quoi penses-tu Dray ?

- Ah rien, je me disais juste qu'après sept ans, tout le monde se fiche du procès de Bellatrix, regarde les bancs du public sont vides et pourtant, Merlin sait tout ce qu'elle a pu faire. Je suis sûr qu'on ne sait pas la moitié des morts qu'elle a à son actif : ma mère, Sirius, Tonks… et combien d'autres ?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, il n'y a vraiment personne alors que c'est le procès le plus important de ces dernières années. Quand je pense au monde qui se pressait pour celui de Sev, ça m'écoeure.

- Apparemment, il vaut mieux être un mangemort de la pire espèce qu'un mangemort repenti et défenseur du Phénix.

- Dray, as-tu eu de ses nouvelles récemment ?

- Oui, Rem, dans un courrier que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière, ne t'en fais pas mon parrain se porte comme un charme et semble ravi de travailler sous les ordres de la chère et tendre d'Hagrid comme professeur de potion à Beaux-Bâtons. De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu à l'idée d'être sous tes ordres, Moony.

- Probablement pas ! »

Nous éclations tous les trois de rire, lorsque Maugrey arriva, suivi par la journaliste du chicaneur, Ginny.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Voilà, l'ordre est au complet ou presque. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à écouter les élucubrations de ma chère tante et je dois reconnaître que j'appréhende un peu.

- Ça va aller, Dray. Je sais que l'interrogatoire va surtout porter sur l'affaire du ministère et sur l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Pour ta mère, je ne pense pas que Scrim se décide à en parler.

- Tu vois Mione, toujours le sens des priorités, ce brave Scrim : ma mère ex-mangemort, espion pour l'ordre, tuée par sa sœur, une mangemort avérée, pas grave ! Que le fiston ait risqué sa vie pendant cette guerre pour ces espèces d'empaffés du ministère, il s'en contrefiche aussi.

- Dray, calme-toi ! Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre et c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas venir, je te le rappelle.

- Je sais, Moony, je sais. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre, un courant d'air froid me glaça le sang. Je me retournai et trois silhouettes encagoulées de détraqueurs glissaient et poussaient vers le centre de la salle cette grande sorcière brune aux paupières tombantes. Elle était solidement attachée : que cette parodie de justice commence.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Le retour des ténèbres

**Petit résumé : **_**Je vous ai eu… rien… pas de révélations sur ce foutu procès, juste la rupture de Charlie et Drago… niac, niac, niac… allez bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour des ténèbres**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Je tombai lourdement sur le banc derrière moi. Mione et Moony étaient à ma droite, Maugrey et Gin s'installaient devant nous. Je regardais le centre de la pièce. Bellatrix avait beaucoup changé, elle avait toujours son air suffisant et hautain, mais ses sept années de fuite et son arrestation l'avaient prématurément vieillie. Elle frissonnait au contact des trois détraqueurs qui glissaient autour d'elle pour la surveiller. L'atmosphère de cette salle d'audience n'était décidément plus la même depuis leur arrivée. En face de nous, le conseil avait enfin pris place, avec au centre Scrim et son bras droit Weasmoche. Quand je pense à tous ces crétins, ces planqués du ministère qui siègent ici au magenmagot, je crois que je pourrais en pleurer de rage, ils ont tout simplement attendu que ceux du Phénix fassent la guerre contre le serpent, que certains perdent la vie pour leur petit confort et leur petite vie minable. Bien entendu, Scrim refusait toujours d'intégrer Mione au sein du magenmagot, son nom avait été pourtant proposé à deux reprises mais il s'y était toujours opposé. La petite sorcière brune pourrait lui faire beaucoup plus d'ombre si elle accédait enfin à cette fonction qu'elle mérite amplement. De plus, elle semblait aux yeux de Scrim bien trop fidèle à Albus, à ses idéaux et au Phénix. Les vieilles rancoeurs ont la dent dure. Je souriais ironiquement à cette pensée mais je fus brusquement sorti de mes réflexions par le début du discours de Scrim :

« Bellatrix Black Lestrange, devant le conseil et les membres du magenmagot, vous allez répondre de vos crimes, commis sous les ordres de celui qui a été vaincu. Pour cela, vous recevrez trois gouttes de veritaserum. Messieurs les aurors, procédez s'il vous plaît. »

Les trois détraqueurs quittèrent enfin la salle d'audience et dans le fond de la salle s'avancèrent deux aurors. J'envoyais un clin d'œil à mon meilleur ami, Blaise qui travaillait à ce poste depuis trois ans. Il s'approcha de Bellatrix et trois gouttes translucides tombèrent lentement sur sa langue. L'effet fut quasiment instantané. Elle se figea, ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Elle avait perdu son air hautain. Scrim se racla la gorge bruyamment et l'interrogatoire pouvait enfin commencer. J'entendis derrière moi la porte grincer, j'aperçus Charlie qui se faufilait doucement par l'ouverture et s'adossait au mur noir et poussiéreux de cette salle sinistre.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai été arrêtée par l'auror Blaise Zabini la semaine dernière à Londres.

- Que faisiez-vous dans l'allée des embrumes à quelques pas du chemin de traverse alors que vous savez parfaitement que vous étiez activement recherchée par tout le monde de la sorcellerie depuis près de sept ans ?

- Je rejoignais le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Un cri d'effroi venait de parcourir toute la salle. Mione avait sursauté et Moony entoura son bras autour de sa taille pour la rassurer. Scrim avait blêmi. Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il s'étouffait mais finit par péniblement articuler :

« Vous avez dit quoi ?

- Je rejoignais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cette fois, le doute n'était plus possible. Elle avait redit le même nom que je haïssais de toutes mes forces. Tout mais pas ça, faites que ce soit juste le délire d'une vieille folle qui vit seule depuis trop longtemps et désespère d'avoir tout perdu. Faites que ce soit une invention de son esprit malsain. Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à prier pour que tout ceci soit faux. Mione se serra un peu plus contre Moony qui passa tendrement sa main dans le dos de ma meilleure amie. Blaise qui s'était éloigné de la prisonnière, avait rejoint la petite journaliste rouquine et la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Gin sanglotait doucement dans le creux de son cou. J'essayais désespéramment de nier cette information qui se percutait en écho dans chaque cellule de mon corps, de mon cerveau et de mon cœur. Je ne pus me retenir d'hurler :

« Tu mens, espèce de sale garce !

- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez vous calmer ou nous faisons évacuer la salle. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur le ministre. »

Je sentis alors la main puissante et ferme de mon amant me saisir le poignet gauche. Je fixais les deux prunelles bleues qui essayaient de me calmer d'un regard franc et autoritaire.

« - Bien… Euh… Vous parlez bien de Lord volde… Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, je ne connais qu'un seul Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous alliez le rejoindre à Londres ?

- Oui.

- Mais, vous insinuez donc qu'il est vivant !

- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, il est vivant et il est revenu plus puissant que jamais.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Il a été tué par Potter. Expliquez-vous ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Son plus fidèle espion au ministère l'a fait revenir parmi nous.

- Quoi ? Une personne du ministère l'a fait revenir ? Vous racontez décidément n'importe quoi ! Qui au ministère ? Comment ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom. Je sais juste que cet homme est un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts depuis des années. Le Langue de Plomb a permis son retour, le Langue de Plomb est devenu son père.

- Quoi ? Un Langue de Plomb a permis le retour de … C'est impossible. Depuis quand ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

- Le Langue de Plomb l'a fait revenir, il y a déjà sept ans, juste après sa soi-disant destruction par Potter.

- Sept ans et vous voulez nous faire croire que depuis sept ans, il n'a rien fait, rien pour détruire le monde.

- Il devait d'abord se reconstruire en tant que sorcier.

- Se reconstruire. Vous voulez dire que Lord… enfin, il n'a plus de pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien tenté depuis tout ce temps.

- Il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Mais, désormais, il est revenu, son pouvoir est à nouveau là !

- Je ne comprends rien. Expliquez-vous ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu sept ans ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je devais le rejoindre et j'ai été arrêtée. Je sais seulement que le Langue de Plomb est devenu son père, enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récupéré ses pouvoirs. Il est à nouveau parmi nous et il s'apprête à tuer Potter.

- Quoi ? »

Mione venait de se relever d'un bond au nom d'Harry et manquait littéralement de s'écrouler. Scrim lança des regards courroucés à son intention et le premier ministre vociféra, furieux.

« Dehors, la séance d'audience est suspendue. Zabini, Smith ramenaient la prisonnière auprès des détraqueurs. »

J'aperçus Blaise déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée, il s'éloigna ensuite de nous. Charlie s'était rapproché encore de moi et comme un rappel de toutes ces années vécues ensemble, il m'attira à lui, serra ses bras puissants autour de ma taille et me berça légèrement.

Là, je n'en pouvais plus, mal à la tête comme jamais et pour une fois, le whisky-pur-feu n'y était pour rien. Je me détachai du rouquin et me retournai vers Mione qui essayait de garder toute sa contenance mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Moony la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer. Sept ans de paix et tout recommence. A nouveau, les combats, la lutte, les mangemorts, le serpent, la mort… Combien d'autres vont encore se sacrifier pour que cette pourriture disparaisse de nos vies ! Et Harry, à nouveau ! Harry dans ma vie, forcément.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : Depuis toujours

**Petit résumé : **_**C'est le temps des révélations : que s'est-il passé entre Harry et Drago il y a sept ans ????? Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 6 : Depuis toujours**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Merlin, toutes les informations que l'on venait de découvrir se percutaient en moi comme de violents coups de poignard que m'aurait porté avec ferveur mon pire ennemi : je me précipitai vers la sortie de la salle pour pouvoir respirer. Oui, ce lieu, cette femme, ces révélations me faisaient manquer d'air. Sept ans à essayer de vivre avec mon passé et voilà que tout était foutu en quelques minutes. Charlie m'avait suivi et je me retrouvais dans ses bras, tendrement enlacé comme à chaque fois. Je soupirais profondément dans sa nuque et ses doigts caressaient presque machinalement mes cheveux dorés comme à chaque dispute orageuse dont nous avions stoppé le décompte mais, cette fois, c'était différent. Il savait que j'avais vraiment besoin de sentir la présence de mon ami, mon confident, comme jamais ou je me serais écroulé littéralement. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je soupirais profondément et m'écartais de ses bras protecteurs. Je me retournais vers Mione et son loup-garou. Juste derrière, Gin était tendrement enlacée par Blaise et Maugrey faisait pivoter son œil magique frénétiquement, scrutant le moindre bruit suspect dans ce couloir désert.

« Je crois qu'une réunion de l'ordre s'impose au plus vite, Mione.

- Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je préviens les autres et on n'a qu'à se fixer rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à Square Grimmaurd. »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement à la proposition de la petite sorcière brune et m'éloignais du groupe. J'avais décidément besoin de faire le point. Je fis un léger signe en direction de Charlie qui m'emboîta le pas. Après quelques minutes, nous arpentions côte à côte et silencieusement les rues londoniennes moldues. Il se décida enfin à rompre ce douloureux et lourd silence :

« Tu viens, on va prendre un verre quelque part. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Je sentis sa main me saisir le poignet pour me tirer vers un petit pub typiquement londonien. Les odeurs de tabac et de whisky imprégnaient ce lieu chaleureux. Le patron souriait à une blague grivoise, contée par un client particulièrement éméché. Il n'était pourtant qu'à peine midi. Charlie désigna une petite table en chêne, légèrement en retrait au fond de la salle et s'installa sur une petite chaise inconfortable. Il s'adressa au barman et commanda deux whiskys moldus avant de retourner son regard vers moi.

« Désolé. J'avais espéré que ce procès serait un électrochoc pour toi mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qui s'est passé !

- Je sais. Putain ! Tu te rends compte, ce salopard est toujours vivant et il a retrouvé toute sa puissance à cause d'un langue-de-plomb du ministère. Si seulement, je pouvais le coincer celui-là !

- Il n'y a pas que ça et tu le sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ?

- Harry… Il vise Harry et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur. En plus, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il ne sera pas prêt si le serpent l'attaque et aucun membre de l'ordre ne pourra le prévenir.

- Oui, sans doute mais je me demandais enfin… qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas forcément le revoir ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Arrête, Harry est en danger ! L'ordre va se démener pour le retrouver et tu vas le revoir après sept ans. Je me demandais si tu étais prêt pour ce jour.

- Tu commences à me fatiguer Charlie.

- Dray, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et toi la nuit où il s'est enfui ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

- Rien, tu m'entends, rien du tout ! Et puis, d'abord, je pensais que tu voulais me parler de notre dispute.

- Attends ! Je ne te suis plus…

- Quoi ! On s'est encore engueulé. Pour la millième fois, je t'ai dit de te faire foutre, pour la millième fois, tu m'as plaqué, pour la millième fois, tu m'as consolé alors je croyais qu'on allait passer à la quatrième étape…

- Précise ta pensée.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? En général, on se réconcilie, on fait l'amour comme des bêtes jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

- J'étais sérieux Dray, tout à l'heure. J'ai pris ma décision depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, je n'avais jamais le courage de te le dire, c'est tout ! Je ne veux plus, c'est vraiment fini, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux qu'on reste ami, je serai toujours là pour toi, ton confident dès que tu auras besoin de moi et j'espère que la réciproque sera vraie, mais c'est tout. »

Je restais totalement abasourdi, interdit, cherchant mes mots mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche, le serveur déposa nos deux verres sentant l'ambiance tendue et lourde qui régnait, il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Je me saisis de mon whisky et avala en une seule gorgée le liquide ambré. Ma gorge brûlait. Je réalisais peu à peu les mots de Charlie. Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Il serait toujours là pour moi, comme Mione, Blaise et Moony mais ce sera pourtant si différent à mes yeux et comme un poids tombait sur mon cœur, je ne pus que murmurer :

« Je l'ai embrassé.

- Harry ?

- Oui, ce jour-là à Sainte-Mangouste. Il pleurait la mort de Ron et je l'ai bercé doucement pendant un très long moment. Il était secoué de sanglots. J'ai caressé sa joue et ses yeux émeraude m'ont regardé avec un tel désespoir. Mes doigts sont passés délicatement sur ses lèvres puis j'ai dessiné sa cicatrice avec mon index. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai embrassé.

- Et…

- Et puis rien. Je lui ai dit que je regrettais, qu'il devait tenir le coup pour nous tous, qu'il devait vivre. Il a acquiescé. J'ai cru que tout irait mieux. Il m'a demandé de partir. Il voulait se reposer, il était trop fatigué, trop triste. Je l'ai laissé, putain, j'étais vraiment qu'un sombre crétin. J'ai cru qu'il avait compris ce que je ressentais. Je suis rentré à Grimmaurd pour rejoindre Moony et Mione. Quand je me suis levé le lendemain, je suis descendu dans la cuisine, Mione pleurait encore plus que la veille. Je ne comprenais plus rien et elle m'a tendu cette lettre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Dis-moi…

- Je… Il n'y a que Rem et Mione qui en connaissent l'existence et le contenu. C'est Rem qui l'a découverte sur l'oreiller d'Harry dans sa chambre à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était brève. Je crois que chaque mot est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

« _Mione, Moony, Dray,_

_Je suis désolé de vous laisser tous les trois. Je sais que vous ne comprendrez pas mais je ne peux pas rester après ce qui s'est produit. Je ne le peux vraiment pas._

_Moony, je t'aime tellement, tu as été pour moi, mon parrain, mon Pygmalion, mon père… Prends soin de ma petite frangine adorée. Mione, je te laisse Grimmaurd, puisses-tu un jour y être heureuse ? J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner et d'oublier ma lâcheté._

_Pour finir Dray, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me prouver hier mais ma vie est définitivement synonyme de mort et de destruction et je dois me reconstruire._

_Pardonnez-moi, harry_. »

Ma gorge s'était nouée au fur et à mesure et des larmes embuèrent mon regard. Charlie me souriait, l'air attendri :

« Tu l'aimes ?

- Depuis toujours. »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Tu n'avais pas le droit

**Petit résumé : **_**Le passé de nos différents personnages se précisent… alors cette fois réunion au sommet… l'ordre du phénix renaît de ces cendres… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 7 : Tu n'avais pas le droit**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Charlie et moi passions tranquillement le reste de l'après-midi à flâner le long du chemin de traverse. Je passais une bonne heure à admirer la dernière révolution en terme de balai : « _le tempête du dragon_ », futur balai de l'équipe internationale anglaise pour la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch qui devait se dérouler en France en 2006. Charlie était tout aussi béat d'admiration et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation à la lecture de l'enseigne lumineuse et bruyante dépeignant en des termes plus qu'élogieux la huitième merveille du monde. Après une glace dévorée chez le nouveau gérant du magasin de Florian Fortarôme, je soupirais profondément en regardant Charlie :

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Il vaudrait mieux y aller.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est étrange, après sept ans, à nouveau l'ordre, les combats, la peur… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'a expliqué Lestrange ce matin.

- Allez, viens Charlie ! De toute manière, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il nous faut transplaner à square Grimmaurd et tout reprendre comme autrefois. »

Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête, approuvant ma décision, plus résigné que déterminé et nous apparaissions dans un même temps sur le perron sombre de la vieille demeure des Black. Je frappai à la porte et la petite propriétaire des lieux apparaissait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux encore un peu plus ébouriffés si c'est possible.

« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ton loup-garou ? Tu as l'air particulièrement décoiffé…

- Tu veux bien arrêter tes sarcasmes pour aujourd'hui !

- Oh, c'est bon ! Il vaut mieux se détendre, vu l'avenir réjouissant qui nous attend d'après les dires de ma très chère tante… Enfin, du moment qu'elle crève à Azkaban, mon moral remonte en flèche, sans aucun doute… »

A ces mots, la vieille furie du couloir se déchaîna :

« Ma nièce préférée, Bellatrix, mon sang est de retour et toi, immonde cafard puant, tu te réjouis de la savoir dans ce trou infâme, cette prison ! Immonde traître ! Honte à toi !

- Oh la ferme, vieille folle »

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment mal à la tête et je ne pus me retenir de lancer un puissant stupéfix contre le vieux portrait délabré. Elle se figea et semblait assommée. Au moins, on aura quelques heures de paix avant que cette folle ne ressorte de l'inconscience. Je soupirai et m'engouffrai dans le sombre escalier qui menait aux cuisines du manoir, suivi par Mione et Charlie. Lorsque je franchissais l'encadrement de la porte, je remarquais que tous les membres de l'ordre étaient d'ores et déjà installés et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur vu le faible effectif qui le composait désormais. Mes yeux firent machinalement le tour de la vieille table en chêne qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Maugrey, Kingsley, Moony, Arthur et Molly, Gin et Blaise, Fred et Georges, Bill et Fleur. Mac Go était là aussi, même si elle ne pourra guère nous aider. Les blessures qu'elle a reçues lors du dernier combat, l'empêcheront de reprendre son service pour l'ordre, la pauvre a déjà dû renoncer à son poste à Poudlard. Elle en avait le cœur déchiré. Tant de personnes manquent cruellement autour de cette table, certains morts comme la belette, d'autres partis le plus loin possible de ces douloureux souvenirs, reconstruire une hypothétique vie heureuse, mon parrain et Harry. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Charlie qui me poussa légèrement et je m'installai entre Mione et lui en bout de table. La jeune et talentueuse ministre prit immédiatement la parole :

« Bien, nous avons décidé de réunir l'ordre du Phénix car nous devons malheureusement reprendre notre lutte. Peu d'entre vous le savent mais Bellatrix Lestrange a fait des révélations, pour le moins déstabilisantes et inattendues lors de son procès, ce matin.

- Hermione, enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'y viens Fred. Dray, Rem, Maugrey, Gin et Blaise étaient avec moi au procès. Nous avons appris de la bouche de cette sale mangemort que Voldemort est vivant et qu'il a retrouvé toute sa puissance. »

Le reste de l'assemblée se figea de stupeur et d'effroi. Molly vacilla légèrement, sans doute encore trop profondément marquée par la disparition de son fils, il y a maintenant sept ans. Ce fut finalement Kingsley qui rompit ce pesant silence :

« Comment ? Enfin, comment est-ce possible ?

- Il y aurait un traître au ministère, un langue de plomb, une sorte de père pour Voldemort. Il a fallu sept ans pour que ce serpent retrouve toute sa puissance. Elle n'en savait visiblement pas beaucoup plus. Elle devait rejoindre son foutu maître à Londres le jour où Blaise l'a arrêtée. »

Hermione s'arrêta et scruta les visages effarés tournés vers elle. Rem la soutint par un regard rempli d'amour, la petite sorcière soupira, elle semblait tétanisée à l'idée d'énoncer la suite à haute voix, comme si le dire rendait la vérité plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je saisissais sa main et par un regard tendre, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais continuer pour elle :

« Ce n'est pas tout. Voldemort a, semble-t-il, un plan pour retrouver sa place. Enfin, toujours est-il que Lestrange a affirmé qu'il s'apprête à tuer Harry ! »

Molly sanglotait maintenant dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari, Fred et Georges se regardaient visiblement marqués par cette dernière information et Mc Go semblait encore plus triste, elle réalisait durement que peut-être tous ses sacrifices avaient été vains. Je laissais se passer quelques secondes pour que chacun puisse reprendre ses esprits.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, mais je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de retrouver Potter le plus rapidement possible. Nous savons qu'il a complètement quitté le monde de la magie. Il faut le prévenir pour qu'il se tienne prêt à combattre au cas où, pour qu'il ait au moins une chance.

- Oui, c'est évident et je sens que ça ne va pas être simple, il a fait en sorte de ne laisser aucune piste et après sept ans… »

Je souriais devant la détermination de Fred et surpris, je sentis que Mione me lâchait la main. Elle baissait les yeux et se concentrait désespéramment sur ses doigts qu'elle tortillait nerveusement. Elle toussota légèrement, attirant l'attention de tous les membres de l'ordre rassemblé. J'essayais de rentrer en contact avec les yeux de ma meilleure amie mais elle fuyait désespéramment mon regard. Finalement, elle tourna son visage vers moi et je vis que ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.

« Je suis désolée, Dray… je sais… J'aurais dû te le dire mais il m'a fait promettre…

- De quoi parles-tu Granger ?

- Dray, si je t'avais prévenu, il m'avait juré que je n'aurais plus jamais de nouvelles de lui, qu'il disparaîtrait pour de bon. J'avais peur de le perdre encore.

- Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Je sais où il est. Il m'écrit régulièrement et…

- Tu sais où il est, tu sais où il se cache et depuis quand ?

- Depuis cinq ans. Je ne me serais jamais remis de les avoir perdus tous les deux. Il m'a écrit peu avant que Moony et…

- Tu plaisantes là ? Tu savais que ça me rendait malade, que j'avais besoin de le revoir, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, en cinq ans, rien, pas un mot.

- Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Si je l'avais fait, tu te serais précipité pour le rejoindre et il serait parti pour toujours.

- Putain Mione, tu n'avais pas le droit. De quel droit as-tu décidé de ma vie pour moi ? Toi plus que tout autre, tu savais que je voulais le revoir, au moins une fois pour comprendre, pour savoir. Putain, Granger, tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Je ne pouvais pas Dray ! »

Les sanglots étouffaient la voix de la petite sorcière brune et une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Mon cœur se serra mais je lui en voulais beaucoup trop pour la consoler, comme je l'avais fait si souvent. Merde, elle savait, elle était la seule à connaître mes sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça ! Ne pas me dire où il était.

« Dray…

- Fiche moi la paix Granger ! »

Sans un regard pour les autres, je me levai brusquement et quittai la pièce. A peine sur le pas de la porte, je transplanai et me retrouvai à l'entrée de Poudlard, me dirigeant à vive allure vers mon appartement, des larmes brûlantes, glissant le long de mes joues.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Tu le ramèneras parmi nous

**Petit résumé : **_**Bien alors Harry n'a pas complètement disparu… Et ça, Drago l'ignorait… Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ???? Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 8 : Tu le ramèneras parmi nous**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Je m'effondrais sur mon canapé bordeaux, j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits après cette journée catastrophique. Revoir Bellatrix était déjà en soi une épreuve que je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter et voilà que la mangemort avait révélé que le serpent était revenu, au sommet de sa puissance, qu'il voulait tuer Harry. Ce que j'avais effacé désespéramment de mes souvenirs depuis sept ans, me percutait de plein fouet. Harry était en danger. Il fallait le prévenir, le retrouver et pour accentuer encore un peu mon désarroi, je venais de découvrir que ma petite Mione, ma meilleure amie, m'avait menti, délibérément depuis maintenant cinq ans et peu m'importe qu'Harry l'ait menacé de disparaître à jamais si elle me disait où le trouver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me le cacher. Elle savait tout, elle savait combien son départ m'avait anéanti, détruit, même si j'avais gardé aux yeux de tous mon masque de parfait petit Malefoy insensible.

Je basculais ma tête en arrière et étouffais un cri de rage : Putain ! Tout s'écroule autour de moi et toi, Harry, pourquoi lui as-tu interdit de me prévenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis encore et encore ? As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu me fais endurer ? As-tu seulement une idée du désarroi que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai compris que je ne te reverrais jamais ? Toi qui avais été le centre de toute mon existence pendant presque un an…

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Charlie qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des flammes vertes. Il me souriait et après avoir épousseté sa cape, s'avança et s'installa face à moi sur le fauteuil abîmé.

« Tu es parti bien vite, Dray.

- Je sais mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

- J'avais bien compris. Mione, Moony et moi avons compris… Pour les autres, je crois qu'ils doutent sérieusement de ta santé mentale et de ton équilibre psychologique quelque peu fragile… Enfin, c'est pas non plus comme s'ils avaient un jour pensé que tu étais sain d'esprit !

- Très drôle Charlie. Je crois que je me passerais de tes commentaires sarcastiques dans les minutes à venir.

- Tout ce que tu veux, chéri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont décidé ?

- Mione, Kingsley et Maugrey vont enquêter auprès du ministère pour essayer de trouver le Langue de Plomb.

- Ils n'ont aucune idée, je présume ?

- Apparemment absolument aucune, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais, non ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Mione doute que le second interrogatoire de Bellatrix se déroule en public. Au mieux, Blaise pourra peut-être y assister en tant qu'auror responsable de son arrestation mais Scrim sait très bien où va son allégeance, il va certainement tout tenter pour le faire remplacer au dernier moment en l'envoyant dans une quelconque mission, histoire de l'évincer.

- Et pour Potter ?

- Tout de même, j'ai failli attendre, cinq minutes sans prononcer son nom, bonne résistance, professeur Malefoy. Je trouve que les choses ont bien changé depuis ce matin… je croyais qu'Harry n'était pas ton problème, mon _chéri_…

- Sérieusement, Charlie, arrête ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale avec toi, pas après aujourd'hui.

- Elle s'en veut, tu sais, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Elle pouvait faire le choix de dire la vérité à son soi-disant meilleur ami ! Si elle m'avait demandé de ne rien faire, de ne pas le rejoindre, je n'aurais rien tenté d'inconsidéré !

- Quel hypocrite tu fais ! Eh, c'est à moi que tu parles ? Charlie, ton petit ami, enfin ton ex-petit ami, ton confident, je te connais par cœur, tu aurais foncé immédiatement pour te confronter avec lui et il aurait fui à la première occasion comme il l'a fait il y a sept ans.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je t'en prie, tu me mens et surtout tu te mens à toi-même. Quoique tu aies pu ressentir ce soir-là, tu le sais, Harry n'était pas prêt et vu ce que m'a dit Mione à l'instant, il ne l'est toujours pas ! Dans son dernier courrier, elle lui a demandé s'il serait d'accord pour qu'elle t'informe et il lui a renvoyé une lettre absolument assassine, réitérant ses menaces de ne plus jamais la contacter.

- Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ! Je te rappelle que tu parles de l'amour de ma vie, que non seulement ce dernier ne ressent rien à mon encontre mais qu'en plus à la mention de mon nom, il n'a qu'une envie : fuir à l'autre bout de la planète.

- Je crois que tu te trompes.

- Quoi ? Attends ! Je ne te suis plus ! Tu développes…

- Harry n'est pas prêt à s'engager, mais ce n'est pas spécialement vis-à-vis de toi, non, il refuse toute forme d'engagement, d'attachement. Rappelle-toi la lettre dont tu m'as parlé à midi. Il est persuadé d'entraîner avec lui la mort et la destruction et honnêtement ça peut se comprendre. Il s'est senti responsable de tellement de disparitions tragiques : son parrain, Albus, Tonks, Ron… Toutes ces personnes l'aimaient sincèrement et je pense qu'en fuyant notre monde, il espérait nous protéger et se protéger de toute la douleur que l'on éprouve quand on perd des gens qu'on aime.

- Se protéger ?

- Dray, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se remettre de voir que toutes les personnes à qui l'on tient quitter ce monde précocement… Il se sent responsable. Je sais ce que tu penses, il n'y est pour rien, il n'est absolument pas responsable de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort mais lui le croit. »

Je regardais Charlie, ses beaux yeux électriques me souriaient de malice. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, il saisit deux verres en cristal qu'il remplit du liquide ambré que je consommais un peu trop depuis une semaine. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit un verre. Je soupirais profondément et avala une gorgée du liquide qui me réchauffait instantanément l'œsophage. Alors que je posais le verre sur la petite table basse en acajou, Charlie s'assit à mes côtés sur la banquette.

« Il serait temps de te préparer !

- Quoi ?

- Qui crois-tu que l'ordre a désigné pour convaincre Harry de revenir et de reprendre la tête du Phénix ?

- Attends, de quoi parles-tu encore ?

- Mione m'a donné l'adresse ! A charge à toi de le ramener parmi nous !

- Mais, enfin, c'est ridicule, il va se sauver dès qu'il va me voir arriver.

- Tu crois, moi, je dirais plutôt que comme il y a sept ans, il n'y a que toi pour le faire réagir et puis, Mione a déjà essayé de le convaincre de revenir plusieurs fois, sans succès. Par contre, elle est comme moi, elle est persuadée que tu vas y parvenir !

- Et je n'y arriverais pas plus qu'elle !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu le ramèneras parmi sa famille parce que sa vie en dépend et que tu ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre une seconde fois. Tu seras charmant, comme tu peux l'être, et surtout tu seras cet éternel casse pied orgueilleux, arrogant et insupportable serpentard qui le mettait hors de lui à tous les coups, et il reviendra, sois en certain !

- Et si j'échoue !

- Dray, arrête ! Tout le monde te fait confiance, tiens, prends ça ! »

Je me saisis d'un petit parchemin. Je reconnaissais immédiatement l'écriture soignée de ma petite Mione :

« _Dray, _

_Je suis profondément désolée de t'avoir caché la vérité tout ce temps, je n'avais pas le choix et pas le courage de perdre l'un de vous deux… Tu n'aurais pas accepté de lui laisser du temps et pourtant il en avait besoin. Je sais qu'il a renoncé à utiliser sa magie complètement. Il est étudiant à la Sorbonne à Paris et vend des disques dans une petite boutique. Il habite 29, rue Lepic à Montmartre à Paris. Veille bien sur lui, je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Tu le ramèneras parmi nous, il y va de sa vie et de l'avenir du Phénix. Je t'embrasse, ta petite Granger._ »

« Allez, Malefoy, je te laisse te préparer, fais attention à toi et reviens-nous entier avec Harry ! »

Charlie se leva et déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis s'éclipsa, me laissant perdu, les yeux fixés sur ce parchemin et sur cette adresse : « 29 rue Lepic ».

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : Bonsoir beau brun

**Petit résumé : **_**Allez cette fois, retour du beau brun, héros de tout les temps !!!! Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 9 : Bonsoir Beau Brun**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Le lendemain, je contemplais le Sacré-Cœur puis me retournai et aperçus à mes pieds à perte de vue la plus belle ville du monde, sans aucune contestation possible et il était là, à quelques pâtés de maisons, dans un petit appartement que je m'imaginais coquet mais en désordre. Je ne pouvais pas penser une seule seconde qu'Harry soit devenu une fée du logis : brouillon, désordonné, ça lui ressemblait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus. Je m'engageais dans le funiculaire qui descendait la butte de Montmartre et j'arpentais les petites rues si atypiques de ce quartier, et finalement, j'y étais enfin « rue Lepic ». Les petits commerces de proximité se succédaient alors que j'avançais d'un pas décidé et rapide. Je m'arrêtai brutalement, il était de l'autre côté de la rue et il n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste un peu plus adulte mais il avait toujours cette carrure enfantine, il paraissait toujours svelte et élancé, légèrement voûté, avec la même nonchalance désarmante qui me faisait déjà fondre, il y a sept ans. Il portait un vieux jean moldu délavé et râpé qui semblait tenir par magie et un pull noir qui se fondait à la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient très légèrement plus longs, toujours aussi indomptables, enfin, on aurait dit qu'il entretenait un peu plus ce côté naturel, négligé, sauvage et je ne pouvais que penser que cela lui allait à ravir… Ses yeux, je ne les vis pas vraiment, je les devinais simplement, il était trop éloigné de moi, pour que je puisse m'y noyer et pourtant. Il souriait, il avait l'air heureux, et je le suivais alors qu'il s'engageait dans une bouche de métro à quelques pas de son appartement. Dans la rame, je ne le quittais pas une seule seconde, espérant inconsciemment qu'il sente ma présence, mes yeux mais il dévorait un roman que je ne connaissais pas, un véritable pavé intitulé « Lords of the Rings » et au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva, nous changeâmes de rame de métro, de ligne.

Lorsque réapparaissait la lumière du jour, il était à quelques pas d'un magasin de musique dans lequel il s'engouffra. Je ne pouvais pas le suivre, il m'aurait vu aussitôt dans cette petite boutique et je ne voulais pas me confronter tout de suite à son regard, j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'installais à la terrasse d'un café voisin, attendant le retour de mon cher balafré. Oh oui car si pendant toutes ces années, je m'étais acharné à refouler tous mes sentiments, à les nier, le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, m'avait convaincu plus que jamais, je m'étais complètement trompé, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, je t'aime Harry Potter.

Assis sirotant doucement un diabolo menthe, je regardais désespérément ma montre et les secondes s'égrenaient à une lenteur insupportable. Je regardais les passants, tantôt de jeunes étudiants qui s'affairaient vers la Sorbonne, à quelques rues de là, tantôt des touristes qui se dirigeaient vers le panthéon ou le jardin du Luxembourg. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais devoir l'attendre, déjà, le serveur s'impatientait de me voir rester aussi longtemps. Pour éviter les regards courroucés de l'importun, je commandais un expresso qu'il s'empressa d'aller chercher à l'intérieur. Je dégustais l'arôme sombre et corsé de la chaude boisson et je concentrais à nouveau mon regard sur l'entrée de la boutique. Alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, j'aperçus enfin Harry, je déposai un billet moldu pour ma consommation et me précipitai pour suivre mon amour. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il fuyait ses amis, tous ceux qui l'aiment, je savais seulement que le revoir me faisait sentir plus vivant en un instant que durant ces sept dernières misérables années. J'avançais plus rapidement pour ne pas être distancé par mon beau brun.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant une librairie et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un véritable capharnaüm. Je l'observais depuis la vitrine, il déambulait nonchalamment dans les allées encombrées de livres en tout genre. Je le vis s'agenouiller et fouiller avec frénésie en bas d'une étagère branlante. Il sortit un premier livre qu'il feuilleta quelques minutes, totalement absorbé et fasciné par les pages d'écriture. Il reposa finalement le bouquin et saisissait un autre roman. Il se releva souriant et reprit ses déambulations. Après un long moment, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer ses achats au vieux libraire bedonnant. Je n'avais pas détaché une seule seconde mes yeux de cette silhouette si parfaite. Il était tout ce que je désirais, tout ce que j'aimais. Il était Harry et il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Curieusement, je croyais qu'il serait moins attirant, que sa lâcheté de nous avoir tous fui durant toutes ces années aurait abîmé sa petite gueule d'ange. Je réalisais au dernier moment qu'il était sorti et se dirigeait droit vers moi. Je me retournai vers la vitrine pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Je voulais plus de temps, je ne voulais pas me confronter à lui encore. Il passa à quelques centimètres de moi et je pus sentir son odeur, sentir son corps frôler le mien dans la foule des passants. Je frémis à ce léger contact et me retint de l'empoigner pour lui signifier ma présence. Lorsque je recouvris mes esprits, il avait déjà passé le coin de la rue. Je réalisais que j'allais le perdre de vue et je me précipitai vers lui, bousculant au passage un jeune homme qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Je retrouvais mon beau brun franchissant une grille, celle du jardin du Luxembourg. Il s'installa sur le banc dans le parc et sortit le livre qu'il venait d'acheter. Je ne pouvais me décider à l'aborder.

Merlin, c'est si difficile. Ils se trompent Charlie, Mione, il va s'enfuir dès qu'il va comprendre, dès qu'il va me voir et Voldemort le trouvera par ma faute, le tuera. Je ne peux pas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Il feuilletait avidement les pages du roman et semblait accaparer par ce monde comme tout à l'heure dans le métro. Il me semblait que je le regardais ainsi depuis des heures et j'avais oublié pourquoi je l'avais maudit tout ce temps. Depuis que je l'avais aperçu au bas de cet immeuble, je savais, je savais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que lui et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Ce baiser à Sainte Mangouste avait été le moment le plus fort et intense, doux et magique de toute ma vie.

La fraîcheur de ce début de novembre tombait progressivement sur Paris, il frissonnait et se releva. Après une demi-heure, nous étions à nouveau au 29 rue Lepic, il sortit ses clefs et rentra dans l'immeuble devant lequel je l'avais revu ce matin après cette si longue absence. La porte se referma sur mon amour. Je regardais l'interphone et mon index glissa lentement sur les noms des habitants : « Harry Potter, 3ème droite »

Je murmurai « Alohomora » et la vieille porte s'ouvrit d'un cliquetis discret. Je me retrouvai dans la cage d'escalier un peu sombre, le cœur battant comme jamais, le souffle coupé. Je grimpais le premier, puis le second pallier, enfin j'y étais, sa porte… Je me sentais tellement angoissé et pourtant si heureux. Je frappai deux coups légers :

« J'arrive, je vous ouvre. »

Le bruit d'un verrou me ramena brusquement sur terre, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux émeraudes si merveilleuses :

« Bonsoir Beau Brun ».

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : Le visiteur aux yeux gris

**Petit résumé : **_**Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ???? Notre beau brun confrontait après sept ans à Drago…. Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 10 : Le visiteur aux yeux gris**

**(POV HARRY)**

Je me tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bien au moins, je n'étais pas complètement fou, j'en avais désormais la preuve sans aucun doute possible ! C'était bien Malefoy qui m'avait suivi toute la journée. Cette présence familière que j'avais sentie et ce jeune homme blond que j'avais aperçu de dos alors que je sortais de la librairie, c'était lui ! Ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination et de ma solitude. Je n'arrivais pas me détacher de ses yeux gris si particuliers, ils avaient la couleur du ciel un jour d'orage, juste avant que les premiers éclairs ne rayent le paysage, un gris sombre et fascinant, dangereux et pourtant attirant. Je ne pouvais les quitter. Mon passé ressurgissait si brutalement : sept ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, depuis ma victoire, depuis cette nuit à Sainte-Mangouste, depuis la mort de Ron, depuis ma fuite. Il souriait devant mon air abasourdi :

« Tu sais, tu m'inquiètes Potter, tu t'es réincarné en Londubat récemment.

- La ferme Malefoy !

- Je suis rassuré, tu n'as finalement pas trop changé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- _Salut Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps_…. Oh oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Potter… _Moi ça va et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_... _Mais rentre Drago…_ Avec plaisir, Harry…. »

Sans même que j'ai le temps de réaliser, Malefoy me poussait contre la porte en me frôlant volontairement la main, un sourire ironique s'étalant sur son visage. Il pénétrait dans mon petit appartement. Je le regardais faire totalement stupéfait, sans trouver la force de bouger. Je l'entendis alors éclater de rire, me sortant ainsi de ma torpeur. Je me retournais vers le blond qui ricanait encore plus devant mon air sans aucun doute très ahuri.

« Je crois que je me suis vraiment trompé d'appartement, sors de ce corps, Londubat ! Sors de ce corps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien peut-être… ah, je sais, je veux un verre de whisky, si tu as…

- Quoi ?

- Potter, beau brun, je vois à l'état de ton salon que ta vie sociale doit être désormais inexistante, mais tout de même, tu sais que lorsque l'on reçoit quelqu'un, on lui offre un verre, on lui propose aussi de s'asseoir… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Malefoy s'affala confortablement sur mon vieux canapé vert sombre et me lança un clin d'œil totalement déstabilisant. Je me sentis rougir… Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Je retrouvais brusquement mes esprits :

« C'est Mione…

- Je n'ai rien contre les devinettes beau brun, mais là, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et j'attends toujours mon verre.

- C'est Mione, c'est elle qui t'a donné mon adresse, c'est de sa faute !

- Beau brun, j'ai soif.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité !

- Tu m'as laissé entrer, il me semble, et j'ai toujours soif.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Avec plaisir, quand tu veux ! »

Le blond me défiait de ses yeux pétillants et séducteurs. Il me dévisageait, après s'être concentré un moment sur mon visage, mes yeux, puis mes lèvres, je sentis son regard descendre lentement le long de mon corps. J'étais de plus en plus gêné par ce silence pesant et je me sentais rougir une deuxième fois face au comportement plus que déstabilisant de mon ancien ennemi. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un profond soupir de Malefoy :

« Avec plaisir, sans aucun doute, beau brun, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Le sourire explicite qui s'étalait sur son visage me mit encore un peu plus mal à l'aise et je ne pouvais soutenir son regard une seule seconde de plus. Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, un des tableaux accrochés dans le salon explosa dans un grand fracas. J'essayais de retrouver mon calme mais ma magie crépitait tout autour de moi. Je la sentais dans chaque cellule de mon corps et une aura blanche m'entourait. Cela faisait si longtemps que je refoulais toute forme de magie dans ma vie que j'étais épuisé par ce débordement de ma puissance. J'entendis Malefoy se lever et prononcer l'incantation « Reparo ». J'étais adossé au mur du couloir, essayant de tenir debout, péniblement. Malefoy s'avança vers moi :

« Ça va beau brun !

- Très bien !

- Arrête un peu ! Tu n'as pas utilisé ta magie depuis des années. Tu as failli détruire ton appartement et nous avec. »

Malefoy me rattrapa au moment où j'allais m'écrouler, il me souleva, son bras droit sous mes genoux, son bras gauche entourant ma taille. Il me plaqua contre son torse et me déposa sur le canapé.

« Tu as de quoi manger ? Du chocolat ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas ! »

Je fermais les yeux, mon souffle était saccadé et les battements de mon cœur bien trop rapide. Je sentis alors la main de Drago me caresser doucement le front. La chaleur de ses doigts me brûlait littéralement le visage alors que cette caresse voluptueuse s'attardait sur ma cicatrice, seul souvenir encore visible de mes années de sorcier.

« Mange beau brun, c'est pour ton bien. »

J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres et je sentis le goût d'un carré de chocolat amer et noir fondre sur ma langue. Les doigts de Drago repoussaient doucement les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur mon front et j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir deux prunelles grises me sourire.

« Repose-toi »

Je refermais immédiatement les yeux et me rendormis. Je ne me réveillais que plusieurs heures plus tard. La nuit avait gagné mon appartement où tout était si calme, tout y était si calme. J'avais dû rêver, ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'étais toujours seul dans cet appartement, comme dans ma vie en ce moment ! Je me relevais doucement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je fus brusquement plaqué contre le mur par le bras puissant de Malefoy. Il était si proche de moi que je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres.

« Alors, réveillez, Beau Brun !

- Lâche moi Malefoy !

- Tu pourrais me dire merci, beau brun !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te remercier ?

- Pour t'avoir aidé, il me semble… Si tu veux, j'aurais quelques suggestions à te faire, histoire que je puisse mieux évaluer ta gratitude à mon encontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- J'harcèle le plus beau cul du monde sorcier, en fait, du monde tout court.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, une minute ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il se dégagea légèrement de moi, ses yeux étaient toujours autant fascinants comme dans mes souvenirs lointains. Ils brillaient d'une lueur étrange, presque de la tristesse. Il souriait :

« Tu estimes que le fait d'attendre sept ans pour te mettre dans mon lit, n'est pas suffisant…

- Arrête ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici me retrouver ?

- Blaise a arrêté Bellatrix, il y a une semaine et son procès a commencé hier.

- Quel rapport avec ta venue ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir tout de suite, on peut en parler demain…

- Quel est le problème Malefoy ? Je te laisse une minute sinon tu pars ?

- Elle… Enfin, elle a été arrêtée alors qu'elle rejoignait Voldemort.

- Quoi ? Comment ça elle rejoignait Voldemort ? Je l'ai tué ! Tu étais là !

- Je sais mais il est revenu et…

- Quoi ? Putain Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Il veut te tuer. »

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Un lendemain difficile

**Petit résumé : **_**Chapitre houleux en perspective, Harry déballe ses souvenirs et ça fait mal… pauvre Drago… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 11 : Un lendemain difficile**

**(POV Drago)**

Je me réveillais difficilement, courbaturé sur ce canapé plutôt miteux et tout me revint en mémoire, mon arrivée hier à Paris, ma mission pour le Phénix, Harry que j'ai suivi et finalement nos retrouvailles. Il était si désorienté par ma présence et j'ai encore accentué son trouble car je n'ai pu me comporter qu'en parfait serpentard. Je l'ai surpris, malmené, bousculé… Ô Merlin, et moi qui avais prévu d'y aller en douceur avec lui… J'ai dû mettre cinq minutes tout au plus avant de lui dire que je le voulais dans mon lit, pour une relation tout sauf amicale. Enfin il ne m'avait pas jeté du troisième étage malgré mes allusions et mon comportement plus qu'explicite. Il était mal à l'aise et quand il avait rougi, Merlin, il était si beau et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Sa magie a débordé, il est toujours aussi puissant. Quand il s'est écroulé, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je sentais son souffle saccadé dans mon cou, c'était tout ce que je voulais de ma vie, toute ma vie résidait dans ce corps si doux et tendre, dans ses yeux si expressifs et tristes que j'avais désespéramment essayé d'effacer de mes souvenirs, mais il était devenu tout pour moi lors de notre septième année.

Il était anéanti quand je lui ai dit la vraie raison de ma présence. Il avait vacillé, m'avait regardé dans les yeux pour voir au plus profond de mon âme, pour savoir et il était parti dans sa chambre sans un mot. Je n'avais pas osé le suivre, même pour le réconforter et finalement je m'étais endormi dans ce vieux canapé aux ressorts bien trop usés pour y dormir confortablement. Lorsque finalement, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité qui arrivait en fins rayons à travers les persiennes, je réalisais qu'Harry devait déjà être debout, dans la cuisine. Je percevais le cliquetis métallique des instruments qui s'entrechoquent. Je passais mes mains sur mes yeux rougis de fatigue et après un dernier étirement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la petite porte à gauche. Harry était effectivement debout, les cheveux un peu plus décoiffés encore, il portait un boxer noir et un tee-shirt gris un peu trop large mais, je ne pus m'empêchais de l'admirer quelques secondes. Je soupirais profondément :

« Salut Beau Brun ! Bien dormi !

- A ton avis…

- OK… Je vois… Euh, tu sais, ton canapé n'est pas très confortable.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité à y rester.

- Pardon ?

- Tu pouvais repartir, rejoindre Mione. Je ne reviendrais pas de toute façon.

- D'accord, je peux avoir une petite explication là ?

- Non.

- Potter, j'essaye sincèrement d'être patient, gentil et tout ce que tu peux imaginer de plus insupportable pour le serpentard que je suis, mais là, il y a des limites tout de même.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. J'ai reçu le message de l'ordre. J'ai compris. Voldemort me cherche à nouveau, je me tiendrais sur mes gardes, fin de la discussion, tu peux partir.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu n'étais pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire. Voldemort cherche à retrouver sa puissance ce qui implique qu'il va s'en prendre à toi mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui pourront se trouver sur le chemin de sa domination sur le monde magique, autrement dit Mione et Rémus sont particulièrement visés par tous les mangemorts. Je croyais que leur sort t'importait encore un peu si tu te fous du reste du monde.

- Et le reste du monde, c'est toi, je présume ?

- Sa Sainteté Potter reconnaîtrait-elle qu'elle a légèrement été impolie et odieuse avec moi ? C'est trop d'honneur !

- Certainement pas Malefoy ! Si tu as réussi à oublier, pas moi !

- Oublier quoi ? Ta fuite de Sainte-Mangouste sans un mot, non je n'ai pas oublié !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non là tu développes, je ne vois pas.

- Du combat, bordel ! De Ron ! Putain ! C'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ?

- Parfaitement… Putain ! J'étais en train de me battre avec le serpent et j'ai vu ton père et tu aurais pu l'en empêcher.

- Arrête !

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas, ce serait trop facile ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu attendes ? Si tu avais agi, il ne serait pas mort. Tu l'avais à ta portée… Putain si tu avais tué ton père, Ron ne serait pas mort ! »

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais précipité contre Harry et le plaquait violemment contre le mur de la cuisine. J'étais furieux et je serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais le col de son tee-shirt. Je tremblais de rage. Sept ans que j'essayais d'oublier cette fraction de seconde où j'avais hésité à tuer mon père, sept ans que je voulais oublier que mon hésitation avait permis à mon horrible géniteur de lancer cet avada sur Mione. Sept ans que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire la seconde où le rayon vert avait percuté de plein fouet le rouquin. Et Harry me renvoyait toute ma culpabilité en pleine figure. Tout était de ma faute à ses yeux. Je suffoquais tellement la colère oppressait mes poumons. Je regardais les yeux si fiers et si profonds de mon vis-à-vis mais il ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas, comme si des centaines de fois, il avait imaginé cette confrontation entre nous, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Je le relâchais finalement, totalement abasourdi par cette lueur de défi que je voyais dans ces deux émeraudes et il souriait ironiquement. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus :

« Et ton père, comment va-t-il ? Echappé d'Azkaban à ce que j'ai compris ? Ron est mort, ton père est libre, tout va pour le mieux Malefoy, tu dois être ravi. »

Je ne pus me retenir de le faire, je sentais la colère, la haine, le dégoût pulser dans chacune de mes veines et je le giflais violemment. Il souriait encore, trop heureux de m'avoir fait mal, de m'avoir touché.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas déjà rejoint ?

- Quoi ? Rejoint ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton père, du serpent… Tu seras bien récompensé si tu leur livres mon adresse. »

Je restais médusé alors, on en était là ! Je crevais d'amour pour cette petite merde qui me tenait pour responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami, qui ne voyait en moi qu'un mangemort, un traître… J'avais envie de vomir et je le voyais savourer chaque mot. Je venais en quelques minutes de perdre tout ce en quoi je croyais, mes rêves, mes espoirs…

« Tu crois vraiment que je vous trahirais, que je te trahirais, pour mon père. Tu crois que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé à Ron, après cette année passée à lutter ensemble… »

Je n'arrivais même plus à penser. Je m'apprêtais à quitter cette pièce, cet appartement, cette vie lorsque je fus retenu par la main droite d'Harry. Il pleurait et je ne comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler. Je me rapprochais de lui et le serrais doucement, mais il s'accrocha à moi plus durement. Son souffle était saccadé, je sentis son corps trembler de peine, de colère et de rage étouffée trop longtemps et dans un son à peine audible, je l'entendis murmurer : « Non. »

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : Un souvenir particulier

**Petit résumé : **_**je te cherche, tu me cherches mais bon vont-ils se trouver ???? Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 12 : Un souvenir particulier**

**(POV HARRY)**

J'étais épuisé. J'essayais de retrouver un peu de calme mais ma magie crépitait en moi et autour de moi. Depuis hier, la venue de Drago m'avait déstabilisé plus que je ne l'avais été au cours des sept dernières années et je m'accrochais à lui désespéramment. J'avais été odieux, sans aucun doute mais je lui en avais tellement voulu pour cette seconde qu'il avait laissée à son père lors du dernier combat au ministère dans la salle du voile. Pourquoi y avait-il eu cette horrible seconde ? Ron en était mort. A Sainte-Mangouste, il m'avait dit qu'il était désolé, combien il regrettait.

Je me souviens encore de son regard gris embrumé, alors qu'il me berçait si doucement pour me réconforter. Je pleurais, je sanglotais et des larmes salées glissaient sur mes joues et s'écoulaient dans son cou. Je sentais encore l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux emmêlés et tombant en cascade sur mon visage. Il avait si doucement caressé ma joue droite, juste effleurée. Je m'étais redressé. Ses doigts avaient glissé si doucement, si tendrement vers mes lèvres. Il avait alors souri, ses yeux me regardaient si profondément, me transperçaient. Il avait repoussé une mèche brune et de son index, il avait dessiné la marque de ma cicatrice si visible sur mon front. Dans un instant qui m'avait paru une éternité, ses douces lèvres s'étaient appuyées aux miennes. Il les avait entrouvertes et son souffle chaud avait réconforté mon corps. Sa langue avait quémandé l'entrée de ma bouche. Je me souviens encore si précisément de ce contact intense, du courant électrique qui m'avait traversé de part en part quand ma langue avait enfin rencontré la sienne, de cette douce danse qui nous avait unis dans ce moment unique que j'attendais depuis des semaines, des mois sans doute. Je me souviens aussi du froid qui m'avait emparé une heure après son départ, de l'image de Ron tombant dans les gradins, de cette pièce du ministère, des yeux de mon meilleur ami vide, du désespoir de ma Mione, et j'avais fui. Je ne voulais plus jamais perdre quelqu'un, ne plus jamais perdre une personne que j'aimais, ne plus jamais ressentir ce froid qui transperce votre corps et votre âme comme des milliers de lames acérées. Sept ans que je fuyais ma vie, en vain, elle me revenait, me frappait de plein fouet et de la pire des façons qui soit. Voldemort était de retour, vivant, il voulait ma mort et rien n'avait changé. Toutes ces vies gâchées, perdues pour revenir au commencement de notre histoire, de mon histoire. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Drago :

« Pardon, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit cela. Tu ne le méritais absolument pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Beau Brun. Si ça te permets de te sentir un peu mieux, je comprends."

Merlin, il sourit, si sincèrement, si profondément. Je venais de le traiter de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit et il me sourit comme cette nuit-là à Sainte Mangouste. Je sentais alors son souffle, il se rapprocha si doucement de mon visage. Ses yeux me suppliaient, me demandaient l'autorisation de poursuivre son avancée et je n'avais qu'une seul envie : sentir à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelques centimètres me séparaient de ce contact tant désiré et tant redouté. Je clos instinctivement les yeux, attendant ce moment délicieux. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et me paraissait indéfiniment long, beaucoup trop long, je rouvris les yeux. J'étais seul dans cette cuisine. Merlin mais ça ne va pas ! Ce type est un malade, un psychopathe ! Il me fait du rentre dedans comme personne, me mâte comme si j'étais le plat le plus appétissant à ses yeux, comme si je pouvais ignorer son regard sur moi et rien ! Que dalle ! Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'envoyais une décharge magique faisant exploser le vase posé sur la petite table de la cuisine. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes lourdement, Malefoy ! Tu vas me le payer cette fois ! Je me dirigeais vers le salon, ma magie crépitait comme jamais, il était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé et riait, oui, monsieur se moquait :

« Tu en as mis du temps Beau Brun !

- Mais tu es un vrai cinglé, Malefoy, un psychopathe, totalement sadique. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Tu peux m'expliquer, je ne comprends plus rien.

- T'expliquer quoi beau brun ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans une telle colère, vraiment, là, je n'ai rien fait pourtant…

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

- Je vais finir par croire que ça t'obsède ! Mais il me semble avoir été clair à ce propos.

- T'es vraiment qu'un…

- Attention, calme, Potter ! Tu vas dire des choses que tu vas regretter dans cinq minutes. Alors silence Beau Brun. De toute manière, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu veux discuter avec moi !

- Pas de sarcasmes je te prie. C'est pour moi et ne me tente pas trop ! »

Je le regardais médusé. Ma puissance était exacerbée par la colère. Je sentais ma magie irradier de tout mon corps en une aura lumineuse qui me brûlait par son intensité. Je me demandais comment je faisais depuis hier pour ne pas le tuer dans l'instant. Un avada et fini. Il ne pourrait plus jamais me pourrir l'existence, plus jamais. C'était impossible de rester calme face à un être comme lui, simplement impossible. Il me souriait ironiquement en détaillant chaque partie de mon corps et son regard était particulièrement explicite. Il me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je rougissais et je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas arriver à contrôler mes émotions comme lui. Merlin, il est tellement odieux, exaspérant, prétentieux, arrogant, orgueilleux, cynique, désagréable et magnifique ! Non, pas ça, Harry, pas ça ! Il soupira langoureusement et se redressa finalement. Il saisit ma main droite et me força à m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Bien, Beau Brun. Je t'ai seulement parlé du retour de Jedusor et de ses intentions, je crois que des précisions s'imposent.

- Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Je ne compte pas revenir !

- Je sais, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas Londubat au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué mais il vaut mieux que tu saches ce qui t'attends.

- Abrège !

- D'accord, toujours aussi aimable… Bien, Voldemort est en fait de retour depuis sept ans.

- Quoi ? Mais je l'ai précipité dans le voile il y a sept ans.

- Je sais, j'étais là je te rappelle. Bellatrix nous a dit qu'il était revenu depuis sept ans. C'est un langue de plomb du ministère qui aurait permis son retour. Mione, Kingsley et Maugrey enquêtent actuellement pour trouver une piste concernant ce mangemort planqué au ministère.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas. S'il est revenu il y a sept ans, pourquoi s'en prendre à moi seulement maintenant ?

- Et bien d'après ma chère tante, Voldemort a mis ce temps-là pour retrouver ses pouvoirs de sorciers. Apparemment, il n'était plus aussi puissant.

- Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi ?

- Non elle n'en savait visiblement pas beaucoup plus. Elle devait le rejoindre pour former les rangs des mangemorts quand Blaise l'a arrêtée.

- Voldemort veut donc me tuer. Il est à nouveau au sommet de sa puissance, protégé par une personne du ministère dont on ignore l'identité. Autre chose ?

- Non c'est un bon résumé. Passons au plus important.

- Ah parce qu'il y a encore d'autres si bonnes nouvelles que je dois apprendre.

- Non ! »

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, le blond se pencha vers moi et me plaqua contre le canapé. Il était au dessus de moi et s'installa à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je m'apprêtais à le repousser mais il s'empara de mes mains et il les plaqua au dessus de ma tête contre l'accoudoir. Son visage s'était progressivement rapproché du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Je me raidissais un peu plus lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent. Sa douce langue sortait de sa bouche et partait lentement à mon attaque, quémandant une entrée que je lui refusais obstinément. Il souriait devant ma détermination et se fit plus pressant en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Non Malefoy, pas après ce que tu m'as fait dans la cuisine et dans un dernier effort de concentration, je lui envoyais une décharge magique qui le repoussait violemment. Il s'écrasa contre la table basse et me regardait stupéfait. Je me relevai et claquai la porte de ma chambre en le laissant là, seul, dans le salon.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13 : Ziggy

**Petit résumé : **_**OH !!!! je sais, on va avoir du mal avec ses deux là !!!! Bref, et c'est pas fini !!! Attention, c'est l'arrivée d'un personnage qui va rester !!!! Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 13 : Ziggy**

**(POV Drago)**

Je restais planté là, suffoqué, avec un bon mal de dos. Ce type était une énigme, un moment Monsieur semblait prêt à répondre à toutes mes avances, l'instant d'après, il me rejetait comme si j'étais son pire cauchemar, la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. C'était bien la première fois de mon existence que je me sentais perdu, qu'une personne me déstabilisait. D'habitude, c'est moi qui surprend et provoque l'incompréhension. Sois honnête Malefoy, le coup que tu lui as fait dans la cuisine était très légèrement… Bref, tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé ! Je me relevai péniblement et murmurai un « reparo », la table basse reprit sa forme originelle en une seconde. Je me dirigeais lourdement vers la salle de bain. Putain, il m'a fait mal ! J'ai le dos en compote !

En un instant, j'étais sous la douche et laissais les gouttes d'eau brûlantes glisser sur mon corps pendant un très long moment, atténuant progressivement la douleur. Je repensais à ces deux derniers jours… Merlin à peine 48 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Charlie dans mon appartement pour me convaincre d'assister au procès de Bellatrix et toute ma vie avait basculé. Je refermai brutalement le robinet. Je murmurai un sort qui me séchait en une fraction de seconde. J'enfilai rapidement un pull gris, de la couleur de mes yeux et un jean noir, particulièrement moulant, puis regardais le résultat dans le miroir. Bien, il fallait que je règle ça : Potter, c'est fini le temps où tu me fuyais, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir à nouveau.

Je sortais de la salle de bain en claquant la porte violemment et je fus percuté de plein fouet par une tornade brune. Je le vis perdre l'équilibre. J'essayais de le retenir en saisissant son bras droit mais il m'entraîna dans sa chute et je m'écroulai sur lui lourdement. Mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et je sentais son souffle chaud effleuré mes lèvres, sa peau avec cette douce odeur de vanille. Je souriais ironiquement et par un habile mouvement de taille, j'imprimais un délicieux va et vient pour le moins explicite au dessus de son corps.

« Ça aurait été plus confortable dans un lit, tu sais… »

Il soupirait, exaspéré :

« Toujours aussi subtil, Malefoy ! Arrête, j'ai besoin de temps. »

Je le regardais intensément. Il était sincère, touchant, troublant. Je me relevai délicatement lui tendant la main pour l'aider également. Nous restions là debout, pendant de longues minutes sans bouger. Je regardais absolument fasciner ses deux émeraudes. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact visuel si intense.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la tornade brune avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain sur moi. Je m'installai sur le canapé, le maudissant de cette nouvelle esquive. C'est vrai quoi ! Après sept ans, il pourrait avoir la délicatesse de ne pas m'allumer par ses regards brûlants pour ensuite me claquer la porte au nez, me fuir encore, encore, encore… J'attendis ainsi une demi-heure. Il sortit et me fit juste un signe de la tête me demandant de le suivre. Nous quittions le confort douillet de ce deux-pièces parisien sans un mot. Nous longions la rue Lepic en direction du Sacré-Cœur dans le froid mordant de ce début de novembre dans un silence de plus en plus lourd et pesant. Je relevai le col de mon manteau essayant vainement de me protéger au mieux du vent sec et froid qui soufflait par rafale sur la butte Montmartre. Je le suivais mais lui continuais d'avancer sans se soucier le moins du monde de ma présence. Finalement, il poussa la porte d'un petit troquet à la façade abîmée. La patronne accoudée au comptoir riait et lança un tonitruant « Bonjour Harry ! » lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. Il s'approcha, contourna le bar et déposa un baiser tendre et enfantin sur la joue de la dame un peu forte.

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? J'ai une surprise pour toi… Attends une minute.

- Bien, je m'installe au fond. Tu pourras nous apporter deux petits-déjeuners.

- Alors, tu n'es pas seul !

- Non, je te présente Dray, un ami d'enfance.

- Bonjour Dray, l'ami d'enfance. Allez ! Installez-vous ! Je reviens !

- A tout de suite Marie. »

Je regardais mon beau brun partir en direction du fond de la salle. Il s'avança sans un mot, sans un regard dans ma direction. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ! Il saluait au passage plusieurs clients et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, je fus bousculé par un grand type aux cheveux blonds, tombant en cascade sur sa nuque. Il enserra Harry à la taille et ce dernier se retourna, un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur le visage que je chérissais tant, une profonde douleur me serrait le cœur.

« Dan ! Tu es revenu ! Mais, quand ?

- Salut Ziggy ! Je suis arrivé cette nuit. »

Le dénommé Dan déposa un baiser léger sur les si douces lèvres de mon amour. Je vais tuer ce mec, je vais tuer ce mec… Cette phrase passait comme une litanie dans ma tête mais la voix de la tornade brune me ramena assez brutalement su terre.

« Dray ! Dray, je te présente Daniel Diffaclerc.

- Humm ! »

Je toisais de mon regard le plus glacial ce type qui serrait un peu plus la taille de mon beau brun. Je vais tuer ce mec, je vais tuer ce mec…

« Dan ! Voici Drago Malefoy !

- Si je m'attendais à ça, Ziggy… Enfin, ma mère m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver.

- Oui à l'instant ! Alors les Etats-Unis ? »

Le petit connard prénommé Daniel tira Harry par le bras et il s'installa face à lui sans se soucier le moins du monde de ma présence. Je m'asseyais en bout de table, dévisageant cet intrus. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un tel… un tel… Bon d'accord, si je suis honnête, il est plutôt bien fichu mais merde Harry… Tu es à moi… Je vis Harry sourire à ce que lui disait la blonde peroxydée.

« … Et tu comptes rester combien de temps à Paris ?

- Je ne sais pas… Deux semaines au maximum. Je ne peux pas laisser trop longtemps Sam gérer seule le « Ziggy ». Tu sais que notre café commence à faire fureur outre-atlantique.

- Et New-York ? Tu aimes toujours autant ?

- Plus que jamais… Enfin si tu venais, ce serait parfait… »

Harry soupirait et s'amusait des allusions assez directes de miss Barbie Blonde. Je sens que je vais hurler, je vais le torturer lentement, ce Daniel que j'exècre déjà, le tuer doucement… D'abord un ou deux doloris, un sectum sempra… oui, voilà, et puis… Oh, non certainement pas… Il avait pris la main d'Harry sous mes yeux et jouait à emmêler ses doigts aux siens. Cette fois, ça suffit. Je me levai et tirai brutalement Harry jusqu'à l'entrée du troquet. Ce dernier me regarda éberlué :

« Mais enfin, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ?

- C'est ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tu joues à quoi ? « _Dray, je te présente Daniel…_ » Tu es vraiment une belle enflure. Tu me traînes ici pour ça !

- Mais je ne comprends rien, de quoi parles-tu ?

- De quoi je te parle ! Enfin, après tout, tu avais raison. Chacun repart de son côté. Je t'ai prévenu du retour de Voldemort, l'ordre en sera informé. Je retourne à Poudlard, tu restes ici. Je reprends ma vie… Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous. Je vais te laisser avec « _Dan_ » et je vais rejoindre Charlie…

- Attends… Qu'est-ce que Charlie fait dans cette histoire ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Charlie n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Va rejoindre ta Barbie Blonde, _Ziggy_. Tu aurais au moins pu avoir l'honnêteté de me le dire.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre, Barbie Daniel nous rejoignit et tira Harry vers lui en le serrant à nouveau par la taille avec un sourire très ironique qui m'était très clairement destiné.

« Ziggy, ma mère veut te voir, elle t'attend au premier, tu peux y aller…

- Hein… Euh… Oui si tu veux, Dan… »

Alors qu'Harry se détachait avec un regard perdu à mon intention, je me retournai bien décidé à partir définitivement de ce café, de ce quartier, le plus loin possible d'Harry.

« Pas si vite, Malefoy, je veux te parler.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter, Barbie.

- Oh si tu vas écouter… Ziggy à toute à l'heure ! »

Le blond lança un regard insistant à Harry qui se dirigea bien malgré lui vers l'escalier derrière le comptoir. Daniel retourna ses yeux vers moi, il souriait ironiquement :

« Alors, jaloux…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- A moi, rien ! Ziggy serait plutôt content de le savoir !

- Je… Quoi ?

- Bien alors, première information : Ziggy est mon meilleur ami, ami pas amant, même si j'en aurais été ravi.

- Oui, c'est clair, vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui, Barbie, j'avais compris qu'il te plaisait et que tu en serais ravi. Je me trompe peut-être mais je n'ai pas non plus l'impression que ton Ziggy soit farouchement opposé à cette idée.

- Tu vis sur quelle planète ?

- Pardon ?

- Ziggy-Harry ? Est-ce que tu percutes là ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Bien… Enfin, pourtant, il m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent et cultivé.

- Tu rajoutes encore un commentaire de ce type et je te tue, tu percutes là ?

- ça va… et en plus tu as sale caractère… Bref, l'histoire de Ziggy, l'opéra Rock… C'est un garçon pas comme les autres… Il vend des disques dans une boutique… On dirait qu'il vit dans une autre galaxie… Toujours pas ? »

Je regardais le blond face à moi, avec une envie féroce de faire disparaître ce petit sourire suffisant de son visage.

« Pardon, tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair. C'est quoi cette histoire de Ziggy ?

- Pas croyable, c'est juste impossible ! Le type le plus intelligent et cultivé de mon école, il avait vraiment dû trop boire la première nuit où il m'a parlé de toi ! Deuxième information dans la chanson : « Il ne m'aimera jamais »

- Quoi ?

- La seule différence dans son cas, ce serait la phrase « oui, je sais il aime les garçons »… ce serait plutôt, il aime un garçon.

- Pardon ?

- Il t'aime crétin ! »

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons

**Petit résumé : **_**bien alors, j'espère que Dan vous a plu… d'autant que son personnage va se préciser dans le chapitre à venir… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 14 : Poudlard contre BeauxBâtons**

**(POV Harry)**

Je redescendais franchement anxieux, de retrouver Dan et Dray dans le café où j'avais passé la plupart des moments agréables de ma vie depuis mon arrivée dans ce quartier, après ma prétendue victoire contre Voldemort. Je craignais le pire, Dray était visiblement furieux et Dan, et bien, il était Dan, mon meilleur ami et je savais que les deux ensemble risquaient de faire des étincelles, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ils étaient si identiques. Ce n'est pas pour rien que débarquant à Montmartre, je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de ce blond arrogant, cynique, intelligent et cultivé… enfin il y avait bien une différence : le sang-pur de Dray, Serpentard de Poudlard contre le « sang de bourbe », Dan, Hippogrand de Beauxbâtons. Franchissant l'encadrement de la porte derrière le comptoir, j'observais médusé mes deux blonds préférés. Dray était assis l'air totalement absent et perturbé, devant un Dan hilare et moqueur : Beauxbâtons vainqueur par chaos. Je m'installais en bout de table :

« - Ça va vous deux ?

- Très bien Ziggy ! Enfin, moi, ça va ! Malefoy, il est … comment dirais-je perturbé ?

- La ferme Barbie !

- Ouh ! Quelle répartie, petit Serpy ! J'en suis tout bouleversé… Le grand méchant serpentard croit qu'il va m'impressionner !

- Comment le sait-il ? Beau Brun, ne me dis pas que tu as parlé de notre école à un moldu !

- Moldu ? Monsieur le Sang-Pur me considère comme un moldu. C'est ça le mec le plus intelligent de Poudlard, Zig. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Pour ton information Malefoy, mes parents sont moldus mais je suis un sorcier, diplômé major de l'école de Beauxbâtons en 1996.

- Au moins, j'ai la confirmation que Beauxbâtons n'a pas le même niveau d'exigence que Poudlard, si une Barbie blonde arrive à en sortir avec un quelconque diplôme de sorcellerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus : que je sois le meilleur ami de Zig ou qu'un sang de bourbe soit meilleur sorcier que toi ? »

Ô Merlin ! Pardon ! Pire, pire que dans mes pires cauchemars avec face de serpent ! J'avais confronté les deux blonds de ma vie… deux clones d'arrogance, de mauvaise foi, de suffisance… le monde de la sorcellerie ne s'en relèvera pas et on me condamnera aux pires doloris pour ce crime, je finirais mes jours à Azkaban pour avoir déclenché une guerre terrible : Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons, Dray contre Dan, Petit Serpy contre Barbie…

« - Dan, s'il te plaît, arrête et puis il faut que je te parle.

- Pardon ? De quoi ?

- Dray est revenu pour une raison bien précise.

- Non Zig, dis moi que tu plaisantes. Il n'est pas revenu pour t'enlever en s'excusant platement de t'avoir fait attendre et souffrir pendant sept ans !

- Euh… Non pas exactement, non ! Tu te souviens. Je t'ai parlé de Bellatrix, la cousine de mon parrain, celle qui l'a tué au ministère.

- Oui, très bien, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant, Zig ?

- Elle a été arrêtée la semaine dernière et son procès a débuté avant-hier. Elle a affirmé que Voldemort est de retour, qu'il a retrouvé toute sa puissance et qu'il cherche à me tuer, la routine quoi !

- Merlin, Ziggy, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est revenu juste pour ça !

- Et Barbie, je suis encore là ! Je suis ici en mission pour l'ordre, pour convaincre Harry de reprendre la tête du Phénix contre Voldemort.

- Autrement dit, tu veux te servir de lui, rien de plus ! »

Mon cœur se serrait instantanément. Ce que venait d'énoncer Dan était tout simplement ce que je pensais depuis hier soir. Drago n'était pas là pour moi, il était là pour la guerre, pour Voldemort, comme tout ceux qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un moyen de vaincre un jour. Je n'étais rien d'autre pour lui !

« - Oh, on se calme… De toute manière, c'est encore moi qui décide et pour l'instant je n'ai rien décidé. Ce dont je suis sûr Dan, c'est que Dray a bien fait de me prévenir. Si Voldemort me recherche, il faut que je me prépare à un combat, or, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pratiquement pas utilisé ma magie depuis sept ans. Quant à savoir si vais redevenir le gardien du Phénix, si je vais retourner à Grimmaurd et à Poudlard, revoir les Weasley, Rem… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, j'ai encore besoin de temps.

- En tout cas, Zig, je reste avec toi, je vais prévenir Sam. Tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée, je reste ici à moins d'un mètre de toi.

- Merlin repose en paix ! Barbie te protège, le monde de la sorcellerie peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles !

- Dray, arrête ! »

Je soupirais profondément, tandis que les deux blonds se dévisageaient dans un échange visuel glacial, se lançant les pires sorts de torture et de magie noire en pensée. Ils se ressemblaient tant que j'en étais saisi : le même caractère, les mêmes emportements… comme deux frères… Je n'avais jamais considéré Dan autrement que comme mon meilleur ami, même si je savais parfaitement que la réciproque n'était pas identique. Mais, en les voyant face à face, je comprenais enfin, pourquoi Dan avait autant compté pour moi depuis sept ans. Il était le double de Drago et je le réalisais en les découvrant ainsi. Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait autour de cette table, je me décidais à rompre le duel visuel des deux blonds :

« - Bien ! Je dois passer à la boutique. J'ai promis de donner un coup de main aujourd'hui ! Dray, tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui bien sûr, Beau Brun ! Adieu Barbie !

- Dray, s'il te plaît… Dan, on pourrait dîner tous ensemble ce soir, tu nous rejoins à la boutique, disons vers six heures, ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir, Ziggy ! Dommage, petit Serpy !

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter une minute. »

Je me levais profondément exaspéré par leur attitude. Je déposais une légère bise sur la joue de Dan et je vis Drago grimacer de dégoût. Ce dernier sortit à ma suite du café et semblait visiblement furieux… Jaloux, j'aurais tellement préféré… J'étais pathétique d'espérer encore… Peut-être m'aimait-il un peu ? Non, arrête Harry ! Il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une simple histoire de sexe, une obsession de mettre dans son lit Harry Potter, le plus beau cul du monde sorcier comme il me l'avait cruellement rappelé hier soir. Mon cœur se serrait à nouveau en repensant à cette remarque et je me giflais pour ma faiblesse. Si j'aimais sincèrement Drago depuis un temps bien trop lointain pour m'en souvenir, je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je l'attirais, lui plaisais sans aucun doute, mais, c'est tout ! Et j'en étais malade, je m'étais effondré tant de fois en y pensant mais maintenant, c'est fini, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans le même état qu'il y a sept ans ! Pas question, Malefoy !

J'accélérais le pas, laissant Drago à quelques mètres de moi, il râlait mais je m'en moquais. J'avais besoin de cette distance. Je l'avais déjà laissé bien trop pénétrer mes défenses.

La journée se passa ainsi, je déambulais dans les rayons de disque, essayant de répondre à toutes les interrogations des clients mélomanes qui se succédaient dans la boutique. Parfois, je regardais le blond qui m'observait, mais, il ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée et j'en fis de même. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'arrière boutique, je fus brusquement enlacé par Dan qui me souriait et déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur mon front :

« - Salut Ziggy !

- Dan… Tu es déjà là ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque six heures. Pourquoi ? »

Je sentis le regard de mon meilleur ami fixer mes yeux pour lire à travers eux. Il me connaissait bien et je vis son visage se faire instantanément plus dur :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que ce petit crétin t'a fait ?

- Rien, je t'assure, c'est moi, j'ai repensé à certaines choses et voilà…

- Tu peux préciser avant que je ne lui envoie un doloris.

- Laisse tomber Dan… C'est moi, pas lui ! »

Alors que je regardais dans sa direction, je vis que Dray me regardait attentivement. Je souffrais de ne lire sur son visage que de la dureté. Il ne m'aimait pas : c'est une telle évidence. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Il l'avait encore dit ce matin devant Dan, comme pour me poignarder un peu plus, il était là pour l'ordre, pour me convaincre de reprendre la lutte à la tête du Phénix, c'est tout ! Et au passage, il voulait essayer de me mettre une fois au moins dans son lit, pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le sauveur du monde sorcier, histoire de compléter son tableau de chasse : le plus beau cul du monde sorcier !!! J'étais pathétique !

« - Je vais le tuer !

- Pardon ?

- Ziggy… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste depuis ton arrivée à Paris…

- Je t'en prie Dan, allons dîner quelque part. J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, je veux passer une agréable soirée, rien d'autre !

- D'accord, je vais vraiment essayer pour toi ! »

Effectivement, le reste de la soirée se passa paisiblement. Dan fit des efforts prodigieux. Il me parla de ces études à New-York, de Sam, du Ziggy qui devenait le café incontournable de Salem Street au cœur de l'avenue parallèle de Central Park… Nous plaisantions, rions ensemble, comme à chaque fois et je me sentais mieux. Je ressentais un profond pincement au cœur. Si Dan faisait des efforts pour rendre vraiment cette soirée agréable, tout ce que je devinais de Drago, c'était un visage fermé, en colère, froid et je ne comprenais pas. Il envoya quelques remarques assassines tant à Dan qu'à mon encontre et je dus retenir la main de Dan pour que ce dernier ne le foudroie pas sur le champs. Lorsque s'acheva notre soirée, Dan m'enlaça tendrement et me chuchota :

« S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas Zig. »

Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, je m'éloignais en direction de mon appartement, Drago et moi marchions silencieusement. Je lui en voulais tellement et pour tout : pour les raisons de sa présence, pour ce qu'il attendait de notre relation, pour son comportement ce soir et lui m'en voulait visiblement même si je ne comprenais pas. Nous arrivâmes finalement au 29, rue Lepic, je montais rapidement les trois étages, je voulais juste me coucher pour ne plus ressentir cette tension qui augmentait entre nous, mais, devant la porte de mon appartement, je fus saisi. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Sans même que j'en ai conscience, ma magie se mit à crépiter autour de moi. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Drago me dévisageait, son regard avait brusquement changé, il était visiblement inquiet :

« - Je… Il y a quelqu'un…

- Je sais. »

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15 : Maintenant !

**Petit résumé : **_**Et ben c'est pas gagné… s'ils veulent pas parler, communiquer… bien mais qui est donc cette présence dans l'appartement de notre beau brun ????… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 15 : Maintenant !**

**(POV Drago)**

C'était un cauchemar. Je vivais un cauchemar depuis ce matin. Harry m'avait fui une nouvelle fois à mon grand désarroi mais son regard troublé m'avait laissé de l'espoir avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la salle de bain. Et puis, cette Barbie, ce Daniel, qui l'embrasse, qui le touche, qui s'amuse et rit avec lui, collé à lui comme une sangsue. Prétentieux et sale petit merdeux de BeauxBâtons. Il avait beau m'avoir expliqué qu'entre Harry et lui, ce n'était qu'une incroyable histoire d'amitié, qu'Harry m'aimait, moi ! Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire la poupée blonde. Jamais Harry ne m'avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux tendres qu'il lui adressait et j'en étais malade, malade de jalousie.

Je hais ce Dan… et je vais tuer Harry pour me faire endurer ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui prend la main ? C'est quoi son problème ! Lâche-le ou je te jure que tu le regretteras Harry ! Merlin, mais tu veux me rendre cinglé ! J'ai pourtant été clair avec toi. Je te veux, toi, personne d'autre ! Je n'ai jamais autant désiré une personne. Je t'aime plus que tout, je veux juste être avec toi, à jamais ! Et toi, tu m'imposes tes regards tendres et affectueux, compatissants à Barbie, tes caresses sur sa main pour le consoler de ma présence, comme si j'étais de trop ici, pour lui, pour toi ! C'est si dur ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Bordel ! Il fait froid et il te chuchote des mots à l'oreille. Je m'éloigne pendant que tu resserres ton étreinte. Je hais ce mec ! Il ne se rend même pas compte de sa chance. Comment peut-il te laisser seul ici et travailler à l'autre bout de la planète quand on a un être tel que toi à ses côtés ?

Finalement, nous n'étions plus que tout les deux dans les rues parisiennes et nous nous dirigions vers son appartement, il était tard et les rues étaient presque désertes avec ce froid mordant. Nous pénétrions dans l'immeuble, je le suivais dans l'escalier, je regardais son corps.

Merlin, il est tellement parfait, et ce silence ! Rien, il ne me dit rien. Il m'en veut mais pourquoi ?

Il se figea tout à coup sur le palier de son appartement. Une telle aura de puissance se dégageait de tout son corps, de son âme… Je sentais tant de forces magiques en lui… Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est… quoi ? Je… Merlin, je sens… Harry me regarda alors et chuchota :

« - Je… Il y a quelqu'un.

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas ma baguette.

- Arrête, tu es plus puissant que tu ne l'imagineras jamais et tu n'en as pas besoin. Laisse ta magie t'envahir ! »

Je m'approchai de lui, posai mes mains sur ses hanches et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne fis que les frôler, les effleurer quelques secondes, mais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent :

« Fais attention à toi, Harry ! »

Je le regardai intensément. Je t''aime Harry, fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Ses yeux brillaient. Je pris ma baguette et la serrais de toutes mes forces. J'entendis juste Harry murmurer « Alohomora » et un léger cliquetis fit entrouvrir la porte de son appartement. La pénombre était totale. Il se retourna vers moi et je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'étais prêt. Nous avançions si doucement et je sentais sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Je frôlai sa main, sa magie l'entourait et me réchauffait, me rassurait. Les quelques mètres de ce couloir sombre me paraissaient interminables. Maintenant que nous étions proches, je réalisais qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule aura, non, je sentais plusieurs forces magiques dans le salon d'Harry. Une voix froide et hautaine rompit le silence pesant :

« Lumos ! »

Le salon s'alluma magiquement. Cette voix que je connais tant me fit frémir et je sentis qu'Harry vacillait également. Pour lui aussi, c'était une résurrection de notre passé, de ce que nous avions vécu de pire. Je soupirais… Cette guerre devenait une réalité tangible, ce n'était plus seulement les paroles encore irréelles de cette garce au procès. Je me plaçais instinctivement entre Harry et lui :

« - Bonjour père !

- Drago, je ne suis plus ton père depuis que tu as donné ton allégeance au petit morveux aux yeux verts que tu t'acharnes à vouloir protéger. Enfin, tu nous as facilité le travail.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Drago, tu viens d'aider grandement la cause de mon maître. J'étais chargé de te retrouver. Le seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à ses mangemorts de détruire les plus fidèles défenseurs du Phénix avant d'attaquer ta précieuse petite émeraude. Je me suis bien sûr porté volontaire pour te tuer. Je t'ai suivi mais je ne pensais pas que tu me servirais ton cher Harry sur un plateau.

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux, père ! Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi et le capturer si facilement. Il me semble pourtant qu'à notre dernier combat, j'ai gagné.

- J'ai cru comprendre que cette victoire fut cependant amère à tes yeux, mon cher fils… Ah oui ! Il est vrai qu'un des stupides rouquins est mort par ta faute, par ta touchante compassion à mon égard. Tu n'es définitivement pas un Malefoy, tu es la honte de notre nom !

- Arrêtez ! Je vous interdis !

- Tu m'interdis et que dirais-tu si cette fois, ta faiblesse entraînait la mort de ta précieuse petite émeraude. »

Je me retournais brutalement vers Harry, il était retenu par les deux autres mangemorts que j'avais oubliés au cours de cette conversation. L'un des deux, celui à la carrure massive, tordait son bras derrière son dos. L'autre ricanait bêtement, le visage d'Harry se tordait de douleur. En une fraction de seconde, mon père en profita pour me ceinturer et m'arracha d'un « expelliarmus » ma baguette de ma main droite. Les yeux d'Harry me suppliaient de faire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon père enfonça douloureusement sa baguette dans ma joue. Je fixais les deux émeraudes qui me faisaient face.

Concentre-toi Harry ! Concentre-toi ! Tu peux les repousser ! Canalise ta magie ! Tu es plus puissant que ces trois mangemorts réunis ! Tu peux le faire mon amour ! Concentre-toi !

Je plongeais dans ses yeux si brillants et magnifiques. J'eus tout à coup l'impression qu'il comprenait mes pensées car je le vis cesser de se débattre, se calmer progressivement, réduire les battements de son cœur. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas une seconde.

Concentre-toi, Harry ! Tu peux le faire mon amour ! Concentre-toi ! Rassemble ta magie, laisse-la envahir chaque cellule de ton corps. Ressens ta force, laisse la te submerger, concentre-toi, laisse la magie t'envahir ! MAINTENANT !

La magie d'Harry sortait de tout son corps en une aura lumineuse, éclatante. Mon père hurlait :

« Pettigrow, Greyback, attention ! »

Dans un même instant, la force d'Harry se répandait dans toute la pièce et projetait les trois mangemorts à travers le salon. Je me relevais péniblement après quelques secondes, repoussant le corps de mon père inanimé. Harry semblait exténué et je me précipitais vers lui, avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Je retenais Harry contre mon corps. Je sentais les battements de son cœur. Il me regardait et me souriait légèrement :

« Ça va Beau Brun ? »

Il hocha fébrilement la tête. Je déposais mon amour sur le canapé, il était tout simplement incapable de marcher ou de tenir debout en cet instant. Il me souriait toujours et je passais délicatement ma main sur sa joue :

« - Je suis désolé, Harry, je n'ai pas fait attention, tout est de ma faute !

- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué. »

Les yeux de mon beau brun brillaient d'une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Je repoussais une mèche brune un peu trop longue qui retombait sur son doux visage pâle et caressait toujours sa joue. Je me penchais légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur sa cicatrice, j'ai eu tellement peur, ô Merlin, tellement peur !

« - Je vais m'occuper des trois visiteurs avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

- D'accord. »

Je me relevais pour me diriger vers les deux mangemorts écrasés contre la porte de la cuisine. Greyback et Pettigrow semblaient assommer, la proximité des deux mangemorts au moment de l'explosion magique expliquait sans aucun doute leur état. Ils étaient entassés dans un imbroglio de tissu noir, leur cagoule à moitié arrachée. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pratiqué la magie en sept ans, Harry avait encore plus de forces que je ne l'aurais cru au vu de l'état pitoyable des deux déchets à mes pieds. Finalement, le serpent avait du souci à se faire, même s'il était au sommet de sa puissance, selon Bellatrix, puisqu'il en était de même pour mon amour.

Je me relevais après quelques secondes. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à craindre des deux loques humaines, ils étaient bons pour un séjour assez long à Sainte-Mangouste avant de seulement pouvoir lever le petit doigt. Je murmurais par sécurité un « entravo » qui les ligotait magiquement.

Je me retournais et mes yeux se fixèrent dans ceux trop froids de mon père, debout un rictus hideux barrant son visage hautain, un filet de sang glissait irrémédiablement de la commissure droite de ses lèvres. Il tenait mon Harry, une main gantée sur cette bouche rosée que je chéris tant :

« - Lâche-le, lâche-le, comment oses-tu le toucher, immonde bâtard !

- C'est qu'on devient hargneux, mon cher fils. Décidément, tu me surprends. Ta petite émeraude est vraiment si importante. Je pensais que tu avais le sens des réalités. Tu pourrais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de ta précieuse petite émeraude. Choisis le bon camp pour une fois, il est encore temps !

- Ton camp… Tu es encore plus cinglé que je le pensais si tu crois ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je pourrais trahir Harry pour toi ! Lâche-le ! »

Je sentais la rage et la colère envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps, mon cœur battait trop vite, trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas lancer le moindre sort contre mon père sans risquer de blesser Harry, je sentais ma gorge se serrer. Je ne lâchais pas une seconde les prunelles émeraude qui me suppliaient d'essayer mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le toucher ! Une voix résonna dans ma tête : « MAINTENANT ! » et dans un même instant, deux rayons éblouissant illuminèrent l'appartement parisien…

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16 : Ce n'est que partie remise

**Petit résumé : Grrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!** _**Deux rayons illuminèrent l'appartement parisien… bien calme, que va-t-il se passer ? Lucius va-t-il enfin payer pour tous ses crimes… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 16 : Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter !**

**(POV Harry)**

Cette main gantée plaquée violemment sur ma bouche m'étouffait, m'empêchait de hurler toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir au contact de cette pourriture de Lucius. Je regardais si désespéramment Dray, il était terrifié, terrorisé. Il n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer, son regard semblait me supplier… Mais de quoi ? Je n'y arrive pas ! J'avais dégagé trop d'énergie pour me débarrasser du rat et de Greyback. Je n'avais pas utilisé ma magie depuis si longtemps. C'était si difficile, je me sentais si vide et la poigne de Lucius sur mon bras droit, sa baguette qui frôlait en un geste obscène ma joue et mon cou… Je ne peux pas, il faut que tu le fasses Dray, pour moi ! Je sais que tu le peux ! Maintenant ! Dans le même instant, des rayons éblouissant illuminèrent mon appartement parisien.

Le faisceau lumineux flamboyant percuta de plein fouet le blond qui me faisait face au moment même où son père me poussa et tomba sur moi contre le canapé, pour éviter le sort lancé dans sa direction… Son corps était lourd, il était bien plus grand et plus fort que moi et je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Je sentais juste son souffle dans mon cou, il soupirait et ce soupir me fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme :

« Du calme, petite émeraude… Détends toi ! Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu as un très joli petit cul ? »

Le bras du mangemort desserra sa prise et descendit lentement le long de mes hanches. Merlin ! Bouge-toi Harry ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche ! Pas lui ! Non ! La main gantée glissait sous son tee-shirt et se dirigeait inexorablement vers le bas de mon ventre, elle s'engouffra sous la barrière de mon jean et le frôlement du tissu soyeux du gant contre moi me donnait envie de vomir ! Pas ça ! Pas lui ! Je pouvais sentir le rictus mauvais et ses lèves froides qui s'attardaient le long de ma nuque :

« - Non !

- Du calme, ce n'est que partie remise, Potter ! J'ai accompli ma mission ! Londres ! »

Sans même que j'ai eu le temps de bouger, de faire le moindre geste pour l'empêcher… Lucius Malefoy disparaissait de mon appartement… _J'ai accompli ma mission ! J'ai accompli ma mission ! J'ai accompli ma mission_ ! Mon cœur se serrait brutalement et je tournais mon regard vers Dray. Il était au sol, immobile, recroquevillé. _J'ai accompli ma mission_ ! Non pas ça ! Merlin ! Je me traînais péniblement jusqu'à lui. Putain Dray ! Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes si douces, je sentais à nouveau ma magie crépiter hors de moi, elle enserrait le corps de Dray que je pressais contre le mien, puis un léger gémissement s'échappa de cette bouche sensuelle et charnue :

« - Dray, tu m'entends ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'entends ?

- Humm, bien sûr que je t'entends… Tu me hurles dans les oreilles, Beau brun…

- Très drôle, Malefoy !

- Mon père, où est mon père ?

- Il est parti, il a transplané pour Londres à l'instant. »

Je reteaisns de toutes mes forces les larmes que je sentais sur le point de me submerger et cette envie de vomir, la main de ce salopard sur ma bouche, sur mon bras, sur mes hanches, sur mon ventre et… NON !

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, rien, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, en fait, je me sens même beaucoup mieux, au vu de la situation actuelle…

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu enfin ?

- Je suis dans les bras d'un beau brun visiblement inquiet pour ma petite personne, un beau brun terriblement sexy et ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus ? Correction : il y a d'autres choses que je voudrais… Mais, je suis un peu trop crevé tout de suite, ce n'est que partie remise, Potter… »

Ces paroles me firent frissonner et j'avais l'impression qu'une lame acérée, glacée et tranchante venait de me perforer le cœur de part et d'autre.

« - Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça Malefoy !

- Quoi ?

- Où as-tu été touché ?

- Humm, poitrine, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je vais chercher Dan immédiatement…

- Pardon ? Tu veux me dire ce que vient foutre ton cher Barbie dans cette conversation ! »

Drago s'était brusquement redressé, grimaçant et tenant son bras contre son torse, pressant son poignet serré férocement contre son coeur. Il fulminait de rage, c'était totalement déconcertant et déstabilisant. Comment un être humain pouvait passer en l'espace d'une seconde d'un visage à un autre : un ange de gentillesse, puis un tordu totalement obsédé et un psychopathe prêt à tuer mon meilleur ami ? Ce type était un malade, totalement cinglé, forcément, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'autre chose que d'un problème ! Comme si je ne les collectionnais pas suffisamment depuis ma naissance, il avait fallu par Merlin que j'en rajoute un autre à cette interminable liste, sans compter sur son charmant _paternel_…

« - Quoi ? Quel est encore le problème, Malefoy ?

- _Quel est encore le problème, Malefoy_ ? Ne te fiche pas de moi, Potter ! Tu sais quoi Ziggy : va te faire foutre toi et ton précieux Dan… Juste en passant, Barbie n'était pas là, Monsieur je ne te quitterais pas des yeux et je te protégerais…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il faut te soigner, immédiatement…

- Quoi ? Quel rapport avec Barbie ?

- Est-ce que tu as écouté, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Dan au cours de ce repas ?

- Merlin m'en préserve… Je tiens encore à la vie ! Je ne suis pas La Belle au Bois Dormant au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'endormir pendant une bonne centaine d'années à force d'entendre les platitudes soporifiques débitées par _ta petite amie_, à attendre un très hypothétique baiser du sauveur de l'humanité pour me sauver de cette demi-mort !

- C'est sûr que tu risques d'attendre longtemps ! Pour ton information, Dan est l'un des plus grands médicomages de Paris et il est parti à New-York pour passer son BEST contre les sortilèges violents de magie noire !

- son BEST QUOI ?

- Son Brevet d'Etude Supérieure des Traitements contre les sortilèges de magie noire…

- Ô PARDON ! Je croyais que Monsieur Barbie blonde décolorée tenait un bar… ou plus exactement un _café français_, le plus branché de tout salem street… _si tu voyais ça Ziggy_…

- La ferme Malefoy ! Je vais le chercher un point c'est tout ! Tu as besoin d'être soigné que ça te plaise ou non.

- Attrape d'abord mon sac ! J'ai quelque chose à prendre.

- Bien sûr votre Seigneurie ! J'ai récemment eu mon diplôme d'elfes de maison pour serpentard cinglé ! »

Je me relevais brusquement ! Cinq minutes, cinq simples, petites minutes !!! Est-ce qu'une seule fois, on pourra parler sans vouloir s'entretuer pendant cinq minutes ! J'ai envie de commettre un impardonnable dès qu'une discussion s'engage avec Malefoy ! Oui, c'est ça, un avada, et c'est fini, plus de soucis ! Je serai libéré à tout jamais ! Je traversais le salon enjambant au passage les deux loques que j'avais passablement amoché et me dirigeais vers le couloir où ce petit serpy prétentieux avait laissé ces affaires hier soir à son arrivée. Je le lui lançais sans aucune précaution.

« Trop aimable Potter ! »

Il s'agenouilla, il commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac et je fulminais encore plus contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit un miroir à double face, je reconnus immédiatement l'objet, Sirius m'en avait offert un, dans une autre vie. Il se pencha vers la surface froide :

« - Blaise, Blaise ?

- Dray, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger : je suis chez Potter et mon père avec deux mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Il y a Pettigrow et Greyback, K.O. dans le salon, il faut que tu viennes les récupérer, les livrer au ministère. Si c'est toi qui les amènes, tu pourras les interroger et en savoir plus sur cette attaque et sur les plans du serpent.

- Je préviens Mione et j'arrive.

- D'accord, embrasse-la pour moi !

- Euh… Dray ? Comment va Harry ?

- Tu verras quand tu viendras, ne traîne pas, je préfèrerais qu'on mette rapidement les deux mangemorts en sécurité.

- Donne moi une petite heure, le temps que je prévienne également mon coéquipier et j'arrive.

- A tout de suite, Blaise. »

Je le regardais mettre en place au fond de son sac, le miroir à double face, puis je le vis se relever, il était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient maintenant le long de son front et glissaient lentement le long de ses joues. Il tremblait et ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Il prenait sur lui et semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour se maintenir debout et pour avancer vers le canapé mais sa blessure était visiblement beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je le vis chanceler et me précipitais vers lui pour le retenir au dernier moment avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le parquet de mon appartement. Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras et le déposais sur les coussins défoncés de mon vieux sofa. Je repoussais ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son visage, il était encore plus pâle et ses yeux mi-clos laissaient découvrir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il était frigorifié, ses dents claquaient à une vitesse impressionnante dans sa bouche. Merlin ! Quelle merde avait balancée son père ? Quel horrible sortilège de magie noire avait-il utilisé sur son propre fils ? Espèce de salopard, un jour, je te jure que tu devras payer pour tous tes crimes ! Faites que ce ne soit pas trop grave ! Vite, Dan ! Je me concentrais aussi fort que je le pouvais ! Putain, je t'aime, même si je suis certain qu'il n'en est rien pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux que tu vives ! DAN ! DAN ! DAN ! Si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie, viens immédiatement, j'ai besoin de toi ! DAN ! Un pop sonore retentit dans mon petit salon parisien :

« - Dan ! Il y a eu une attaque, il est blessé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais c'est sérieux ! »

Dan s'était précipité vers le canapé et commençait à poser sa main sur le front de Dray. Il releva son visage vers moi et semblait inquiet :

« - Calme toi Zig ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement ! Il faut que tu me dises en détail pour que je puisse savoir au mieux ce qui lui arrive !

- Je… Quand on est arrivé, il y avait trois mangemorts qui venaient pour l'attaquer ! Le rat et Greyback sont à côté, je les ai neutralisés mais son père m'a attrapé : il lui a envoyé un sort, il s'est échappé, il m'a juste dit en partant qu'il avait accompli sa mission ! Il devait le tuer sous les ordres de Voldemort ! Dan, il va mourir !

- Zig ! As-tu entendu le sort qu'il a lancé ? L'a-t-il formulé ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- D'accord, quel type de lumière est sorti de sa baguette ?

- Rouge, rouge très intense…

- Où l'a-t-il frappé ?

- A la poitrine, c'est ce que m'a dit Dray quand il a repris ces esprits.

- Comment ça quand il a repris ces esprits ? Il t'a parlé ?

- Oui, quand son père a transplané, je me suis précipité sur lui, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé, j'avais si peur, Dan, je le croyais mort ! Ma magie crépitait vraiment beaucoup, j'avais peur de le perdre ! Il a repris connaissance, il m'a parlé, il avait l'air d'aller mieux et puis, il s'est écroulé au bout de quelques minutes.

- Bien ! Ecoute–moi attentivement ! Il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noire très rare : le sortilège du Froid des Enfers, ce qui explique sa fièvre si intense ! Il ne peut être lancé et pratiqué que par une personne qui vise une personne de son propre sang ! Mais, il n'aurait jamais dû se réveiller, il aurait dû sombrer dans un coma enfiévré puis se mettre à convulser et mourir en quelques minutes… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'a pris dans tes bras, mais tu l'as sauvé… Le processus a été ralenti, le sortilège commence maintenant à l'emporter sur son organisme car ta magie ne le protège plus ! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui, ô Merlin, me dis pas que c'est à cause de cela !

- Bien sûr que non tu l'as sauvé, pour un temps ! Ta magie, si puissante soit-elle ne peut anéantir ce sort à elle seule ! Il existe une potion antidote, ne t'en fais pas ! Laisse moi seulement quelques minutes, je translpane à Sainte-Circée et je reviens tout de suite avec la décoction ! Il faut que tu fasses tomber sa fièvre autant que possible, utilise ta magie pour le protéger en attendant mon retour ! Tu m'as compris, Zig !

- Oui… »

Avant même que j'ai pu réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, Dan disparaissait de mon salon dans un pop retentissant. Je me précipitais vers Dray et soulevais son corps brûlant contre le mien. Je le plaquais contre moi, son souffle de plus en plus saccadé contre ma bouche… Je t'en supplie, Dray, tiens bon, Dan va revenir dans quelques minutes, je t'en supplie… Ma magie irradiait autour de moi et se fondait en lui, tremblant comme une feuille en pleine tempête… J'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Dan me paraissait être parti depuis une éternité et je sentais que je me vidais de ma magie si rapidement, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer contre mon gré… Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué, de plus en plus vide…endormi…

« -Zig ! Zig ! Réveille-toi ! Ziggy !

- Dan, comment va-t-il ?

- Tout va bien, je lui ai fait avaler la potion, dans quelques minutes, il va sortir de ce coma magique… Tu lui as sauvé la vie…

- Toi aussi, merci Dan, merci infiniment ! »

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17 : une si dure vérité

**Petit résumé : alors réveil de Dray et arrivée de Blaise**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 17 : Une si dure vérité**

**(POV Drago)**

Oh ma tête ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? Deux magyars à pointe m'ont écartelé avec leurs griffes acérées et des mandragores me hurlent dans les tympans, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je brûle en fait ! Je suis si fatigué… J'ouvre à peine les yeux, je les referme presque instantanément : mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Concentre-toi Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Où es-tu ? Bonne question, ô Merlin, je suis où moi ? Putain, j'ai mal ! Concentre-toi ! Un salon, un canapé vert… Bien, je ne suis pas à Poudlard, mais alors où bordel ? Oui, réfléchis ! Et vite ! Merlin, Harry ! Oui, je suis chez mon beau brun, c'est ça ! Mon père ! L'attaque !

Je me soulèvais légèrement, Merlin, faites qu'il n'est pas emmené Harry à Voldemort… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lucius Malefoy, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tuerai, je te le jure ! Jamais, je n'abandonnerai avant de t'avoir réduit à néant. Définitivement, hors de ma vie, hors de nos vies, à tous ! Je te jure que tu vas payer si tu as osé le toucher !

« Harry, Harry !!! »

Je me redressais, mais je retombais aussitôt et lourdement, je m'écroulais sur le parquet, j'entendis des voix dans la cuisine qui se précipitaient vers moi, la porte claqua. Les bras d'Harry m'enserraient, je sentais la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur, ce doux parfum de vanille, il me redéposa sur le canapé où j'étais allongé, il y a encore une seconde et s'installa au bord du sofa, si près de moi en fait que je frissonnais. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste si tendre :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Reste couché ! Tu es épuisé ! Il faut que tu récupères d'abord !

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai si mal…

- Effectivement petit Serpy, tu en as encore pour quelques heures avant que les effets des sortilèges soient complètement dissous dans ta magie et tu l'as échappé belle !

- Barbie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Drago Malefoy ! Il t'a sauvé la vie alors tu pourrais faire un effort : un merci serait le bienvenu !

- Comment ça ? Il m'a sauvé la vie ? Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que mon père a encore fait ?

- Langage, Serpy ! Oui, ton charmant géniteur a balancé un sort de magie noire parmi les plus violents qui existe à ma connaissance, tu connais peut-être «le sortilège du Froid des Enfers », la personne qui a recours à ce sort ne peut l'utiliser que contre une personne de son sang. Zig ne te ment pas, il est vrai que j'ai récupéré à Sainte-Circée la potion nécessaire à la survie de ta si précieuse petite personne mais si tu dois dire merci à quelqu'un ici, c'est d'abord à Ziggy qui, par sa magie, a arrêté la progression du sort dans ton corps avant même mon arrivée ! Potion ou pas, tu serais mort très vite sans son intervention, au bout de quelques minutes, la personne commence à se tordre de douleur, victime d'atroces convulsions et d'une fièvre terrible !

- Harry, Harry, tu m'as sauvé, vraiment…

- Ben, en fait, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, j'ai agi plus par instinct. Quand ton père a transplané, je me suis précipité vers toi. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué puisqu'il prétendait avoir accompli sa mission… Je t'ai serré dans mes bras et ma magie a crépité sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Tu es sorti de l'inconscience pendant quelques minutes, tu semblais aller beaucoup mieux, on s'est disputé, tu as voulu prévenir Blaise de l'attaque et tu t'es écroulé dans le salon… J'ai vraiment eu peur, c'est là que j'ai appelé Dan et il t'a fait boire cette décoction, voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, il faut que tu restes calme, pour pouvoir retrouver toutes tes forces, alors s'il te plaît, pour une fois écoute ce que dit Dan ! »

Je regardais les deux belles émeraudes suppliantes de mon amour. Ses yeux paraissaient tristes, plus encore, si c'est possible. Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer cette impression que je ressentais si fortement, cette peur que trahissait son visage. Je t'aime tellement mon beau brun et en plus, je te dois la vie, si seulement Barbie pouvait s'éclipser, nous laisser enfin seuls, tous les deux, ne serait-ce qu'une minute…

« _Vœu exaucé Petit Serpy… Je m'en vais dans la cuisine, et fais gaffe si tu le blesses encore, je te jure que je me tromperais malencontreusement de potions dans une heure quand il faudra te donner à nouveau le remède, c'est bien clair ! Il se pourrait que tu avales un flacon de goutte de la mort au lieu de la salvatrice __aeternalis calor. Si__ Ziggy souffre, je te tue, et je ne te raterais pas, tu peux me croire…_

_- Mais, comment tu fais ça, Barbie ? Comment peux-tu entrer aussi facilement dans mes pensées ?_

_- Petit Serpy, petit Serpy, petit Serpy, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un des plus brillants élèves de Beauxbâtons de ces dix dernières années, non en fait le plus brillant, et il se trouve que je suis un maître en légilimancie, ça m'a été très utile dans ma carrière de médicomage pour comprendre la douleur des patients même inconscients, et puis, ça a d'autres avantages, comme de connaître tes vrais sentiments pour Harry…_ »

« - Bien Ziggy, je vais devoir utiliser ta cuisine pendant un petit moment, il faut que je prépare une autre potion _aeternalis calor_ à donner à ton petit Serpy dans une petite heure pour s'assurer de sa parfaite guérison, reste avec lui, et s'il y a le moindre soucis, préviens-moi !

- D'accord ! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de Dray ! »

« - _Encore une chose petit Serpy, n'oublie pas que le meilleur des traitements contre ce sortilège, c'est la chaleur, toute forme de chaleur… et il y a plein de techniques pour avoir chaud, très chaud, surtout avec Zig assis à tes côtés, sur un canapé confortable et moelleux, dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, tu vois de quoi je parle, j'espère…_

_- C'est bon, Barbie, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas Londubat, le message est bien reçu …_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Laisse tomber et dégage de là !_

_- Perds pas ta bonne humeur, petit Serpy, je m'en vais !»_

Barbie rompait le contact visuel avec moi, il s'éloigna après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front de mon beau brun qui lui souriait… Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver ? Pourquoi sembles-tu tant apprécier sa présence alors que lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, tout finit toujours par une dispute et des échanges moins qu'aimables… Alors que nous nous retrouvions enfin seul dans ce salon, une lourde ambiance s'installa, faite de non-dits, de malentendus… Je me décidais finalement :

« - Beau brun …

- Oui… »

Il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et se relevait pour s'enfuir encore loin de moi mais je me relevais, je lui saisissais le poignet assez durement et l'obligeait à se rasseoir plus près de moi, autant que possible :

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quelque chose te perturbe, je le sens…

- Rien, rien du tout…

- Tu ne voudrais pas, juste une fois me dire la vérité, plutôt que fuir…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors repose-toi !

- Merlin, Harry, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, enfin pas que d'habitude, tu sois très expansif à mon égard mais là, c'est différent, je le sens…

- C'est bon, lâche moi, Malefoy ! »

Harry se relevait assez violemment, au moment où un pop sonore retentissait dans ce salon, bien trop fréquenté à mon goût en ce moment. Blaise venait d'apparaître à l'instant :

« - Bonjour vous deux ! Petite mine, Dray ! Le combat avec Sieur Malefoy aurait-il été un peu plus difficile que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

- Très drôle, Blaise, tu en as mis du temps, les deux loques sont au fond, je leur ai balancé un _entravo_ mais Harry les a mis K.O. pour un bon moment, je pense…

- Harry, je suis si content de te voir, c'est Gin qui va être heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de te savoir de retour parmi nous !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir !

- Quoi ? Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber Blaise, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! J'ai essayé, tu sais quoi Potter ? Va te faire foutre ! Je laisse tomber ! Dès que j'en suis capable, je transplane pour Grimmaurd et tu pourras reprendre ta petite existence avec Barbie, je m'en fiche, c'est fini ! J'arrête les frais !

- C'est ça, Malefoy ! Pauvre chéri ! J'ai contrarié tes plans, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tes exigences. « _Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter_ ! », va te faire foutre, toi et ton père, allez tous vous faire FOUTRE ! »

Harry hurlait, tremblait, pleurait et s'écroulait finalement contre le canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, sanglotant comme un petit enfant. J'étais terrifié et je m'étais relevé immédiatement, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette encore une fois, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'encaisser. Surgissant de la cuisine, une tête blonde que j'aurais préféré oublier, me poussa, me regarda d'un regard méprisant et odieux et enserra le corps de mon beau brun qui se cala un peu plus contre lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? Serpy, je t'avais prévenu ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais, rien… C'est bon, Barbie… Je ne comprends rien ! Harry, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Si tu préfères le dire à Dan, je comprendrais, mais ne garde pas ça pour toi : je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de mon père à l'instant ? Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je suis désolé, Dray, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais… »

Sa voix s'étranglait, il me regardait avec des yeux si désespérés que je me sentais perdu comme je ne l'avais jamais été…

« Blaise, Barbie, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît… »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent par la porte de la cuisine en quelques secondes seulement. Je me rapprochais de mon beau brun avant finalement de le serrer dans mes bras, l'attirant contre mon torse. Il pleurait toujours, mais ses sanglots avaient laissé place à des larmes qui s'écoulaient presque sans bruit, en un flot intarissable… Il semblait anéanti, comme un être fragile et sans défense, très loin de ce sorcier puissant que j'avais vu à l'œuvre, il y a à peine deux heures lorsqu'il s'était débarrassé de Greyback et Pettigrow. Ses pleurs étouffaient sa voix, il avait calé sa tête dans mon cou et ce ne fut que dans un murmure qu'il m'avoua la vérité. Je le serrais contre moi désespéramment.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18 : juste une fois

**Petit résumé : ahhhhhhhhh, ça se précise, bande de petits pervers… **_**Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 18 : Juste une fois**

**(POV Harry)**

Nous restions ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre assis sur le parquet, adossés contre le canapé. Je sentais Dray perturbé parce que je n'avais pu que lui murmurer dans le creux de son cou, rendant peut-être la vérité moins dure ou difficile que si je l'avais formulée plus clairement et à haute voix… Murmurer, elle me paraissait plus lointaine, comme si cela ne m'était pas complètement arrivé, comme si tout cela ne me touchait pas vraiment, comme si cette histoire n'était pas la mienne, mais celle d'un moi quelque part, ailleurs, loin d'ici… Du moins, j'essayais pitoyablement de m'en convaincre…

Mes larmes s'étaient peu à peu espacées, et je reprenais difficilement une respiration plus calme, tremblant encore si fort contre ses bras… Il me serrait et je sentais sa chaleur, sa tendresse mais il m'était pénible de me laisser complètement aller dans son étreinte. Je l'aimais si fort, et lui, non, du respect, de l'attirance, l'envie que l'on s'envoie au moins une fois en l'air ensemble sans doute… Jamais, il n'avait abordé notre relation autrement que par des sarcasmes, des propositions plus ou moins salaces et moi, je voulais tellement plus de lui… Je ne pouvais attendre autre chose de lui que cette réconfortante amitié et si je commençais à espérer davantage de Dray, je risquais de tomber à nouveau de trop haut… et il était inutile et dangereux pour moi d'attendre de lui plus que ce qu'il voulait me donner …

Après un moment si long, il se détacha très légèrement de moi, plaça sa main sur son menton pour soulever mon visage vers le sien et ainsi je plongeais dans ses deux iris grises si particulières et chères à mes yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolé, petit lion, tellement… »

L'intonation de sa voix trahissait l'émotion qu'il ressentait face à ce que je lui avais avoué… Elle était chevrotante, tremblante et je voyais dans les deux perles grises une très grande détresse. Il était encore plus bouleversé que je ne l'étais moi-même, il savait que son père était une ordure, je venais de l'informer qu'il n'était pas que cela, il était certes un mangemort, mais aussi un être abject, sans aucun respect pour les autres, pour la vie humaine, et s'il avait pu, on aurait pu ajouter à cette description violeur de surcroît.

« - Arrête Dray, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actions, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce que ton père m'a fait cette nuit. Ce n'est pas toi.

- Je… Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, je voulais tellement te protéger et je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait…

- Mais, enfin, Dray, tu étais inconscient, et vu ce que m'a expliqué Dan sur le sortilège du Froid des Enfers, sans doute plus proche de la mort que de la vie à ce moment-là, tu ne pouvais rien empêcher et je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est juste… Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as utilisé la même phrase, les mêmes mots que lui et ça m'a terrifié…

- Pardon, je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Je… Tu m'as dit « _ce n'est que partie remise, Potter_… ». Exactement comme lui… Je sais bien que tu ne te serais jamais comporté comme lui, mais, c'était effrayant, j'ai eu l'impression de l'entendre une seconde fois me le dire…

- Pardon, petit lion. Jamais, je n'aurais fait quoi que ce soit contre toi… Tu me crois au moins ?

- Oui, je te crois bien sûr, je sais bien que jamais, tu ne me blesseras, enfin pas intentionnellement, jamais, tu n'utiliserais la violence, je le sais parfaitement, c'est juste que… En fait, j'ai eu peur, tu me fais finalement penser à ton père par certains côtés, je sais bien que toi aussi tu voudrais t'envoyer en l'air au moins une fois avec Harry Potter, le plus beau cul du monde sorcier et…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Je t'interdis Harry ! Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me comparer à lui et puis, si je n'avais eu qu'envie de m'envoyer en l'air une fois avec toi comme tu dis, il y aurait longtemps que nous l'aurions fait, tu peux me croire, je n'aurais certainement pas attendu sept ans… Je… Tu m'écoeures, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour Potter ! Mais, ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est…»

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je le regardais, ses yeux fulminaient, il était furieux, sans l'ombre d'un doute mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, qu'avais-je dit qu'il ne sache déjà, cette conversation était tout simplement surréaliste ! Oui, son père me voulait. Il me voulait aussi, et alors ? Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais utilisé la force contre moi, c'était une telle évidence qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à la brute qui m'avait plaqué contre le canapé, il y a seulement quelques heures… Il se leva brusquement, se détachant de moi sans aucune tendresse. Il tremblait de rage… Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… Comme si ce n'était pas pour m'avoir au moins une fois qu'il me cherchait tout le temps, toutes ces remarques, tous ses regards trop appuyés, tout ce qu'il faisait quand il était près de moi, c'était uniquement pour m'avoir au moins une fois dans son pieu, pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires là-dessus… Je me relevais, ma magie s'agitait dangereusement autour de mon corps :

« - Attends, Malefoy, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu ne saches déjà ? Tu vas peut-être essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais souhaité m'avoir dans ton pieu ! Monsieur répugnerait à se taper le sauveur, l'élu, laisse-moi rire ! Non mais je rêve, Monsieur tout en finesse, Monsieur Allusions Salaces à chaque phrase !

- Oui c'est ça Potty ! C'est exactement ça ! Tu as tout compris, Monsieur le plus beau cul du monde sorcier, quelle brillante analyse ! Depuis sept ans, j'attends pour te mettre UNE FOIS dans mon lit, UNE FOIS. Putain, tu dois être un sacré bon coup pour croire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air JUSTE UNE FOIS !

- Je… Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…

- Tu es peut-être le plus beau cul que je connaisse mais tu es surtout le plus con…

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ? »

Avant même que j'ai pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il m'attrapa violemment par le col de mon tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce n'est ni tendre, ni romantique, c'était même très brutal… Je sentais sa langue passer rudement contre ma bouche, quémandant une entrée furieusement. Il me poussa sans ménagement contre le mur et je me retrouvais acculé dans un coin de mon appartement sans aucun moyen de lui échapper et ses mains brûlantes devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, glissant partout sur mon corps, sur mon torse, sur mes fesses, me soulevant, me plaquant contre lui un peu plus. Il mordillait mon cou férocement. Ses lèvres remontèrent plus doucement cette fois, à la conquête de ma bouche, laissant des traces humides et chaudes tout le long de ma jugulaire, s'attardant le long de ma mâchoire qu'il redessinait sensuellement. J'entrouvrais finalement un passage, répondant ainsi à son empressement et nos langues entrèrent enfin en contact : c'était encore plus intense que dans mon souvenir de Sainte-Mangouste, encore plus fort et passionné. Le baiser de Sainte Mangouste avait été doux et tendre car cette nuit-là, il voulait me réconforter, m'aider à oublier la mort de Ron, ici, dans ce coin de mon appartement parisien, il voulait me blesser, me faire mal comme je lui avais fait mal sans m'en rendre compte par mes paroles et pourtant, c'était incroyable, absolument indescriptible. Je manquais littéralement d'air, oui, j'avais du mal à respirer, mes jambes tremblaient et s'il ne m'avait pas retenu contre lui, en me poussant toujours plus vers le mur, resserrant encore l'espace entre nous comme si nos corps allaient se fondre définitivement, je me serais probablement écroulé lamentablement sur le sol sans plus aucune énergie. Sa main droite avait finalement lâché mes fesses et remontaient maintenant sur mon torse, elle avait glissé sans même que j'en ai le moins du monde conscience sous la barrière de tissu, me torturant de caresses délicieuses sur chaque endroit qu'il parvenait à atteindre. J'avais tellement chaud et je voulais tellement plus. Mes mains enserraient son cou et je sentais mes doigts caresser ses cheveux soyeux et fins. Je sentais son excitation grandir contre moi et je gémissais dans sa bouche de plaisir. Je pouvais mourir en cet instant car j'avais atteint le paradis. Je ne me concentrais plus que sur les sensations qui me submergeaient, sur la chaleur de ces baisers, sur son odeur qui imprégnait chaque cellule de mon corps, sur tout son être, sur lui à tout jamais... dans mon cœur, même s'il devait irrémédiablement le briser comme le vent réduirait à poussière un fétu de paille…

« - Et tu voudrais qu'on ne fasse ça qu'une seule fois Potter !

- Je…

- Si tu réponds oui, je te tue sur le champ !

- La ferme, Malefoy… »

Je souriais, je me sentais plus heureux et comblé. Je n'avais pas détaché mes mains, nouées derrière sa nuque et lui me serrait la taille, me rapprochant toujours davantage de son corps. Je sentais son souffle délicat sur mon visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de lubricité :

« - Certainement pas, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de la fermer, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir m'écouter très attentivement car je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Compris ?

- Humm…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Malefoy !

- Je préfère cela, Potty. Je ne sais pas où tu as pêché l'idée que tu m'intéressais seulement dans la mesure où je pourrais au moins une fois profiter de ton charmant petit cul …

- Au hasard, je dirais que j'ai eu cette idée farfelue car à chaque fois que nous avons une conversation, tu ramènes le sujet à cette partie de mon anatomie…

- Suffit, Potty, sans commentaire… Bien, mais sur ce point, tu te trompes lourdement… Enfin, il n'est pas complètement faux que je désire ardemment pouvoir voir ta résistance à mes assauts à l'horizontale mais il n'y a pas que cela dans la vie…

- Et c'est toi qui dis cela, Merlin doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

- J'ai dit SILENCE, Potty, encore une remarque et je serai contraint d'user de moyens plus radicaux pour éviter tous nouveaux commentaires sarcastiques, c'est très vilain dans ta bouche et je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça…

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Je demande à voir…

- Tu l'auras voulu… »

Les yeux gris pétillants me dévisagent et sa bouche rosée se rapproche à nouveau de mon visage, je pouvais déjà sentir le frôlement de ses lèvres au goût de cerise lorsqu'il susurra doucement :

« Prêt à rentrer à Grimmaurd, chez nous, Potter… »

Je le regardais interloqué, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, je le repoussais violemment, exaspéré :

« - C'est ça ! Tu dois accomplir ta mission, ne perdons pas de vue l'essentiel, hein, Malefoy ! Tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est ta foutue mission pour le Phénix, cette putain de guerre, et surtout la victoire à tout prix comme avant.

- Attends, tu m'expliques là ! Je te proposais juste de rentrer ensemble, putain, Harry, je veux vraiment approfondir le sujet avec toi, et cette remarque est purement sexuelle si le sous-entendu t'échappe !

- Il n'est pas question de cela, Malefoy ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de me ramener coûte que coûte là-bas, à Grimmaurd, pour que je combatte, pour que je reprenne ma place dans cette foutue guerre comme tu l'as si gentiment dit ce matin à Dan et tu as presque réussi à me le faire oublier et puis, je dois reconnaître que tu y as mis de la bonne volonté ! Tous les moyens sont bons, hein ? Rien n'a changé en fin de compte, c'est comme autrefois, tu utilises mes sentiments pour parvenir à tes fins, à la victoire …

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, Harry, dis-moi que tu ne le penses pas !

- Si Malefoy, fiche le camp, pars avec Blaise et les deux connards de mangemorts et ne reviens jamais ! »

Ma magie crépitait autour de moi et mon appartement tremblait, tous les objets présents semblaient doués d'une vie propre quand la porte de la cuisine claqua violemment, laissant apparaître Blaise et Dan, visiblement inquiet :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ziggy ?

- Fais-les partir, tous, je ne reviendrais pas ! Fiche le camp de ma vie, Malefoy ! »

Et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient pu bouger, je transplanais loin de mon appartement, loin de mon amour, j'avais trop mal…

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19 : les révélations passées

**Petit résumé : **_**Raté ! Juste un baiser et pas de lemon, dur ! Bref, les explications et surtout retour à l'action… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 19 : Les révélations passées**

**(POV Drago)**

Je regardais médusé, le coin du mur où se trouvait acculé, il y a encore quelques secondes, ma tornade brune adorée. Et il m'avait encore fui, encore laissé seul dans ce salon, sans que j'en comprenne vraiment la raison. Oui sans aucun doute, je voulais qu'il revienne chez nous, dans ma vie, mais pas pour cette guerre dont je me contrefichais lorsqu'il était serré dans mes bras. Pourquoi croyait-il que je voulais le ramener coûte que coûte à Grimmaurd pour qu'il combatte, pour qu'il reprenne sa place dans cette nouvelle bataille que nous imposait Voldemort ? Pourquoi croyait-il que je jouais avec ses sentiments ? Comme avant ? PUTAIN POTTER ! Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

Oui, je l'avais rejoint sur la demande de l'ordre du Phénix mais combien de fois j'avais rêvé de le retrouver depuis son départ de Sainte-Mangouste, depuis sept ans ? Bien trop souvent sans doute pour m'en souvenir précisément, je l'aimais tellement et cet amour me détruisait inéluctablement, à petits feux, d'autant qu'il s'acharnait à me repousser toujours plus loin de lui alors qu'il était ma raison de vivre, ma seule raison d'être. Je voulais qu'il revienne à Grimmaurd, chez nous, avant tout pour qu'enfin je puisse l'aimer, vivre à ses côtés, le regarder au réveil, chaque matin allongé près de moi, les cheveux en bataille, soulever chaque soir son corps chaud à l'odeur particulière de vanille et le porter à notre lit et lui faire l'amour passionnément.

Je sentais encore son souffle chaud, ses gémissements de plaisir dans ma bouche, pour une fois, il s'était vraiment laissé aller dans mon étreinte, sans essayer de fuir, sans essayer de nier ses sentiments. Oh, oui, car ça, j'en étais désormais sûr, mon beau brun a des sentiments pour moi, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il été tant malheureux à l'idée que la seule chose qui pouvait m'intéresser en lui, c'était son adorable petit cul, que je ne puisse vouloir de lui qu'une seule fois pour une bonne petite séance sportive et rien d'autre… Il m'aimait, Barbie ne m'avait donc pas menti, il y a quelques heures lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans le petit troquet de sa mère. Je me retournais finalement et regardais tristement Barbie et Blaise qui me dévisageaient :

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Zig est-il parti ?

- Je… J'en sais trop rien, Barbie.

- Tu as bien une petite idée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, on s'est embrassé, je t'assure que tout était parfait, vraiment parfait… Putain et puis, je lui ai demandé de rentrer chez nous, avec moi… et là, il s'est mis à hurler et il m'a repoussé violemment, prétendant que je voulais l'utiliser comme un pion dans cette guerre, que je n'étais là que pour l'ordre du Phénix, que j'utilisais ses sentiments pour parvenir à mes fins, pour la victoire comme autrefois… Je ne comprends rien, je… je veux vraiment partager ma vie avec lui, j'étais à mille lieues de penser à Voldemort quand je lui ai demandé de me suivre.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui arrive à Harry, Serpy…

- Et qu'est-ce que Barbie comprend que je ne comprends pas ? Fais-moi rire !

- Oh mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je m'en vais et tu te débrouilles, tu sembles tellement doué pour communiquer avec Ziggy que je me dis que finalement j'ai toutes mes chances avec lui.

- Si tu le touches, je te tue.

- Parce que tu crois que pendant sept ans, je n'ai fait que le regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant ton retour, excuse-moi, mais on a été ensemble pendant un an, tout de même !

- VOUS ! QUOI !

- C'était, il y a cinq ans alors remets-toi petit Serpy ! Et tu vas peut-être nous faire croire que tu as été une oie blanche pendant sept ans ! Je me trompe, peut-être ? »

J'entendis les ricanements amusés de Blaise… Ami, tu parles ! Il faut dire que c'est bien la première fois que l'on me cloue le bec ! Saleté de Beauxbâtons ! Espèce de petite merde ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec lui, Harry ? D'accord, il marque un point, je n'ai pas non plus attendu mon beau brun pendant sept ans sans aucune relation… Sois honnête, tu as même eu une relation pendant quatre ans avec Charlie ! L'autre poupée blonde me regardait avec son odieux petit sourire narquois et suffisant puis il se racla la gorge pour reprendre :

« Je plaisantais, Petit Serpy, je t'ai déjà dit que Ziggy est mon meilleur ami… Alors pas de panique, on n'a jamais été ensemble, vraiment jamais ! Tu peux respirer ! Enfin, comme dans ton cas, tu te doutes bien qu'Harry a vécu une autre histoire en sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, alors considérons que j'ai gagné cette manche, tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

- Je t'écoute, Dan chéri…

- Je vois, on progresse, bien, je pense que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère la nuit où il a vaincu Voldemort à travers le voile…

- Hein, tu développes ?

- En fait, plus je découvre tes réactions à son encontre et tes sentiments pour lui, plus je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu un malentendu ce soir-là, je veux dire… Il m'a toujours dit que la confrontation avec Voldemort au ministère, c'était ton idée…

- Mon idée, mais quelle idée ? De quoi parles-tu, enfin ?

- Il ne m'a jamais tout raconté en détail, tu t'en doutes bien mais pour lui, tu l'avais utilisé pour précipiter le dernier combat entre Voldemort et lui, cette nuit-là au ministère. C'est du moins ce que lui avait appris Remus lorsqu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste après que tu lui ais rendu ta charmante petite visite.

- Attends, charmante petite visite donc après que je l'ai embrassé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu lui avais rendu d'autres charmantes petites visites ce soir-là ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu as dit que Remus était passé le voir après moi !

- Oui, Petit Serpy, et ben, tu es long à la compréhension…

- La ferme, tu ne comprends pas, Remus n'a pu venir le voir ce soir-là, nous sommes restés ensemble toute la nuit pour consoler sa Granger.

- Nous y voilà ! Je savais que ça ne collait pas ! Ce n'est donc pas Remus qui lui a parlé cette nuit-là, mais quelqu'un qui s'est fait passé pour une des personnes en qui Ziggy avait une parfaite et totale confiance.

- Et c'était quoi ma brillante idée concernant le combat ?

- Selon ce Remus, tu étais responsable de la catastrophe du ministère, et en particulier la mort de Ron…

- PUTAIN ! Alors, on en est encore là ! Harry m'en veut toujours car j'ai tardé à tuer mon père ce qui lui a permis de jeter l'avada vers le rouquin ! Mais je me suis excusé à Sainte-Mangouste pour ça ! Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment pour cette seconde de chance que j'ai laissé à mon père, je l'ai encore payé ce soir chèrement ! J'ai failli y rester !

- Ça, c'est qu'il veut croire et te faire croire, coûte que coûte !

- Quoi ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu n'es pas tué ton père. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que Zig t'en aurait voulu d'avoir voulu donner une chance à ton père. Non, la version de ce prétendu Remus lui fait bien plus peur car dans celle-là, il se sent au moins autant responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami que toi !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Zig t'en veut et il s'en veut tout autant car d'après ce que lui avait dit ce faux Remus à Sainte-Mangouste, tu étais parti au ministère retrouvé ton père, tout en sachant pertinemment que tu avais été démasqué par ce dernier dans ton rôle d'espion au service de l'Ordre. D'après lui, Lucius avait bien sûr informé Voldemort qui devait rejoindre son bras droit au ministère pour te tuer. Selon ce prétendu Remus, tu savais tout et tu t'étais quand même rendu au rendez-vous, sachant parfaitement que Zig se précipiterait pour te sauver dès qu'il apprendrait la situation. Voldemort et Ziggy présents, le combat final devait enfin avoir lieu, fin de la guerre et du rôle d'espion pour toi.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais démasqué et jamais je n'aurais pris ce risque, je savais parfaitement qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt pour se battre contre Voldemort et quant à l'ordre, on était très loin d'être au mieux…

- Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Quand Severus avait su de la bouche de Voldemort lui-même qu'il devait rejoindre ton père pour te tuer, il avait immédiatement prévenu Harry de ce qui t'attendait et bien sûr, Zig s'était précipité au ministère pour te sauver.

- Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que je lui aurais fait ça ?

- Tu es un serpentard et d'après ce que je sais, votre relation a toujours été, comment dire, tout sauf simple et c'est un doux euphémisme au vu de cette charmante journée à vos côtés et puis, pourquoi aurait-il mis en doute la parole de celui qu'il croyait être Remus ?

- Je… Mais ce matin, il m'a encore dit qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir laissé le temps à mon père de lancer cet avada contre Ron…

- S'il t'a dit que c'était pour avoir laissé une chance à ton père qu'il t'en voulait, il t'a menti comme il se ment à lui-même.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus facile de te faire croire cela, plutôt que de te dire que le prétendu stratagème que tu avais mis en place avait fonctionné à merveille car il avait vraiment eu peur pour toi, qu'il t'aime passionnément depuis bien longtemps et qu'il avait risqué la vie de ses meilleurs amis pour TE sauver, qu'il était donc responsable de la mort de Ron, au moins autant que toi. En tout cas, depuis qu'il m'a parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ce faux Remus, il a toujours clamé devant moi qu'il t'en voulait pour ne pas avoir tué ton père quand tu en avais eu l'occasion alors que cette hésitation avait causé la mort de son meilleur ami et je crois qu'il essaye lui-même de s'en convaincre. Mais personnellement, je n'y ai jamais cru une seconde, s'il vous fuit tous depuis sept ans, c'est qu'il se sent responsable de la mort de Ron et il t'en veut car tu lui as fait réaliser ses sentiments en le manipulant sans te soucier des conséquences mais ça, il a toujours refusé obstinément de l'admettre devant moi.

- Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais manipulé mais ce faux Remus. C'est ce salopard qui avait dû me dénoncer auprès de Voldemort et de mon père pour précipiter le combat final, sachant qu'il viendrait pour me sauver même s'il n'était pas prêt. Harry n'étant pas prêt à vaincre l'autre cinglé de serpent, son maître avait toutes les chances de gagner. Il n'avait juste pas prévu sa défaite et la victoire de Harry.

- Ne restait plus qu'un seul problème… Il ne fallait pas que Zig réalise que quelqu'un t'avait dénoncé et avait tout manigancé pour que le combat ait lieu avant qu'il ne soit prêt !

- Et comment faire en sorte que ni lui ni moi ne réalisions ce qui s'était passé, nous éloigner définitivement l'un de l'autre… En lui faisant croire que c'était mon idée, mon stratagème, que j'avais utilisé son amour pour parvenir à mes fins, à savoir obtenir la victoire du Phénix, même au prix du sacrifice de son meilleur ami. A cause de ce salopard, j'ai perdu Harry pendant sept ans !

- Il y a encore une chose que tu n'as pas réalisé Serpy !

- Quoi ! Franchement, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal…

- Pour que cette personne sache que tu étais espion de l'ordre et qu'il sache qu'Harry t'aimait et que tu l'aimais tout aussi sincèrement, c'est quelqu'un qui devait vous être très proche… Un membre de l'ordre probablement ! »

Je regardais médusé le meilleur ami d'Harry puis Blaise. Mes yeux naviguaient de l'un à l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser tout ce que venait de me révéler Dan. Ma vie depuis sept ans n'avait été que mensonge, duplicité et manigances ; quelqu'un de l'ordre, sans doute une personne que je respectais sincèrement, s'était joué de mon beau brun et de moi, nous éloignant l'un de l'autre pendant sept longues années, pour ne pas être suspecté de dénonciation auprès de Voldemort. Ce membre de l'ordre était vraisemblablement un mangemort des plus actifs. Et je m'étais fait berner par ce salopard, j'avais perdu Harry, mon Harry à cause de ce salopard ! Je jure qu'à part mon père, je n'ai jamais autant haï autant une personne de toute mon existence et je jure sur mon amour pour toi, Harry qu'il le payera chèrement, oh oui ! Il va payer ces sept années gâchées !

« Drago, excuse-moi si j'ai bien suivi, un membre de l'ordre est en fait un mangemort infiltré et comme il n'a pas été démasqué à l'époque, il est toujours au sein du Phénix aujourd'hui !

- Blaise ! Merlin ! Il faut prévenir… Attends, d'abord, il va falloir la jouer serrer et déterminer quelles personnes ne peuvent en aucun cas être ce faux Remus. Mione, Moony et moi sommes restés ensemble toute la nuit, il faut dire que Granger était tellement anéantie…

- Je suis resté au chevet de Gin à Sainte Mangouste toute la nuit, c'est… Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais que c'est là que je lui ai dit que je tenais beaucoup à elle et je ne l'ai pas quitté jusqu'au lendemain du combat…

- Ce qui vous élimine sur la liste des possibles suspects et on peut rajouter Minerva.

- Tu as raison, elle était encore dans le coma magique depuis le combat de Pré-au-Lard de Noël. Voilà, à part ça, pour les autres, on ne peut avoir aucune certitude sur leur emploi du temps cette nuit-là.

- Aucune certitude, effectivement, nous devons donc prévenir Granger, Moony, Gin et Minerva de la présence d'un mangemort dans nos rangs. Reste les autres membres du Phénix… Putain ! Quand je pense que ce salopard se trouve parmi ceux que je considère comme ma famille !

- Tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ta liste Petit Serpy ! Il y a une autre personne à prévenir et tu peux me croire, il ne sera pas le plus facile à convaincre, un certain Ziggy, si tu vois de qui je parle.

- Un point pour toi, Dan, et vu comment il m'a planté à l'instant, je doute qu'il m'écoute, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde !

- Pas de panique, je crois que s'il doit entendre la vérité et surtout l'admettre comme telle, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge, je suis sans aucun doute la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Ça te convient, Malefoy ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin, si tu as mieux à proposer ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Tu as intérêt à faire attention à lui, Dan. »

Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami qui semblait de plus en plus perplexe, je l'entendis soupirer puis reprendre :

« Drago, maintenant pour ce qui est de l'ordre, il faut faire vite et prévenir les autres car je pense que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, je veux dire… Ton père qui se pointe pour te tuer au moment même où tu retrouves Harry, je trouve cela plus que douteux.

- Attends, ça me fait penser à une phrase que m'a balancé mon géniteur pendant son attaque… Il m'a dit que je venais d'aider grandement la cause de son foutu maître. Il était, soit disant, chargé de me retrouver et ça n'a pas du être trop compliqué si l'autre salopard lui a donné toutes les informations nécessaires, mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter que le psychopathe avait demandé à ses mangemorts de détruire les plus fidèles défenseurs du Phénix avant d'attaquer Harry pour de bon.

- Comment ça « les plus fidèles défenseurs du Phénix » ?

- Granger et Moony sont en danger, Merde ! Dan, occupe-toi d'Harry ! Blaise, on récupère les deux loques et on transplane tout de suite pour Grimmaurd, dépêche-toi ! Ils vont les attaquer ! »

A suivre….


	20. Chapter 20 : j'ai oublié

**Petit résumé : **_**Oh, et ben, les pauvres, un espion et en plus, un vrai manipulateur qui a réussi à séparer pendant sept années notre couple d'amoureux transi, fort quand même. Bien maintenant, il est temps qu'Harry sache la vérité, enfin, autant vous prévenir les choses se compliquent pour l'histoire d'amour de Drago et Harry, un personnage qui a visiblement une place à part dans le cœur de notre beau brun vient perturber notre émeraude… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 20 : J'ai oublié…**

**(POV Harry)**

Je tambourinais contre cette porte en chêne vermoulue. J'étais hors de tout contrôle, ma magie irradiait de tout mon corps sans que je parvienne à contrôler quoique ce soit. Je n'arrivais pas à évacuer toute la colère, toute la peine, que je ressentais depuis que j'avais transplané de mon salon parisien, me laissant ainsi totalement seul et désespéré.

Lorsque j'avais vu Dan et Blaise entrer brusquement dans mon salon à notre rencontre, le regard un peu perdu, presque désorienté de Malefoy m'avait fait encore plus mal. Jamais, il ne me comprendrait. Jamais il ne comprendrait que je ne supportais plus d'être un pion dans cette guerre, un pion entre ses mains. Je ne supportais plus d'être un jouet, soumis aux choix de Voldemort, des mangemorts, de l'Ordre, de Drago... Je n'avais jamais choisi. Il savait sans aucun doute possible désormais que j'éprouvais de forts sentiments à son encontre, même si je me refusais à les admettre totalement pour mon propre bien et lui en profitait pour m'utiliser comme il l'avait déjà fait, il y a sept ans… Et tant pis, si au passage Ron était mort au ministère, tant pis si Luna s'était retrouvée dans le même état que la mère de Neville à Sainte Mangouste, tant pis si j'en crevais à petits feux de me sentir responsable, tant pis, puisqu'il en avait décidé ainsi et qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait de moi ! J'avais accouru en mettant leur vie à tous en péril pour l'aider, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. La victoire coûte que coûte ! Il était après tout un Malefoy, quoiqu'il en dise, il voulait parvenir à ses fins même aux dépens de la vie des autres, il m'avait utilisé et il venait de recommencer : il jouait encore et toujours avec mes sentiments. Pour lui il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres alternatives que de me plier à sa volonté, à celle de l'ordre du Phénix et je devais donc revenir à Grimmaurd pour affronter à nouveau Voldemort ! Et il osait maquiller son véritable but en me faisant espérer que peut-être il tenait finalement à moi, que peut-être je l'intéressais un peu plus que pour une seule nuit. Pathétique ! J'étais pathétique car j'avais désespérément besoin de croire en lui, besoin d'y croire ! Et j'y avais cru pendant ce baiser.

Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai hurlé en direction de mon meilleur ami ! Je sais juste à son regard qu'il était tout autant perdu que moi. Il semblait visiblement persuadé pour m'avoir laissé ainsi, seul avec Drago qu'il ne me voulait que du bien. De toute manière, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de moi s'il n'en avait pas été convaincu. Et lui, d'habitude si perspicace sur la nature humaine, il s'était fait berner par Malefoy, comme moi… Oui, il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour me comprendre, pour comprendre tout ce que je ressentais actuellement, et c'est pour cela que sans même laisser une chance à Malefoy de m'approcher encore, j'avais transplané loin de mon appartement. De toute manière, je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, une journée avec lui avait détruit sept ans de reconstruction difficile, sept années à essayer d'oublier tous les coups tordus, toutes les manigances…

J'étais arrivé devant cette grande demeure un peu trop sombre et je continuais d'hurler en tambourinant contre le chambranle vermoulu, laissant croire à quiconque passer à proximité que le lieu avait été abandonné depuis de très nombreuses années, seuls les rats semblaient encore y venir de temps en temps :

« Sev ! Sev ! Sev ! Ouvre-moi ! Sev ! »

Avant même que je ne reprenne véritablement mes esprits, la porte grinça et la silhouette noire et imposante du professeur de Potions de Beauxbâtons se trouva devant moi, un sourire ironique barrant son visage en apparence si dur et si froid :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Potter ? Après trois mois, je croyais vraiment que, cette fois, tu allais enfin tenir ta promesse et ne plus jamais venir ici !

- Merde Sev ! »

Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger à la moindre remarque blessante qu'il aurait pu me faire. Il me regarda visiblement perplexe au vu de mon état, je devais avoir probablement l'air d'une loque, en tout cas, c'est ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi :

« Rentre ! »

Je pénétrais dans le corridor d'entrée de cette demeure que je connaissais si parfaitement et sans même attendre une remarque de Severus, je me précipitais vers le salon. Si l'extérieur de cette demeure était une ruine indescriptible, l'intérieur était pour moi comme ma propre maison. La décoration de cette pièce était à l'image de ce que j'avais découvert au cours de ces dernières années sur mon ancien professeur de Potion, la lumière était douce, presque tamisée, les pans du mur étaient recouverts de hautes bibliothèques chargées au point de menacer de s'écrouler à tout moment, je m'y étais toujours senti si bien depuis que Sev y avait aménagé. Je m'agenouillais devant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre et plaçais instinctivement mes mains près de la douce chaleur pour les réchauffer un peu, les frottant doucement l'une contre l'autre pour faire affluer le sang. Nous étions début novembre et dans cette région française un peu montagneuse, loin de la vie citadine parisienne, la fraîcheur pour ne pas dire le froid m'avait saisi.

« Tu m'expliques ?

- Je… Drago… J'ai revu Drago.

- Je vois… Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Daniel est revenu de New-York, je l'ai croisé ce matin à Sainte-Circée en amenant un nouveau stock de potion que j'avais préparé dans mon laboratoire. Il m'a dit qu'il séjournait à Paris pour quelques jours.

- Dan était avec nous… Il nous a rejoint quand on a été attaqué par Lucius.

- Attends ! De quoi parles-tu ? Lucius ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, c'est juste… »

Je sentais que la tristesse et les larmes que je retenais péniblement allaient bientôt m'emporter, j'avais vécu trop de choses depuis hier : l'arrivée de Dago, le retour de Voldemort, les menaces, Lucius sur mon corps, Drago blessé, Drago que je croyais mort, Drago qui m'utilisait encore ! Severus s'était agenouillé derrière moi et après une brève hésitation, je me laissais finalement aller dans ses bras, basculant ma tête contre son torse puissant. Il cala son visage sur le dessus de ma tête respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux en bataille, je le sentis inspirer profondément avant de rompre le silence de la pièce :

« Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Tout et clairement, s'il te plaît ? »

Comme un code magique, entendre Sev me demandait cela sur ce ton à peine chuchoté, avec une telle douceur, je racontais tout ce qui s'était produit depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte de mon appartement à ce visiteur aux yeux gris… Je lui expliquais la mission de l'ordre confiée à Drago, le procès de Bellatrix annonçant le retour de Voldemort, l'attaque des mangemorts, la main gantée de Lucius sur moi… Il frissonna à cette évocation mais ne m'interrompit pas, il resserra davantage ses mains autour de ma taille et je m'appuyais encore un peu plus contre lui, sentir sa chaleur me réconfortait car je n'étais pas seul. Il était là comme il l'avait toujours été depuis ces quatre dernières années.

Quand j'avais fui Drago, laissant ce lit vide à Sainte-mangouste, je pensais sincèrement ne revoir aucun d'entre eux, je voulais faire table rase de mon passé. Complètement ! Renonçant même à la magie, autant que possible, je voulais enfin connaître la vie de quelqu'un d'ordinaire, je ne voulais plus d'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, peu m'importe comment la gazette du sorcier allait désormais m'appeler alors que j'avais vaincu Voldemort. J'avais cependant connaissance des grands événements qui marquaient le monde sorcier grâce à celui qui était devenu en à peine quelques semaines mon meilleur ami, une sorte de grand frère protecteur adorable. Dan ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi je voulais rompre à ce point avec tout ceux qui avaient fait partie de mon existence, je ne lui en voulais pas pour cela, comment aurait-il pu vraiment comprendre par quoi j'étais passé ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que depuis que j'avais onze ans, je n'avais jamais été qu'un parfait petit soldat élevé dans le but d'accomplir une stupide prophétie ? Cela faisait déjà un an que je m'étais réfugié à Paris, que je travaillais dans cette petite boutique de musique, que je m'étais créé ce petit cocon familial entre Dan et sa mère lorsqu'un jour il me montra la Une d'une gazette française très célèbre, « Le petit magicien », le gros titre qui occupait la page du journal froissé était un coup de poignard qui m'avait littéralement bouleversé :

« _Severus Rogue, Mangemort ou Espion au service de l'Ordre ?_

_Le professeur de Potions de l'école de Poudlard comparaît depuis hier dans un procès qui devrait déterminer son implication dans les activités illicites et dangereuses de « celui qui a été vaincu par Harry Potter ». La salle était noire de monde lors de la première audience. En effet, l'ensemble du monde magique semble vouloir assister à ce procès historique d'un des plus fidèles partisans de « celui qui a disparu ». Il est entre autre accusé du meurtre avec préméditation du célèbre directeur de l'école de Poudlard, membre du magenmagot et décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe, Albus Dumbledore, lui-même. Severus Rogue a clamé hier son innocence à ce propos, malgré les interrogations ô combien légitimes des membres du tribunal, avec à sa tête, Amelia Bones, présidente et Dolores Ombrage, vice présidente. Plusieurs personnes dont on ne peut douter de l'allégeance au ministère et à l'Ordre du Phénix comme Minerva Mc Gonagall, Maugrey Fol Oeil et la jeune sorcière et amie du survivant, Hermione Granger, ont d'ores et déjà témoigné en faveur du mangemort, déconcertant par cet acte tous nos envoyés spéciaux et les journalistes du monde entier… L'absence ô combien remarquée du jeune Harry Potter ayant lui-même assisté au meurtre pour lequel comparaît Severus Rogue ne prête pas en sa faveur… »_

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lire la suite de l'article. Par mon absence, par ma faute, un innocent qui m'avait sauvé tant de fois risquait de finir à Azkaban. Dan savait que je n'aurais pas pu vivre en sachant une telle injustice et c'est à cette époque que j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il serait à tout jamais un ami hors du commun pour moi, le frère que j'aurais aimé avoir. Il avait tout organisé auprès d'Amelia Bones, en échange d'un huis clos respecté, il lui avait affirmé que les membres du tribunal aurait le témoignage ô combien précieux du survivant. Il avait tout préparé pour moi. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde enchanté de revoir Ombrage mais je ne voulais pas laisser la moindre chance à ce crapaud de faire jeter en prison Severus. Il avait été convenu d'une audience privée entre les dix membres du jury, le prisonnier, Dan et moi. Personne d'autre ne devait être informé de ma présence au sein du ministère, Amelia Bones était bien trop soucieuse de vérité et de justice pour ne pas accepter mes conditions afin d'avoir mon témoignage qui sans aucun doute pouvait faire balancer le verdict par un simple mot de ma part. Coupable ou Innocent ? Et il était innocent, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Personne n'avait rien su de mon intervention, même pas Hermione mais je n'avais jamais été autant soulagé que lorsque je pus lire deux semaines plus tard que Severus avait été totalement acquitté et blanchi des crimes qu'on lui reprochait.

Pendant quelques temps, je n'entendis plus parler de mon autre vie et c'était très bien ainsi. Ce n'est que six mois plus tard que Dan m'apprit l'étrange nouvelle : Beauxbâtons avait un nouveau professeur de Potions et mon meilleur ami, déjà étudiant médicomage à Sainte-Circée, avait croisé ce nouvel enseignant qui travaillait conjointement avec le centre magique en leur fournissant toutes les potions nécessaires aux soins des sorciers. Je fus sidéré d'apprendre que Rogue avait quitté Poudlard, littéralement sidéré. Dan travaillait avec lui de plus en plus souvent et compte tenu de ce que m'en disait mon meilleur ami, il s'entendait tous les deux très bien. Une chose en amenant une autre, Severus lui demanda à me rencontrer pour me remercier pour le procès. Pendant un an et demi, il insista auprès de Dan qui céda finalement sans me prévenir, il savait que j'aurais fui cette rencontre si j'en avais été averti et c'est lors d'un repas au café de Marie que je revis deux ans après son procès, mon ancien professeur de Potions. Je compris bien vite qu'il avait rompu en quelque sorte tous les liens avec son ancienne vie tout comme moi, il écrivait de temps en temps à son filleul, mais pour lui dire de façon vague que tout allait bien, qu'il s'entendait très bien avec la directrice de sa nouvelle école, cette chère Olympe, il avait même écrit une lettre de recommandations à Drago pour qu'il devienne professeur de Potions à Poudlard au moment du second départ à la retraite de ce vieux Slug.

Après cette soirée, je compris pourquoi Dan avait tant tenu à ce que je retrouve Severus, pourquoi il avait accepté d'arranger cette entrevue car le lendemain, il m'annonça que son projet d'étude pour les sortilèges de magie noire avait été retenu par les médicomages de Sainte-Salem à New-York. J'allais à nouveau me retrouver seul et il ne le voulait pas. Il savait que la présence de Severus, même s'il s'agissait d'une personne de mon passé que je voulais désespérément fuir, m'aiderait à supporter son départ pour les Etats-Unis. Etant sans aucun doute l'être le plus capable de me comprendre, Dan n'avait pas tort et je me suis rapproché du professeur de Potions de Beauxbâtons à cette époque. J'ai commencé à m'incruster dans cette maison, proche du parc de l'école de sorcellerie française avant de m'incruster dans la vie de Sev lui-même pendant plus de trois ans. Il désespérait de me voir gâcher mon talent magique et moi, je m'en contrefichais car pendant ces années, j'ai oublié Drago… J'ai oublié…

Je fus sorti brusquement de mes pensées par le souffle exaspéré de Sev contre ma nuque :

« Potter, à quoi rêves-tu encore ? Tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais écouté, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps.

- Sale morveux !

- Je sais !

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de parler ? Je veux dire… Lucius, il n'a pas été plus loin ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je pensais juste que j'étais tellement bien dans tes bras.

- Potter, on ne va pas reprendre cette discussion encore une fois ! Tu aimes mon filleul, même si, pour une raison que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, tu te gardes bien de me le dire, tu refuses même de l'admettre pour toi-même. Tu trouves peut-être que je suis un confortable '_doudou'_ mais tu ne m'aimes pas ! Enfin si, probablement que si… Mais pas comme lui !

- Tu te trompes Sev…

- Enfin, Drago t'a donc finalement retrouvé… Granger, je présume ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? A part toi, c'est la seule personne qui connaissait mon adresse parisienne et je doute que tu l'aurais prévenu. Après tout, tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Comment ça ? Ce que je compte faire ?

- Tu sais que parfois je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour vaincre Voldemort…

- Je viens de te dire que je ne l'avais pas vaincu ! Ça devrait répondre à tes interrogations concernant mon manque de compétences !

- Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots ! On part quand ?

- Comment ça partir ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir où que ce soit ! »

Je me détachais brutalement de la douce étreinte qui me berçait déjà depuis presque une heure, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre du salon. Je regardais distraitement le parc de Beauxbâtons qui s'éveillait, le jour commençait à apparaître à l'horizon.

« Bien, fait comme tu veux, personnellement, je rejoins l'Ordre dès aujourd'hui. Si Voldemort commence à attaquer les membres du Phénix, je ne vais pas attendre patiemment ici qu'il vienne me donner l'avada. Je vais me battre, je croyais juste que pour Weasley, pour tes parents, pour Black, tu te battrais toi aussi, ça me déçoit beaucoup venant de toi…

- C'est un coup bas !

- Je sais, mais si tu es venu, c'est pour me demander conseil, pour savoir quoi faire ! Et bien que ça te plaise ou non, c'est mon avis ! Je ne vais pas laisser Voldemort recréer le monde de terreur contre lequel je me suis battu toute ma vie, pour lequel j'ai tué celui que je considérais comme mon père. »

Severus était appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée et se retourna, son regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient doucement dans l'âtre, sa voix s'était brisé au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, me laissant un goût âcre dans la gorge. Lui aussi revivait des choses qu'il voulait fuir désespérément, par ma faute. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et passait mes bras autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à se retourner vers moi. Je glissais doucement ma main sous son menton et sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avançais et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, si finement dessinées. Il grogna un peu et j'accentuais la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il me cède enfin. Peu à peu, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma langue caressait délicatement la sienne, si naturellement. Il resserra l'espace entre nous, m'attirant contre son corps puissant et me soulevant légèrement, je savais exactement comment faire pour qu'il succombe, qu'il me fasse l'amour et j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin d'oublier tout, Voldemort, Lucius, Drago... Je m'agrippais à son cou, mes jambes encerclant sa taille et je le sentis renoncer, il me portait en direction de sa chambre à l'étage. Nous passions le corridor sombre et il avait posé un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand une voix résonna de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée

« Ziggy ! Severus ! Ouvrez-moi ! Je suis sûr que tu es là ! Zig ! Ouvre-moi immédiatement ! Tu m'entends ! »

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21 : entre deux

**Petit résumé : **_**Alors on s'y attendait pas à celle-là !!! Hein !!!! Et oui, si Drago a été pendant quatre ans avec Charlie, Harry lui a vécu trois ans avec son ancien professeur de Potions et reste très, très, très proche de lui… Même si ce dernier sait parfaitement que notre beau brun aime aussi son filleul… Et là, arrive le charmant Dan, et ben, c'est pas gagné !!!! Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 21 : Entre deux**

**(POV Harry)**

« SEVERUS ! Ouvre-moi ! ZIGGY ! Si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite, je te préviens que je fais exploser cette porte sur le champ ! »

Apparemment, Dan était très légèrement énervé, ce qui somme toute était suffisamment rare pour être souligné ! J'étais confortablement serré dans les bras de mon ex qui s'apprêtait enfin à répondre à mes avances et me montait dans sa chambre et mon meilleur ami hurlait comme un possédé devant sa porte ! Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre moi à ce point ? Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte contre Sev, je caressais sa nuque pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas malgré les vociférations de Dan, mes doigts dansant délicatement sur la surface blanche de sa peau douce. Sev soupira une première fois et semblait se détacher de moi, je ne voulais pas abdiquer aussi facilement et je mordillais la peau de sa nuque découverte au fur et à mesure que je repoussais le col de sa robe de sorcier.

« Harry, arrête, s'il te plaît…

- Sev, non, j'en ai envie, monte, s'il te plaît…

- Harry, c'est une bêtise, tu le sais, je le sais. Il faut s'arrêter où je finirais par t'en vouloir et un jour, tu me reprocheras aussi ce qui s'est passé. »

Je calais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, soufflant doucement, je le sentis frissonner, je jouais avec mes lèvres contre la jointure de sa clavicule, le mordillant délicatement, je sentais ses bras se desserrer et bientôt mes pieds se trouvèrent en contact avec le sol.

« Harry, ouvre la porte…

- Fais le toi-même !

- Je vais le faire puisque c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as quitté ton appartement, pour savoir si mon filleul est reparti maintenant pour Londres.

- Je n'y retournerais pas !

- Comme tu veux, tu sauras de toute manière où me trouver car je repars à Grimmaurd. »

Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards semblaient se défier de poursuivre, je le défiais de partir et de me planter là dans le corridor pour rejoindre l'ordre et il me défiait tout autant de l'empêcher d'agir selon ses convictions. Mais j'étais trop épuisé par cette nuit où j'avais dû me battre contre des mangemorts, repoussant les attaques de Lucius, sauvant par ma magie Drago du Sortilège du Froid des Enfers, et je n'avais plus la force de me battre, en tout cas pas contre lui, il était trop important à mes yeux, je le respectais infiniment pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, dans mon enfance et dans ma vie d'homme. Je sentis toute cette fatigue tomber d'un seul coup sur mon corps et je me sentis vaciller, mes jambes trembler. Sev me retint au dernier moment et me plaqua contre son torse, ses bras si puissants entourant ma taille comme si souvent :

« Et tu voulais faire quoi au juste avec moi ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout, Potter ! »

Il souriait ironiquement et murmura un alohomora juste au moment où mon meilleur ami semblait sur le point de mettre ses menaces à exécution :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Ziggy, il faut que je te parle ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Daniel, tu te calmes! Premièrement, Harry est épuisé et je le monte immédiatement dans mon lit pour qu'il dorme quelques heures. Il a besoin de se reposer ! Ensuite, tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir pratiqué un quelconque sort sur cette porte vu les protections que j'ai posées, tu serais mort !

- Toujours le sens pratique, Severus !

- Avec une armée de mangemorts en cavale qui ne rêvent que de me tuer depuis sept ans, au moins autant que Potter, certainement oui ! Installe-toi dans le salon ! Je reviens ! »

Je souriais à Dan, lui fis un léger signe de la main et me laissais porter comme si j'étais plus léger qu'une plume par mon amant. Il murmura et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sans qu'il n'ait besoin de me déposer au sol, ses bras m'entourant toujours aussi fermement. Il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit et se redressa légèrement ensuite.

« Bien maintenant tu dors ! Pas de discussion, Potter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te porter toute la journée ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement :

« C'est ça ! Et en plus, tu vas essayer de me faire croire que de me tenir tout contre toi a été une corvée ! Tu frissonnais à mon contact, il y a encore quelques minutes !

- Potter !

- Quoi ? J'ai tort, peut-être ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'apprécie beaucoup ton charmant petit corps mais ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Je le regardais s'éloigner vers l'entrée de sa chambre lorsqu'au dernier moment, je l'interrompis :

« Sev, reste, s'il te plaît, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

- Ton 'doudou'… Sans commentaire, Potter !

- Sev !

- Oui, je reste. »

Il s'assit alors à mes côtés, sur le lit, je calais ma tête sur ses cuisses et je sentis ses doigts passer délicatement dans mes cheveux en bataille. Je me sentais juste en sécurité ainsi, mes yeux me piquaient légèrement et je m'endormis profondément presque immédiatement…

Le soleil d'automne traversait les persiennes de la chambre de Sev où j'avais passé tant de nuits et la lumière irradiait les murs chaleureux de cette pièce aux couleurs bien trop gryfondoriennes pour mon ancien professeur de potions. Je m'étirais doucement, réalisant qu'il avait rabattu les draps et couvertures sur moi, il n'était plus à mes côtés et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de râler en réalisant que je n'avais plus sa chaleur tout autour de moi. Après avoir frotté un peu trop fort mes yeux encore rougis de fatigue, je gémissais légèrement.

« Sev, Sev ! »

Alors que je me redressais dans son lit, je vis sa silhouette haute sortir prestement de la salle de bain voisine et s'approchait à quelques pas de moi. Il souriait ironiquement, comme à son habitude.

« Alors Potter, réveillez !

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Tout dépend, si j'avais dormi aussi longtemps que toi, j'aurais probablement cru que j'étais devenu un animagus et que je m'étais transformé en ours en période d'hibernation. Pour toi, disons que tu as récupéré, juste ce qu'il faut !

- Tu es hilarant… Où est Dan ?

- Reparti, tu t'es endormi comme une masse ce matin et je lui ai demandé de rentrer chez lui et de revenir un peu plus tard pour que tu puisses vraiment digérer tout ce qui s'est passé. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et il veut nous parler absolument le plus tôt possible. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec l'attaque de Lucius.

- Sans doute, en tout cas, merci Sev.

- De rien ! Alors, tu es calmé ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que tu es prêt à discuter sérieusement avec moi du retour de Voldemort ou tu continues à faire ton gamin capricieux ?

- Gamin capricieux ? Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, je veux vivre tranquillement sans qu'un psychopathe me court perpétuellement après ! C'est trop demandé !

- Dans ton cas oui.

- Sev… »

Mon ton s'était fait plus suppliant et doux et je me tenais maintenant à genoux sur les draps défaits et emmêlés. Je tendis mon bras et attirais le corps de Severus contre le rebord du lit. Il me faisait face, il grimaça légèrement et je souriais :

« Tu comptes vraiment repartir à Grimmaurd ?

- Oui je vais rejoindre l'ordre que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est à toi de voir si tu désires m'accompagner et pas la peine de minauder comme ça !

- Ça va ! J'ai compris !

- Effectivement, tu n'es pas un gamin capricieux qui tempête dès qu'on ne lui accorde pas toute l'attention qu'il réclame. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu joues à Harry Potter, l'idole du monde sorcier.

- Je ne joue pas !

- Ah bon ! Et comment appelles-tu le fait de tout faire pour m'attirer dans ce lit depuis que tu as débarqué cette nuit ?

- De la persévérance. »

Je me redressais brusquement pour plaquer mes lèvres contre sa bouche et comblait cet espace qui nous séparait. Il grognait et tenta une première fois de se détacher de mon éteinte en détachant mes mains du col de sa robe mais je serrais presque convulsivement le tissu pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Il s'écroula au dessus de moi et je me tortillais sous lui pour laisser ses jambes glisser entre mes cuisses. Il se souleva alors dans le but de se relever mais je forçais un peu plus les barrières de ses lèvres et m'engouffrais dans sa bouche chaude. Il cédait peu à peu et répondait enfin à mon baiser. Ses caresses étaient devenues au fil du temps, douces et empreintes de tendresse, ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux et descendaient finalement le long de mon corps. J'étais si apaisé dans ses bras, serré contre son torse, il disait souvent que je le prenais pour un doudou comme le fait un jeune enfant avec un bout de tissu ou une peluche fétiche et honnêtement, il y avait un peu de cela. C'était différent avec Drago, toujours si intense, si incontrôlable, si passionnée. Ma relation avec Sev était autre, je me sentais juste bien, heureux, détendu, cajolé et aimé et en ce moment, avec Voldemort qui revenait dans ma vie, l'attaque de Lucius, j'avais besoin plus que tout de me sentir si protégé. Alors que j'interrompais mon baiser, pour laisser ma langue glisser le long de sa mâchoire, il gémissait un peu plus fortement et finit par articuler péniblement :

« Harry, s'il te plaît, non...

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie autant que moi ?

- Ce n'est pas la question et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Tu as tort. C'est tout ce qui compte et je te veux. »

Alors que je le regardais plus attentivement, je vis ses deux perles noires me scruter comme pour lire en moi et s'assombrir de désir. Je savais à cet instant que j'avais gagné sur la volonté de Severus. Je voulais tellement qu'il me fasse l'amour, pour oublier, pour tout oublier avant de devoir repartir dans cette guerre, car je n'avais malheureusement plus d'espoir pour la suite. Même si je me refusais à entrer dans ce nouveau conflit, Voldemort ne me laissait pas d'autre choix. Comme Sev l'avait judicieusement évoqué cette nuit, je n'allais pas attendre qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi sans rien faire, pour qu'il m'envoie un avada. Ne voulant penser qu'aux doux baisers et caresses tendres de mon amant, je murmurais un sort qui nous déshabilla tous les deux en une fraction de secondes. Il grogna encore, sans doute plus par habitude que par conviction. Nos deux corps entrèrent dans une danse d'abord lente, puis de plus en plus frénétique. La sueur de nos corps s'harmonisait, j'aimais l'odeur de nos ébats, du sexe qui emplissait cette pièce, j'entendais à peine nos gémissements qui se faisaient écho. Lorsque finalement, Sev s'enfonça encore plus loin en moi, touchant cette zone de plaisir brut, je me répandais entre nos deux corps, épuisé, gavé et ce vide en moi était enfin comblé, pour combien de temps ? Il me percuta encore plusieurs fois, et je le sentis se contracter, son corps se tendre entre mes bras, avant qu'il ne retombe contre mon torse. Sa respiration était saccadée, il soufflait à la jointure de mon cou et de mon épaule pendant que mes doigts caressaient presque machinalement son dos.

« Harry…

Chut ! Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, c'était parfait, Sev. »

Pendant de très longues minutes, nous restâmes, l'un sur l'autre, nos corps, nos jambes inextricablement emmêlés. Je sentais qu'il reprenait doucement une respiration plus calme, il releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux d'ébène se fixèrent à mes iris. J'avançais alors mes lèvres et embrassais son front, encore maculé des gouttes de sueur. Il se releva, un léger sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Je descends, je préviens Dan par le réseau de cheminée, dépêche-toi. Il voulait te parler de toute urgence et je doute qu'il tarde à débarquer ici.

- Sev, tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire… On avait décidé qu'on arrêtait nos bêtises et…

- Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, c'est bien mon problème. »

Je souriais bien malgré moi à cette déclaration de Sev. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre, je m'écroulais sur le lit serrant presque convulsivement un oreiller contre ma bouche pour étouffer la plainte de douleur, de rage, de colère qui s'échappait de ma gorge. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous la douche, la température de l'eau presque brûlante couler sur ma peau. Je lavais consciencieusement les traces de sperme sur mon bas-ventre, me remémorant ce moment avec Sev. C'était si bien avec lui. Ce serait juste parfait, si seulement, il n'y avait pas Drago, dans ma vie et irrémédiablement, il revenait, puisque j'allais forcément suivre Sev à Grimmaurd. S'il repartait combattre Voldemort et les autres mangemorts, je repartais aussi. Je ne pouvais même pas envisager de rester loin de lui. Je me séchais et m'habillais ensuite, après avoir fouillé dans son armoire, pour retrouver un vieux jean élimé et un pull noir que j'avais laissé lorsque j'habitais encore ici. Il ne s'était pas passé un quart d'heure lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon, Dan n'était pas encore là. Sev s'était assis dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée, ses yeux fixaient intensément les bûches de bois qui se consumaient doucement, il tenait dans sa main gauche un verre de whisky-pur-feu et ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu entrer. Je m'approchais du vieux fauteuil et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, je m'installais sur ses cuisses, calant ma tête contre son épaule gauche. Il murmura un sort qui fit disparaître le verre d'alcool et me serra dans ses bras, contre son torse. Mes yeux fixaient les mouvements lents de sa poitrine pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence monacal.

« Je t'aime, Sev…

- Ha…

- Chut… Laisse-moi finir »

Je plaçais presque immédiatement mon index contre ses fines lèvres dessinées et caressait ensuite sa joue tout en reprenant :

« Je t'aime, Sev… Je t'aime quoi que tu en penses… Et je l'aime aussi. »

Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes, il ne quittait pas les flammes du regard mais je savais qu'il n'avait jamais été autant concentré sur mes paroles.

« Tu avais raison, c'est vrai que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Drago mais j'ai toujours trop mal quand je suis avec lui. C'est si difficile. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je le dis à haute voix, enfin, je veux dire sauf si tu exclus la fois où je l'aurais dit à Dan deux mois avant ton procès, mais cette nuit-là, j'étais tellement ivre que je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

- Je vois… et que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix. C'est avec toi que je suis, il me semble et c'est vers toi que je reviens toujours depuis quatre ans, non ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »

Je ne répondais pas à sa question, je déposais de tendres baisers derrière son oreille, mordillant son lobe et je sentais que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Sa main avait glissé le long de mes jambes et atteignait la fermeture à glissière de mon jean quand Dan apparut dans la cheminée face à nous. Sev se redressa légèrement, ôtant immédiatement sa main de mon corps et Dan nous dévisageait tous les deux, l'air totalement ahuri, ce qui n'était pas une expression très fréquente sur son doux visage.

« Je croyais que… Mais… Désolé de vous déranger…»

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22 : l'espion de l'ombre

**Petit résumé : Alors l'heure des révélations pour Harry a sonné… **_**Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 22 : L'espion de l'Ombre**

**(POV Harry)**

Je regardais Dan, vraiment surpris et qui pour une fois semblait chercher ses mots. Ses yeux, un peu perdus à l'instant, naviguaient à toute allure entre Sev et moi. Mon cher professeur de potions, visiblement mal à l'aise, se dégageait progressivement de mon étreinte. Je me retrouvais ainsi sans même m'en rendre compte, debout, entre eux deux. Je me sentais vraiment si petit à leur côté, il faut dire que les deux me dépassaient d'une bonne tête. Je sentais la main de Sev serrer très fermement ma main droite pour me protéger sans doute, son geste était d'une grande tendresse, il me communiquait ainsi toute sa force.

« Bien, je vais préparer du thé. Je vous laisse quelques minutes.»

Sev avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il atteignait déjà le corridor sombre menant à l'entrée et à la cuisine tout à côté. Je soupirais profondément et me retournais vers Dan, après tout, s'il s'était éclipsé aussi rapidement, c'était pour que je prenne le temps de parler avec mon meilleur ami.

« Bien, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Je… HARRY ! »

Je regardais médusé et presque choqué mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère intense, je crois qu'il ne m'a appelé Harry qu'une seule fois depuis que je connais. C'était la veille du procès de Severus, j'avais tellement peur que Bones ne respecte pas ses promesses, j'étais tellement pétrifié à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec Drago, Mione ou Moony, tellement horrifié de me retrouver face à cette salope d'Ombrage que j'avais voulu renoncer la veille de partir pour Londres. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais mon meilleur ami m'avait rabroué méchamment… Et au vu de la charmante teinte rouge qui se répandait sur ses joues, je me doutais que cette fois aussi, j'allais vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Comme un enfant borné, je relevais les yeux vers lui, le défiant du regard de me faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant sur ma relation avec Sev qui reprenait encore une fois.

« Je t'écoute, Dan.

- Oh ! Pas de ça avec moi, Ziggy ! Si tu crois que tu peux arriver à m'impressionner avec tes beaux yeux comme tu le fais avec tout ton petit monde…

- Pas la peine de me faire la grande scène de l'acte V ! Je ne comptais pas t'impressionner le moins du monde.

- A d'autres, Zig ! Tu ne crois pas que je te connais par cœur depuis sept ans !

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

- Que je ne comprends pas à quel jeu tu joues ! Avec Sev ! Bon sang ! TU AVAIS ROMPU !

- Nuance, 'IL' avait rompu.

- C'est ça !

- Il faut que tu sois plus précis et rigoureux dans tes explications.

- Te fiche pas de moi, Harry !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ah quoi tu joues, BORDEL, je te pré… »

Un toussotement interrompit Dan dans sa diatribe, Sev était réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et dévisageait mon meilleur ami, il était agacé par la réaction de Dan, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je le devinais à ses yeux encore plus sombres que d'habitude. Il faisait léviter un plateau avec trois tasses, une théière d'où s'échappait un filet de vapeur fumante et une coupelle remplie de quelques petites pâtisseries appétissantes, il nous fit un simple signe de tête et déposa le tout sur la table basse qui jouxtait le fauteuil sur lequel nous nous trouvions, il y a encore quelques minutes. Dans un simple mouvement de baguette, il conjura deux autres fauteuils répartis de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Dan s'installa sans plus de cérémonie dans le fauteuil de droite, me foudroyant du regard et Sev prit immédiatement place dans le sien. Je sentais la colère monter dangereusement en moi et mon flux magique s'agitait un peu trop à mon goût. Je claquais mes doigts et devant leur regard médusé, je fis disparaître magiquement le troisième siège pour reprendre place sur les genoux de Sev. Je me lovais contre lui, reprenant la même position qu'à l'arrivée de mon meilleur ami, ma tête calée sur l'épaule gauche de mon amant. Il me regardait, mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

« Potter comment comptes-tu boire ton thé dans cette position ?

- Je ne veux rien.

- Daniel ?

- Oui, je veux bien une tasse Severus. »

Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes alors qu'un lourd silence s'éternisait dans ce salon. Je percevais juste la respiration calme de Sev au fur et à mesure de la levée de sa poitrine. Peu à peu, je le sentais se détendre, son bras gauche resserrait son étreinte, me plaquant contre son torse tandis que sa main passait négligemment le long des mes jambes recroquevillées. Lorsque j'ouvrais finalement les yeux, Sev et Dan me regardaient, attendant visiblement mon accord pour commencer cette discussion qui n'avait à mon avis que trop tardé et qui n'allait selon toute vraisemblance pas me plaire le moins du monde.

« Alors Dan, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me parler ce matin ?

- Zig, en fait, après ton départ, Drago, Blaise et moi avons une petite discussion, je dirais, plus qu'intéressante… Enfin, disons qu'elle nous a permis de comprendre pas mal de choses sur ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans. »

Sev s'était tendu imperceptiblement au fur et à mesure que Dan parlait, même s'il me serrait toujours aussi fort contre lui.

« C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert sur la mort de Voldemort ? C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement Severus, enfin plus précisément, il s'agit de la vraie raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfui de Sainte-Mangouste cette nuit-là, Ziggy ?

- Quoi ? »

Je m'étais redressé brusquement, regardant mon meilleur ami, sans comprendre le moins du monde où il voulait en venir.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… C'est en rapport avec… Enfin, ma conversation avec Moony ?

- Qu'est-ce que vient faire le lycanthrope dans cette histoire ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Zig, tu n'as rien expliqué à Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû me dire, Potter ?

- Je… C'est… »

Je me relevais finalement du fauteuil et me rapprochais de la cheminée, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux quand je lui dirais la vraie raison de mon départ, enfin il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec son filleul, il ignorait juste à quel point. Je me concentrais sur les faibles flammes qui dévoraient le bois trop sec qui pétillait dans l'âtre.

« Voilà, le soir de notre 'prétendue' victoire, j'étais anéanti, tu t'en doutes. J'étais dans ce lit à Sainte-Mangouste et les médicomages m'avaient gavé de toutes sortes de potions, pour calmer mes pleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que Ron était mort, j'avais tellement mal et je me sentais tellement responsable de sa mort…

- Comment ça ? Responsable de sa mort ! Ne sois pas stupide, Potter ! Tu affrontais Voldemort au même moment. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ce drame, je sais que c'était ton ami, mais tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il avait fait le choix de rejoindre l'Ordre et comme nous tous, il savait parfaitement les risques qu'il encourait.

- Si, j'aurais pu tout empêcher. Sev, l'ordre n'était pas prêt pour ça, moi non plus ! C'était trop tôt et tu le sais parfaitement ! On avait déjà subi les pertes de l'attaque de Noël à Pré-au-Lard, sans compter l'attentat du magasin des jumeaux en juillet. Si je n'avais pas agi comme un stupide gryffondor, voulant sauver son… Enfin, Drago… Tu ne comprends pas… Je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre au ministère ce soir-là, je n'aurais jamais dû entraîner l'Ordre là-bas et c'est la plus terrible erreur de ma vie. »

Sev s'était brusquement levé de son fauteuil et m'attrapa le bras pour me contraindre à le regarder.

« Comment ça ? Tu aurais laissé Drago, seul aux prises avec ces deux salopards. Je ne comprends plus rien, tu n'avais pas le choix, nous n'avions pas le choix. Je te rappelle que je t'ai moi-même prévenu à Grimmaurd que Drago était en danger et on s'est précipité au ministère ensemble, on ne pouvait pas laisser mon filleul affronter seul son père et Voldemort, il ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait, il…

- Si justement, il savait.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu enfin ? Si Drago avait su que son père l'avait démasqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, jamais mon filleul ne se serait rendu sur place, ça n'a pas de sens…

- C'est pourtant ce que m'a appris Remus, cette nuit-là à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, comment Drago avait su qu'il avait été repéré comme un espion de l'Ordre. PUTAIN ! Il a préféré se rendre tout de même au rendez-vous fixé par Lucius. Il comptait sur mon côté gryffondor pour accourir à son secours dès que j'aurais découvert ce qui l'attendait et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Dès que tu m'as prévenu… J'ai accouru… Tant pis si je mettais tout l'Ordre en danger ! Tant pis si Luna est désormais dans un état pitoyable à Sainte-Mangouste ! Tant pis si Ron est mort ! J'ai accouru ! Bordel ! J'ai risqué la vie de mes amis alors que je savais parfaitement qu'on n'était pas prêt pour ça ! Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai eu peur de le perdre, lui !

- Tu insinues… Remus t'aurait averti que Drago avait organisé 'sciemment' cette mascarade au ministère dans le seul but de te faire affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait utilisé tes 'sentiments' à son égard pour que tu accourres au ministère pour le sauver !

- Oui, en gros c'est ça !

- POTTER ! COMMENT…

- STOP ! On se calme. Que ça te plaise ou non Severus, tout ce que t'a raconté Ziggy est parfaitement exact, il y a cependant encore une chose que vous ignorez tous les deux, je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a seulement quelques heures en parlant avec Drago. Ziggy a effectivement cru que ton filleul l'avait manipulé d'une façon totalement abjecte, usant de ses sentiments pour parvenir à ses fins, pour parvenir à la victoire de l'Ordre, sans se soucier des conséquences dramatiques qui pouvaient en découler et tout ceci, il l'avait appris de la bouche de Remus, sans doute la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, le soir même de la mort de Ron. C'est bien ça, Zig ?

- Oui… C'est bien ça Dan, mais… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Quel est le rapport avec Moony ?

- Et bien, quelle que soit la personne qui est venue te voir cette nuit-là pour te convaincre que Drago t'avait manipulé, cette personne ne peut pas être Remus Lupin !

- Quoi ?

- Zig, cette nuit-là, Drago me l'a confirmé, après qu'il t'ait embrassé, il a rejoint Grimmaurd où il est resté toute la nuit, avec Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin, ils étaient tous les trois ensemble et ne se sont pas quittés une seule seconde, pour essayer de consoler ta meilleure amie. La personne qui est venue te voir à Sainte-Mangouste, n'était pas la personne que tu croyais mais un imposteur.

- Quoi ? Mais, je…

- Attends Potter, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est produit, tu me coupes si je me trompe Daniel…

- Humm…

- Ce prétendu Remus savait parfaitement que Drago n'était pas au courant de ce qui l'attendait au ministère. C'est même lui qui a dû prévenir Lucius des activités de Drago au sein de l'Ordre, qui l'a dénoncé à Voldemort et conduit dans ce guet-apens. En se faisant passer pour le lycanthrope en qui tu avais une confiance absolue, en te faisant croire que tout ce fiasco était dû à Drago, que tu avais été le jouet de mon filleul, il faisait en sorte que tu te sentes par conséquent responsable de cette tragédie du ministère puisque tu avais accouru sans réfléchir, ne te souciant que de Drago. Tu avais agi en écoutant ton cœur et tu étais donc tout autant responsable de la mort de Ron à tes yeux. STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! C'est pour cela que tu t'es enfui sans prévenir quiconque. Débarrassé de toi, il évitait que tu te confrontes à Drago au sujet de cette nuit et préservait son rôle dans cette histoire.

- C'est totalement exact, Severus. Il y a cependant un autre souci, vous vous en doutez ? Ce Remus sous polynectar savait tout de ta relation avec Drago, il savait déjà que tu éprouvais des sentiments importants pour lui, il les a utilisés, or, pour te connaître à ce point…

- C'est quelqu'un de l'Ordre… »

Je me précipitais tout contre Sev, emprisonnant sa taille de mes bras et instantanément, il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à réaliser ce que je venais d'entendre, j'avais été manipulé non pas par Drago qui s'avérait être innocent dans cette histoire mais par un espion, probablement une personne proche de moi au sein de l'ordre et il m'avait tellement bien manœuvré que je m'étais enfui loin de tous les miens, en croyant être responsable de la mort de Ron. Je suffoquais littéralement. J'avais mal, si mal à la tête. Les mains de Sev passaient en caresses le long de mon dos pour finalement se perdre dans mes cheveux trop désordonnés. Je soupirais et après de longues minutes sans oser faire le moindre mouvement, je m'écartais légèrement de mon amant, pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sev.

- Arrête un peu ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tout comme Drago était innocent de ce que tu lui reprochais !

- Je…

- Chut… Chaque chose en son temps, Potter ! Je suppose, Daniel, que quand Drago a compris la vérité, il a cherché à savoir qui pouvait être cet espion.

- Effectivement, enfin, plus précisément, il a fait un bref récapitulatif de ce qui ne pouvait pas matériellement avoir été dans la chambre de Ziggy après son passage. Remus, Hermione et lui sont restés à Grimmaurd toute la nuit, Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley étaient ensemble dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste et ne se sont pas séparés un seul instant, Mac Gonagall était dans le coma depuis l'attaque de Noël… Voilà, je crois que c'est tout…

- Intéressant, mon cher filleul n'a même pas pensé à m'exclure de sa liste de suspects potentiels… Je te rassure tout de suite Potter, cette nuit-là, je suis resté au ministère avec Bones et Scrim, entourés de trois aurors qui ne démordaient pas de ma culpabilité quant au meurtre d'Albus. J'ai reçu mon avis d'inculpation quelques heures après la défaite de Voldemort. »

Je le regardais, franchement sidéré. S'il y a bien une personne au sein de l'ordre que je n'aurais jamais suspecté, c'était lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire pour lui faire comprendre que cette précision sur sa situation au moment des faits était bien inutile à mes yeux. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement quand il comprit ce à quoi je pensais, il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte autour de moi.

« Encore une chose, Drago et Blaise craignaient une attaque très proche des mangemorts contre différents membres de l'Ordre, en particulier Remus Lupin et sa femme Hermione, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont repartis immédiatement pour Grimmaurd. Zig, je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais je crois que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, il faut que tu reprennes ta place au sein du Phénix.

- Je sais, je retourne à Grimmaurd.

- Pardon… Potter, tu hurlais encore au scandale ce matin quand je t'ai dit que je repartais.

- Je sais… Et je pense toujours que je voudrais une vie juste normale, mais je n'ai pas le choix et si tu crois une seule seconde que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, c'est que tu me connais très mal !

- Potter, ça fait un an que nous avons rompu et que tu reviens continuellement, tu es le plus entêté des Gryffondors que je n'ai jamais connus et pourtant, j'ai connu tous les maraudeurs ! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de me suivre, encore ! »

Je donnais un léger coup sur l'épaule de Sev qui souriait et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front.

« Bien, je vous laisse, je vais retrouver Olympe pour organiser mon départ, je passe chez toi et je récupère toutes tes affaires. Pendant ce temps, je crois que vous feriez bien de discuter tous les deux. Au fait Daniel, te compte-t-on comme nouveau membre de l'Ordre ?

- Sans aucun doute, Severus, sans aucun doute ! »

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23 : Départ pour Grimmaurd

**Petit résumé : Alors il est temps pour Harry de repartir et reprendre sa place de gardien du Phénix… **_**Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 23 : Départ pour Grimmaurd**

**(POV Harry)**

Severus me regarda une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il saisissait une poignée de poudre de cheminette et avant que je le réalise, il demandait la cheminée d'Olympe, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je fixais quelques instants l'âtre désormais vide où se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes, Sev, puis m'écroulais sur son fauteuil. Je restais plongé dans mes pensées, je repassais en boucle cette conversation étrange et inattendue qui venait de s'achever lorsque Dan s'approcha de moi et se planta entre le foyer de la cheminée et moi.

« Bien ! A nous deux, Ziggy ! Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi !

- Et de quoi veux-tu encore parler ? Personnellement, j'ai eu ma dose de révélations pour toute cette année, même en fait pour la décennie à venir.

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- A rien.

- OK, je vois… Il est donc tout à fait normal que je te retrouve dans les bras de Sev, que vous repreniez votre relation pour la dix-huitième fois environ, alors qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, tu batifolais dans ton salon avec l'amour de ta vie !

- Drago n'est pas, n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais l'amour de ma vie. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi ?

- Alors ça ne change rien ? Je veux dire, tu sais pertinemment qu'il tient sincèrement à toi, tu sais que Drago ne t'a jamais trahi puisque je t'ai apporté la preuve de son innocence et pourtant, tu continues à nier ce que tu ressens pour lui. Il n'y a qu'ivre mort que tu admettes que tu l'aimes !

- Quoique tu en penses, je ne le nie pas mais tu crois sincèrement que ça change quelque chose pour Sev et moi ! Dan, tu prétends me connaître, mais sur ce coup, tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! J'ai choisi, je sais que ça te surprend, mais si je suis là, c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit où je me sente bien, vraiment bien parce que quand je suis avec lui, tout me paraît plus facile, je suis bien avec Sev ! Pourquoi est-ce que même inconsciemment quand je cherche un endroit pour me protéger, le premier où je transplane, c'est chez lui ? Explique-moi ! Avec Drago, je n'ai jamais que souffert. Tout est toujours si compliqué, si difficile alors que Sev, lui me protège, je me sens tellement mieux quand je suis dans ses bras. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

- Merlin, Zig ! Arrête de te voiler la face comme ça ! Tu vas encore souffrir dans cette relation et je vais encore ramasser les morceaux dans une semaine, un mois… peut-être plus, mais c'est toujours pareil, Drago est entre Severus et toi car tu aimes Drago Malefoy.

- Non, cette fois c'est différent ! Tu as absolument raison sur un point : Oui, j'aime Drago sans aucun doute mais ce que tu refuses d'admettre, c'est que j'aime tout autant Sev !

- TU QUOI? Tu peux répéter, ça, Zig ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris et Sev le sait aussi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je lui ai dit un peu avant que tu n'arrives. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que j'aimais aussi son filleul.

- Tu lui as dit ? Tu as vraiment reconnu tes sentiments ? Pour Drago et lui ?

- Oui, tu devrais être ravi ! J'assume enfin tous mes sentiments, c'est bien ce que tu m'as toujours reproché… De nier, de faire toujours comme s'il n'y avait rien… Alors réjouis-toi ! Maintenant, sois mon ami comme d'habitude car je retourne dans ce monde et ça me terrifie, je ne veux pas revivre tous ces combats, toutes les personnes mortes ou blessées, devoir faire des choix qui entraîneront la perte de gens qui comptent pour moi…»

Ma voix se brisait légèrement dans ma gorge et je prenais sur moi pour contenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de me submerger à tout moment. Je sentis Dan s'approcher de moi et me serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est juste… J'ai peur que tu souffres encore et que cette fois, je n'arrive pas à te relever, comme il y a sept ans. »

Nous restâmes ainsi assis, près de la cheminée pendant un long moment, ne disant plus un mot, attendant juste le moment fatidique qui nous conduirait à Grimmaurd, pour reprendre la lutte au sein du Phénix. Je finissais par m'endormir, encore tremblant et secoué par des sanglots… Je n'entendis même pas le retour de Sev ni le départ de Dan. Lorsque j'émergeais finalement, il faisait très sombre dans le salon et la nuit avait envahi le parc de Beauxbâtons. Je me redressais et j'aperçus, la silhouette de Sev dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me regardait et s'approcha du fauteuil où je m'étais endormi depuis quelques heures.

« J'ai récupéré tes affaires, j'ai préparé les miennes et réglé mon départ avec Olympe. Dan est parti chez lui pour prévenir sa mère, il doit aussi passer à Sainte-Circée pour les informer de son absence, il revient ensuite.

- D'accord.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, ça peut aller.

- Potter ?

- Humm…

- Je… On n'a pas eu le temps de parler tout à l'heure…

- A quels propos ?

- Drago ! Quelle question ? Je veux dire, tu sais maintenant qu'il ne t'a pas trahi, et je comprends mieux à présent ton acharnement à son encontre pendant toutes ces années. Qu'en est-il maintenant ? »

Je me relevais brusquement du fauteuil et dévisageais Sev qui se tenait à deux pas tout au plus de moi désormais, il avait le visage totalement fermé et impassible, froid.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'en est-il maintenant ? De quoi ? De mes sentiments ?

Oui, je veux dire, je comprendrais que tu veuilles… Tu sais maintenant qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te faire souffrir... Enfin, après tout, on ne s'est rien promis… »

Je le fixais et ses mots se répercutaient en moi comme des milliers de coups de poignards.

« C'est ça ! On ne s'est rien promis sauf il y a quelques heures au cas où tu aurais oublié, je t'ai juste dit que je t'aimais et que j'avais fait mon choix !

- Tu fais exprès de comprendre de travers, Potter ! Tu ne savais pas encore toute la vérité concernant Drago quand tu m'as dit cela ! Il ne t'a jamais TRAHI ! Ne me fais pas croire que cela ne change rien pour toi !

- Tu es tellement certain que mes sentiments pour toi sont si superficiels, hein ! Tu as donc si peu de considérations pour ma parole ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais d'après toi, Potter ? Explique-moi, je serais ravi que pour une fois un gryffondor m'apprenne quelque chose.

- Tu veux juste m'éloigner de toi pour que je puisse le choisir, lui ! Mais pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Pour ne pas souffrir, pour me plaquer avant que je ne le fasse… Tu as beau tout tenté pour me pousser dans ses bras, je croyais que tu avais compris… Merde ! Ça fait tout de même un an que tu essayes, et je suis là ! Toujours là ! Tu refuses simplement d'admettre que je puisse sincèrement tenir à toi. Que je t'aime aussi, bordel !»

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Je le défiais du regard de poursuivre, je voyais dans ces prunelles assombries et tristes que j'avais touchées juste. Je lisais dans ses iris sombres son inquiétude, ses tourments. Il le faisait pour moi, pour mon bien, du moins il en était convaincu ou essayé de s'en convaincre. Après tout, je retournais à Grimmaurd, il voulait juste me laisser libre, libre de rejoindre Drago si tel était mon choix et il ne pouvait simplement pas admettre que j'étais là car je le souhaitais réellement. Il avait peur, alors il prenait les devants. J'avais mal : mal partout, au corps de mettre endormi dans ce fauteuil ; mal au cœur de l'attitude de Sev, j'étais tellement certain depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit après m'avoir fait l'amour ce matin qu'immanquablement il tenterait de me repousser loin de lui ; mal à l'esprit de découvrir que ma vie pendant sept ans n'avait été construite qu'autour d'un mensonge, pas de Drago, mais d'une personne qui m'avait tout de même manipulé, utilisé, me contraignant à fuir ce que j'aimais pour préserver son rôle d'espion de l'Ombre. Je retombais lourdement sur le fauteuil et ramener contre ma poitrine mes jambes repliées, faisant de légers mouvements d'avant en arrière, ma tête reposée sur mes genoux, je voulais simplement que l'on me fiche la paix, je voulais juste une fois faire un choix seul, un choix qui ne serait pas contraint par Voldemort, l'espion, mes amis, peu importe ! Je voulais vivre, juste vivre ! Et cette simple idée était apparemment inconcevable. Je sentais Sev se rapprocher de moi et tendre son bras pour me caresser, il me frôla la joue en une simple caresse, ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux, je sentais la chaleur de son visage au creux de mon cou et il murmura contre mon oreille en un souffle que je sentis à peine un «je t'aime », il s'écarta brusquement de moi, Dan venait de pénétrer dans le salon.

« Bien, tout est réglé de mon côté. Et toi Severus ?

- Je suis prêt, j'ai préparé toutes nos affaires, prévenu Olympe. Po… Harry ? »

Il me tendait sa main blanche, longue et fine, je relevais mon visage trop pâle et marqué par ces deux derniers jours et après avoir plongé mon regard dans ses yeux sombres, je me résignais et enserrais ma main dans la sienne. Il me souleva rapidement hors du fauteuil et m'entraîna dans l'entrée de sa demeure, à la suite de Dan. Arrivés sur le seuil, nous nous regardâmes longuement, nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre une guerre, notre vie allait à nouveau basculer et cet instant était grave, me rappelant le moment où Sev m'avait rejoint à Grimmaurd pour m'apprendre que Drago était tombé dans un guet-apens au ministère… le genre de moment où l'on sait que tout va inexorablement basculer. Finalement, je me décidais à rompre cet instant, comme il y a sept ans, en transplanant pour le quartier général du Phénix.

Je détestais toujours autant cette sensation de tiraillement qui vous entraîne, comme happé par un fil imaginaire dans l'espace. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant une place d'un quartier moldu toujours aussi mal famé et abandonné. Plusieurs poubelles débordant de déchets malodorants trônaient au milieu du trottoir, un vieux chat au poil sale et un œil borgne se retourna surpris à mon arrivée magique, puis reprit ses recherches de victuailles au milieu de ces immondices. Les maisons me paraissaient encore plus délabrées qu'il y a sept ans, ce qui me paraissait somme toute, difficilement concevable. Je me retournais vers Sev et Dan qui était apparu à l'instant à proximité de moi, je m'avançais sans plus attendre entre les maisons 11 et 13 du square Grimmaurd. Je murmurais le numéro du quartier général, ma demeure héritée de Sirius que j'avais offerte à Mione dans la lettre que j'avais écrite à la hâte la nuit de mon départ de Sainte-Mangouste. Une façade sombre et grise se dégagea immédiatement entre les deux bâtisses mitoyennes qui semblaient rapetisser soudainement, sans qu'aucun moldu ne se doute le moins du monde de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

La porte noire des Blacks apparut nettement devant moi et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'empoignais le lourd orobouros en or au centre de la porte et frappait violemment contre le bois vermoulu. Le son mât se répandit et alerta visiblement les personnes présentes à Grimmaurd puisque j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant de l'entrée. Une tête rouquine m'ouvrit et resta stupéfait devant moi, apparemment Charlie ne s'attendait pas à ouvrir la porte au gardien du Phénix.

« Ha… Harry, mais… Je croyais… Enfin, Blaise et Drago nous ont dit que… Mais entre, voyons, tu es chez toi… »

Je souriais au grand frère de Ron qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ma présence. Je pénétrais dans le hall et fut instantanément sidéré de voir que la sombre demeure avait bien changé sous les mains expertes de Mione depuis sept ans. Le portrait de la vieille folle trônait certes toujours dans l'entrée mais elle somnolait et semblait ne pas réagir à notre arrivée dans sa demeure au sang-pur. Les vieilles têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur qui ornaient l'escalier montant aux chambres avaient été détachées, plus de traces non plus de cet horrible porte-parapluie en jambe de troll. Le vieux tapis élimé avait cédé sa place à un parquet parfaitement entretenu. Je m'avançais vers le fond du hall, attendant d'être rejoint par Sev et Dan. Charlie referma la porte et prononça quelques sortilèges fermant prudemment la porte du lieu.

Pendant quelques instants, je regardais Charlie, sa mine stupéfaite avait progressivement laissé place à un sourire radieux et il ne tarda pas à me confirmer cette impression :

« Harry, bon sang ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir avec tout ce qui se passe… Enfin, c'est si bon de te savoir de retour parmi nous, tu nous as tellement manqué ! Et oh ! Professeur Rogue, je ne savais pas que vous deviez nous rejoindre également ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

- Eh bien, Charlie, si tu commençais par respirer ! »

Sans même que j'ai le temps de bouger, Charlie me serrait affectueusement dans ses bras puis tendait une poignée de main ferme mais amicale à Sev, qui par son visage marquait son parfait écoeurement devant une telle démonstration d'affection, il n'y avait bien que de moi qu'il tolérait ce genre de débordement affectueux. Charlie se tourna subitement vers le troisième visiteur inconnu et marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant enfin Dan des pieds à la tête :

« Je… Je suis Charlie Weasley, et vous ? »

Je voyais de jolies teintes rouges s'étendre sur les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur de Charlie, visiblement troublé par mon meilleur ami. Dan s'avança fièrement vers son vis-à-vis et je me doutais déjà que lui aussi semblait dérouté.

« Daniel Diffaclerc, Dan si vous préférez. Je suis médicomage, spécialisé en sortilège de magie noire, chef du service des infections pathologiques majeures à Sainte-Circée ainsi qu'à Sainte-Salem… »

Devant cette parfaite présentation de mon meilleur ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et je vis que Sev se pinçait littéralement les lèvres pour ne pas faire de même :

« N'oublions pas que Dan est sorti majeur de sa promotion à Beauxbâtons, élève d' Hippogrand, le meilleur de ces dix dernières années au moins… »

Cette fois, Sev souriait franchement et je me retins contre lui pour ne pas m'écrouler devant la mine faussement outrée de mon meilleur ami.

« Oh et autre précision, je suis également le meilleur ami et le psy attitré de Ziggy !

- Qui ça ? »

Je crois vraiment que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne pouvais retenir un fou rire de la sorte et entre deux hoquets, je parvenais à articuler péniblement en direction de Charlie :

« Moi… C'est… Moi… Ziggy…

- Je vois, euh, Harry, je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, ne le prends pas mal mais…

- Vas-y… Je t'en prie… Je t'écoute… Charlie…

- POURQUOI PAR MERLIN AS-TU RAMENE UN CLONE DE MALEFOY ? UN SEUL SUFFISAIT AMPLEMENT ! »

Mon meilleur ami se voyait comparer à Petit Serpy, et il faut bien reconnaître, c'était, on ne peut plus naturel, compte tenu des traits de leur visage, de leur manière altière… Mais pour lui, l'insulte était inimaginable, c'était aussi proche que de comparer le jour et la nuit, un palais princier et la cabane d'Hagrid à Poudlard, les licornes et les scroutts à pétards… A cette image, je redoublais dans mon fou rire et Sev me retenait pour m'éviter de m'écrouler au sol, je sentis le grognement d'exaspération de Dan qui me fit reprendre un peu mon sérieux :

« Euh… Charlie, je t'accorde qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance quelque peu troublante, mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a jamais eu qu'un Drago Malefoy et il n'y aura jamais qu'un Dan ! Tu peux me croire ! La ressemblance s'arrête là !

- Oui… Si tu le dis… Ecoutez, les autres ne sont pas là pour l'instant, ils sont tous… Enfin… Je… Je les attendais dans la cuisine, vous descendez ? »

Et sans même attendre une seconde de plus, je descendais les escaliers en direction de la cuisine sombre des Blacks, avec à ma suite Sev, Charlie et mon meilleur ami.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24 : Il a besoin de toi, Severus

**Petit résumé : **_**Oh là !!!!! Je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 24 : Il a besoin de toi, Severus…**

**(POV Drago)**

Je regagnais l'immense hall du centre magique de soin de Sainte-Mangouste et après quelques minutes dans la file d'attente, je pus enfin accéder à un foyer vide, je prononçais à haute et intelligible voix ma destination : « Cheminée de Grimmaurd »

Alors que je jetais à mes pieds la poudre de cheminette, je me sentis propulser dans une brume épaisse et verdâtre au travers du réseau de cheminées sorcières. Mes yeux fatigués n'arrivaient même pas à remarquer la succession des salons ou cuisines qui défilaient bien trop rapidement pour que je parvienne à stabiliser quelques secondes l'image dans mon esprit. Je tenais à peine debout, j'utilisais toutes les forces qui me restaient encore pour ne pas m'écrouler à mon arrivée trop brusque à Grimmaurd, j'avais rarement été à ce point éreinté, vidé de toute énergie… Tout me paraissait si loin et si proche, il y avait en fait à peine vingt-quatre heures, je dînais avec mon beau brun et Barbie à Paris et pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout cela s'était déroulé il y a plusieurs années. Tout s'était tellement précipité depuis cette attaque de mon père et des deux autres mangemorts, mon retour à Londres, Sainte-Mangouste… Je n'avais pas dormi une seule seconde. Le Sortilège du Froid des Enfers était sans doute en partie responsable de cet état un peu comateux dans lequel mon corps et mon esprit semblaient plonger mais pas seulement. Blaise m'avait dit que je ne servais plus à rien pour l'instant, en tout cas, pas dans cet état lamentable, et il n'avait absolument pas tort. Même moi, j'avais fini par admettre que je devais aussi me reposer. Je l'avais supplié de me prévenir au moindre changement, c'était à cette seule condition que j'avais accepté de rejoindre Charlie, histoire de lui relater les dernières nouvelles et de dormir un peu, même une heure… si je pouvais seulement y arriver ce dont je doutais très sincèrement…

Je franchissais l'âtre de la cuisine de Grimmaurd et époussetais presque machinalement ma cape. Tout semblait désert, c'est curieux, je m'attendais à voir Charlie se précipiter vers moi dès que je serais apparu mais non, il n'était visiblement pas là… Je m'avançais vers la grande table en chêne rectangulaire qui trônait majestueusement au milieu de la pièce occupant ainsi tout l'espace. Je faisais léviter jusqu'à moi un verre d'eau fraîche tout en m'affalant lamentablement sur une des chaises de paille, quelque peu rapiécée et abîmée. Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux clos par la fatigue. Mais mon attention fut vite attirée par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, je me relevais immédiatement, pensant voir débarqué mon cher rouquin, en tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Pendant quelques secondes, je restais figé, médusé, nous nous dévisagions intensément, le joli sourire qu'il arborait en pénétrant dans la pièce, céda instantanément la place à un visage crispé, tendu ; je fixais ces deux émeraudes que je ne pensais pas revoir avant un long moment sans prêter le moins du monde attention à tout ce qui nous entourait :

« Beau brun… Tu… tu es arrivé quand ?

- A l'instant.

- Comment vas-tu ? Barbie… Enfin, Dan… Il t'a raconté… Pour l'espion ?

- Oui.

- Je suis content de te voir ici, tu sais.

- Je suis là uniquement pour l'Ordre et je compte repartir en France dès que cette histoire sera réglée. »

Sa voix était plus cassante, presque dure. Je fermais machinalement les yeux et je soupirais profondément, rien n'avait finalement changé, c'était peut-être même mieux ainsi, il savait désormais toute la vérité mais ne voulait définitivement pas de moi dans sa vie, après tout, c'était son choix et il fallait bien que je fasse avec. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, résigné, je réalisais que nous n'étions pas seul. A ses côtés, se tenaient Charlie et Barbie, mais j'eus du mal à comprendre quand je le vis :

« Severus ? Tu es arrivé aussi ?

- Oui, Drago, j'ai cru comprendre que ta chère famille fait à nouveau parler d'elle depuis quelques jours, Bellatrix et Lucius, pour un peu, ils m'auraient presque manqué ! »

Je me précipitais à la rencontre de mon parrain et le serrais affectueusement dans mes bras, cela faisait six ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, il était parti pour Beauxbâtons juste après que le verdict de son procès ait été rendu… Depuis lors, je me contentais de quelques lettres où il me racontait sa vie de professeur au sein de cette prestigieuse école, il me parlait parfois d'Olympe mais jamais rien de très personnel… De toute manière, même s'il avait toujours été au même titre que ma mère une des personnes les plus importantes de mon enfance, une personne que je respectais et admirais, il n'en demeurait pas moins très secret et mystérieux, cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, sans doute. Je ne savais plus rien de sa vie depuis ces six dernières années. Je m'éloignais un peu de lui, je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé à Sainte-Mangouste, au moins, lui, il était là.

« Je suis content de te voir parmi nous, on ne sera pas trop nombreux de toute manière ! Mais comment as-tu su ? Enfin… pour mon père ?

- Potter et Daniel me l'ont appris ce matin… J'ai tout organisé auprès d'Olympe pour pouvoir revenir au Phénix le temps qu'il faudra.

- C'est… Je suis vraiment heureux, j'aurais tellement aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances mais le principal, c'est que tu sois là… Comme Harry… »

Mon regard glissa de mon parrain au visage du beau brun à quelques mètres. Il nous fixait tous les deux intensément. Ses yeux trahissaient son trouble, quelque chose d'assez indéfinissable et surprenant. Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par Charlie :

« Dray ? Où en est-on ? Quelles sont les nouvelles à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Ah… Oui, écoute, Charlie, je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois…

- Tu me fais peur, là ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant…

- Charlie, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi pour une fois… Je suis crevé… »

Je m'avançais vers la table et m'installai sur la chaise que j'avais quittée, il y a seulement quelques minutes faisant signe aux autres de me rejoindre. Charlie me rejoignit aussitôt et prit place à ma gauche, suivi immédiatement par Dan qui prit le siège voisin de mon rouquin. Severus regardait mon beau brun. Ce dernier semblait figé et n'avait pas fait un mouvement vers notre direction :

« Potter, tu viens ?»

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Harry hocha la tête de gauche à droite, il semblait de plus en plus étrange, troublé, paniqué et il se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre, je ne pouvais plus voir désormais que la courbe de son dos, moulé dans ce pull noir. Il faisait danser ses mains devant les flammes doucement, comme pour les réchauffer. Severus s'appuya fermement sur le meuble en chêne où était entreposé la vaisselle des Black, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il semblait perturbé et préférait visiblement rester debout. Un silence lourd s'installa lorsque la voix douce d'Harry l'interrompit :

« Alors, tu nous expliques ce qui se passe… »

Ses mains avaient stoppé leur danse hypnotique même si son regard semblait encore concentré sur les bûches qui se consumaient lentement.

« Son état est critique, je suis désolé Charlie. »

Mon beau brun se redressa aussitôt et se planta à quelques mètres de moi, le visage en colère, sa magie s'agitait, une aura lumineuse se matérialisait presque autour de son corps.

« QUI ? »

Sa voix était forte et je me surpris à trembler. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je ne pouvais sortir aucun mot, j'avais déjà tellement eu mal en disant cette simple phrase à Charlie, mes yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur mon ex, son front reposait désormais sur la table en chêne, ses avant-bras recouvrant ses cheveux roux un peu trop longs qu'il avait retenus par un élastique, il s'était instinctivement replié sur lui-même, se protégeant d'une autre parole que je pouvais prononcer. Il retenait difficilement des sanglots et je surpris le regard doux de Dan qui machinalement passa sa main sur le dos du rouquin pour le réconforter quelque peu. Je saisissais mon verre d'eau et bus une longue rasade, le silence semblait s'alourdir encore un peu plus, une sensation d'oppression emplissait la cuisine, l'atmosphère, l'air paraissait vicié.

« Je t'ai demandé QUI ? »

La voix d'Harry résonna encore un peu plus et je me retournais vers mon beau brun.

« Il y a une attaque pendant mon absence, je l'ai su à mon retour avec Blaise… Je veux dire… J'avais raison… Ils visent tous les personnes du Phénix pour ensuite t'atteindre Harry…

- QUI ?

- Mac Nair, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ont attaqué à la sortie du ministère… Il savait parfaitement qu'elle serait seule…

- Mione ?

- Oui, ils visaient Mione mais Gin devait la rejoindre pour dîner avec elle, elle est intervenue dans la bataille entre Granger et les trois mangemorts et elle a reçu ce sortilège avant que les aurors en poste au ministère ne réalisent ce qui se passait et ne viennent à leur rescousse. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir…

- Gin a été blessée ? C'est sérieux ?

- Oui, très grave... Les médicomages n'arrivent toujours pas à déterminer quel sortilège l'a atteint… »

Harry s'était figé totalement. Il fixait un point imaginaire quelque part, son regard se perdait loin de moi, loin de nous tous. Il tremblait de plus en plus, sa magie rayonnait autour de lui comme je l'avais rarement vue, à part peut-être cette nuit-là au ministère quand il avait réalisé que Ron était tombé sous l'avada de mon père. L'air de cette pièce semblait maintenant totalement chargé d'électricité, sa puissance magique nous encerclait, nous étouffait presque. Non, en fait j'étouffais vraiment, je me détachais de son regard et me rendit compte que tous les autres étaient comme moi, on suffoquait face à la puissance de mon beau brun et aucun d'entre nous ne semblait avoir la force de réagir.

« Potter, POTTER, arrête ! »

Severus venait d'hurler brusquement et Harry se retourna vers lui, il semblait prêt à s'effondrer, il avait dégagé une telle énergie si brusquement. Le regard émeraude était fixé vers mon parrain pendant un temps qui me parut infini, comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Harry se retourna brusquement et s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant au hall de Grimmaurd, il retenait visiblement des larmes de rage et de peine, il avait à peine franchi le pas de cette demeure qu'il m'entendait déjà parler de douleur, de souffrance, de combat… Comme avant… Et la petite Gin qu'il adorait tant était blessée… J'étais vraiment anéanti : toute cette scène me déchirait l'âme et le coeur, mon ex-rouquin sanglotant, Harry qui s'enfuyait, mon esprit savait que je devais l'aider mais j'étais totalement submergé par cette tristesse, cette colère et cette haine depuis que j'avais appris avec Blaise la vérité à Sainte-Mangouste. Celle que je considérais comme une petite sœur depuis qu'elle était avec mon meilleur ami, la frangine de mon ex-rouquin, était désormais entre la vie et la mort. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever pour le rejoindre et le réconforter, je fus coupé dans mon élan :

« Je m'en occupe. »

Severus s'était précipité en un instant vers l'escalier qui menait au hall des Black sans même un regard vers moi. Décidément, rien ne semblait avoir de sens depuis hier, l'attaque de mon père, l'arrivée d'Harry, le retour de mon parrain avec lui… Je regardais interloqué Dan qui me fit un sourire contrit, presque désolé. Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici encore ? Je me relevais brusquement et emboîtait le pas à mon parrain. Lorsque j'arrivais en haut des marches, je m'arrêtais et je ne pus qu'écouter :

« Alors ?

- ALORS QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?

- Premièrement que tu te calmes et deuxièmement que tu me parles sur un autre ton, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à la fille Weasley !

- Je suis désolé, Sev, je ne voulais pas… »

Harry semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tellement il souffrait, il était désemparé, anéanti, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'il faut à tout prix protéger. Il s'avança vers Severus et je le vis enserrer sa taille. Il sanglotait dans les bras de mon parrain, qui non seulement ne le repoussait pas, mais le cajolait délicatement, passant ses mains en une douce caresse dans son dos. Mon cœur se serrait et me pinçait douloureusement, je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais surtout pas comprendre. Mon beau brun retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits et ses mains s'accrochèrent au cou de Severus, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de mon parrain. Je me retenais contre la rampe au bois vermoulu de cette cage d'escalier pour ne pas m'écrouler sur place. Leur baiser échangé était doux, plein de complicité, tendre… Jamais, il ne m'avait embrassé ainsi, jamais il ne me regardait ainsi… Je les fixais ainsi dans cette entrée longtemps, trop longtemps sans doute… Je sentis une larme chaude roulée le long de ma joue et redescendit vers la cuisine après avoir retrouvé le masque des Malefoy. Je n'avais même plus la force de me sentir fatigué.

« Ça va ?

- Pardon, et pourquoi ça n'irait pas Barbie ? La fiancée de mon meilleur ami est sur un lit d'hôpital, personne n'arrive à déterminer ce qu'elle a, mon père a essayé de me tuer hier… Oui, franchement, tout va pour le mieux, je trouve…

- Non, c'est pas ça… Je parlais… Non, c'est pas grave, oublie ça Serpy.

- Et oublier quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y Barbie, te gêne pas pour moi…

- Rien, rien… Je… Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Je veux dire pour Ginny… Après tout, même si tu as du mal à le croire, je suis un excellent médicomage, je pourrais peut-être me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, on ne sait jamais… »

Charlie regardait Dan et son visage s'éclaira un peu, en l'entendant faire cette proposition :

« C'est vrai ça ! On aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Tu m'as toi-même dit Dray qu'il t'avait sauvé la vie, il pourrait ausculter Gin, il a peut-être déjà traité ce sortilège à Sainte-Salem ou Sainte-Circée…

- Tu as complètement raison Charlie, s'il y a une seule personne sur terre capable de découvrir quel sortilège de magie noire a atteint Gin, c'est bien Dan. »

Je me retournais, mon Harry venait de rentrer à nouveau dans la cuisine, il s'était visiblement calmé, Severus le suivait, volontairement éloigné de quelques pas, et cette mascarade me donnait envie de vomir. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder froidement comme l'aurait fait mon père. Pourtant, j'avais moi aussi été avec Charlie pendant quatre ans, Barbie me l'avait dit, il m'avait averti qu'Harry avait aussi eu quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie depuis son départ de Sainte-Mangouste… C'est juste que faire l'association entre mon beau brun et mon parrain était au-delà de ce que je pouvais encaisser en cet instant. Ils avaient l'air de se comprendre sans se parler, juste en se regardant, ils se connaissaient parfaitement, leur baiser… Ils étaient si complices, si proches… Je me giflais pour reprendre cette arrogance malefoyenne et donner ainsi l'impression que j'allais aussi bien que possible :

« Soit, Charlie, accompagne Barbie… Enfin Dan à Sainte-Mangouste… Je discute cinq minutes avec Harry et Severus de la situation de l'ordre et on vous rejoint, d'accord ?

- Oui, comme tu veux, Dray. »

Sans plus attendre, je vis mon rouquin suivre Daniel et empoignaient chacun à leur tour une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette puis disparaître de l'âtre dans le nuage verdâtre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous apprendre ? Tu as déjà parlé de l'espion à Mione et Moony ?

- Oui, beau brun, c'est fait ! Je les ai informés de la présence de cet espion dans nos rangs, il nous reste à prévenir aussi Mc Go, mais, comme de toute manière, elle reste très faible, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle participe activement aux recherches de ce salopard de traître.

- Et pour le langue-de-plomb au ministère ? Est-ce que Mione a une piste ?

- Non, toujours pas. De toute manière, le plus urgent, à l'heure actuelle, c'est Gin. Blaise est désespéré et je ne vous parle même pas d'Arthur et Molly. Enfin, je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te revoir Harry, vous feriez bien d'y aller rapidement… Malheureusement, on ne sait jamais… Il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches…

- C'est à ce point ?

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Charlie, il semble encore y croire et il compte sur Dan, mais…»

Je vis mon Harry se tendre instantanément… Il tremblait légèrement. Severus fixait sa nuque et serrait convulsivement ses doigts, se retenant visiblement de le prendre dans ses bras et je ne pus retenir ce qui allait vraisemblablement me faire encore plus de mal que je ne saurais même l'imaginer :

« Il a besoin de toi, Severus. »

Harry et mon parrain me dévisageaient, ils ne bougeaient pas, stupéfaits. Ils avaient sans aucun doute compris ce que j'insinuais par cette courte phrase. Sans plus attendre, sans croiser ses magnifiques yeux verts, je m'engageais vers la cheminée de Grimmaurd, saisissais au passage de la poudre de cheminette, proclamant haut et fort ma destination : « Sainte-Mangouste ».

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25: Adieu

**Petit résumé : Alors sortons les mouchoirs**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 25 : Adieu**

**(POV Harry)**

Je fixais intensément sans me retourner le lieu où se tenait, il y a encore quelques secondes, Dray. Pendant un bref instant, je l'avais dévisagé, rejetant au plus loin tout ce que je comprenais par ces quelques mots qu'il avait adressés à son parrain et il avait disparu dans un nuage verdâtre dans l'âtre de la cuisine sombre des Black pour rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste sans que j'ai esquissé le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, sans que j'ai même songé à le retenir. Je sentais Sev à quelques pas derrière moi, à quelques mètres tout au plus, il semblait tout aussi figé que moi par les dernières paroles de Dray. « Il a besoin de toi, Severus… Il a besoin de toi, Severus… Il a besoin de toi, Severus…». Ces paroles résonnaient en moi, infiniment… Il savait, il avait compris, tout compris…

Je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer toutes les informations qui venaient de me parvenir depuis que j'étais revenu à Grimmaurd avec Dan et Sev. C'était pire que ce que j'avais crains, bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Retrouver Dray était en soit une des pires épreuves pour moi, je ne voulais pas revenir ici, je ne voulais tout simplement plus souffrir mais je n'avais juste une nouvelle fois pas le choix et ça s'était avéré encore plus dur et plus pénible. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé au bas des escaliers et que mes yeux avaient accroché ses iris gris, si particuliers et chers à mon cœur, j'avais blêmi. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver confronter à lui, pas aussi vite en tout cas, Charlie nous avait dit être seul au Square, cela m'avait quelque peu soulagé, je pensais avoir du temps pour me préparer à lui faire face à nouveau, mais non comme d'habitude, le destin en décidait autrement, à mon plus grand désarroi. Et il était là, il semblait las, fatigué, ses yeux cernés et rougis par une fatigue évidente, bien plus que lorsque je l'avais laissé dans mon appartement parisien pour transplaner et rejoindre Sev. Le sortilège lancé par son père avait dû l'affaiblir beaucoup plus que ce que je n'avais craint, mais, il n'y avait pas que cela, je le savais, une sorte de pressentiment qui m'étreignait dès que nos yeux se retrouvèrent, se connectèrent et quoi qu'il se soit passé depuis que je l'avais quitté, je devinais d'ores et déjà que cela m'atteindrait et m'anéantirait encore un peu plus.

Pendant quelques instants, je les avais dévisagés sans même m'en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé, comme le papillon qui se rapproche les nuits d'été de la lumière de la bougie qui le tuera inexorablement. J'avais eu du mal à réaliser qu'ils se tenaient, là, tous les deux face à moi, après sept ans, nous nous retrouvions tous ici à Grimmaurd et je les observais sans mot dire. Dray semblait sincèrement heureux de revoir son parrain, il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis si longtemps, depuis cette odieuse parodie de procès. Je croyais que mon cœur allait exploser de les voir ainsi face à face, les deux hommes que j'aimais, que j'avais toujours aimés étaient ici, à Grimmaurd. Jamais, je n'avais eu si peur, cette douleur atroce qui me serrait le cœur comme dans un étau. C'était le moment le plus déstabilisant que je n'avais jamais vécu.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait eu cette attaque contre Gin, visant ma chère petite Mione. Lorsque Dray nous avait dit que la sœur de Charlie avait été la victime de cette nouvelle attaque de mangemorts au ministère, j'avais eu l'impression de perdre tout contrôle sur ma magie. Sans Sev, je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi à me reprendre suffisamment pour redescendre dans la cuisine auprès de Charlie, Dan et Dray. Sev avait été comme depuis toutes ses années, d'une douceur incroyable, il avait été si tendre et m'avait empêché de sombrer. Nos baisers étaient d'une telle complicité, nous étions redescendus au bout de quelques minutes dans la cuisine. Dan, accompagné de Charlie, avait rejoint Sainte-Mangouste pour aider les autres médicomages, après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait identifier le sortilège lancé contre Gin et la soigner, c'était lui. Et il y avait eu ce regard trop froid de Dray, étrange, violent, cette arrogance de sa famille se dessinant dans ses yeux, cette lueur hautaine et cruelle qui semblait s'être estompée quand il me regardait depuis qu'il avait intégré le Phénix sept ans auparavant, réapparaissait d'un coup et me poignardait aussi sûrement que des milliers de doloris.

Et maintenant, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, sans bouger, sans rien dire… Je ne percevais que le souffle assez irrégulier de Sev, dans le creux de ma nuque, je sentis ses doigts enserrer mes bras doucement, je me laissais finalement aller contre son torse, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux en bataille. Ma gorge était serrée par cette émotion. Il savait, Dray savait désormais que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie depuis toutes ces années d'absence et c'était son parrain. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était cela qui faisait naître des sanglots, des perles salées et chaudes au bord de mes yeux. Non, je crois que ce qui me troublait et me déstabilisait tellement, c'était cette résignation, cette acceptation, ce rien qui était tout pour moi. J'avais pris ma décision pendant que j'attendais Sev chez lui avec Dan, je voulais agir honnêtement, lui dire ce qui m'unissait avec son parrain depuis quelques années, mais il m'avait devancé, il savait et il n'avait pas hurlé, il n'était pas en colère ni choqué, rien, ses yeux étaient plus froids, plus hautains, rien que cette phrase que j'entendais comme un leitmotiv «Il a besoin de toi, Severus… ». Voilà à quoi se résumait ma prétendue histoire avec Drago, sept ans que je ne parvenais pas à construire complètement ma relation avec Sev à cause de mes sentiments pour lui, et lui qui prétendait tenir à moi, se moquait en fait royalement de moi, il s'en fichait et était parti comme ça, me laissant avec son parrain. Il avait accepté sans un mot, sans rien, ni cris, ni rancœur, pas de dispute, toujours ce rien… Merlin, je suis tellement écoeuré. Je l'avais aimé au point de tout fuir et lui et sa prétendue affection, son amour… Les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux, coulaient désormais sans aucune retenue.

Severus me demanda de me retourner pour lui faire face et je m'écroulais complètement dans ses bras, je pleurais pour tout : Gin, le combat contre Voldemort et les mangemorts qui devenaient une dure et cruelle réalité, mon retour dans cette demeure qui n'était pour moi que l'image perdue de Sirius, son souvenir encore si douloureux, depuis si longtemps, et surtout je pleurais à cause de lui, j'avais mal mais au moins désormais, les choses étaient claires. J'avais raison, Dan s'était trompé complètement. Je n'étais qu'un passe-temps aux yeux de Dray puisqu'en sachant que Sev était important pour moi, il avait fui sur l'instant, il me laissait seul avec son parrain, il ne souhaitait pas s'accrocher le moins du monde pour me garder à ses côtés, pas d'esclandre, rien, rien, rien… je n'étais rien et mon cœur en saignait. Sev me connaissait parfaitement, il comprenait que tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler depuis ces dernières minutes étaient en fait un condensé de tous ceux qui m'avaient fait fuir pendant sept ans mes amis et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille de cœur. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler, comme d'habitude, il savait, me comprenait, m'aimait tout simplement.

La main de mon amant passait en une caresse furtive dans mon dos et très vite, ses lèvres se perdaient dans ma chevelure et mon cou en une myriade de baisers, son souffle glissa doucement vers mon oreille et il murmura :

« Harry, je suis désolé, mais il faut que l'on y aille, il faut que l'on parte de toute urgence pour Sainte-Mangouste, tu ne pourrais pas te pardonner d'être arrivé trop tard pour la fille Weasley…

- Oui.»

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, à sa hauteur et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ma main gauche enserra la sienne fermement, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient et nous nous dirigeâmes sans un mot vers la cheminée de la cuisine Grimmaurd. Nous nous comprenions sans doute encore plus qu'avant, depuis l'aveu de mon amour la nuit dernière, ces dernières heures nous avaient rapprochés, aussi sûrement qu'elles m'avaient éloignées de Dray, me confrontant enfin à cette réalité que je fuyais depuis sept ans.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes quand nous arrivions dans la zone de communication par cheminette de Sainte-Mangouste. Il y avait une file d'attente des plus impressionnantes, nous nous faufilions le plus rapidement possible au milieu de la foule, je serrais presque convulsivement la main de Sev, je craignais plus que tout de perdre la sensation de sa paume contre la mienne, m'emprisonnant. C'était la première fois en sept ans que je me retrouvais au cœur du monde sorcier et peu de temps serait nécessaire pour que quelque sorcier trop curieux ou attentif ne remarque ma cicatrice et alerte ses pairs de la présence du sauveur disparu depuis si longtemps. Nous nous rapprochions vers le bureau d'accueil où une petite sorcière blonde au visage émacié orientait les personnes vers le service le plus approprié. Devant nous, une vieille sorcière dansait une gigue endiablée, sur un pied visiblement ensorcelé pendant qu'un jeune enfant était tiré vigoureusement par son père, son visage d'une étrange couleur violette laissait imaginer qu'il était victime d'une farce plus que douteuse. Un adolescent larmoyant les suivait, jurant sur Merlin et les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention mauvaise à l'encontre de son petit frère. Le père soufflait et fulminait, il remercia à peine la jeune sorcière blonde qui les orienta vers le troisième étage des erreurs de manipulations de potions. Lorsque finalement Sev et moi parvenions au guichet, la voix cristalline de l'hôtesse d'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste dérailla légèrement lorsqu'elle me dévisagea, il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver sa parfaite intonation douce et prévenante :

« Bonjour… Bonjour, messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ?

- Nous cherchons la chambre de Mademoiselle Ginerva Weasley, elle a été admise hier, suite à une attaque au ministère.

- Oui, tout à fait, deux secondes, je vérifie dans mon listing… Oui, effectivement, elle est au service des blessures magiques, dangereuses et inexpliquées au premier étage, chambre 120. C'est le médicomage Fincher qui s'occupe de mademoiselle Weasley.

- Bien, merci pour ces renseignements. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sev me traîna en direction des escaliers au fond du hall, je regardais machinalement au détour d'un couloir blanc, immaculé, presque oppressant, les panneaux lumineux qui clignotaient et changeaient magiquement selon les demandes faites par l'homme avec ses deux enfants lui indiquant la direction à suivre, j'exécrais ce lieu et ce sentiment n'avait pas diminué avec les années.

Lorsque nous franchissions la porte du premier étage, je lisais presque malgré moi le panneau qui marquait son entrée : «Premier étage : blessures magiques, dangereuses et inexpliquées : cas désespérés et incompris, service des médicomages Fincher et Dewett. » Je soupirais et regardais Sev, je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler, il savait ce que ces quelques mots avaient éveillé en moi, de la peur, de la panique, de la colère, de la haine… Voldemort était à nouveau à l'origine d'un drame qui se nouait à mon insu, j'espérais seulement que Dan était arrivé à temps pour diagnostiquer le sortilège qui avait été utilisé à son encontre, qu'il avait trouvé le remède pour sauver la petite Ginny… Pour qu'elle ne soit pas la première victime de cette guerre qui reprenait.

A quelques mètres, un attroupement aux cheveux roux se tenait, je reconnaissais immédiatement Molly et Arthur, les jumeaux, Bill et Percy. Un grand homme, aux cheveux poivre et sel, aux tempes grisonnantes était à leur côté ; il portait la blouse blanche caractéristique des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Il soupirait, ses doigts passaient frénétiquement sur sa tempe droite, il semblait être radicalement opposé à Dan qui pestait contre lui. La discussion entre les deux hommes était visiblement animée, même de loin, je ne pouvais pas en douter une seule seconde. Je m'approchais du groupe, suivi par Sev, sans interrompre le débat entre les deux hommes auxquels les Weasley ne participaient pas vraiment. Ils semblaient tous perdus, désemparés et alors que je me tenais désormais à quelques pas de mon meilleur ami, je l'écoutais :

« … Vous ne comprenez pas, ce que vous faites ne sert à rien. Elle souffre du Dolorosa Corpus. J'ai déjà vu ce sortilège, il est utilisé outre atlantique par des sorciers fanatiques, des groupuscules adeptes des théories puristes du Sud de Salem contre les moldus et les sang-mêlés depuis moins de deux années, je ne l'avais jamais vu en Europe jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je suis certain de mon diagnostic. Une loi du ministère américain de la magie a déclaré ce sort comme étant le quatrième impardonnable, il y a six mois, il cumule les effets du doloris avec un avada. Il faut que vous arrêtiez immédiatement ce traitement, c'est impératif… Pour elle… Ne faites plus rien, par pitié… Ecoutez-moi…

- Dan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Zig, oh Merlin soit loué. Dis à cet abruti qui je suis, il refuse de m'écouter.

- Monsieur Fincher, je présume ?

- Oui, mais… Vous êtes… C'est impossible…

- Oui, je suis bien Harry Potter et voici mon meilleur ami, Daniel, Daniel Diffaclerc. Vous pouvez me croire, c'est un ponte en sortilège de magie noire, il a exercé aussi bien à Sainte-Salem qu'à Sainte-Circée, c'est le chef du service des infections pathologiques majeures dans ces deux célèbres institutions. Il sait de quoi il parle. Maintenant Dan, dis-moi la vérité, tu sembles vraiment inquiet.

- Non Ziggy, je suis désolé, c'est bien pire… C'est trop tard.

- Pardon ? Je… NON !

- Ecoute-moi, Zig, c'est fini… Elle souffre du Dolorosa Corpus…

- Alors ? Quel traitement faut-il lui administrer à la place de celui qu'elle reçoit actuellement ? Merde, Dan, on a déjà perdu tellement de temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne reste pas ici !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Ecoutez-moi, Zig… C'est fini, c'est trop tard, on ne peut rien faire, sauf l'accompagner dans ces derniers moments et lui épargner plus de souffrances. Monsieur et Madame Weasley, il faut interrompre toute tentative de soins, sa douleur ne va cesser de s'accroître. Si on tente quoi que ce soit, nous allons juste accentuer cette torture, c'est une des particularités de cet impardonnable, il n'y a aucun espoir, aucun… je suis désolé, vraiment… »

Je regardais Dan et les autres personnes présentes dans ce couloir, tous semblaient atterrés par les quelques mots que venaient de prononcer mon meilleur ami ; un silence profond, lourd venait de s'abattre dans ce lieu où derrière une porte, une jeune fille de vingt-quatre ans disparaissait sous nos yeux impuissants dans ce qui s'avérait être un sortilège de magie noire particulièrement douloureux, elle allait souffrir pendant les prochaines heures, les prochaines minutes avant de nous laisser, seuls, tristes et amers… Des larmes roulaient sur le visage de sa mère qui s'accrochait presque convulsivement au bras de son mari qui était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait été à l'annonce de la mort de Ron. Fred s'appuyait sur le mur froid et avait glissé le long de la paroi, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et était enlacé par Georges qui cherchait par ce geste à le réconforter et à trouver irrémédiablement la chaleur qui lui manquait si cruellement, leur jeune sœur allait mourir… Je lâchais la main de Sev, je ne savais quoi faire. Si Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas venus me chercher à Paris, ils auraient été présents au moment de cette attaque, ils auraient pu éviter ce drame, j'étais malgré moi, responsable d'un nouveau drame, la petite Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, sur ce lit, mourante, sans aucun espoir. Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher mais mon esprit semblait incapable de trouver la moindre lueur à laquelle j'aurais pu me retenir, pour ne pas sombrer irrémédiablement. Ma gorge se serrait douloureusement, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, mes yeux me brûlaient mais aucune larme ne semblait vouloir s'échapper. Charlie, Blaise et Dray sortirent en trombe de la chambre de Ginny, apparemment tout autant anéantis que nous, ils savaient déjà visiblement.

« Dan, elle convulse, viens vite… »

Dan s'engouffrait sans demander son reste vers le lit de la belle rouquine, la porte se refermait derrière le médicomage, Monsieur Fincher, nous laissant tous dans ce couloir. Je ne réalisais pas le temps qui s'écoulait lentement, inexorablement, sans que personne ne bouge, ne parle, n'esquisse le moindre geste, temps suspendu dans un moment glacial, irréel. Il se passa ainsi peut-être une heure avant que l'instant ne soit brisé par la réouverture de la chambre par Monsieur Fincher.

« La crise est passée, elle s'était évanouie pendant quelques minutes, elle vient de retrouver ses esprits, Monsieur Diffaclerc reste à son chevet, il m'a demandé de vous prévenir, il veut que vous veniez par petits groupes, pas plus de trois ou quatre, pour lui dire… Adieu… »

Un cri étouffé interrompit l'homme, Madame Wealsey avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de son mari. Bill et Percy aidaient leur père à porter puis à allonger la pauvre femme anéantie sur un banc. Le médicomage s'était précipité vers Molly pour lui venir en aide. Il tenait son poignet, puis fouillait dans sa poche, sortant une petite fiole au liquide rosé qu'il déposa sur les lèvres de Molly. La solution franchissait la bouche de la femme, ses yeux papillonnaient quelques secondes plus tard. Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers nous :

« S'il vous plaît, ne perdez pas de temps. Allez-y à plusieurs… Vite.

- Dray, Harry, Professeur, entrez les premiers, je viens avec vous. Les frères de Gin passeront après nous et enfin ses parents. Cela laissera un temps à Molly pour se préparer. »

J'étais suffoqué par la voix posée de Blaise alors que son corps tremblait, comme jamais. Le fait de prendre des décisions lui permettait peut-être de concentrer cette colère, cette terrible angoisse, cette peine inimaginable et inexplicable. Je suivis presque machinalement le jeune homme, suivi par mes deux amours. Lorsque nous pénétrions dans la pièce, un calme étrange y régnait, presque surprenant comme tenu du drame qui se nouait en ce lieu, le corps mince de la jeune rouquine semblait noyer sous les draps qui la recouvraient. Dan était à ses côtés, il semblait concentrer sur le pouls irrégulier qu'il sentait au poignet de Gin. Son regard était las, écoeuré. Il me regarda quelques instants. Blaise se rapprocha en premier du lit où se trouvait paralysé sa jolie fiancée. Il entrecroisa ses doigts au sien, il prit sur lui pour que sa voix ne soit pas trop chevrotante :

« Ma chérie, je suis là, tu m'entends… »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement avant de se fixer sur les yeux noirs ébène de son ami.

« Blaise, je suis tellement désolée mon amour…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu n'y es pour rien, tu as voulu venir au secours d'Hermione. Je t'aime pour cela et tu le sais bien.

- Comment va-t-elle… Mione… Dis moi qu'elle s'en sort, au moins…

- Oui, elle va bien, ma chérie, elle a été blessée, elle est soignée au deuxième mais ça va, Remus est avec elle, ne pense pas à cela. Pense à toi, il faut que tu te battes.

- Mon amour, je sais que c'est fini, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie…

- Ne dis pas ça, Gin, ne me dis pas ça…

- Blaise, j'ai peu de temps, laisse-moi parler… »

Une quinte de toux violente interrompit la jeune rouquine, Dan se précipita vers elle immédiatement. Ses doigts passèrent sur le front visiblement brûlant de la jeune femme. Après quelques instants, Gin reprit sa respiration, plus calme, même si elle se faisait sifflante, douloureuse, personne ne bougeait dans la chambre, le silence était toujours plus lourd. Je n'osais même respirer, de peur de rompre leur dernier instant.

« Blaise, je t'aime, mais promets-moi… Promets-moi de continuer, je veux que tu sois heureux, promets-le Blaise…

- Arrête, ne parle pas comme ça, je t'en prie…

- Blaise, promets-moi…

- Je le jure mon ange, je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaise, je t'aime… Dray, Harry, professeur, approchez vous, s'il vous plaît, maintenant. »

Nous nous regardions et je m'avançais en premier, Sev me talonnait, sa main ne quittait pas mon épaule, elle me protégeait indéniablement. Dray fit le tour du lit et se positionna à côté de Dan. Blaise s'était reculé vers la porte de sortie, les yeux emplis de larme. Il s'appuyait, son front contre le mur, cherchant vainement un appui pour lui éviter de sombrer corps et âme en cet instant.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Professeur et toi aussi, Harry… Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Harry, il faudra que tu sois fort, je veux que ma mort ne soit pas vaine, je veux que cette guerre cesse… Pour ma famille, pour Blaise… »

Je sentais des larmes chaudes qui roulaient sur ma joue, je relevais les yeux de son petit corps frêle et je vis que Dray et Dan pleuraient aussi. Sa voix me ramena vers elle :

« Faites attention à vous, profitez de la vie, et Dray, veille sur Blaise, il en aura besoin.

- Oui. »

Le son que produisit la bouche de Drago était étrange et lointain, presque inaudible, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, je fis de même avant de m'éloigner, suivi par Sev. Blaise retourna vers sa douce et s'empara tendrement dans un dernier baiser de ses lèvres, ses mains enserrant avec amour ses joues, avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Nous avons attendu ainsi dans ce couloir, proches les uns des autres et pourtant tous éloignés par la peine qui nous submergeait. Bill et Charlie entrèrent à leur tour, ce fut ensuite les jumeaux et Percy et en tout dernier, Molly et Arthur, avançant comme des fantômes vers le lit de leur unique fille. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent après ce qui me parut une éternité, les larmes qui barraient leur visage en disaient plus que tous les mots existants. Il ne passa qu'une minute quand Dan sortit :

« C'est fini. »

Adieu Gin…

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26 : Le cercle des neuf Prince

**Petit résumé : La bataille reprend, en garde chers lecteurs**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 26 : Le cercle des Neuf Prince**

**(POV Drago)**

J'étais seul à Grimmaurd. La vieille maison des Black, aménagée par Granger et Moony pendant toutes ces années de soi-disant paix, redevenait forcément le Q.G. du Phénix puisque la guerre reprenait, même si pour l'instant, rien n'avait été encore officiellement décidé et annoncé par mon beau brun, le seul gardien et commandant légitime de l'Ordre. Harry était encore trop bouleversé mais je me doutais que dans les jours, voire dans les heures à venir, il prendrait à nouveau la direction de cette seconde guerre contre les mangemorts et leur Seigneur des ténèbres, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de tarder davantage à organiser cette bataille qui s'annonçait encore plus terrible et il le savait, je l'avais vu dans son regard ce matin alors que nous déjeunions dans un silence absolu dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd. Mon beau brun avait déjà prouvé sa valeur, son courage et ses qualités de meneur au sein du Phénix, il y a sept ans à la mort de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lors de notre première guerre et la situation actuelle l'obligeait à reprendre son rôle parmi nous. Les événements s'étaient si douloureusement précipités depuis le procès de Bellatrix, annonçant le retour de Voldemort.

Je me tenais assis, dans le salon des Black, trop froid, sur un vieux fauteuil bordeaux usé. J'étais épuisé, les yeux cernés, je ne comptais plus le nombre de nuits où j'avais à peine dormi quelques heures, réveillé en sueur par des images cauchemardesques. Je fixais le feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre, ne procurant à cette pièce qu'une trop faible chaleur, les chandeliers posés de chaque côté du rebord de marbre gris donnaient une luminosité pâle et tremblotante au salon. La maison était bien trop silencieuse, ces derniers jours, terriblement silencieuse, comme si la vie semblait avoir suspendu son temps. Granger venait de sortir, elle aussi, pour rejoindre le ministère me laissant donc seul, elle était visiblement inquiète d'avoir laissé le champ libre à Scrim et Percy pendant plus d'une semaine. Une semaine… Terrible et brutale, inimaginable… Depuis son agression par Mac Nair, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange… Depuis…

Je me revoyais dans ce couloir aseptisé, blanc. J'entendais encore la voix chevrotante de Barbie nous annoncer que tout était fini, la belle rouquine nous avait finalement laissés, seuls, elle devait avoir rejoint les anges, retrouver enfin son frère, du moins je l'espérais. Les journées s'étaient déroulées d'une façon lointaine, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment ma vie à laquelle j'assistais, comme si ce n'était pas mes amis et ma famille de cœur qui souffraient devant moi. Je vivais les événements sans vraiment les ressentir, je les subissais simplement, les jours avaient glissé sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte. Nous lui avions dit adieu il y a trois jours, dans le parc de Poudlard. Sur un autel de marbre blanc, le corps sans vie de la douce amie de Blaise avait été déposé par ses frères. J'étais toujours au côté de mon meilleur ami, il semblait totalement anéanti, comme le reste des Wealsey. Charlie me regardait par moments au cours de cette sobre cérémonie d'adieu, Barbie restait à ses côtés, attentif et prévenant ce qui me soulageait car je n'étais pas en état de lui apporter cette aide dont il avait si désespéramment besoin. Harry restait en retrait, totalement impassible, fort et sûr mais ses yeux hurlaient le contraire, mon parrain demeurait à ses côtés. Je ne savais plus si je devais les maudire ou remercier le ciel que mon beau brun ne soit pas seul dans ce tragique instant et quelque part cette guerre me le ramenait après toutes ces années de douloureuse absence.

Je ne l'entendis pas arriver, perdu dans mes pensées, des larmes roulant sur mes joues sans même que j'en ai conscience.

« Drago… Dray…

- Beau brun, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes, tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer dans le salon, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, pourtant.

- Excuse-moi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je… J'ai pris une décision, par rapport au traître, par rapport au Phénix, j'ai prévenu déjà Sev, Dan, Rem, Mione et Blaise. Il n'y a plus que toi.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Il se rapprocha et conjura d'un vague geste de la main un fauteuil qu'il positionna face à moi. J'étais de plus en plus sidéré par sa puissance, lui qui avait renié sa magie pendant toutes ces années était tout simplement impressionnant. La magie irradiait de lui, elle circulait, venait, refluait, comme s'il était source de toute magie sur terre, comme si le fait de ne plus faire abstraction de ses origines sorcières, rendait possible la fusion de son âme, de sa magie à son corps. Il s'écroula sur ce fauteuil apparu, il semblait lui aussi tellement fatigué de ces derniers jours, il régnait un silence pesant entre nous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il jouait avec ses mains, les tortillant nerveusement. Curieusement, je lui en étais reconnaissant car malgré tout ce qui nous séparait désormais, il était venu vers moi, en tête à tête pour me faire part de ces décisions en tant que gardien du secret du Phénix. En fait, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais reconnu que le simple fait qu'Harry soit dans ma vie à nouveau me comblait bien au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne me revenait pas complètement, le principal pour mon cœur était qu'il soit là, tout simplement, face à moi, même si une autre partie de mon âme avait furieusement envie de lui faire payer sa 'trahison'.

« Alors que comptes-tu faire, Harry ?

- En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis… depuis l'enterrement de Gin. Je veux d'abord coincer l'espion, je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est lié avec le langue de plomb qui a permis à Voldemort de retrouver sa puissance et je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il nous a fait… Enfin, je veux dire… Pour ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est sa faute, si je me suis enfui loin des miens, loin de mes amis, de ma famille, loin de… Toi. Il faut aussi qu'on s'organise sans pouvoir compter sur la plupart des membres de l'ordre alors que les mangemorts, eux, sont toujours plus nombreux et mieux organisés. Pour que Voldemort ait décidé de reparaître, il n'a plus aucun doute sur sa puissance et sa victoire, et pourtant nous allons devoir le contrer, tout de même. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner, je ne lâcherai jamais, je le dois à Gin. Je ne ferais confiance en personne, tu comprends, personne… Hormis ceux dont on est certain qu'ils ne peuvent pas être l'espion de l'ombre… Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué aux autres ce matin, nous serons donc sept, au moins dans un premier temps : Il y aura Sev puisqu'il était aux mains du ministère pour sa mise en accusation pendant que ce salopard était dans ma chambre à Sainte-Mangouste. Rem, Mione, et toi étiez ensemble, ce qui vous élimine de fait dans la liste des suspects ; et bien sûr Blaise qui était au chevet de Gin. J'ai vu Minerva, elle n'est pas en état de reprendre le combat, même si je la tiendrais informer, je refuse de la mettre à nouveau en danger. J'inclus Dan également car je lui fais totalement confiance, comme tu le sais. Je serai seul à décider quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai voulu faire confiance, je ne referais pas cette erreur, cela m'a coûté sept ans de ma vie et la mort de Ron et Gin. Je crois que nous avons assez attendu comme ça, il faut nous préparer dès maintenant, j'ai fixé rendez-vous aux autres au manoir des Prince dans moins d'une heure.

- Au manoir de Severus ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi pas ici ?

- Je voulais un lieu incartable et inconnu des anciens membres de l'Ordre, même lors de la précédente guerre, à part toi et moi, personne n'a jamais été chez la mère de Sev, à ma connaissance. Je ne veux pas que Grimmaurd soit notre lieu de rencontre, il sera uniquement celui du Phénix et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne devront jamais se douter de l'existence de cette organisation parallèle, ils ne devront rien savoir sur le 'cercle des Prince'. Je nous lierai par un serment de fidelitas, aucun des sept membres ne pourra révéler d'une quelconque façon et à qui que ce soit notre mission, le lieu de nos rendez-vous, l'avancée de nos recherches. Je serai l'unique gardien de ce secret. Je t'attends dans cinq minutes en bas, dans la cuisine, on part chez Sev et Dan nous attend en bas.

- D'accord, je me change et j'arrive.

- Bien… Dray ?

- Oui ?

- ça va ?

- Autant que possible, compte tenu des circonstances… Je… Je suis heureux que tu reprennes ta place comme avant, ça m'a manqué. Je veux dire, tu m'as manqué.

- Ne parlons pas de cela, c'est juste trop tard, ça fait partie du passé désormais, il y a tellement de choses à régler, plus importante. Nous le devons à Gin, le reste, c'est du passé. D'accord ?

- Oui, je crois. Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

- Bien. »

Mon beau brun refermait dans l'instant la porte du salon Black. Mes yeux se perdaient sur les bûches de bois qui se consumaient dans la cheminée de marbre gris. J'entendais les mots d'Harry, mon beau brun et j'avais brusquement du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, l'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais vu renaître devant mes yeux le sorcier aux pouvoirs et aux décisions incontestés qui avait progressivement grandi sous mes yeux, il y a sept ans. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme terrorisé face à mon père que j'avais retrouvé à Paris, n'osant pas faire confiance à sa force magique, non il était décidément bien loin. Il respirait la puissance, la force et le charisme malgré la douceur, la gentillesse et la prévenance que trahissaient ses yeux verts si particuliers, ce mélange si parfait. Il était, à mon plus grand désespoir celui dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux me brûler mais comme il l'avait dit, tout cela n'était plus rien que notre passé, alors, il fallait que je prenne sur moi, j'étais un Malefoy après tout, un visage impassible, jamais trahi par ses émotions et ses sentiments, il fallait que je continue coûte que coûte.

Lorsque je pénétrais enfin dans la cuisine, Barbie attendait visiblement mon arrivée, Harry n'était plus là et je voyais son meilleur ami fulminer :

« Ah, te voilà, ça fait déjà dix bonnes minutes que je t'attends Serpy, tu ne pouvais pas te dépêcher un peu !

- Bonjour Barbie, heureux de te voir moi aussi, comment va le plus grand élève d'Hippogrand de ces dix dernières années ?

- Parfaitement bien, merci, je suis ravi de jouer à la nounou avec toi !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre que je sache, où est mon Beau Brun ?

- Pas avec moi visiblement.

- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle. Où est-il parti ?

- Chez Severus, il voulait positionner des protections aux entrées du manoir des Prince, pour qu'il ne soit désormais plus franchissable que par les sept personnes du Cercle.

- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ici ?

- Ton altesse sérénissime…

- Je connais parfaitement le manoir des Prince, j'aurai pu y aller sans toi.

- Je t'ai attendu à la demande de Zig. Bien si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je déteste être en retard, alors si on pouvait se rendre immédiatement chez Severus, je serai ravi d'abréger cette charmante discussion.

- Barbie ?

- Quoi ?

- Un problème ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement tendu, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je me confierais !

- Je te remercie pour ta confiance, je croyais qu'on avait passé ce stade depuis Paris.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette fichue guerre, Ziggy ou l'espion alors oublie-moi !

- Charlie ?

- Quoi, Charlie ?

- Serait-il possible… Non, ce serait trop beau… Je me demandais si ton humeur plaisante était due à mon très cher Charlie, mon ex, en fait, si tu ne le savais pas encore mais quelque chose me laisse à croire que tu es déjà au courant, je me trompe, Barbie ?

- La ferme Serpy, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant et encore moins avec toi. »

Avant que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste à son endroit, Dan se précipitait vers la cheminée de la cuisine, disparaissant dans un nuage verdâtre, il semblait fulminer de rage. Je ne pus retenir un fou rire, le premier depuis bien longtemps en fait. Alors j'avais donc bien compris… Monsieur Perfection était très perturbé par mon cher rouquin et visiblement, cela n'allait pas selon les désirs de Barbie Premier de la Classe… Le simple fait que mon rouquin le fasse tourner chèvre me comblait. Le destin faisait décidément bien les choses… Merlin soit loué… Et puis, je savais bien aux yeux de mon rouquin qu'il était bien loin d'être si indifférent qu'il souhaitait le lui faire croire, je le connaissais trop bien pour être dupe de ces tentatives pour leurrer Barbie. Mais j'espérais qu'il le ferait suffisamment marcher pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'allais être vengé de ses sarcasmes de la plus exquise des façons finalement. Ne pouvant tarder davantage, je m'engouffrais à sa suite pour rejoindre la demeure de mon parrain.

Je sortais à peine de la cheminée des Prince, me trouvant dans la vaste salle à manger du manoir, cette pièce où je jouais enfant lorsque ma mère se rendait en cachette chez mon parrain. La bibliothèque, remplie de grimoires aux couvertures vieillies par le temps et la poussière, occupait toujours le pan de mur opposé à l'âtre de la cheminée, l'odeur du papier imprégnait l'air confiné de ce lieu ; le reste de la pièce était d'une même sobriété, bien trop froide à mon goût. Tous semblaient d'ores et déjà m'attendre. Harry était debout en bout de table, majestueux de présence, son regard doux me dévisageant puis ses yeux émeraude me lâchèrent l'espace d'un instant, se dirigeant vers sa droite où se trouvait Severus qui paraissait impassible. A la gauche de mon beau brun, s'était installé précipitamment ce cher Barbie. Mione et son loup-garou était assis à côté du jeune médicomage, Blaise leur faisait face, je rejoignis sans attendre mon meilleur ami et prenais place à sa droite. J'étais à peine assis qu'Harry prit la parole.

« Bien, comme je vous ai tous avertis aujourd'hui, nous fondons en cet instant le cercle des Prince. Nous sommes dorénavant tous liés par le serment de fidelitas dont je serai le gardien et le chef. Je pense que cette tache m'incombe, de part la prophétie qui a fait de moi le seul pouvant anéantir Voldemort avant même ma naissance. Aucun des membres du Phénix ne devra savoir que nous nous réunissons, ni nos plans d'organisation de lutte contre les mangemorts. Je veux à tout prix démasquer ce traître, pour Ron et pour Gin, je le leur dois. J'ai longtemps discuté avec Sev ces derniers jours, je ne ferais confiance à personne au sein de l'Ordre, je sais que cela peut paraître dur mais je vous demande d'en faire autant. Je pense qu'il faut nous organiser au plus vite car il ne devrait pas se passer longtemps avant que les mangemorts ne lancent une nouvelle attaque et pour les jours à venir, je vous propose à chacun des missions précises. Mione, Blaise, vous êtes au ministère, je vous demande d'enquêter ensemble sur les langues de plomb pour trouver qui a permis le retour de Voldemort.

- Harry, nous avions déjà commencé à interroger les langues de plomb au moment où Drago est venu te chercher à Paris.

- Je sais Mione, mais vous n'étiez pas seuls dans cette tâche. Il faut que vous repreniez toute cette enquête depuis le début. Je regrette de dire cela, mais nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous, or, Kingsley et Maugrey vous ont aidés dans vos recherches. Je sais aussi que Charlie et Arthur vous ont prêté mains fortes mais si l'espion se trouve parmi eux, nous ne pouvons nous permettre…

- Harry, tu ne peux pas…

- Mione, je ne prendrais aucun risque, cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi de me dire que peut-être l'espion pourrait être l'un d'entre eux. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est juste… enfin de me dire que ça pourrait être le père ou le frère de Ron et de Gin… »

Rem se pencha vers la jeune ministre et le directeur de Poudlard passa son bras autour de sa douce, elle cala son visage aux creux des épaules de son mari.

« Bien je peux compter sur vous deux ? Blaise ?

- Sans aucun doute, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour Gin.

- Mione ?

- Oui.

- Drago, je te demande de retourner à Poudlard, charge à toi de trouver un maximum d'informations sur le voile du ministère, en particulier comment accéder au cœur du voile, et surtout le moyen d'en revenir. Consulte tous les grimoires possibles, je compte sur les résultats de Mione et Blaise auprès des langues de Plomb pour confronter tes recherches avec les leurs. Je voudrais aussi que tu prépares un maximum de potions, Dan a listé les principaux remèdes qui nous seront nécessaires au plus vite, en particulier des sortilèges connus seulement aux Etats-Unis par les médicomages de Sainte-Salem, comme le sortilège du froid des enfers et le Dolorosa Corpus. Certains mangemorts, et je pense tout d'abord à ton père, ont dû se réfugier pendant ces sept années dans les groupuscules extrémistes dont nous a parlé Dan. Une fois que Sev aura accompli la mission qui lui incombe, il t'aidera également à préparer ces potions. Après tout à vous deux, vous êtes les plus grands spécialistes dans ce domaine. Rem, j'ai besoin de reprendre ma formation magique, je n'ai que très peu utilisé mes pouvoirs ces sept dernières années. Je compte sur le meilleur prof de DCFM pour me remettre à niveau, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir Harry.

- Une dernière chose, nous sommes pour l'instant sept, mais je compte sur deux autres personnes : Dan, tu dois repartir immédiatement à New-York, je veux que tu rejoignes Sam, sa formation de médicomage ne sera pas inutile, en complément de la tienne. Je suis désolé pour 'Le Ziggy', il faudra que vous trouviez une solution pour votre café français car je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette nouvelle guerre. Tu crois que Sam acceptera ?

- Evidemment Zig, pour toi, je n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup insister et ses connaissances en poison et morsure magique ne seront pas de trop avec mes aptitudes en sortilège de magie noire. J'espère que l'institut de Sainte-Salem pourra se passer de deux médicomages en même temps et qu'ils ne nous feront pas trop d'histoires.

- Je compte sur toi et maintenant, Sev…

- Alors qu'as-tu finalement décidé ? C'est oui ou non ?

- C'est d'accord. Tu as raison, j'aurais préféré que tu n'y ailles pas pour des raisons évidentes ; il est certain que Voldemort dispose d'un réseau de renseignements là-bas et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il apprenne ta présence mais je sais que tu le dois, il faut vraiment que tu partes pour Durmstrang.

- J'espère juste qu'il acceptera de revenir.

- Je suis bien là, Sev. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Effectivement, Potter, mais à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu.

- Je vais te donner une lettre pour lui et après tout, c'est grâce à toi s'il a obtenu ce poste d'enseignant, il ne pourra pas te le refuser.

- Pardon, Harry, mais, de qui parlez-vous ?

- Seam, Seamus Finnegan, je… Après la mort de Dean à Halloween lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, Sev et moi l'avons aidé. Il voulait disparaître de Poudlard et de cette guerre. Depuis, il est devenu professeur de sortilèges à Durmstrang. Voilà, si vous êtes d'accord, le cercle des neuf Prince est désormais fondé. Nous prêtons serment de fidélité... FIDELITATIS SACRAMENTUM DICEMUS.»

Les six autres membres reprirent en chœur en levant leur baguette en direction d'Harry : « FIDELITATIS SACRAMENTUM DICEMUS… »

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27 : Une nuit où tout bascule

**Petit résumé : quand le retour du passé fait éclater certaines vérités**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 27 : Une nuit où tout bascule**

**(POV Harry)**

Les six sorciers qui me faisaient face en cet instant solennel remettaient ainsi leur vie entre mes mains. Ceux que j'aimais infiniment, étaient ici réunis, autour de moi, pour une guerre qui nous avait d'ores et déjà arraché notre petite Ginny. Sans aucune hésitation, ils scellaient magiquement leur destin au mien, en fondant le Cercle des neuf Prince grâce au serment de Fidelitas. Ils répondaient dans un même ensemble à l'incantation latine que je venais d'énoncer d'une voix que j'espérais ferme et assurée, en tout cas plus que je ne l'étais intérieurement.

De nouveau, je sentais sur mes épaules le terrible poids de la responsabilité qui m'avait accablé alors que je n'avais pas encore seize ans lorsque Albus m'avait révélé dans son intégralité la prophétie qui me liait à Voldemort avant même ma venue au monde. Sirius venait de disparaître derrière le voile et mon enfance avait quelque part disparu définitivement cette nuit-là, en me faisant bourreau ou victime, sans aucun autre choix possible, tuer ou être tué.

Un faible rayon lumineux sortit d'abord de ma baguette frémissante, je crispais fermement mes doigts autour de la fine tige de bois souple, au point que les jointures de mes phalanges devenaient presque blanches lorsque l'éclat rougeoyant provenant de la plume de Phénix se fit de plus en plus intense et se propagea à chaque baguette tendue et dirigée vers moi. Des crépitements électriques reliaient chaque sorcier autour de cette table puis un sourd grondement qui se répercuta en écho dans le salon des Prince mit fin au serment de Fidelitas et donnait ainsi naissance au Cercle. Je ne pus me retenir de soupirer bruyamment, c'était la seconde fois que je procédais à ce lien et les sensations s'avéraient identiques, épuisantes : la première fois, je venais de fêter ma majorité lorsque le lendemain, j'avais pris la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, remplaçant ainsi Albus.

Alors que le calme revenait peu à peu dans ce sombre manoir où je m'étais tant de fois entraîné au cours de ma septième année, je me rendis compte que chaque visage semblait concentré sur moi, attendant que je reprenne la parole peut-être, mais je me concentrais déjà de toutes mes forces pour garder un regard froid, impassible, sûr, comme si reprendre ma place parmi eux était une chose normale alors qu'au fond de moi, je me sentais comme autrefois pris au piège de cette atroce prophétie.

Finalement les quatre années auprès de mon cher et austère professeur de Potion de Beauxbâtons avaient porté ses fruits, ça et les milliers d'heures où il s'était acharné à m'enseigner l'occlumancie et la légilimancie au cours de ma septième année, dès que son vrai rôle dans la mort d'Albus avait été formellement établi. Parfois, avec le recul, je me disais que j'avais toujours su qu'il agissait sous les ordres de Dumbledore, il avait été contraint pour protéger son filleul de mettre fin à la vie de la seule personne qui avait cru aveuglément en sa rédemption. Albus lui avait demandé de veiller sur Drago et moi car il se savait mourant et qu'il ne pouvait plus nous venir en aide.

Dès que je m'étais retrouvé à Privet Drive cet été-là, à la mort d'Albus, je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de me remémorer à l'infini la scène de cette tragique nuit. Je revoyais l'état d'épuisement d'Albus avant même que l'on parte à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard, dans la caverne, le regard de Sev sur moi dans le parc de Poudlard… Et puis surtout, il y avait eu ce conseil qu'il m'avait lâché avec cet air pincé et écoeuré, en hurlant littéralement : 'Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit, Potter'… Quand je revoyais cette scène, allongé dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, attendant mon dix-septième anniversaire avec impatience, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Sev n'avait rien fait, il avait eu mille occasions de me tuer, de me torturer ou même de m'enlever pour me livrer à ce salopard de serpent, mais il n'avait fait que contrecarrer les impardonnables que j'avais vainement tenté de lancer contre lui. J'entendais comme si cela se déroulait, il y a seulement quelques heures, sa voix sourde et profonde s'exclamer 'Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables, Potter ! Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité'… et il n'avait pas tort, à cette époque, j'étais très loin de maîtriser ma force magique, si tant est que j'y parvienne un jour complètement. J'avais juste horriblement mal puisque je venais de voir tomber une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, celui que je considérais un peu comme mon grand-père. A son retour au sein de l'Ordre, Sev m'avait patiemment appris à me fermer, à ne laisser entrevoir aucune émotion sur mon visage, à ce que personne, pas même Voldemort ne lise dans mon esprit sans mon accord, c'était la condition sine qua none pour vaincre et Remus, de son côté, m'avait progressivement appris les informulés.

Je me levais brusquement :

« Bien, vous savez désormais tous quelle est votre mission, bonne chance et surtout soyez vigilants, il ne faut en aucun cas que les membres du Phénix se doutent de ce que nous faisons parallèlement. »

Je ne leur adressais qu'un bref au revoir et me dirigeais vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Au moment où je m'arrêtais, je vis juste Remus se précipiter vers Dan pour lui demander visiblement la liste de ces nouveaux sortilèges de magie noire auquel il devait me former. Je marchais lentement le long du couloir sombre, suivi à chaque pas par les ancêtres des Prince qui se baladaient de tableaux en tableaux, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de tableaux pour la succession de ces croûtes infâmes et sombres. Je pénétrais finalement dans la bibliothèque et m'approchais de la grande baie vitrée. Le parc des Prince était à peine visible, noyé sous une nappe de brouillard des plus compacts. De légers flocons de neige se mêlaient à de la pluie glacée et tourbillonnaient dans le vent froid de cette fin de novembre, les flocons commençaient à semer au sol une fine pellicule blanchâtre, plutôt boueuse et sale. J'appuyais ma tête sur la vitre gelée et mon souffle laissa une auréole opaque lorsque s'ouvrait la porte.

« Potter ?

- Humm…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?

- A ton avis !

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- On le serait à moins, il me semble.

- Je vais y aller. »

Je me redressais presque machinalement et ne pus retenir :

« Déjà ?

- Tu as une autre mission plus urgente à me confier ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Nous ne serons pas trop nombreux même avec Sam et Seamus, alors je crois que nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte tarder davantage.

- Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est ta façon de me demander de revenir en un seul morceau, sache Potter que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des actions inconsidérées, je ne suis pas un gryffondor, je réfléchis avant d'agir, je prendrai garde, je vais juste prévenir Seamus de ce qui se déroule pour le faire revenir et je serai de retour avant même que tu aies réalisé mon absence.

- Si seulement c'était possible…

- Potter… Ne… »

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et son torse se collait à mon dos, je m'abandonnais un peu contre lui.

« Fais attention à Dolohov.

- Potter, arrête ça, s'il te plaît ! Je connais parfaitement le directeur de Durmstrang, je n'ai aucun doute sur son allégeance à Voldemort et je ferai attention lorsque je contacterai Seamus, sois en certain ! Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, il faut que tu te concentres sur ton entraînement avec le loup-garou !

- Remus, il s'appelle Remus, Sev.

- Je le sais parfaitement, merci bien ! Autre chose, je te l'ai déjà dit et apparemment le loup garou a eu la même idée que moi puisqu'il est en pleine discussion avec Daniel, il faut que tu concentres ta formation sur les sortilèges américains. Je doute que ce soit un hasard si les deux attaques conséquentes que nous avons dû subir depuis le retour de Voldemort, avaient pour point commun d'utiliser ces sortilèges.

- Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas… »

Je me retournais vers mon ancien professeur et posais ma tête contre sa poitrine, il enserra presque machinalement ma taille de ses bras puissants et ses mains passaient comme une caresse presque invisible dans le bas de mes reins.

« Un dernier conseil…

- Quoi ?

- Parle à Drago.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est encore passé entre vous deux, mais lorsque j'ai quitté la salle à manger, il semblait fulminer de rage, pas besoin du troisième œil de Trelawney pour savoir qu'il est en colère contre toi.

- Ah bon ? Mais… Je ne lui ai rien dit de particulier, je t'assure.

- Et tu ne penses pas que tout le problème vient de là ? Cela fait sept ans que vous attendez que l'autre fasse le premier pas pour dire ce que vous pensez vraiment, sans mensonge, sans faux-semblant, sans demi-vérité. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que vous parliez, que tout ce que vous avez caché à l'autre depuis si longtemps éclate, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, sois en certain ! Bien, je vais partir maintenant…

- Sev… »

Je sentis une main se glisser délicatement sous mon menton et me soulevais progressivement le visage jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se retrouvent en contact avec ses magnifiques iris sombres comme la nuit. Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres frôlèrent patiemment les miennes, il prenait rarement l'initiative de nos baisers, et là, il en était à l'origine, il passa sa langue contre ma bouche qui s'ouvrit très doucement. D'abord tendre, le contact se fit plus intense, je le sentais partout, son souffle se mêlant au mien, c'était merveilleusement agréable. Lorsqu'il se détacha finalement, il souriait presque :

« A très bientôt, Potter.

- A bientôt, Professeur. »

Il se retourna et franchissait la porte sans me regarder à nouveau. Je repartais dans la contemplation du parc, perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais seul, il m'avait laissé et cela ne nous était pratiquement pas arrivé depuis son retour dans ma vie lorsque j'étais à Paris. Bien sûr, notre dernière année avait été des plus mouvementées comme Dan me le rappelait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et j'avais moi-même stoppé le nombre de fois où nous avions prétendument rompu, mais malgré tout, je savais qu'il était là et qu'au moindre souci, je n'avais qu'à transplaner jusqu'au parc de Beauxbâtons pour me protéger dans ses bras. Là, ce n'était plus le cas, il partait pour Durmstrang et je priais pour que Dolohov ne se doute pas de sa présence pendant qu'il parlerait à Seam pour le convaincre de revenir, et qu'il n'appelle pas à la rescousse toute une armée de mangemorts. A part moi, je crois que personne n'était plus activement recherché que Sev, et ce n'était en aucun cas pour une réunion amicale d'anciens combattants. Je sentis un léger courant d'air et la porte claqua derrière moi, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner, je savais qui venait de pénétrer à cet instant dans la bibliothèque. Contre la vitre, je me surpris à sourire, en pensant que Sev avait toujours raison et que je faisais quoiqu'il advienne toujours ce qu'il attendait de moi… Il voulait que je parle, et bien je parlerais à son filleul. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau et m'appuyais contre le meuble d'ébène :

« Drago ? Un problème ?

- Penses-tu ? Quel problème pourrais-je bien avoir, POTTER ?

- Bien alors j'en déduis que tu es plutôt en colère, vu que tu ne m'as plus appelé Potter depuis notre sixième année, je me trompe ?

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Pas avec moi ! A quoi joues-tu ?

- Excuse-moi de ne pas comprendre les méandres tortueux de ton raisonnement mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de ton emportement contre moi, strictement aucune idée et je suis très sérieux.

- Ben, voyons, je te croyais plus mature, t'attaquer et te venger sur Charlie pour m'atteindre, moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi mesquin !

- Pardon, Charlie ? Mais… BORDEL ! De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne veux aucun mal à Charlie, en aucune façon et quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas encore celui qui n'a rien compris, ce n'est pas très crédible !

- Mais enfin, explique-toi ! Quel rapport entre Charlie et toi ? Je… OH ! Mais je me souviens maintenant…

- Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quoi, au juste ?

- Chez Marie, le jour où tu as fait la connaissance de Dan… Tu étais furieux, tu m'avais traîné vers l'entrée du café et tu hurlais… Tu hurlais que tu avais fait ton devoir en me prévenant du retour de Voldemort, que tu voulais repartir de ton côté, reprendre ta vie… car les choses étaient enfin claires entre nous. Tu voulais me laisser seul avec Dan pour rejoindre… Charlie… TU ETAIS AVEC CHARLIE ?

- Comme si Granger ne te l'avait pas dit durant toutes ces années, tu vas me faire pleurer, Potter !

- Mione ne m'a jamais parlé de ta vie ! Je… Mais vous êtes encore ensemble ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, on avait rompu peu avant que je ne parte pour Paris, je ne suis pas aussi manipulateur et fourbe que tu te plais à le croire.

- Si tu le dis mais, ça ne change rien, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Charlie ? Je ne vois pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le manège de Barbie ! Il le colle comme une sangsue, ça en devient réellement écoeurant !

- Moi, je les trouve plutôt attendrissants tous les deux…

- Ben voyons, et c'est pour cela que tu envoies ton meilleur ami chercher son mec à des milliers de kilomètres pour le faire venir parmi nous et ainsi blesser Charlie, en lui faisant réaliser à quel point il s'est fait berné par Monsieur-Premier-De-La-Classe ?

- Son… MEC ! Sam ? T'es vraiment ridicule mon pauvre Malefoy !

- UN MALEFOY N'EST PAS ET NE SERA JAMAIS RIDICULE !

- Si tu le dis !

- Arrête ça tout de suite Potter !

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, j'arrête car si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à ton niveau, tu te trompes lourdement, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Charlie et pour ton information, sache que Dan est, on ne peut plus sincère avec lui, mais ça, c'est une chose que tu ne peux visiblement pas comprendre…

- C'est sûr qu'être sincère avec quelqu'un, dire la vérité, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas connaître, comme toi, POTTY ! Sur ce point, on n'est pas très différent !

- Nous y voilà ! Alors la vraie raison de ta colère maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches vraiment, Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais où était Finnegan ?

- Parce que tu avais suffisamment gâché sa vie !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé… J'aurais voulu m'excuser mais il est parti avant même que je ne le puisse… Alors, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos !

- Oh si Malefoy ! Tu veux qu'on règle les comptes, je te préviens, l'addition va être salée ! Tu m'as fait tellement mal cette nuit-là et tu as détruit aussi sa vie, irrémédiablement, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tout ça pour s'envoyer en l'air, à la va-vite dans le salon ! Tu t'es comporté comme une pourriture ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu le reconnaisses au moins !

- Je voulais juste…

- Allez ! Vas-y ! Explique-toi ! Puisque c'est le moment de dire la vérité, j'attends, explique-moi pourquoi tu as agi comme le pire des salopards.

- Putain ! Je revenais d'une mission, j'avais retrouvé mon père… Il avait torturé la famille de Lovegood devant mes yeux ! J'en pouvais plus et quand je suis arrivé à Grimmaurd, je voulais te parler, je voulais te dire…

- ME DIRE QUOI ? BORDEL !

- Te dire que je t'aimais… Je voulais te le dire avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, avant que ce soit mon tour… Je me demandais de plus en plus si mon père ne commençait pas à avoir des doutes sur mon allégeance au Serpent. Je suis monté directement dans ta chambre et ta porte était entrouverte. Seam était dans tes bras, sur ton lit ! J'aurais pu hurler de rage ! J'ai eu envie de te tuer ! Tu étais là, si proche de lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en déduise ?

- Que je consolais un de mes plus proches amis qui venait bêtement de se chamailler avec Dean.

- J'ai cru… J'étais jaloux et je voulais te faire mal ! Autant que j'avais mal ! Et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ça a été facile. Quand Seam est descendu au salon des Black, j'étais sur le sofa, j'avais tout prévu, tout dans les moindres détails, une heure, une heure au maximum et il écartait les jambes comme un malade ! J'avais dit à Granger que je souhaitais te parler et qu'il fallait que tu viennes me voir dès que ton entraînement avec Severus serait terminé et je t'ai vu dans l'encadrement de la porte ! Bon sang ! Tu avais l'air tellement surpris ! Je n'avais pas réfléchi ! Je voulais juste que tu ressentes ce que j'avais éprouvé en te voyant avec lui !

- Mon pauvre Malefoy ! Pauvre petit Malefoy ! Tu me vois cinq minutes dans les bras d'un autre et forcément, c'est que je m'envoie en l'air avec ! Hein ! Mais tu avais oublié un détail dans ta parfaite petite démonstration ! Je n'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec Seam, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Dean ! Putain ! Par ta faute, ils se sont quittés définitivement cette nuit-là et Dean est mort deux jours plus tard à Halloween !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est mort avant qu'ils ne se soient expliqués !

- Ce n'est pas de la mienne en tout cas ! Et tu veux que je te dise le plus drôle puisque c'est le moment de vérité. Quand je t'ai surpris dans le salon avec Seam, je me suis réfugié dans la bibliothèque, j'ai pleuré, pendant des heures, ton plan avait manifestement fonctionné car ça oui, j'avais vraiment mal et c'est Sev qui m'a consolé. Il m'a trouvé recroquevillé, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais et finalement il m'a serré dans ses bras, sans que je lui dise un seul mot, sans que je lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Et pour reprendre ta charmante expression, s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, s'il avait, ne serait-ce, que fait la moindre allusion, il ne m'aurait pas fallu une heure pour écarter les jambes comme un malade. »

Je sentis s'abattre sur ma joue en feu la main de Malefoy. Je le regardais, j'avais les yeux qui me brûlaient littéralement :

« Je t'aimais, Drago, je t'aimais vraiment et tu m'as fait plus mal cette nuit-là que personne ne l'a jamais fait. »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, être enfin seul j'avais trop mal…

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28 : L'accord

**Petit résumé : Bien, et si l'on retrouvait deux vieilles connaissances**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 28 : L'accord**

**(POV Drago)**

Pendant deux jours, il ne m'adressa plus la parole, bien sûr, nous nous croisions au square, au manoir des Prince, mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait revenir pour s'excuser après notre dispute. A chaque fois que l'on se voyait, il détournait les yeux, m'ignorant et c'était d'autant moins facile qu'à part Blaise, Granger et Moony, les autres membres du Cercle des Prince avaient déserté nos quartiers. Sev était immédiatement parti pour Durmstrang et Barbie pour New-York, récupérer ce fichu 'SAM'. Je me rendais autant que possible à Poudlard pour réaliser les potions dont Daniel avait fait une liste non exhaustive, j'avais commencé par celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie, il y a seulement quelques jours, aeternalis calor, qui était, somme toute, assez facile à obtenir.

Quant aux membres de l'ordre, beau brun avait trouvé de quoi les occuper tous sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent l'organisation et les missions du Cercle, assez adroitement, il faut bien le reconnaître. C'était d'autant plus compliqué qu'il fallait se débarrasser en priorité de ceux qui travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec le ministère. Charlie qui aidait très souvent Granger dans son ministère pour l'entraide entre les créatures magiques avait été chargé de contacter les centaures de la forêt de Poudlard puis, s'il parvenait à un accord avec ce peuple, il prendrait la relève d'Hagrid dans la première guerre et devrait probablement se rendre en terre du Nord pour s'adresser aux chefs des géants. Arthur était bien trop anéanti pour retourner au ministère et Harry avait demandé au père de Ginny de rester auprès de sa femme qui ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir de cette espèce de torpeur depuis l'enterrement de son enfant. Quant à Maugrey et Kingsley, ils avaient été chargés d'enquêter dans les bas-fonds londoniens, et en particulier dans l'allée des embrumes, pour trouver des traces de passage de Mac Nair, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Harry utilisait ainsi leur compétence d'aurors, tout en les éloignant de la recherche du Langue de Plomb qui devait inévitablement nous conduire à l'espion de l'ombre.

J'avais d'ailleurs discuté hier avec mon cher directeur de Poudlard à ce propos et sa chère épouse et lui étaient, comme moi, de plus en plus, persuadés que le Langue de Plomb n'était pas le seul responsable, le seul à être à l'origine de la résurrection de Voldemort comme nous l'avions cru au début grâce aux propos de Bellatrix. Celui qu'elle désignait comme le père des ténèbres, n'était probablement pas conscient de ces actes et de leur portée, un pion dans un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Nous pensions de plus en plus et apparemment, Harry abondait dans notre sens, que cette personne avait juste les techniques pour accéder au voile et ainsi aider au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devenir en quelque sorte 'son père', mais il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains du seul véritable espion. Nous en étions tous arrivés à la même conclusion sans nous être concertés, l'espion de l'ombre, travaillant pour l'ordre et fort probablement pour le ministère également, avait au cours de ces sept dernières années, eut tout le loisir et le temps pour contrôler un Langue de Plomb, par l'Imperium sans doute, et lui faire procéder au retour de son maître sans pour autant anéantir sa couverture aussi bien chez les mangemorts qu'auprès du Phénix.

Harry avait très courageusement chargé Remus de me faire part de ses conclusions. Nous en étions à ce point qu'aucun de nous n'arrivait à passer au-delà de sa rancœur, de sa colère, même pour de si importantes informations. Pour une fois, nous avions vraiment évoqué notre passé, sans faux-semblant, sans demi-vérité… Et je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce regard désemparé qu'il m'avait lancé lorsqu'il m'avait dit tout cela. Je lui avais fait mal, plus qu'aucune autre personne, cette nuit-là, parce que je n'avais pas conscience de ses sentiments, parce que je pensais réellement que jamais il ne me verrait autrement que comme son ancien ennemi, parce que j'étais jaloux de cette attention qu'il portait à Finnigan… Et ma seule réponse avait été d'utiliser un de ses plus proches amis, de m'envoyer en l'air, de l'utiliser comme une vulgaire putain. Je l'avais sciemment blessé mais ses mots m'avaient fait tout autant mal, j'entendais encore ses mots durs résonner : « C'est Sev qui m'a consolé… S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, s'il avait, ne serait-ce, que fait la moindre allusion, il ne m'aurait pas fallu une heure pour écarter les jambes comme un malade »

J'en étais à ce point de mes pensées quand une légère toux me fit sursauter. Je pensais pourtant que j'étais seul chez les Prince à cette heure de l'après-midi et je n'avais absolument aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait interrompu ce silence reposant :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger.

- Un problème ?

- Non, c'est plutôt une nouvelle inattendue en fait. »

Je me retournais, me relevais du canapé de la bibliothèque, puis me dirigeais nonchalamment vers le bureau où il s'était appuyé. Il portait une tenue moldue qui lui seyait parfaitement, un jean un peu élimé et délavée, avec une simple chemise blanche. Visiblement tendu de venir me parler, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire pour atténuer cette nervosité :

« Alors, quelle nouvelle beau brun ?

- J'ai rencontré Scrim grâce à Mione, dans son cabinet, il y a moins d'une heure.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ?

- Je t'en prie, Dray, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu du grand manitou du magenmagot ?

- Un huis clos… Hermione, lui, toi et moi avec…

- Tante Bellatrix.

- Exactement.

- Et comment as-tu obtenu ça ?

- Que peut-on refuser au sauveur ? Et officieusement, je lui ai promis mon soutien pour les prochaines élections s'il nous laissait parler à Lestrange.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, l'incorruptible sauveur se fourvoie avec le ministère.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois et je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière, malheureusement.

- Pardon ? Tu as déjà négocié avec ce pourri.

- Pas avec lui directement, mais oui.

- A quelle occasion ?

- Sev.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du procès de Sev, j'ai témoigné pour lui.

- Je l'ignorais.

- C'est normal, on avait négocié avec Dan auprès d'Amelia Bones. Comme tu le sais, elle est l'une des rares parmi tous ces planqués corrompus du magenmagot à être réellement en quête de la vérité, elle tenait vraiment à mon témoignage puisque j'avais assisté à la mort d'Albus, et votre parole à tous pour le disculper était bien inutile sans mon intervention. Vous ne pesiez pas lourd dans la balance malgré votre rôle dans la guerre. J'avais demandé à ce que personne, pas même Hermione, n'apprenne mon rôle au cours du procès.

- Je vois, c'est pour cela que tout a changé sans qu'on comprenne ce qui s'était produit du jour au lendemain, on a tous cru qu'ils allaient vraiment le condamner au baiser des détraqueurs à un moment et finalement, ils l'ont libéré sans avoir retenu aucune charge.

- Oui, mais tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas été simple. Amelia ne pouvait obtenir le huis clos que je demandais sans l'accord de Scrim alors, il a fallu négocier ferme avec lui, il ne tenait pas tant que cela à mon retour, ce qui m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de revenir. Si le ministère accédait à ma demande, je m'étais engagé à ne pas me présenter comme candidat au poste de premier ministre...

- Toi ? Premier ministre ? Tu n'as jamais été intéressé par ce type de fonctions, à ce que je sache !

- Tu le sais, je le sais, lui non ! Et apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas me revoir dans son champ de vision alors que le procès de Sev défrayait la chronique. Tu imagines, le sauveur, défendant ardemment un prisonnier sur lequel le ministère s'acharnait depuis un an se présente pour le poste de premier ministre, je crois qu'il aurait eu du mal à ne pas perdre la face, il a donc accédé à ma requête. Il est tellement accroché à son poste qu'il en devient facilement manipulable, je suppose que c'est la fonction qui transforme les hommes. C'était pareil avec Fudge, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa place.

- Tu es encore plus désabusé que moi, beau brun. Alors, quand doit-on retrouver Bellatrix ?

- Tu as cinq minutes.

- Je vois, merci de me prévenir avec autant d'avance.

- Je le sais officiellement depuis un quart d'heure. Tu viens ?

- Parce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non.

- Tu m'aurais vraiment surpris si tu avais dit oui. »

Il me souriait alors franchement, ses yeux brillaient de malice, ce qui démentait quelque peu son ton autoritaire et catégorique. Il me fit un léger clin d'œil tendre, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre la salle à manger. La cheminée de cette pièce était la seule à être reliée au réseau des cheminées sorcières. Je suivis mon beau brun, le vit disparaître dans la brume verdâtre après avoir déclamé haut et fort, 'cabinet du ministre'. Je fis de même dans l'instant qui suivit. Lorsque je ressortais de la vaste cheminée de marbre, je vis immédiatement mon beau brun, il n'avait plus le visage doux et ironique que je lui avais vu quelques secondes auparavant, il était le chef que devait craindre très sincèrement un Scrim qui s'accrochait férocement à sa fonction menacée. Au côté du vieil homme, se tenait la jolie frimousse du vice ministre, Madame Granger-Lupin qui se retenait de sourire trop ouvertement face au teint cadavérique de celui contre lequel elle se battait depuis de trop nombreuses années. Assise au centre sur un fauteuil magique qui la retenait par des chaînes épaisses, ma chère tante se tenait fière, ses paupières tombantes, ses traits tirés et cernés.

« Bien, nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons donc commencer, Monsieur le Ministre…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr Harry. Je suis ravi de te revoir.

- Moi de même, Monsieur, moi de même. »

Je retenais un éclat de rire en me mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, et apparemment, Hermione semblait à peu près aussi amusée par cette scène, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un vague mouvement, fit apparaître quatre fauteuils, aux teintes bordeaux. Sans aucun commentaire, nous nous installions chacun dans un de ces sièges, Scrim le plus à droite, puis la jolie brune, Harry et moi tout à gauche, nous faisions face à Bellatrix dont le sourire satisfait me glaçait le sang.

« Madame Lestrange, j'ai demandé à vous rencontrer auprès de Monsieur Scrimgeour pour évoquer un certain nombre de points avec vous. Votre collaboration au cours de cet entretien est totalement secrète et rien de ce que vous direz entre ses murs ne pourra être utilisé dans votre procès à venir, le président du magenmagot ne pourra considérer comme des aveux ce que vous direz aujourd'hui, je m'en porte garant et Monsieur le Ministre peut vous le confirmer…

- Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très judicieux…

- MONSIEUR, nous étions d'accord sur ce point, il me semble…

- Oui, oui, je sais, je devrais prouver votre culpabilité sans évoquer tout ce que vous pourrez dire dans cette pièce, vous avez ma parole.

- Bien et nous souhaiterions éviter l'utilisation du veritaserum, toutefois si vous n'acceptez pas, nous serons contraints d'avoir recours à cette méthode. A vous de voir, Lestrange, quelle est votre décision ?

- JE NE PARLERAIS JAMAIS DE MON MAITRE DEVANT VOUS, POTTER, JAMAIS…

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, je dois dire… Bien si telle est votre décision, Mione, s'il te plaît…

- Avec plaisir. »

La jolie brunette se leva et sortit de sa cape grise une fiole translucide, elle marmonna un sort qui plongea dans une sorte d'inconscience la prisonnière et la bouche entrouverte, trois gouttes de veritaserum coulèrent doucement sur sa langue.

« Enervatum.

- Merci, Mione. Bien, nous allons commencer, alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Bellatrix Black Lestrange, épouse de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Oui, continuons, il y a quelques temps, vous avez été arrêtée, quel auror est à l'origine de votre arrestation ?

- Blaise Zabini.

- Où ?

- A Londres, je devais rejoindre mon Seigneur.

- Merci, nous le savons, je veux des précisions sur votre témoignage, sur le Langue de plomb. Que savez-vous de lui, très exactement ? Le connaissez-vous ?

- Non, je ne connais pas cet homme. Il a permis au Maître de renaître, c'est pour cela que certains mangemorts qui n'avaient pas quitté l'Angleterre, l'ont surnommé 'le père', je sais que ses compétences sont immenses et que c'est grâce à lui que Le Seigneur a pu revenir du voile.

- Comment ?

- Je l'ignore très précisément, peu avant mon arrestation, Lucius a su par le Seigneur lui-même que sept ans ont été nécessaires au maître pour regagner toute sa puissance, tant le sortilège était puissant, tout cela n'a été possible que grâce à l'espion du ministère.

- Qui est cet espion du ministère ?

- Excusez-moi, Harry mais il me semble qu'elle a déjà répondu, elle ignore qui est cet homme…

- SCRIM ! J'ai été clair, je mène l'interrogatoire. Bellatrix, qui est cet espion ?

- Je l'ignore, chaque fois que je l'ai rencontré, il portait le masque des mangemorts et déguisait systématiquement sa voix, je ne l'ai donc jamais vu véritablement, je sais juste qu'il avait rejoint notre Seigneur déjà pendant la seconde guerre.

- Bien, que savez-vous d'autre sur cet homme ?

- Je sais que depuis la dernière année de la deuxième guerre, il a une position importante auprès de mon Maître, même si aucun d'entre nous ne le connaît véritablement, excepté peut-être Lucius, je pense. Il vous a conduit jusqu'à notre Seigneur par le passé. L'espion du ministère appartient au Phénix…

- UN MEMBRE DU PHENIX ?

- SCRIM, JE NE ME REPETERAIS PAS UNE AUTRE FOIS. Reprenons Bellatrix. Vous avez évoqué des mangemorts qui sont restés en Angleterre durant ces sept années. Mais vous, où étiez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ?

- Lorsque vous avez poussé dans le voile mon Seigneur, j'ai réussi à m'échapper au dernier moment, je me suis cachée quelques temps dans l'allée des embrumes, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius. Ils avaient été arrêtés en même temps que votre si précieux Severus et enfermés à Azkaban pendant six mois.

- Et comment se sont-ils enfuis ? Vous les avez aidés ?

- Non, je ne serais parvenu à rien sans l'espion, tout a été possible grâce à lui, il a rallié une partie des détraqueurs et a permis leur évasion. Il avait parallèlement déjà commencé sa mission auprès du Langue de Plomb, nous ne le savions pas à l'époque que notre Seigneur n'était déjà plus dans le voile et regagnait peu à peu ses forces.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé alors ?

- Lucius, Rodolphus, et Rabastan et moi ne pouvions rester davantage ici, nous étions tous les quatre recherchés activement par les aurors du ministère. L'espion, au nom du maître, nous a confié la mission de trouver des appuis et des informations aux Etats-Unis pour faciliter la victoire de notre cause dès que notre Seigneur aurait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Quelques jours avant notre départ, il nous a expliqué le rôle de cette chère Narcissa…

- Il a dénoncé ma mère ?

- Oui, très cher neveu, j'ai parfaitement compris que tu avais choisi ton camp le jour du combat contre notre Seigneur et Lucius l'avait appris peu avant moi, c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu attirer ton précieux Potter au ministère pour te sauver. Par contre, nous avons appris la trahison de ma chère sœur que sept mois plus tard, de la bouche même de l'espion, il avait découvert que la plupart des informations que tu avais récupérées sur nos actions, c'était Narcissa elle-même qui te les avait fournies. Nous t'avons donc tendu un piège, tu es arrivé malheureusement trop tard pour assister à la déchéance de ta chère mère. Lucius et moi lui avons fait chèrement payer sa trahison, sois-en certain. Ensuite, l'espion nous a prévenu que tu ne viendrais finalement pas seul, nous n'avons donc pris le risque de t'attendre davantage. J'ai cru comprendre grâce à lui que tu avais échappé à notre guet-apens en raison d'un appel de la sang-de-bourbe pour une obscure raison mais je suis sûre que tu as apprécié notre petit cadeau cependant, lorsque tu es arrivé au manoir Malefoy, tu as dû adoré plonger dans la pensine des pensées de ta mère, cette séance de torture a dû occuper tes moments de solitude pendant des années… Je dois reconnaître que t'avoir décrit tous les sortilèges que nous lui avons lancé avant que je n'abrège personnellement ses souffrances, m'avait presque fait oublier ma haine à ton encontre.

- SALOPE ! »

Je m'étais redressé d'un seul bond, avec l'envie furieuse de tuer et que le souffle putride de cette pourriture meure dans sa bouche une fois pour toute, Harry se précipita vers moi et me retint au dernier moment. Il me poussa vers la cheminée, ses yeux verts fixaient intensément les miens :

« Je… Je l'ignorais, je ne savais pas comment ta mère était morte… »

Sans que je sache comment, je serrais aussi fort que possible, son corps plus petit et mince et pourtant tellement puissant contre moi et il se rapprocha de moi, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il était désolé, presque en boucle. Il se passa ainsi quelques secondes, sans que personne ne bouge, avant qu'il ne se détache de moi. Ses yeux me transperçaient.

« Je crois que nous avons fini avec la prisonnière, Monsieur le Ministre, et n'oubliez pas notre accord. Que ce soit bien clair, si un seul mot de cette conversation apparaît d'une quelconque façon, dans la gazette des sorciers ou ailleurs, si ce que vous avez entendu ait utilisé comme aveu de Lestrange pour son procès, notre accord sera caduque et non seulement, vous n'aurez pas mon appui aux prochaines élections mais il se pourrait que je me porte candidat à votre poste, suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement, Harry, j'ai… Tout est très clair et tu peux croire que rien ne sortira de cette pièce de ma part.

- Je l'espère, Monsieur, je l'espère pour vous. Mione, on se voit ce soir si tu veux ?

- Non, pas ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de travail au bureau et après, je dois rejoindre Rem. Si tu veux, on se voit demain soir.

- Bien, ça me convient. Dray, on y va ?

- Oui, beau brun, je te suis. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je le suivis dans la cheminée de marbre.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29 : J'en ai rêvé si longtemps

**Petit résumé : Bien, il est tout triste notre Drago, mais un certain beau brun va lui venir en aide**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 29 : J'en ai rêvé si longtemps**

**(POV Harry)**

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger des Prince à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire face, son visage était plus livide, pâle, ses yeux gris, d'habitude pétillants de vie et de malice, étaient perdus et me fixaient étrangement, sans réellement me voir, comme s'ils me traversaient sans m'atteindre. Il passa près de moi, me frôla la main et murmura en me dépassant :

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, je vais dans la bibliothèque. »

Je n'osais répondre quoi que ce soit et entendis la porte claquer derrière lui. Je restais là, seul, perdu pendant un temps certain, peut-être une heure ou deux, assis sur une des chaises de cette salle, celle où j'avais pris place deux jours plus tôt pour fonder le Cercle des Prince, pour reprendre cette guerre que je ne voulais pas, loin de cette chambre à Beauxbâtons, de cette petite maison dans le parc qui me manquait cruellement, dans ses bras, le seul endroit où j'avais été en paix. J'avais conjuré une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et un verre de cristal. Je buvais par petite gorgée le liquide d'ambre, me remémorant la scène et le discours de Lestrange, je me sentais seul dans ce manoir des Prince, Sev me manquait si terriblement depuis qu'il était parti pour Durmstrang, j'aurais aimé entendre sa voix sarcastique me sortir de cette mélancolie, sentir sur moi ses caresses rassurantes qui m'apaisent tant, j'aurais aimé ne pas m'inquiéter pour Drago. Je ne sais combien de fois je m'étais resservi quand je prononçais le nom de Dobby de façon sonore et le petit elfe apparaissait à mes côtés :

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, m'a demandé de venir ?

- Oui, Dobby, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir de Grimmaurd, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, préparer un plateau repas et l'amener à Drago, il doit être dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite, tu pourras repartir chez les Black.

- Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Monsieur, est-ce que je dois préparer un repas pour Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

- Non, Dobby, merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas faim, ça ira comme ça. A demain, Dobby.

- Au revoir, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

Et dans un pop sonore, le petit être grisâtre, coiffé d'une montagne de chapeaux et bonnets multicolores, disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, je me sentais triste, je voulais vraiment lui parler, voir comment il allait, mais je me demandais s'il souhaitait ma présence en cet instant. J'entendais encore les mots très durs qu'avaient prononcé Lestrange. En l'interrogeant, je désirais en apprendre un peu plus sur son parcours, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, pour découvrir quelques indices sur l'espion de l'ombre, je ne me doutais en rien de ce qui s'était passé avec la mère de Drago. J'avais su grâce au «Petit Magicien », la gazette des sorciers français que lisait Dan, qu'elle était morte quelques mois après mon départ, mais ce n'était qu'un entrefilet qui annonçait son décès, il ne relatait en rien les conditions de sa mort, ni la tragédie qui s'était déroulée. Jamais je n'avais pensé que Dray avait dû faire face à un tel drame sans moi, et jamais personne ne m'en avait parlé, pas même Sev.

Finalement, je m'extirpais péniblement du siège, titubant légèrement et m'engageais dans le couloir sombre du manoir des Prince, les portraits des ancêtres de Sev chuchotaient à mon passage, curieux et médisants. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de la bibliothèque, je restais quelques instants à fixer l'entrée, je ne savais si je devais le rejoindre ou le laisser seul, avec sa douleur, mais doucement, je donnais deux petits coups contre le bois qui résonnèrent profondément dans le couloir vide. Personne ne répondit. Je poussais la poignée en forme de gueule de serpent et pénétrais dans la pièce, noyée par les couleurs du soleil qui se couchait progressivement sur le parc. En cette fin d'année, les jours étaient de plus en plus courts et il devait tout au plus être cinq heures, pourtant la pénombre ne tarderait pas à se répandre sur le parc enneigé. Je le vis aussitôt, Dray était adossé contre le sofa face à la cheminée qui crépitait doucement, ses yeux semblaient fixés sur l'âtre où se consumait une énorme bûche de bois sec. Il ne se tourna pas vers moi, je m'approchais de lui, sans bruit, je ne voulais pas le déranger le moins du monde mais j'avais besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, si tenté que l'on pouvait aller bien dans de telles circonstances. Sur le bureau, il y avait le plateau repas qu'avait amené Dobby, visiblement, il n'y avait pas touché.

Je m'asseyais sans un mot à ses côtés sur le tapis épais et doux, aux couleurs vertes et noires. Il ne bougea pas, même s'il ne pouvait plus ignorer ma présence. Je ne le regardais pas, je n'osais rompre le silence du lieu. Sa main gauche était posée à même le tapis et sans que je sache pourquoi, je posais ma main droite sur la sienne, croisant mes doigts aux siens. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge, juste à écouter les bruits du bois qui brûlent, les crépitements, le vent qui s'engouffre et siffle dans ce vieux manoir.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ignorais ce qui s'était passé, très peu de personnes savaient exactement ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

- Qui le savaient ?

- Lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir Malefoy, il y avait avec moi Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Maugrey et Moony. Je suis…

- Oui, continue, s'il te plaît…

- J'étais avec eux au ministère, on venait d'apprendre que le procès de Severus débuterait avant deux mois, c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas arrivé à l'heure au rendez-vous soi-disant fixé par ma mère. Quand je suis entré, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'était produit quelque chose… Et puis, la pensine… J'ai tout vu avec Hermione, on a tout vu ensemble.

- Elle ne m'avait rien dit.

- Je leur avais demandé de ne jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit. »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, je me sentais triste et pourtant apaisé, mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool était obnubilé par la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne, ses doigts qui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avaient commencé un ballet, glissant doucement sur ma main en une caresse sur laquelle mon regard se perdait.

« Merci, beau brun.

- Pardon ?

- Pour le repas, pour Dobby, pour être là. »

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pénétré dans la bibliothèque, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Ma gorge était tellement asséchée que je me surpris à réussir à émettre un quelconque son cohérent :

« De… De rien. »

Son sourire était grandiose, il était d'une telle sincérité, rien de calculer, aucun faux-semblant, en deux jours, tout ce que nous nous étions cachés, tous les murs que nous avions construits avec acharnement pour nous protéger, venaient de s'écrouler. Son visage s'était rapproché de moi, je sentais son souffle à la jointure de mon cou.

« Harry… Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi. Tout de suite. Après, il n'y aura que toi pour tout interrompre, tu m'entends ? »

Mon cœur battait furieusement, mon sang semblait affluer à une allure prodigieusement dramatique au niveau de ma jugulaire où la tiédeur de sa respiration jouait contre mon épiderme. J'avais l'impression que le bruit qu'émettait mon cœur couvrait tous les sinistres sons du manoir, le bruit du vent dans les volets, le parquet qui grincent, les gémissements sombres des peintures craquelées. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le grondement, le bourdonnement émis par les battements furieux et douloureux qui étreignaient dangereusement ma poitrine et dans ce qui me parut durer une éternité, deux lèvres fines se posèrent sur mon cou.

« Bordel, beau brun, je te veux, tellement. »

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur extraordinaire, elles glissaient lentement, dessinaient dans mon esprit des images sensuelles, délicieuses, et inconsciemment, je m'étirais, penchant un peu plus ma tête sur le côté pour le laisser accéder le plus possible à chaque centimètre de ma peau. Ce contact était électrique, fascinant, le flux sanguin tapait violemment contre chacun de ses baisers. Je sentais sa bouche remonter avec une douceur qui me perturbait vers ma mâchoire, ses lèvres qui effleuraient, mordillaient, et je perdais peu à peu conscience. Je me surpris à soupirer longuement, lorsque je le vis se redresser pour me faire face, il avait basculé son corps contre le mien, me plaquant davantage contre le sofa, une jambe de chaque côté de mes cuisses.

« C'est ta dernière chance... Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour sur ce tapis, maintenant, Harry ? »

Son regard pénétrait mes yeux, me demandant un accord, une autorisation pour poursuivre mais mon cœur résonnait bien trop fort pour que je parvienne à concentrer mes pensées sur quoi que ce soit, pour que ma bouche ne produise un son cohérent, une quelconque réponse, sa main gauche avait abandonné sa caresse sur ma paume et s'avançait délicatement le long de mon bras, remontant vers ma clavicule, pendant que sa main droite avait atteint mon visage. Il passa le long de mon nez, descendant lentement, son pouce frôla une première fois mes lèvres, puis suivit le contour de mon sourire.

« Tu es tellement magnifique. Je vais te baiser, Harry… Je veux te voir mourir sous mon corps. »

Nos yeux ne se détachaient pas un seul instant. Sa main droite rejoignit ensuite sa sœur et déboutonna sensuellement les premiers boutons de ma chemise, écartant progressivement le tissu blanc, elles effleuraient ma peau dans un va et vient de la base de mon cou à ma clavicule, je sentais ma respiration se bloquer quelque part et pourtant je haletais frénétiquement.

Il avança encore un peu plus son corps et plaqua son torse puissant sur le mien, j'avais férocement noué mes mains à sa taille derrière son dos, pour me retenir à un élément solide, pour m'éviter de sombrer, elles découvrirent un passage sous son pull gris pour atteindre sa peau pâle. Il me dominait d'une tête environ et son visage plongeait vers moi, il embrassait mes cheveux pendant que ses doigts finissaient de dégager de plus en plus violemment les pans de ma chemise. Lorsque plus un seul bouton ne lui faisait barrage, ses mains remontèrent beaucoup plus lentement le long de mon torse, pour atteindre mon cou, il enserra ma nuque. Ses lèvres avaient délaissé mes mèches brunes ébouriffées et déposaient des milliers de baisers sur mon front, sur ma cicatrice, sur mes paupières closes sous le plaisir, sous les limbes de ce tourment qui m'engouffrait, sur mes joues rougies, le long de ma mâchoire. Il se détacha brusquement, arrêtant ce supplice : ses lèvres glissèrent sur la surface de mon visage, la tiédeur de sa respiration me frôlait sans me toucher et s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Je soufflais, priant pour que ce contact encore plus enivrant que tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, me revienne, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le manque cruel qu'il me faisait endurer. Ses yeux gris n'avaient jamais été plus étincelants, plus magnétiques. Il susurra contre mes lèvres un simple 'mon ange' avant de franchir enfin l'espace infime qui nous séparait.

Lorsque je le sentis contre ma bouche, mes yeux se fermèrent aussitôt, sa langue traçait doucement le contour de mon sourire, demandant la clef du passage, son soupir se perdit dans un gémissement, et timidement, mes lèvres s'étaient légèrement écartées pour le laisser me découvrir. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui se produisait, sa langue épaisse, humide, chaude, cherchait désespérément à atteindre sa jumelle et lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent finalement, elles débutèrent une danse, un mouvement circulaire, se mouvant, se caressant, se cherchant, s'éloignant pour se rejoindre encore plus. Il attaquait, partait puis revenait plus loin, plus fort, gagnant toujours plus sur ma volonté, sur mon esprit qui s'abandonnait complètement. Ce baiser était époustouflant, il était passionné, emporté, puis s'acheva dans une découverte tendre. Il se détacha finalement pour reprendre son souffle, front contre front, mes yeux fixaient ses iris gris. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, haletant, il cherchait dans mon regard ce que je voulais, ce que j'attendais de lui, qu'il poursuive ou qu'il arrête mais je ne voulais penser qu'à la chaleur de ces paumes contre mon visage, contre mon corps, sentir sa respiration, je le voulais ardemment.

« C'était parfait, délicieux, beau brun. Tu m'as fait perdre l'esprit et un Malefoy est toujours maître de lui, si tu continues, tu devras en payer le prix, mon ange. »

Ses mains glissèrent de mon visage sur mon torse, m'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Cette caresse furtive me faisait frissonner et m'électrisait, je me cambrai un peu plus sous lui. Lorsqu'il atteignait mes tétons déjà durcis par ce plaisir, il s'amusa à les pincer durement, me faisant gémir sourdement, ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens et cherchaient encore à sonder mon âme, comme s'il apprenait par cœur les moindres gestes qui me perdaient ; ses mains remontèrent ensuite vers mes épaules. Il agrippa le col de ma chemise blanche, dégageant brutalement et complètement le vêtement en le laissant glisser le long de mes bras. Il m'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres, puis sans approfondir son baiser ce qui me fit gémir malgré moi, il partit à la découverte de la peau tendre derrière mon oreille droite, une trace de salive rendait compte de son passage puis sa bouche descendit en de petits baisers papillons sur mon cou, mon épaule, le long de mon bras, il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps au niveau de mon poignet avant de prendre juste quelques secondes mes doigts dans sa bouche. J'étais littéralement fasciné par l'odeur masculine qu'il dégageait, tellement puissante. Il se releva, se dégageant de mon corps.

« Si on passait aux choses sérieuses, mon ange… »

Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens, nos paumes accolées, main contre main, quand, brusquement, il me fit basculer. Habilement, je me retrouvais sur le dos, il était au dessus de moi et attendait, il regardait patiemment chaque trait de mon visage, chaque courbe de mon torse, de mon ventre, la cambrure de mon cou que je dégageais le plus possible pour qu'une hypothétique bouffée d'air me permette de retrouver mon souffle, il redessinait ma cicatrice, la pente des mes sourcils, mes lèvres avec ses lèvres, il apprenait mon corps. Il susurra dans un gémissement :

« J'en ai rêvé si longtemps, mon ange. »

Je vis son visage disparaître de mon champ de vision, je sentais juste ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres, tour à tour ou simultanément, descendant toujours plus, toujours plus bas. Je n'étais plus que sensations étourdissantes, je n'entendais plus que mes pitoyables gémissements rauques, ma respiration cassée, essoufflée, chaque centimètre de ma peau en feu, brûlant à son contact. Ses doigts passèrent délicatement le long de la barrière de mon jean, juste l'esquisse d'une première caresse, alors qu'il sifflotait presque malicieusement sur le duvet de poils, chemin qui conduisait de mon nombril à mon intimité. Je le sentis défaire habilement la boucle de la ceinture, puis, il s'attaqua au bouton avant de faire glisser avec une patience exaspérante la fermeture éclair. Il accrocha fermement la taille de mon vêtement et le fis descendre le long de mes jambes, soufflant sur ma peau, je me tortillais pour faciliter son passage et râlait devant sa lenteur calculée, sadique, un petit rire ironique et cristallin me fit comprendre qu'il adorait mon énervement, mon impatience face à sa méthode appliquée et assurée. Lorsque, finalement, il arracha complètement mon jean usé, je mordais violemment ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir trop bruyamment. Son visage remonta jusqu'à mon regard, ses yeux brûlaient autant que ses lèvres ou ses mains sur mon corps, il posa son index sur ma bouche et passa son doigt pour effacer la goutte de sang qui était apparue à l'instant :

« Ne fais pas cela, mon ange, tu te fais du mal. »

Je grognais à sa remarque, alors qu'il ravissait mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Sa bouche fut suivie ensuite par sa main gauche qui passait et repassait inlassablement et délicatement sur mes lèvres meurtries, sa main droite se perdait dans mon boxer, frôlant une première fois mon sexe douloureux et il poursuivit en me souriant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon ange ? »

Je le regardais interloqué, comme si parler était quelque chose que je pouvais concevoir en ce moment, je le foudroyais assez durement, son rire cristallin résonna encore dans la bibliothèque et je murmurais, entre deux soupirs plus forts, un vague 's'il te plaît' entre ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers. Le mouvement de sa main droite était doux, calme, posé, alors que je le voulais plus dur, frénétique et passionné, mes hanches se soulevaient pour accentuer son geste et je maudissais la barrière de tissu de mon boxer qui m'exaspérait tout autant que la présence de son pull gris et de ce pantalon en toile noire. Je voulais sa peau chaude et pâle contre moi, je le voulais immédiatement et je crois que ma magie se laissa emporter car je me retrouvais nu l'instant d'après, tout comme lui. Il interrompit alors aussitôt tout mouvement et me dévisagea, un sourire malicieux et coquin au bord des lèvres :

« C'est une autre méthode, un peu rapide, mais très efficace, je te l'accorde, mon ange.

- Dray…

- Je vais… »

Sa bouche frôla de nouveau mes lèvres, se rapprocha de mon oreille et susurra adorablement, sensuellement :

« Je vais t'amener au septième ciel, mon ange. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, de te sentir, d'être en toi, profondément. »

Tandis que sa main reprenait ses mouvements frénétiques, il passa contre mes lèvres, ses doigts, il laissait ma langue aller et venir, le recouvrir de ma salive. J'écartais le plus possible mes jambes pour lui permettre d'accéder au mieux à mon intimité, totalement soumis à ses caresses. Il délaissa aussitôt mon sexe tendu par le plaisir, il enfonça sans hésitation un premier doigt, suivi presque instantanément d'un second. Apparemment, il semblait aussi désireux que moi d'accélérer, je ne réalisais qu'à cet instant que son sexe appuyé contre mes cuisses, était dur également. Il commença un mouvement en moi, m'étirant, me préparant, ses doigts humidifiés de ma salive bougeaient en moi, et déjà j'en attendais tellement plus. Comme lisant dans mes pensées, il poussa une première fois très fortement pour atteindre ma prostate, je ne pus retenir un cri de sortir de ma bouche, en un gémissement, mes os se liquéfiaient sous la vague de plaisir que ce simple contact avait engendré. J'étais au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, et à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de me noyer, je sentais un nouvel endroit où ses lèvres venaient me brûler davantage. Plusieurs fois, ses doigts heurtèrent cet antre de mon plaisir et m'emmenèrent vers ce septième ciel qu'il m'avait promis. Brusquement, il retira sa main, se releva légèrement pour me faire face complètement et me regarda, l'instant qui suivit, je le sentis me pénétrer.

« PUTAIN ! Harry, c'est… »

C'était une déchirure, j'avais l'impression de m'ouvrir de part en part, il avança si lentement que je ne pus m'empêcher un mouvement incontrôlé de mes hanches, elles se soulevaient pour parvenir plus rapidement à sa rencontre, pour que je puisse enfin le sentir complètement en moi. Sa respiration se faisait tout aussi difficile que la mienne. Ses grognements répondaient à mes soupirs, il pénétrait si doucement en moi que je ne savais pas ce qui m'empêchait d'hurler.

« Dray… »

Alors que je laissais échapper en un gémissement sourd son prénom, je le sentis se dégager de mon corps, se décaler très légèrement, pour revenir en un coup sec, violent, entier. Je me tendis aussitôt, cambré par l'intensité de son mouvement, et après ce ne fut qu'un aller et retour, il était toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus percutant. Mes os, mes muscles ne répondaient plus à mon esprit, tout mon être n'était qu'une bouillie, proche de l'extase, au bord de ce précipice, je mourrais sous ses coups, ma prostate atteinte à chaque fois, des sensations de brûlure entre mes cuisses, sur mon sexe, sur mes lèvres. Mes mains parcouraient frénétiquement son dos où perlaient des traces de sueur au fur et à mesure que nos confrontations gagnaient encore en intensité, mes lèvres, mes dents mordaient la jointure de son épaule. Je croyais à chaque fois atteindre l'orgasme mais il se retirait et il revenait inlassablement, plus dur, mon corps décollait peu à peu du tapis. Je me tendis une dernière fois, les muscles de mon intimité se serrèrent autour de sa verge alors que mon sperme se répandait entre nos deux corps collés. Je perdais définitivement pied, je sombrais dans une sorte de réalité cotonneuse, pendant que je le sentais aller et venir en moi encore, et encore, et encore. Il se crispa et sa chaleur se déversa très loin en moi avant qu'il ne s'écroule contre mon corps.

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30 : Laisse nous du temps

**Petit résumé : Qui Harry va-t-il choisir ? Je crois que ce chapitre devrait vous renseigner sérieusement**_**… Bonne lecture à tous…**_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 30 : Laisse-nous du temps**

**(POV Harry)**

Ma tête me paraissait lourde, pesante. Je m'étirais péniblement, j'étais fatigué, courbaturé, fourbu, je remontais cette couverture rouge à carreaux noirs, très chaude et douce, qui avait glissé sur mes jambes, me laissant torse nu, je frissonnais véritablement. La température de la bibliothèque avait considérablement chuté au cours de la nuit, la cheminée était pratiquement éteinte, les yeux mi-clos, couché sur le ventre, je murmurais un sort qui ranima aussitôt le feu dans l'âtre. Très vite, de douces flammes léchèrent la bûche de bois déjà à moitié consumée. La chaleur du feu me revigora quelque peu. Qu'est-ce que je fichais sur ce tapis, dans cette pièce du manoir des Prince ? Mais au moment même où cette question s'imposait à moi, la réponse m'apparaissait limpide, claire.

Toute la nuit dernière me revenait en flash, l'entretien que j'avais obtenu avec Bellatrix, ses aveux sur la mort de Narcissa, la tristesse du blond, le retour au manoir des Prince, la bouteille que j'avais considérablement vidée pour essayer d'oublier à quel point ce que je venais de découvrir m'attristait, et surtout à quel point je me sentais terriblement seul depuis deux jours et puis, j'étais venu m'asseoir à ses côtés, contre le sofa, juste pour lui signifier que j'étais là pour lui, s'il en avait besoin. Je me souvenais brusquement de cette torpeur lancinante, de ma tête trop lourde, de mes gestes et mouvements incertains, de la caresse de ses doigts sur ma paume, de ce souffle chaud contre mon cou, de mon cœur qui battait bien trop vite, de ses baisers, de tout… Je me redressais brusquement, mon jean et ma chemise blanche se trouvait au pied du sofa, entremêlés, j'étais nu, et surtout j'étais seul.

Il n'était même plus là, il n'était pas resté… Après tout, il était fidèle à lui-même. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'en cet instant, je m'en fichais, cette nuit était à l'image de notre relation incomplète, avec un goût amer d'inachevé, je regrettais déjà tous ses verres de Whisky-pur-feu que j'avais ingurgité les uns à la suite des autres sans même m'en rendre compte hier soir. Pourtant, je lui avais dit que notre histoire appartenait au passé, je le lui avais dit juste avant de créer le Cercle des Prince quand je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre chez Sev pour procéder au serment de Fidelitas. Mais finalement, j'avais cédé, après toutes ses années, parce que j'avais trop bu, parce que j'en avais aussi tellement envie, même si l'admettre me coûtait vraiment, nous avions fait l'amour, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que quelque part une page se tournait enfin, définitivement, nous avions fait l'amour, je pouvais enfin espérer avancer. Maintenant que mes yeux étaient parfaitement ouverts, la lumière blanchâtre me donnait la nausée.

Je me levais, en m'entourant de la couverture rouge qu'il avait dû conjurer pour moi pendant mon sommeil, je n'avais vraiment pas le souvenir de l'avoir moi-même fait en tout cas. Je me plantais devant la baie vitrée, il devait tout au plus être huit ou neuf heures du matin, le soleil apparaissait à peine entre les nuages gris et menaçants, la neige avait quelque peu fondue depuis la veille. Le brouillard était moins épais. Je voyais, sur le bureau en lieu et place du plateau que je lui avais fait porter la veille par Dobby, un petit-déjeuner, visiblement à mon attention, un café, trois toasts grillés et un verre de jus d'orange. Charmante attention… Il a dû demander à Dobby de me le préparer, un vrai gentleman… Tellement plus facile que de finir la nuit à mes côtés, pour que je ne sois pas seulement une de ses banales conquêtes à ajouter à sa liste, comme tous les autres, juste assez satisfaisant pour avoir bien su écarter les jambes, ne pas s'enfuir lâchement avant mon réveil aurait sans doute trop coûté à Monsieur Malefoy, me parler tout simplement, même si c'était pour que l'on reconnaisse enfin tous les deux que ça n'irait jamais plus loin… Que nous pensions la même chose… Que c'était une erreur…. Alors courage, fuyons, plutôt que me dire en face ce qu'il pensait vraiment de cette nuit, de moi, juste pour une fois nous comporter en adultes, laisser notre passé derrière nous. La vue de ces quelques mets posés sur ce plateau me soulevait le cœur, sans doute que la gueule de bois qui faisait raisonner ma tête comme si des milliers de mandragores y avaient élu domicile, pouvait aussi expliquer cette nausée. Mon regard se porta, presque instantanément sur ce petit mot posé, tout à côté de la tasse de café fumant. Je reconnus immédiatement son écriture aristocratique, fine, légèrement penchée, juste un mot, il ne l'avait même pas signé, un simple 'désolé'… Salopard !

'Désolé', voilà à quoi se résumait cette nuit, j'avais parfaitement conscience que lui comme moi avions aimé ce moment, cela avait été intense, passionné, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, franchement aucun, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas m'avoir menti à ce point-là, à ce moment précis… C'était vraiment bon… Tellement magnifique, magique, exactement comme je m'étais imaginé une nuit dans ses bras, probablement trop pour mon salut… Mais, ce mot, pourquoi faire ? Pour me signifier quoi que je ne sache pas déjà ? Qu'il était désolé parce qu'il m'avait laissé seul, comme je m'y étais toujours attendu, pour me rappeler encore plus clairement qu'il avait enfin obtenu de moi ce qu'il attendait depuis toutes ses années. Comme il me l'avait dit à Paris, il voulait baiser le plus beau cul du monde sorcier, c'était désormais chose faite, le débat était donc clos et malgré toutes ses belles paroles, j'avais bel et bien raison, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus avant qu'il ne passe au suivant, je n'étais après tout à ses yeux qu'un trophée de plus, le survivant, tellement sordide. Il était désolé parce que cette nuit avait été extraordinaire et qu'elle resterait gravée en moi à jamais et que je m'étais abandonné à ses caresses sans même en avoir pleinement conscience, désolé de me faire du mal comme personne d'autre une nouvelle fois, désolé parce que j'avais trop bu hier soir, désolé parce que je me sentais tellement mal en cet instant, désolé parce que je réalisais brutalement que j'allais faire souffrir horriblement celui qui m'avait aidé depuis toujours, la seule personne qui avait réellement compté à mes yeux pendant toutes ces années…

Ecoeuré et furieux, je froissais presque machinalement le mot qu'il avait déposé sur le plateau et le lançais dans les flammes, le petit bout de papier se contorsionnait, se ratatinait instantanément avant de disparaître complètement. Je saisissais mon jean et ma chemise blanche, pitoyablement abandonnés sur le tapis au pied du sofa et me rhabillait rapidement. J'avais curieusement encore très froid et je m'emmitouflais dans la couverture, pour me réchauffer quelque peu. Je n'avais pas faim et encore moins envie de voir les autres même si Remus devait probablement m'attendre à Grimmaurd pour une séance d'entraînement dans le grenier des Black, j'étais de toute manière bien trop fatigué pour bouger. Je m'asseyais donc sur le canapé, les jambes repliées, ma tête bourdonnant, reposée sur mes genoux. Mon mal de crâne m'empêchait de me reposer véritablement, ma gorge était pâteuse, sèche, je crois que j'avais définitivement trop abusé du whisky hier soir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais là à observer le crépitement du bois dans l'âtre. Le manoir était atrocement silencieux.

Après peut-être une heure ou deux, délaissant la couverture sur le sofa, je me levais et me plaçait devant la baie vitrée, j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque j'entendis la porte grincer. Je ne me retournais même pas. Qui que ce soit, il n'avait qu'à rebrousser chemin, je n'étais pas en état de tenir une discussion sur le Cercle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps m'enserrait et me plaquait contre un torse puissant :

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis parti, Potter ? »

Deux mains puissantes me cajolaient, passant en caresses légères sur mon ventre et jouant avec ma chemise blanche, s'engouffrant sous le tissu pour atteindre ma peau qui frissonnait à cette sensation si rassurante et familière.

« Si… Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ?

- Ce matin, je pensais te trouver à Grimmaurd mais Dobby m'a informé que tu avais passé la nuit au manoir.

- Oui…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Tu as pu parler à Seam ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai accompli ma mission, que croyais-tu que je reviendrais sans lui, il est au QG du Phénix, il se repose un peu.

- Bien. C'est une bonne chose. Tu m'as manqué… Terriblement…

- Je suis certain que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de te rendre compte de mon absence, Potter. »

Sa voix si sarcastique soufflait délicatement dans le creux de mon cou, balayant les mèches brunes un peu trop longues. Ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sous ma chemise, dégageant peu à peu le tissu, jouant habilement avec les boutons. Pour la première fois, depuis ce matin, je me sentais détendu, heureux et serein, je ne pus me retenir de soupirer profondément, m'abandonnant complètement contre son torse, alors qu'il posait de tendres baisers sur ma nuque, je murmurais à son attention ces quelques mots avec difficulté.

« Tu m'as… Tellement… manqué…

- Je sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry.

- Vraiment ? »

Me dégageant de son étreinte puissante, je me retournais entre ses bras et faisait face à mon maître des potions, ses mains enlaçaient maintenant ma taille et il me plaqua contre son torse puissant. Il abaissa lentement son visage vers moi, si lentement, que je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder enfin à ses fines lèvres pâles. Elles effleuraient les miennes, à peine, juste un souffle et je m'accrochais désespérément à sa nuque pour qu'il approfondisse enfin ce baiser. Il commençait par mordiller d'abord délicatement ma lèvre inférieure, redessinant le contour de ma bouche de sa langue. Dans un soupir, je lui en offrais l'entrée, nos deux langues jouaient ensemble, se redécouvraient avec tant de patience, si parfaitement. Au début si doux, le ballet entre nous se fit plus intense et mon corps se cambrait déjà pour obtenir davantage, sa langue humide et épaisse dont je connaissais parfaitement le goût me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements avec délice. Ce baiser symbolisait tant, comme lors de son départ, c'était lui qui faisait un pas dans ma direction, ce qu'il ne faisait pas auparavant. A bout de souffle et alangui par ces caresses sur le bas de mon dos, je rompais cet instant, son front posé contre mon front, ses yeux me perçaient tant son désir pour moi y était inscrit. MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je fermais mes yeux aussitôt et tentais de me dégager de son étreinte.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien. Viens par là. »

De ses bras puissants, Sev me plaqua à nouveau contre lui, il me souleva comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume, ma tête s'encastra naturellement comme toujours dans le creux de son cou, mes mains se nouèrent par réflexe autour de sa nuque, il se dirigea doucement vers le canapé que j'avais déserté quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'installa sur le sofa, me ramenant contre son torse ferme, mes jambes de part et d'autres de ses cuisses, ma tête venait se poser contre sa poitrine, près de son cœur que j'écoutais battre. Je souriais intérieurement car je savais qu'il respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux, comme dans le parc de Beaubâtons lorsque le soleil se couchait, quand nous restions des heures, assis l'un contre l'autre, juste à écouter les bruits de la nature qui s'endort. Je suivais le mouvement de sa respiration, il ne disait rien, il savait que je prendrais la parole quand je me sentirais enfin prêt. Il connaissait tout de moi, en fait. Ses mains passaient simplement dans mon dos en de doux mouvements circulaires, apaisants. Profitant ainsi de sa présence tout contre moi, je réalisais à quel point il m'avait manqué, sincèrement manqué, alors qu'il n'était parti que trois jours loin de moi à Dursmtrang, un douloureux pincement au cœur me faisait réaliser qu'hier, je l'avais trompé de toutes les façons possibles. La chaleur de son corps tout contre moi me faisait frissonner, j'avais tout gâché mais pourquoi ?

Je me redressais pour lui faire face, sa main droite caressa doucement ma joue, ses yeux me sondaient littéralement pour tenter de comprendre mais il m'avait trop bien appris à interdire l'accès de mon âme.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi anéanti depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… »

Merlin ! Que je pouvais me détester ! Comment avais-je pu rompre tous mes serments à son égard ? C'est toujours quand on sait que vous risquez de perdre définitivement quelqu'un que vous vous rendez compte à quel point il vous est important, vital. J'avais tout risqué pour un moment d'abandon, pour réaliser un rêve d'un autre temps, un rêve d'une autre vie, un rêve ancien d'un adolescent que je n'étais désormais plus, si délicieux soit-il. Il m'avait fallu sept ans pour comprendre ça, j'avais changé, nous avions tous changé… Ses deux mains se nouèrent aux miennes, nos doigts entrelacés.

« Explique-moi. »

Je soupirais profondément pour me donner la force de parler.

« J'ai obtenu un entretien avec Bellatrix, grâce à Scrimgeour, en lui promettant mon soutien aux élections… »

Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je ressentais le besoin impérieux de tout lui dire, depuis le commencement, ne rien lui cacher, ne rien omettre, peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux, peut-être qu'il me pardonnerait… Sinon, je n'y survivrais probablement pas…

« Continue…

- Nous l'avons rencontré ensemble, Scrim, Mione, Drago et moi, dans le cabinet du ministre, hier. Nous avons pu parler du Langue de plomb et de l'espion, elle a confirmé ce que nous pensions déjà. Tu avais raison, le mangemort est au Phénix mais il est aussi au ministère, ce qui réduit considérablement nos suspects potentiels, en fait, cela ne peut être que quatre personnes si je ne m'abuse, Arthur et Charlie Weasley, Fol œil et Shackebolt. Lestrange nous a appris que c'est l'espion qui avait facilité l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy, Rabastan et Rodolphus en s'adressant aux détraqueurs d'Azkaban et il n'y a qu'une personne du ministère pour parvenir à commander réellement un détraqueur, rappelle-toi, Ombrage pendant ma cinquième année… Et ensuite… »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, juste pour regarder plus intensément encore ses yeux noirs et profonds.

« Ensuite, elle nous a parlé de la mort de Narcissa.

- Narcissa ? Et que vous a-t-elle dit ? J'ignore tout de sa disparition.

- Je ne savais pas non plus… L'espion…

- Oui…

- Avant de les envoyer tous aux Etats-Unis pour obtenir de nouveaux appuis pour leur foutu serpent, l'espion a lancé Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange sur les traces de Narcissa, c'est ce salopard qui leur a appris sa trahison, c'est ce salopard qui leur a expliqué son rôle dans la transmission des informations auprès du Phénix par le biais de son fils. Tout ça s'est produit au moment de l'annonce de ton procès, Lucius et Bellatrix ont tendu un piège à Drago et à sa mère. Ton filleul s'était rendu au ministère avec les autres pour parler de toi et il devait rejoindre sa mère à son manoir mais il est arrivé en retard. D'après Bellatrix, c'est toujours ce salopard d'espion qui les a prévenu que finalement, Drago ne viendrait pas seul et qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite pour ne pas se faire prendre. Quand Drago et les autres sont tous arrivés du ministère, ils ont découvert le corps de Narcissa, cette garce de Lestrange avait jugé opportun d'extraire les derniers souvenirs de sa sœur, toute la torture qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, visible dans une pensine. Drago a tout vu, avec Mione. D'entendre à nouveau tout ça…

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il était anéanti. Moi aussi, je ne savais pas quoi faire quand on est rentré du ministère, il est parti s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, j'étais seul dans la salle à manger, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là, je voulais savoir quoi faire, j'ai bu, tellement… »

Sans que je sache comment, Sev m'avait fait basculer et me repoussait loin de lui, contre le sofa, il se redressait vivement et me faisait face. Il savait, oh Merlin, il savait, il avait compris, sans que je lui avoue complètement et il était visiblement furieux. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas lui. JAMAIS. Ses yeux me toisaient et me glaçaient littéralement le sang. Je ne pouvais le regarder davantage, trop honteux de réaliser ce que j'avais détruit cette nuit, quatre ans de ma vie.

« Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ? Viens-en au fait !

- J'ai trop bu…

- J'avais parfaitement enregistré cette partie de ton charmant plaidoyer, merci bien. Je ne suis pas complètement abruti même si tu as l'air de le croire apparemment… Non, il aurait été plus courageux, plus gryffondor de me répondre 'je me suis fait baiser par ton filleul, chez toi en plus et j'ai adoré'.

- Non…

- C'est donc inexact et quelle partie de ma phrase est erronée ? Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que TU as fait dans ce cas-là, si ce n'est pas avoir bien su écarter les cuisses ? Vas-y, j'attends avec impatience ta version des faits ! En dehors du whisky, quelle excuse tu comptes me fournir ? Sois brillant, Potter, ça nous changera pour une fois !

- Je… Je ne voulais pas…

- Ah bon, il t'a violé, peut-être.

- Sev, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est tellement… plus compliqué.

- Oh mais détrompe-toi, c'est au contraire d'une simplicité affligeante, j'ai parfaitement compris, crois-moi. Le parfait petit Gryffondor s'est consolé dans les bras de son amour de toujours, c'est bien cela ?

- Non, j'étais tellement seul, j'avais trop mal, je souffrais des révélations de Bellatrix, je ne veux pas de cette guerre, JE VEUX ETRE CHEZ NOUS…

- Il n'y a jamais eu de 'chez nous', Potter !

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu ne le penses pas vraiment…

- Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir et tromper, moi !

- Je ne voulais pas… Tu me manquais tellement…

- Je te manquais et tu te réconfortes dans les bras de mon filleul, quelle belle preuve de fidélité et d'amour…

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime vraiment, Sev et tu le sais.

- Sans nul doute, Potter, tu me l'as prouvé de la plus magnifique des façons, je pars trois jours et tu t'envoies en l'air avec Drago à la première occasion.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé, Sev… vraiment désolé…

- Ne le sois pas. J'ai toujours su ce que cela se produirait, malgré toutes tes belles promesses, c'est lui que tu aimes, pas moi.

- NON ! »

Il se dirigeait vers la porte, me laissant là, perdu, les larmes au bord des yeux. Réagis, bordel ! Je me redressais aussitôt, je lui barrais le passage et me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de lui, tout au plus.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

- En l'occurrence, il me semble que c'est toi qui a choisi pour nous deux, cette fois, c'est toi qui n'as pas été capable de respecter ce que tu m'avais dit à Beauxbâtons.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Jamais !

- Il fallait sans doute y réfléchir avant, Potter !

- Arrête !

- Je n'ai rien à arrêter, c'est déjà fait, je crois.

- NON, Sev, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je regrette tellement, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal… »

Je me jetais à son cou, l'embrassais désespérément, ma langue courait dans sa bouche, l'eau chaude de mes larmes se mêlaient à mon baiser, et peu à peu, je le sentais me répondre, ses bras me serraient fortement contre lui, me plaquaient contre son corps, je le poussais vers le canapé, m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, dévorant ses lèvres, mes mains parcouraient frénétiquement son corps, dégageant sa robe noire pour atteindre sa peau, ma bouche s'écartait de la sienne et remontait sur son visage, j'embrassai ses paupières closes, lorsque brusquement, il se détacha :

« Harry… Laisse-moi du temps… Laisse-nous du temps.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry mais ne me demande pas de te pardonner, pas maintenant, j'en suis incapable. »

Des larmes chaudes roulaient sur mon visage. Il passa lentement sa main sur ma joue.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, si tu savais à quel point je regrette. »

Il me repoussa doucement et me laissa seul.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31 : Sarah Anne

**Petit résumé : Alors prêt pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage… retour de Dan et découverte de SAM… Bonne lecture à tous…**

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 31 : Sarah-Anne**

**(POV Harry)**

Je n'osais plus bouger, prostré sur le sofa, toujours dans la bibliothèque du Manoir des Prince. Severus venait de refermer la porte, me laissant seul, et j'avais mal comme jamais. Pourquoi tout devait être toujours difficile, compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours faire si mal ? Jamais il ne me serait possible d'être simplement heureux, vivre paisiblement avec l'homme que j'aime. Je n'avais même plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, je regardais seulement la bûche que léchait patiemment mais inexorablement le feu. Il se passa sans doute une heure, peut-être deux, je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille, mais je n'avais pas réellement faim, je me sentais encore tellement nauséeux, douze coups résonnèrent dans le manoir des Prince, quand la porte grinça à nouveau. Je me tournais vers la porte et je le vis se diriger vers moi calmement, me tendant une fiole aux couleurs bleutées :

« Bois ! »

Je me redressais, me levais du sofa et mes doigts se crispèrent sur le flacon qu'il me présentait, je frôlais délibérément sa main en une caresse furtive l'espace d'un instant mais il s'éloigna immédiatement, ses yeux me brûlaient, j'avalai d'un trait la potion au goût infâme que je n'évitais de tout recracher que de justesse, en plaquant violemment ma main libre sur ma bouche, les tourments de mon estomac stoppèrent presque aussitôt, les coups qui résonnaient dans ma tête depuis mon réveil s'évanouirent plus progressivement, je sentais peu à peu la brume qui obscurcissait mon esprit s'atténuer comme le goût pâteux et très désagréable dans ma bouche.

« Merci.

- Inutile de me remercier.

- Sev…

- Monte dans ma chambre, passe-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage, tu ne ressembles à rien.

- Je…

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Potter. Evanesco fiole. »

Immédiatement, le flacon de potion anti-gueule de bois disparut de ma main tremblante, un petit pop qui rompit le silence oppressant de la pièce, je le dévisageais, il semblait tendu, fermé, blessé. Je fis un geste en sa direction mais il se recula si vite que mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Quel gâchis !

« Vas-y ! Ne perds pas de temps ! Finnigan et Lupin t'attendent dans la salle à manger pour faire le point.

- Pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas, dis leur de partir, je ne suis pas en état.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, il me semble, à moins qu'une information m'ait échappé très récemment, tu demeures le gardien du secret et le chef du Cercle. Le loup-garou était à Grimmaurd depuis ce matin pour ton entraînement, il était apparemment très inquiet que tu ne sois pas là comme prévu. Il a croisé Seamus au Square et ce dernier lui a expliqué que je devais te rejoindre au manoir des Prince, ils viennent d'arriver ensemble par la cheminée à l'instant et je leur ai dit que j'allais te prévenir. Ils t'attendent.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter ?

- Potter, arrête de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir de cette guerre, par pitié !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu crois que je peux oublier Molly, tu crois que je peux oublier le visage d'Arthur ou des jumeaux à la cérémonie de Gin, je ne veux plus voir les personnes que j'aime pleurer, j'en peux plus, j'en ai tellement assez, je suis usé… Je… Je veux juste avoir la paix, bordel, Sev ! Dis-moi que tu comprends, je t'en supplie, est-ce que tu entends ? Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te hurle depuis quatre ans ? Je n'en peux plus…

- Je t'écoute, ça fait des années même que je ne fais que cela, tu souffres, très bien, je crois que tout le monde le sait ici, mais tu n'as pas le choix, il serait tant que tu l'admettes, tant que Voldemort sera vivant, tu ne pourras jamais espérer vivre normalement. Plus vite tu t'y résoudras, plus vite, tu pourras l'affronter véritablement.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, comme si tu ne ressentais rien, comme si tu te moquais de ce qui peut m'arriver, comme si… comme si tu ne m'aimais pas. Je… Je t'ai fait du mal, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tellement… Je t'en supplie, Sev…

- Monte. »

Nous en étions donc à ce point qu'il baissait son regard, sa voix semblait lointaine, presque éteinte quand il me murmura cet ordre, ses yeux sombres fuyaient mon désespoir, ma peine. Je retenais de toutes mes forces mes larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, je passais à côté de Severus et au moment où je le dépassais, je sentis sa main agripper fermement et durement mon bras droit.

« Je vais t'attendre. »

Ces quatre mots signifiaient tant que je crus un instant que mon cœur explosait, je hochais simplement la tête, mes yeux aimantés aux siens, hypnotisés, fascinés et il relâcha sa prise sur mon bras. Quelque soit la déception, la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant ma trahison, mon abandon dans les bras de Dray, il m'aimait encore et c'était la seule chose qui importait, malgré sa colère, il ne me laissait pas et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Je me dégageai de sa main ferme, en lui souriant légèrement. Sans plus me retourner, je quittais la bibliothèque, je montais doucement l'escalier vermoulu, et je me rendis ensuite sans plus attendre vers sa chambre au premier étage. Cette pièce avec le temps m'était devenue assez familière au cours de ma septième année. Après avoir surpris Dray faisant l'amour à Seam, Severus m'avait aidé en me cajolant, en me berçant, dans la bibliothèque de Grimmaurd, et finalement au fur et à mesure de cette terrible année, ce réconfort que je trouvais au creux de ses bras devint un curieuse habitude. Quand c'était trop difficile, trop oppressant, je me réfugiais dans le manoir des Prince, dans sa chambre et il me consolait. Même si à cette époque, il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre nous, je commençais à le respecter sincèrement, il ne demandait rien, nous ne parlions pas, il était simplement là. Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment-là que cette forme d'amitié étrange qui était né entre nous deviendrait quelques années plus tard, tellement plus… Mon cœur était à l'époque plein de Dray, plein de ce désir inassouvi, de cette passion totale et destructrice que je ne songeais à rien d'autre en fait qu'à ce blond prétentieux et arrogant, à lui et à Voldemort. Je crois même qu'honnêtement, j'étais à mille lieux de l'idée que Sev pourrait un jour combler le vide de mon existence, de calmer et adoucir toute cette souffrance et cette angoisse, ces doutes et ces regrets, sauf peut-être le premier soir quand j'avais vu Dray avec Seam, ce soir-là, curieusement, je m'étais abandonné dans cette étreinte protectrice et je l'avais désiré, même s'il n'avait rien tenté à mon encontre.

Je m'arrêtai devant le miroir sali et crasseux dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre, effectivement, il n'avait pas complètement tort, je ne ressemblais à rien. Mes yeux étaient cernés, vitreux, bouffis par les larmes, rougis. J'ouvris d'un coup sec le robinet, en le positionnant au plus froid, l'eau glacée glissa entre mes doigts entrouverts et je resserrais mes mains en forme de coupe pour saisir un peu d'eau et l'aspergeai sur mon visage. Le contact frais me fit l'effet d'un souffle de vent glacial l'hiver. Je frissonnais et recommençais ce geste à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à me sentir parfaitement réveiller enfin. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, pour me trouver dans sa chambre, je vis poser sur son lit, plier proprement mes vêtements avec un mot de sa main… « Je pense que cela pourrait être utile, dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas. » Après avoir retiré ma chemise et mon jean, j'enfilais le pull noir et le pantalon sombre qu'il avait été cherchés pour moi à Grimmaurd, cette attention me touchait plus que les mots pourraient le faire comprendre. Quelques instants plus tard, je pénétrais à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, il était devant la baie vitrée, regardant le parc, la neige avait cette fois complètement fondu au sol et des trombes d'eau s'abattaient du ciel, cinglant les vitres du manoir dans un bruit assourdissant, il se retourna en entendant grincer les gonds de la porte à mon entrée.

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers moi et franchissait le seuil de la bibliothèque, en direction de la salle à manger où m'attendaient Seam et Remus. Plus résigné qu'autre chose, je le suivais machinalement. Lorsqu'à sa suite, je pénétrai dans la pièce trop lugubre, je vis mon professeur particulier d'entraînement en vue des prochains combats qui accompagnait le visage illuminé et radieux de mon ancien camarade de chambrée qui avait bien changé en sept ans, son visage était plus mûr, plus alourdi, il avait les cheveux légèrement plus long, sa voix pleine de vie rompit le silence :

« Harry, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, cela fait si longtemps. »

Sans que je n'ais pu même répondre, le jeune homme se précipita dans ma direction et m'enserra affectueusement.

« Je suis aussi heureux que tu sois revenu pour moi, malgré ce qui nous attend, c'est très gentil à toi. Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passe ta vie à Durmstrang ?

- Bien, en fait, même très bien, tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux. Le temps cicatrise tout, il faut croire.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant en fait.

- Je sais, Severus m'a expliqué un peu la situation. Alors et depuis ces trois derniers jours, que se passe-t-il ? Quand je suis arrivé à Grimmaurd, Remus était inquiet de ne pas te voir pour ton entraînement quotidien.

- Désolé, Remus, je n'étais vraiment pas en état de m'entraîner ce matin, j'ai oublié de te prévenir à temps, je suis désolé que tu m'ais attendu au Square en vain.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'air au mieux. Tu as l'air fatigué, presque exténué, tu n'as visiblement pas récupéré de ton entretien au ministère d'hier après-midi ?

- Oui, effectivement, Rem.

- Mione m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré Lestrange dans le bureau même de notre cher premier ministre, c'est un grand honneur, tu peux me croire ! Elle n'a pas pu m'en expliquer davantage, nous nous sommes simplement croisés quelques minutes tout au plus car je devais retourner à Poudlard, de toute urgence, Ombrage n'a de cesse ces derniers temps de se mêler des affaires de l'école, surtout depuis l'attaque sur ma femme et Ginny et je suis obligé de faire attention, tu t'en doutes, il ne manquerait plus que le ministère réussisse à m'évincer de la direction de l'école, comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes comme cela. Cette sombre idiote n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de convoquer le conseil d'administration de Poudlard sans même m'en avertir. Alors peux-tu nous expliquer plus en détail ce qui s'est passé lors de ton entretien avec Bellatrix ?»

Ne pouvant repousser davantage mon rôle dans cette guerre que j'exécrais pour tout ce qu'il impliquait dans ma vie personnelle, je m'installais, écoeuré et résigné, en bout de table et les trois hommes prirent place de part et d'autre de mon siège où j'avais créé le Cercle des Prince dans ce qui me semblait être une autre vie, une nouvelle éternité.

« Bien, en fait, j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec Lestrange sous couvert de Scrim, en échange de mon soutien plus ou moins explicite aux prochaines élections. Comme Sev et moi, nous en doutions, l'espion et le langue de Plomb sont bien deux personnes distinctes.

- Alors Hermione avait bien raison, le langue de plomb n'est vraiment qu'un sombre pantin entre les mains de l'espion de Voldemort.

- Oui et nous en savons en tout cas un peu plus sur l'espion grâce à cet entretien secret au ministère, ce salopard œuvre en faveur de Voldemort et des mangemorts depuis la dernière année de la deuxième guerre, c'est lui qui a appris au Serpent et à Lucius que son fils était notre espion, que nous nous étions…

- Oui ? Continue, Harry…

- Que nous étions tous les deux très proche depuis que Dray avait fait le choix du Phénix. C'est cette même personne qui a précipité le combat dans la salle du voile, il y a sept ans, c'est lui qui m'a fait fuir en se faisant passer à Sainte-Mangouste pour toi, Rem. Grâce à Bellatrix, nous avons eu confirmation que l'espion travaille au ministère et c'est lui qui a été également à l'origine de la mort atroce de Narcissa. Bellatrix nous a aussi appris qu'il a manipulé depuis toutes ces années le langue de plomb.

- Il… Une personne du ministère ?

- Oui, Seam, en fait au vu des informations que nous possédons à l'heure actuelle, nous n'avons plus que quatre suspects potentiels, Maugrey et Kingsley étaient alors aurors, Arthur, au service de détournement des objets moldus et Charlie, au département des créatures magiques, les quatre travaillaient donc au ministère lors de ma septième année...

- C'est…

- INEXACT ! »

Je me retournais vers la cheminée où apparaissait d'abord Drago, suivi d'Hermione et Blaise et aussi Charlie. Je me redressais aussitôt furieux :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de le conduire jusqu'ici ? Il fait parti des suspects concernant le ministère ! »

Je sentais ma magie irradier dans toute la pièce, je fulminais. Comme pour m'apaiser avant une tempête qui, il s'en doutait, ne tarderait pas à se déchaîner, Sev posa sa main droite sur mon bras pour me signifier sa présence, mais je ne pouvais contrôler ma colère.

« Harry, calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ! Hermione, j'avais exigé votre discrétion la plus absolue, vous avez rompu le serment de fidelitas !

- NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON, MALEFOY !

- Bien, vous vous arrêtez immédiatement, ou je vous lance un sort de silence et je ne plaisante pas ! »

Severus s'était interposé entre nous alors que les autres nous dévisageaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se jouait entre nous.

« Alors, mon cher filleul, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication à cette intrusion car si je ne veux pas vous entendre hurler, je suis d'accord avec Harry, vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire pénétrer Charlie Weasley dans le cercle des Prince sans son autorisation, absolument aucun droit.

- Inutile de le défendre, nous le savons parfaitement mais nous avons une véritable raison d'avoir introduit Charlie ici, il n'est tout simplement pas l'espion du Ministère.

- Brillant et comment en êtes-vous venus à cette conclusion ?

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, Potter, laisse ça aux vrais Serpentards.

- LA FERME, MALEFOY !

- Et comment suis-je censé m'expliquer si tu refuses de m'écouter ?

- Drago, n'en rajoute pas, et Harry, plus un mot !

- Sev…

- J'ai dit 'PLUS. UN. MOT.' »

Je fulminais mais le regard sombre et pénétrant de Sev sur moi me transperça. Je n'osais faire la moindre remarque supplémentaire.

« Bien, alors, Charlie ne peut pas être l'espion car il est tout simplement impossible qu'il ait pu prévenir ma tante et mon père au manoir Malefoy de notre arrivée ce jour-là.

- Quelle argumentation implacable ! Laisse-moi t'applaudir pour ce discours spendide, Malefoy !

- Si tu voulais cesser d'être de mauvaise foi, tu comprendrais aisément Beau Brun. Rappelle-toi de ce que nous a dit Bellatrix hier, Lucius et elle avaient été prévenus par l'espion que je ne venais pas seul au manoir comme c'était prévu dans leur traquenard et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient partis sans m'attendre, me laissant leur petit cadeau concernant ma pauvre mère en souvenir.

- Et comment peux-tu être si certain que ce n'est pas Charlie qui les a prévenu que tu ne venais pas seul au manoir des Malefoy ?

- Et bien, c'est une chose que je n'ai réalisée que ce matin. Le jour où nous avons appris le futur procès de Severus, Mione, Blaise et Gin étaient en cours à l'institut supérieur de Merlin. Je n'y avais pas été ce jour-là. Je… Charlie et moi avions passé la journée ensemble… TOUTE la journée… C'est Granger qui, alertée par Remus, nous avait retrouvés au Chaudron Baveur, nous demandant de nous rendre de toute urgence au ministère. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au ministère, tous… Mione et Remus, Blaise et Gin, Charlie et moi. Kingsley et Maugrey nous attendaient dans le bureau d'Arthur et ils nous ont alors appris la mise en accusation officielle de Severus et la date de son procès, ils venaient d'en être averti par le directeur des aurors.

- BORDEL ! Tu ne voudrais pas être plus clair. En quoi ta petite histoire avec Charlie l'innocente ?

- PARCE QUE POTTER… IL. ETAIT. AVEC. MOI. TOUT. LE. TEMPS.

- Il a raison Harry, c'est exact, Charlie était resté toute la journée avec Drago et ensuite, au ministère, il ne nous a jamais laissé une seule seconde ce qui l'exclut automatiquement de la liste des suspects. Il n'avait matériellement pas l'occasion d'entrer en contact de quelques façons que ce soit avec Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy puisque nous avons décidé de nous rendre ensemble prévenir Narcissa de la nouvelle du procès de Severus alors que nous étions tous dans le bureau d'Arthur.»

Je regardais, estomaqué ma meilleure amie, puis Drago. Alors apparemment, la liste se réduisait à trois personnes finalement.

« Alors, nous n'avons donc plus que trois suspects : Kingsley, Maugrey et Arthur.

- Quoi ? Vous suspectez mon père ? MON PERE ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Charlie Weasley ! Tu es intégré à l'ordre du Cercle des Prince contre mon gré, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras garder le secret sur toutes les informations que tu as entendues ou je procéderais sur toi, immédiatement, à un sort d'oubliette.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes Harry ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, nous avons eu confirmation grâce au témoignage de Bellatrix que l'espion travaille au ministère, c'est pour cela que nous avons fondé le Cercle des Prince en parallèle au Phénix, toutes les personnes intégrées à notre groupe ne peuvent en aucune façon être cet espion et tant que nous ne saurons pas qui est cette pourriture qui a coûté la vie à Ron et Gin, je ne prendrais aucun risque, il nous reste trois suspects à l'heure actuelle et ton père en fait partie. Alors soit tu acceptes d'entrer dans le Cercle, de garder le secret de notre organisation, aux yeux même de ta famille, soit je pratique immédiatement un sort d'oubliette sur ton esprit.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors ?

- Je le crois effectivement. »

Sans plus attendre, je sortis ma baguette et la pointa en direction du rouquin qui me regardait un peu stupéfait, un fin lien s'établissait aussitôt entre nous alors que je murmurais la formule du serment de fidélité. J'avais procédé au sortilège, pratiquement en informulé, sans réellement me préparer et devant l'énergie mise en jeu, je sentis mes jambes flageoler légèrement et Severus me retint au dernier moment en passant son bras autour de ma taille, le regard que me lança Drago à cet instant était déstabilisant, vraiment étrange, quelque chose, une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas du tout. C'est à ce moment précis que l'attention de tous se porta sur la cheminée où se matérialisait un nuage verdâtre, puis deux silhouettes, un grand homme blond au sourire adorable et tendre et une petite blonde aux pétillants yeux bleus.

« Alors la compagnie, quoi de neuf ? Zig, mission accomplie !

- Bon sang, je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux, vous m'avez manqué.

- Salut Ziggy. Bonjour Severus. »

La petite blonde en question poussa l'attroupement autour de moi, hochant imperceptiblement la tête devant mon cher Sev et m'enlaça, manquant de me renverser sous son étreinte.

« Sam, doucement. Bien, tout le monde, je vous présente un des plus célèbres médicomages de Sainte-Salem qui a, grâce au professeur de Potions, à ma droite, perfectionné la potion Tue-Loup en y adjoignant des extraits de larmes de Sombrals, celle qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie lorsque je suis arrivé à Paris, qui m'a présenté Dan, Sarah-Anne Martinez, Sam.»

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32 : le message du Seigneur des

**Petit résumé :** _Arrivée de la fameuse Sam, Sarah-Anne Martinez et de nouveaux bouleversements dans la vie du Cercle des Prince, encore des informations, des indices précieux sur le fameux espion de l'ombre, toujours trois suspects mais qui est-il donc ? __Bonne lecture à tous…_

_P.S. : désolée pour les deux mois d'absences… mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et des difficultés à me remettre complètement dans cette histoire, même si elle me tient toujours autant à cœur. Ne vous en faites pas, même si je prends parfois plus de temps, j'irai au bout._

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 32 : Le message du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**(POV Harry)**

Je ne pus retenir un profond soupir qui eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser leurs cris l'espace d'un instant, apparemment surpris, mes deux complices se retournèrent dans un même ensemble vers moi. Je n'arrivais même plus à leur cacher mon exaspération. J'étais vraiment fatigué, las de leur vaine querelle. L'horloge de Grimmaurd avait à peine sonné huit heures du matin et la journée recommençait naturellement comme elle s'était achevée la veille dans le salon des Black. J'avais vainement espéré que la nuit aurait amoindri, atténué leur colère, je voulais juste un peu de répit, c'était apparemment trop demandé avec ces deux-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, bien au contraire, je ne me souvenais même plus du nombre de fois où j'avais dû jouer, à mon corps défendant, le rôle d'arbitre dans leurs sempiternelles petites chamailleries, leurs prises de bec mémorables lorsque nous étions à Paris, mais, là, c'était différent car en l'occurrence, j'étais au centre de cette nouvelle dispute et si d'habitude, leurs caractères trempés et forts, leurs personnalités les amenaient à des discussions parfois houleuses, leurs différends se réglaient toujours très vite, ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour se faire la tête plus d'une heure. Aujourd'hui, il était évident que c'était bien davantage. Sam me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus, renifla dédaigneusement pour me signifier ainsi encore plus clairement sa désapprobation, comme si je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon attitude au vu des charmantes réflexions qu'elle me faisait depuis mon réveil. Dan, quant à lui, haussa machinalement les épaules à mon attention, se releva, puis se dirigea vers le buffet, faisant léviter jusqu'à lui la théière d'où s'échappait encore de la fumée. Il renversa le liquide brûlant dans une petite tasse en porcelaine blanche, ornée des armoiries des Black.

L'odeur du Earl Grey me sortit un peu de ma léthargie après cette nuit si peu reposante, c'était la quatrième fois cette semaine que je me réveillais en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit et j'avais été contraint d'avaler une potion de sommeil pour me rendormir finalement. Jedusor s'acharnait depuis quelques jours à m'envoyer en rêves des images que j'essayais désespérément d'oublier, des souvenirs du ministère, des rayons verts striant l'espace, je voyais sans cesse Sirius, Ron et Gin m'appelant, me suppliant. Hier soir, j'avais tenté de limiter ses intrusions en utilisant toutes mes connaissances en Occlumencie, comme il y a sept ans, mais en vain, rien n'avait changé finalement, sauf… Je vis alors Dan se retourner vers nous deux :

« Zig, Sam, je vous en sers un également ?

- Oui, je veux bien Dan…

- Inutile d'essayer de changer de sujet, Diffaclerc, je ne vais certainement pas renoncer aussi facilement, crois-moi !

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Sarah-Anne ! »

Et voilà, deux secondes de répit et c'était à nouveau reparti. Je savais parfaitement que quand Dan appelait Sam par son vrai prénom, c'est que l'explosion n'était plus très loin. Deux semaines, déjà deux semaines que je supportais ces discussions, en fait, disputes seraient probablement un terme nettement plus approprié pour leur débat, mais, hier avait été le point d'orgue. Je fixais sans même m'en rendre compte la cheminée de la cuisine des Black, espérant bien trop naïvement qu'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit vienne et interrompe enfin mes deux amis, me libérant enfin de ce pitoyable calvaire. Putain, j'avais maintenant une migraine atroce, ma cicatrice m'élançait avec une intensité rarement atteinte jusqu'à présent. Il semblait heureux, très heureux, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le Phénix et pour le cercle des Prince. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et frottait machinalement ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair, je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

« Ca suffit, je vous jure que je ne supporte plus…

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce point, Harry, ça suffit maintenant, tu vas réagir, ça fait quinze jours que vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole alors tu réunis tout ce qu'il te reste de courage, tu te lèves et tu vas le retrouver au manoir des Prince, dès ce matin !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Sam…

- OH que si ! Ca l'est ! Severus est un homme extraordinaire qui t'a aidé plus que quiconque, qui a risqué sa vie pour toi des milliers de fois… Il t'écoutera… Il finira par comprendre et par te pardonner…

- Severus, compréhensif… Et pourquoi pas Malefoy modeste… Sam, tu délires complètement, là…

- Et pourquoi pas toi, muet, Daniel ? Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît ne pas en rajouter… Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle en l'occurrence. Harry, écoute-moi pour une fois, je t'en prie… J'ai travaillé avec Severus sur la potion Tue-Loup pendant presque trois mois, tu le sais. C'était au moment où tu venais de plus en plus fréquemment à Beauxbâtons, où vous débutiez juste votre histoire ensemble. Lorsque Dan s'est installé à New-York, je ne m'étais pas encore décidé à partir pour Sainte-Salem, à tout plaquer, j'étais vraiment perdue sans mon petit frère de cœur, on ne s'était jamais quitté depuis l'âge de cinq ans et il l'avait compris, je parlais très souvent avec lui, il m'a conseillé comme personne n'aurait pu le faire, il ne mérite certainement pas la façon dont tu l'as traité, même si tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, tu me l'avais raconté le matin même au café de Marie, tu semblais enfin vraiment heureux et je devais le voir ce jour-là… Quand… Quand je l'ai rejoint au laboratoire de Circée, j'ai vu son regard et je sais qu'il t'aime, vraiment… Même s'il ne te le dit pas forcément… Et vous êtes ensemble depuis des années...

- Etiez, Sam, étiez, la nuance est là, il me semble.

- Bordel, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes, tu as sacrifié ton couple pour une simple baise si foutrement bonne soit-elle, pour une seule et unique nuit avec un mec qui se fout royalement de toi maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Merci Sam, tu es une vraie amie, je n'avais pas encore bien réalisé à quel point ma vie est minable. Sincèrement, tu m'aides beaucoup, là.»

Je faisais par un simple accio venir jusqu'à moi une corbeille de petits pains chauds que Mione avait dû préparer ce matin avant de rejoindre le ministère tandis que Dan déposait les deux tasses fumantes de thé et s'asseyait à mes côtés. La petite blonde faisait les cent pas et finalement s'installa devant moi, fulminant littéralement de rage.

« Accio théière… Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Daniel !

- Tu peux préciser ta pensée, Sarah-Anne ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, je te connais depuis trop longtemps et je confirme, tout est de ta faute !

- Ben voyons, Zig s'envoie en l'air avec le filleul de son mec, le grand amour de sa vie et c'est de ma faute. Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais encore à Sainte-Salem avec toi quand notre si sexy beau brun a voulu tester ses capacités d'endurance avec Monsieur Malefoy sur un tapis !

- Bien sûr, mais dois-je te rappeler que depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours dit à Harry qu'il se trompait, qu'il devait assumer son amour d'enfance, qu'il devait vivre enfin pleinement ses sentiments pour Drago pour pouvoir être heureux, que tu ne comprenais pas vraiment cette fameuse trahison qui le poussait à fuir ses amis, sa vie…

- ET J'AVAIS RAISON, il me semble, Sarah, non ?

- Ah oui, tu devrais être ravi, il t'a écouté, toi, plutôt que moi ! Avoue que c'est une réussite, non ? Le blond s'est comporté comme Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il le ferait, il l'a traité comme une vulgaire conquête de passage, il a eu 'le plus beau cul du monde sorcier' pour reprendre sa charmante expression et il a laissé Harry avec un minable mot d'excuse, trop lâche pour lui dire en face qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs maintenant… Mais, ce n'est pas bien grave. Pensez donc, Daniel Diffaclerc sait, lui !

- Parfaitement, je sais, et le blond aime Harry, que ça te plaise ou non ! Je l'ai lu dans ses pensées quand il a été empoisonné par son père avec le sortilège du froid des enfers. Après, j'y suis pour rien si tous autant qu'ils sont, ils s'avèrent incapables de communiquer… Que ce soit Severus, Serpy ou Zig, ça fait sept ans qu'ils jouent à ce jeu-là, ils sont devenus vraiment très fort dans les faux-semblants et les non-dits, pour ne pas dire mensonges et hypocrisies. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Zig les aime tous les deux profondément, de façon différente certes, mais le résultat revient au même en fin de compte ? Qu'est ce que j'y peux si ces deux cornichons de serpentards l'aiment sans doute autant l'un que l'autre, sans vouloir le reconnaître et le lui dire en face ? Ils sont tellement butés, c'est tout, ce n'est même pas de leur faute, ils n'ont pas et n'auront jamais l'intelligence, la finesse et la perspicacité de deux Hippogrands comme nous ! Fais-toi une raison, Sam !

- Merci Dan, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

- C'est tout naturel, Zig, je suis là pour ça. »

Devant la mine véritablement outrée de Sam à cette dernière remarque de mon meilleur ami, je me retenais de toutes les forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Dan. Il souriait encore très franchement lorsqu'un toussotement sonore volontairement peu discret, nous sortit de cet étrange conciliabule, sorte de réunion au sommet sur mon avenir sentimental, un certain blond se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, au pied des escaliers, tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers les yeux gris si particuliers et uniques de Drago.

« Excusez-moi… Je dérange, peut-être ?

- Non, non, tu peux venir, Dray. Nous avions fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

Absolument furieuse devant cette arrivée impromptue, Sam me dévisagea et se retourna ensuite vivement vers l'importun qui mettait ainsi fin à notre discussion, elle adressa un regard glacial au Serpentard, ce dernier pourtant particulièrement au fait de ce type d'échange froid et supérieur avec l'éducation familiale qu'il avait reçue, sembla un bref instant déstabilisé par la jeune médicomage. Il n'avait pas encore compris que Sam avait une fâcheuse tendance à me protéger comme Mione l'aurait fait au temps de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer que Dray m'ait fait autant souffrir, même si c'était involontaire, une maladresse de plus comme le pensait Dan, cela signait irrémédiablement sa condamnation aux yeux de la petite blonde. Il ne se doutait pas non plus que les deux jumeaux de cœur comme je me plaisais à les surnommer au temps où j'avais fait leur connaissance à Paris s'étaient disputés comme rarement depuis hier et à son propos. Sam, comme je m'en doutais, défendait bec et ongle ma relation avec Sev ; après tout, elle avait largement contribué à notre rapprochement lorsque Dan était parti pour Sainte-Salem et Dan semblait avoir fait le choix de Dray, ce qui me surprenait nettement plus, au vu des échanges peu aimables qui avaient opposé les deux blonds depuis leur première rencontre. Je supposais juste que Charlie devait être l'élément déterminant dans le choix de Dan, même inconsciemment, si Dray n'était plus libre, cela voulait dire pour lui qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de l'ancienne relation du rouquin, ce que je pouvais objectivement comprendre et puis comme il l'avait rappelé lourdement à Sam, il pensait vraiment que Drago m'aimait très sincèrement, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que je peux rester ?

- MMM… Bonjour, Malefoy.

- Sam. Euh, mon prénom c'est Drago, tu m'as toujours appelé ainsi depuis ton arrivée, il me semble ?

- Oui, peut-être.

- Ca va ? Bien dormie ?

- On ne peut mieux, Male… Drago.

- Tu en as de la chance, il se trouve que ma chambre est voisine de celle de Barbie et qu'apparemment, Charlie et lui avaient beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à se dire cette nuit, toute la nuit… Je crois que les ressorts du matelas ont finalement implosé… »

A la remarque scabreuse de Dray, mon meilleur ami prit une jolie teinte cramoisie, je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater de rire et Drago me décocha un clin d'œil des plus charmants, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre pour obtenir plus de détails salaces sur les bruits incongrus provenant de la chambre de Charlie et Dan lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge magique traversa ma cicatrice, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents avertissements, c'était… C'était mille fois, dix mille fois plus fort et intense, comme un métal chauffé à blanc que l'on passerait indéfiniment sur ma peau, une véritable torture et je me pliais en deux, dans un réflexe de protection instinctif, fermant aussitôt mes yeux pour ne plus être agressé par la lumière aveuglante de la cuisine. Je me sentais nauséeux, victime de vertiges, j'avais l'impression que Voldemort m'écartelait à partir de ma cicatrice, tout tournait inexorablement autour de moi, dangereusement. Je retenais de justesse un gémissement de douleur, mon corps soumis à des torsions anormales, soumis à des convulsions étranges, je sentais sa présence dans chacun de mes muscles, dans chaque pore de ma peau, chaque centimètre de mon corps brûlant intensément, il m'envahissait, me déchirait… Je me sentais partir…

Un premier hurlement, puis un second… Encore plus effrayant… Je ne suis pas sûr, est-ce que c'est moi ? Il me semble que mon cri résonne encore douloureusement dans tout Grimmaurd ou dans ce lieu sombre, cette prison humide et malfaisante ? Où suis-je ? Encore un cri, presque mortel… Peut-être celui de l'autre, celui sur qui IL s'acharne avec sadisme et puis, ce rire abject, froid, lugubre... Ces cheveux blonds, presque blancs comme ceux de mon cher Dray, Lucius se tient à quelques mètres de moi et son visage démoniaque contemple avec avidité le spectacle avant de se tourner vers moi, il s'approche, me frôle, ses mains passent sur mon corps et s'attardent… Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, pas lui… '_Du calme, petite émeraude, détends-toi… Ton tour viendra… Fais-moi confiance… Ce n'est que partie remise_… _Tu te souviens, Harry… '_ Son regard me glace un peu plus, j'ai envie de vomir. Et ce sifflement de serpent, IL m'appelle… Je n'arrive pas à le voir, la personne dont les hurlements sont pour moi comme des milliers de Doloris… Je ressens sa douleur… Merlin, arrêtez ça ! Je n'en peux plus… C'est un homme, il est loin, je ne parviens pas à identifier ces traits, je sais juste qu'il souffre, atrocement, il implore, il supplie et le rire pervers de Lucius à nouveau, se réjouissant, je sens son souffle contre ma peau, dans mon cou, trop proche… Les murs suintent la mort. '_Ferme-toi, Harry ! Ne le laisse pas entrer_ !' Dray, aide-moi ! J'ai trop mal ! Dan, Sam, pitié, sortez-moi de là ! '_Voyons, Harry, cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment, regarde comme il souffre comme tous les autres, comme tous les membres de ton précieux ordre du Phénix, je les aurais tous, les uns après les autres comme lui et il va mourir par ta faute, Harry… Tu les perdras tous… Tu perdras tout… Tout est de ta faute, Harry, tu vas mourir toi aussi, il le faut, pour le bien de tous, tu le sais'_…

Il torturait, il jubilait véritablement. J'entendais au loin, si loin de moi, les cris d'inquiétude de mes amis qui m'appelaient désespérément à eux, je savais juste par intuition que Dan m'enserrait de ses bras puissants, je sentais aussi la main fine de Sam passer sur ma joue comme une caresse délicate et la douceur des lèvres de Dray se pressant contre ma paume. J'avais l'impression atroce de brûler de l'extérieur, que toute ma magie se répandait autour de moi. Après une ultime convulsion, le flux de la souffrance que m'infligeait Voldemort s'atténua enfin. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière du lieu m'aveuglant et je tentais vainement de me redresser, Sam me redonna mes lunettes, m'adressant un regard profondément inquiet, des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses jolies joues pâles, mon souffle était encore très irrégulier, haletant :

« ZIGGY ! ZIG ! Parle-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mal… J'ai tellement mal…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Réponds, s'il te plaît…

- Dray… Il… Il m'a envoyé un message… Voldemort… Il a quelqu'un, prisonnier… Une personne de l'ordre… Il torturait un homme, il y avait ton père aussi.

- Qui, Harry ? Quel homme ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il était trop loin de moi, c'était si… J'avais tellement mal… Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, il était tellement mal en point, il va mourir… PAR MA FAUTE !

- Arrête, calme-toi, Zig… »

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, Dan me soulevait comme si je ne pesais guère plus qu'une plume, ma tête retomba mollement contre son torse, j'étais véritablement épuisé et je l'entendis à peine métamorphoser la chaise où j'étais assis avant que Tom Jedusor ne m'envoie cette atroce vision en un confortable fauteuil. Il m'y déposa précautionneusement, j'avais l'impression de sombrer aussitôt dans une réalité cotonneuse, je sentis plus que je ne le vis réellement, mon meilleur ami s'éloigner de moi et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier m'informèrent qu'il devait être monté en courant à l'étage. Je me forçais tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux mais ils me brûlaient toujours atrocement et ma vue restait encore trop floue, sans doute à cause de la douleur lancinante de ma cicatrice, je tentais une nouvelle fois de me relever mais j'avais l'impression que les murs, le sol, tout autour de moi tourbillonnait et tanguait étrangement, Dray se précipita vers moi et me retint au dernier moment. Il me souleva aussi facilement que Dan l'avait fait et prit place dans le confortable fauteuil, m'enserrant de ses bras. Je me calais instinctivement, mon visage dans le creux de son cou et je lui murmurais un simple remerciement, ses mains se serrant davantage autour de mon corps. Mon meilleur ami ne tarda pas à revenir, tenant dans sa main gauche une fiole au liquide bleuté et dans sa droite sa fine baguette magique qu'il pointa aussitôt vers moi, il parcourait lentement mon corps, s'attardant un long moment sur mes yeux et ma cicatrice, murmurant des formules qui m'étaient inconnues. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire profondément de soulagement, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, ma respiration encore sifflante et trop douloureuse. Dan hocha la tête vers les autres puis me regarda :

« Tu es épuisé, mais tu n'as rien, il ne t'a pas touché, pas directement du moins…

- Ce n'est pas… moi... Il ne me visait pas, c'était cet homme du Phénix… Il est en danger, il va le tuer, par ma faute…

- JE T'INTERDIS BEAU BRUN ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de Voldemort et nous savons tous ce que nous risquons en étant à tes côtés au sein de l'ordre. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier…

- Je suis fatigué… tellement fatigué…

- C'est normal, Zig, tu as utilisé une énorme quantité de ton énergie magique pour sortir de cette emprise… Toute ton aura irradiait, complètement hors de toi. »

J'arrivais à peine à garder les yeux ouverts lorsque Charlie et Seam arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine et se précipitèrent vers le fauteuil où je me trouvais toujours, serré dans les bras de Dray :

« C'était quoi, Bordel ! Nous avons ressenti l'énergie d'Harry depuis le grenier…

- Voldemort… Voldemort est entré dans l'esprit de 'Ry et il a assisté à la torture d'un membre de l'Ordre…

- Qui ?

- Zig l'ignore, Charlie… Il n'a pas pu le reconnaître. »

Dan posa contre ma bouche asséchée la fiole contenant cet étrange liquide aux couleurs bleutées que j'avalai d'un seul trait. Presque immédiatement, la douleur de ma cicatrice s'estompa et ma vision se fit de moins en moins trouble, l'impression que je naviguais dans des brumes, dans une réalité cotonneuse disparut également. Je me redressais et me rendis alors compte que comme les autres, Seamus et Charlie me regardaient ou plutôt me dévisageaient, je réalisais seulement que j'avais été l'unique témoin de la torture d'un des nôtres et nous ne savions ni de qui il s'agissait, ni où il se trouvait, si tant est qu'il soit encore vivant. Nous fûmes tous sortis de nos pensées lorsque de la fumée verdâtre se répandit dans la vaste cheminée de la cuisine des Black. S'extirpant difficilement, Maugrey apparaissait, il semblait inquiet, et bien plus encore :

« Les enfants, venez, immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste…Tout de suite ! »

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33 : le secret brisé

**Petit résumé :** Harry aux prises avec une vision : la menace de Lucius Malefoy encore plus présente, Voldemort torturant un homme de l'ordre et Maugrey qui arrive à Grimmaurd avec un message des plus alarmants, une personne vient d'être amenée à Sainte-Mangouste… Qui est cet inconnu aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres… _Bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 33 : Le secret brisé**

**(POV Harry)**

Alors que je sortais à peine de cette violente insertion de Voldemort dans mon esprit, les quelques mots énoncés par Maugrey me sortirent aussitôt de ma torpeur… Je me relevais brusquement, me dégageant de l'étreinte affectueuse de Dray… Sainte-Mangouste… Les scènes auxquelles j'avais assisté il y a seulement quelques minutes, me revenaient douloureusement comme des flashs… Lucius Malefoy me regardant dangereusement, sa voix terrifiante et sombre, son corps si proche du mien, Voldemort s'acharnant contre cet homme inconnu, trop loin de moi pour que je parvienne à l'identifier véritablement, trop loin pour que je lui vienne en aide et cette douleur, ces cris insupportables… Je sentis les bras de Dan me rattraper au dernier moment alors que je vacillais et manquais de m'écrouler :

« Fais attention, Ziggy, la potion que tu viens d'avaler est extrêmement puissante… Tu devrais rester là, tu n'es vraiment pas en état d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée, ni d'ailleurs aucun autre moyen de transport magique.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Dan, je ne resterais pas une seule seconde ici, à attendre que vous m'annonciez ce qui se passe. »

Mon meilleur ami acquiesçait par réflexe, il savait que quoi qu'il tente, il ne parviendrait pas à me convaincre, pas après cette connexion d'une rare intensité et sans attendre davantage, je m'avançais vers la cheminée, suivant presque machinalement Fol œil qui était reparti aussitôt pour Sainte Mangouste. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le corps martyrisé, lacéré de cet homme inconnu qui se trouvait maintenant entre les mains des médicomages, probablement entre la vie et la mort. Je me surpris à faire une liste des différents membres du Phénix, priant intérieurement à chaque nouveau visage qui m'apparaissait mentalement, qui était-il ? Je pris une grosse poignée de la poudre de cheminette et tendis la coupe en argent des Black contenant les minuscules cristaux verts à Dan. Seamus, Charlie, Dray et Sam se trouvaient déjà juste derrière nous, ils paraissaient aussi anxieux que je pouvais l'être, eux aussi égrenaient probablement les noms de proches, d'amis, de frères même. Lorsque je me sentis happé dans le réseau de cheminées sorcières, je devais utiliser toutes mes forces magiques pour rester conscient, la pénétration dans mon esprit m'avait bien plus atteinte que je ne le pensais de prime abord, j'avais l'impression d'être vidée de toutes forces, et lorsque je parvenais enfin dans le large hall des services de cheminée de Sainte Mangouste, Blaise me retint de justesse de m'écraser contre le sol en marbre blanc de l'hôpital sorcier.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Blaise… Rien, ça va aller, je t'expliquerais plus tard… »

J'avais à peine le temps de me redresser que le nuage verdâtre laissait apparaître mon meilleur ami qui se précipita dans ma direction.

« Bordel, Zig, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas en état d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette… »

La phrase de Dan resta en suspens car déjà Sam et Dray nous avaient rejoints dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste et leurs regards inquiets ne me laissèrent guère de doute sur l'image que je devais laisser paraître en cet instant :

« Harry, tu es tellement pâle…

- Sam, ça va aller, je te jure. »

Je me retournais pour voir se matérialiser dans la cheminée derrière nous, Seamus et Charlie. Fol Œil n'attendit pas davantage et je me détachais aussitôt de Blaise pour suivre l'auror qui se hâtait au travers du dédale des couloirs blancs, j'avançais parfois très difficilement au milieu de la foule de sorciers aux pathologies des plus douteuses. Je ne prenais pas le temps de me retourner, je savais que les autres me suivaient. J'appréhendais de plus en plus de découvrir l'identité de cet homme et je marchais aussi vite que mon état me le permettait mais mes jambes étaient de plus en plus cotonneuses, j'avais l'impression d'être plus fragile que jamais, totalement épuisé, Dan se rapprocha aussitôt de moi et enserra ma taille délicatement pour me soutenir. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et m'appuyais plus fermement contre lui. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Maugrey ne s'arrêta pas au premier étage dans le service des médicomages Fincher et Dewett où avait été conduite Gin lors de la première attaque au ministère, contre Mione. Nous passions le deuxième palier puis le troisième ; Fol Œil poussa la porte magique en marmonnant le nom d'un médicomage, un certain 'Mac Roning' en direction de Blaise qui acquiesça et le suivit sans hésiter. Je regardais un bref instant le panneau clignotant magiquement qui indiquait le service dans lequel nous entrions à la suite des deux aurors, cette aile de Sainte Mangouste était réservée aux soins dus aux empoisonnements et aux morsures magiques dues à des animaux dangereux, géré par le chef médicomage Mac Roning. J'étais sidéré, je ne savais plus quoi penser, pourquoi étions-nous dans ce service plus particulièrement, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Nous avancions maintenant dans un long corridor quasi déserté, je tournais mon visage vers mon meilleur ami qui comme moi haussa un sourcil interrogateur et dans un murmure, il me demanda :

« Zig, tu avais parlé de torture, pas d'un empoisonnement.

- Je sais… Il… Il utilisait des Doloris, des Sectum Sempra, pas de poison, je ne comprends plus rien, Dan…

- Surtout ne t'énerve pas, quoi qu'il se passe, ta structure magique est déjà complètement bouleversée par cette intrusion et la potion t'a épuisé encore plus que ce que je pensais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai connu bien pire, tu peux me croire… Si seulement j'avais pu arrêter cette torture… Si j'avais pu aider cet homme… »

Le reste de ma phrase mourut entre mes lèvres alors que je voyais Maugrey et Blaise bifurquer à droite. Le couloir suivant n'était malheureusement pas vide comme le précédent, il me semblait que l'ordre du Phénix dans son intégralité se trouvait rassembler ici-même. Je vis d'abord Mione, serrée tendrement par Moony, Bill visiblement accaparé par une discussion tumultueuse avec les jumeaux et Fleur, Kingsley faisait les cent pas nerveusement, il releva la tête quand il nous vit tous arriver, son visage semblait atteint, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un nouveau coup fatal ne frappe une fois encore le Phénix. Nous arrivions à leur hauteur quand une porte adjacente s'ouvrit brusquement. Arthur Weasley apparemment autant marqué que le grand sorcier noir, sortait de la pièce et se dirigea vers nous tous, je m'avançai vers lui, me dégageant sans même m'en rendre compte de l'étreinte réconfortante de Dan. Arthur soupira profondément :

« Elle va s'en sortir. »

Alors que le silence qui était tombé dans le couloir en l'espace d'une seconde semblait brusquement moins pesant, moins dur, les cinq mots d'Arthur Wealsey se répercutaient en moi. ELLE… Elle va s'en sortir… ELLE… Mais, je l'avais vu, j'étais là-bas, je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé, c'était un homme que Voldemort torturait, un HOMME, pas ELLE, c'était impossible ! J'avais l'impression que ma magie bouillonnait littéralement dans mes veines, dans chaque cellule de mon corps, brûlant, se consumant, ma cicatrice me déchirait la tête littéralement, je tremblais de plus en plus. Dan se précipita vers moi, son regard était presque implorant, je lisais sur ses lèvres qu'il me suppliait de canaliser mon énergie, ses mains serraient fortement mes bras, me laissant de probables marques, mais je n'y parvenais pas, je sentais des crépitements au bout de mes doigts, une force incontrôlable et dangereuse sans nul doute, lorsque j'entendis le murmure hésitant d'Arthur qui m'appelait :

« Harry… Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- ELLE, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE… JE L'AI VU, UN HOMME PAS ELLE !

- Harry ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est Molly… On ne sait pas si elle a juste abusé ou… si elle a fait une tentative de suicide, toujours est-il qu'elle ne supportait plus… Enfin, Ginny… Elle a avalé une trop fort quantité de Potions sans Rêve et est tombée dans une sorte de coma magique, King et moi sommes arrivés juste à temps au terrier, quelques minutes de plus et les médicomages n'auraient rien pu faire…

- Non, non, non, non, non…

- Ziggy, calme-toi, je t'en prie… Tu perds le contrôle de ta magie, avec la potion que je t'ai administrée, c'est trop dangereux, tu ne dois pas bouleverser ta structure magique… Je t'en supplie… Ecoute-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix, ne pense à rien d'autre…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Dan… Tu ne comprends pas… Je l'ai vu, j'en suis certain, c'est un homme, c'est un homme… Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas là ! OU EST-IL ? OU EST-IL ? »

Je sentais ma magie irradier autour de moi comme un brouillard de plus en plus dense et mes yeux me brûlaient, ma cicatrice se déchirait… J'entendais à peine les hurlements de Dan.

« ZIG… ZIG, REAGIS, TU VAS TOUS NOUS TUER !

- OU EST-IL ? OU EST SEV ? BORDEL ! DIS-MOI OU EST SEV !

- Harry ! »

La voix sombre et caractéristique du maître de Potions avait résonné dans le couloir alors que mon flux magique semblait étouffer tout le monde autour de moi, je me retournais et je le vis à moins d'un pas, je me jetais littéralement contre lui, mes bras serrant ses épaules férocement. Je sentis un léger recul de sa part dû à ma magie qui devait probablement le blesser sans même que je ne parvienne à l'en empêcher mais il enserra finalement ma taille fermement et me souleva pour que mon regard soit à hauteur du sien. Ses yeux sombres me transperçaient, j'y lisais tant d'affection, tant d'amour et tant d'incompréhension, tant de questions en même temps. Les larmes douloureusement retenues s'écoulaient maintenant librement. Je murmurais dans un flot continu :

« C'était un homme. J'ai eu tellement peur, Sev… C'était un homme… Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais… Sev… »

Dans un chuchotement, Severus me demandait de me calmer, que tout allait bien, qu'il allait bien mais il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que cette sensation oppressante ne disparaisse. J'avais instinctivement calé ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, il me retenait tout contre lui, comme si je ne pesais rien entre ses bras, mes doigts étaient crispés sur le tissu de la robe noire du ténébreux ancien espion. Les hoquets qui coupaient ma respiration s'atténuèrent progressivement et je le sentis se détacher de moi finalement. Autour de nous, tous nous regardaient, silencieux et attentifs. Je ne réalisais qu'alors que je m'étais laissé emporté devant les membres du Cercle du Prince qui connaissaient déjà le lien particulier qui m'unissait à Severus mais il y avait aussi… Arthur, Kingsley et Maugrey. Je venais de donner devant l'espion de l'ombre une arme, mes vrais sentiments pour le maître des Potions. J'étais écœuré, je venais de le mettre en danger. Je soupirais et me retournais vers Arthur et Dan qui n'avait pas bougé ces dernières minutes :

« Arthur, je suis sincèrement désolé, Voldemort a pénétré durement mon esprit ce matin, je pense qu'il a essayé de me faire perdre pied, je ne sais pas, enfin je me demande si la vision qu'il m'a envoyé n'était pas mensongère et trafiquée, ce qui explique peut-être qu'elle m'ait autant atteinte et puis la potion de Dan m'a affaibli un peu plus, je crois. J'ai vraiment cru que ce que j'avais vu était réel. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis vraiment désolé pour Molly, je n'avais pas compris qu'elle allait aussi mal.

- Harry, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rappelle-toi que tu m'as sauvé la vie quand tu étais encore à Poudlard grâce au lien particulier qui unit ton esprit à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom alors, je comprends plus que quiconque que tu ais cru à la réalité de cette vision et pour Molly, je savais qu'elle ne semblait pas se remettre de la mort de ma petite Ginny, ça avait déjà été si dur avec Ron mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était à ce point désespérée. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je te le jure et puis elle va s'en sortir, Mac Roning m'a affirmé que la potion sans Rêve n'avait pas touché ses fonctions vitales. Elle va rester ici quelques temps mais ça ira… »

Je n'osais poursuivre d'autant que les différents membres de la famille Weasley entouraient à présent leur père, voulant obtenir davantage de précisions sur l'état de santé de leur mère, je vis l'inquiétude de Dan, il veillait sur moi comme depuis ces sept dernières années mais son regard s'était instinctivement porté sur son dresseur de dragon et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille de rejoindre Charlie qui avait vraiment besoin de son petit ami avec ce qui venait de se passer, il acquiesça avec un sourire doux et s'approcha du rouquin, ses bras enserrant sa taille dans un geste de réconfort. Je m'éloignais légèrement de cette famille encore douloureusement touchée par cette guerre, je me sentais encore tellement épuisé. Je ne fus même pas surpris de voir Kingsley et Maugrey observant Sev puis revenant vers moi avec une lueur d'incompréhension, visiblement aucun des deux ne s'attendait à me voir me précipiter sur l'ancien espion, aussi inquiet. J'avais brisé notre secret. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux trop noirs de Severus et sans même prononcé un mot, je compris. Il se rapprocha de Kingsley et Fol Œil pour détourner leur attention juste une seconde pendant que je me dirigeais vers Seamus, Sam et Dray. Je murmurais, veillant à ce que les autres personnes ne puissent m'entendre :

« Prévenez tout le monde, tous les membres du Cercle dans deux heures au manoir. »

Je n'ajoutais rien d'autre, je ne le regardais pas, je sentais sa présence juste derrière moi. Nous arrivâmes au réseau de cheminée et je pénétrais l'âtre murmurant ma destination. Je me retrouvais dans le salon des Prince et une seconde plus tard, la fumée verdâtre laissait apparaître sa silhouette longiligne et imposante. Il fit un pas et je me jetais contre sa poitrine, mon visage enfoui dans les replis du tissu noir, au niveau des battements de son cœur ; je marmonnais dans une litanie :

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

- Arrête, tu n'as rien fait.

- Bien sûr que si, maintenant qui que soit l'espion de l'ombre, il sait… Il sait pour nous deux. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Sev ?

- Je vais me répéter une nouvelle fois, Harry, tu n'as rien fait, tu ne m'as pas mis plus en danger que je ne l'étais depuis ta naissance. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai trahi, espionné Voldemort pendant plus de vingt ans ? A part toi, je suis numéro un dans sa liste des personnes à supprimer, le fait qu'on soit plus ou moins lié ne change rien à ce fait.

- Plus ou moins lié, je t'en prie… Je ne crois pas que l'espion ait le moindre doute sur la nature de notre relation vue la façon dont j'ai réagi en pensant que c'était toi que j'avais vu dans ma vision.

- En parlant de cela, que s'est-il passé ? Je connais suffisamment Daniel, il ne s'inquiète pas pour rien et il avait l'air affolé. Explique-moi tout. »

Je le sentis se dégager, rompant notre étreinte et accompagnant son mouvement, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Le parc du manoir des Prince était à nouveau recouvert d'une fine couche de neige en ce mois de décembre. Je soupirai profondément et je le vis se poster à mes côtés, son regard perdu sur un point inconnu à l'horizon :

« Je sais parfaitement que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. En fait, j'ai eu plusieurs connexions avec lui. Je me suis réveillé quatre fois cette semaine et j'ai même pris plusieurs fois de la potion de sommeil pour me rendormir mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché et ce matin, j'étais encore plus épuisé… Comme s'il m'avait préparé chaque nuit un peu plus en vue de cette dernière attaque. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, je lui ai réellement fermé mon esprit. Tu sais que depuis ma septième année, il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à m'atteindre grâce à toutes nos séances d'entraînement en occlumancie, pourtant là, c'était très différent. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne se contentait pas de pénétrer dans mon esprit, c'est comme si j'avais été ailleurs, je veux dire, physiquement ailleurs.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- Arrête, ne fais pas ça. Quand j'ai eu ma dernière vision ce matin, j'étais à Grimmaurd avec Dan, Sam et Drago, je le sais parfaitement, mais ma connexion était réellement différente, je n'étais ni dans le corps de Voldemort ni dans un serpent comme avec Nagini, j'étais moi, j'assistais à cette scène, j'étais là-bas, je sentais Lucius, son odeur, sa peau qui me frôlait…

- Lucius était avec toi. Quoi d'autre ?

- Lucius tournait autour de moi, sans cesse. Il chuchotait contre mon oreille, contre ma nuque, c'était juste abject, un peu comme à Paris lors de l'attaque contre Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce serait bientôt mon tour… Et puis, j'ai entendu ces cris, je me suis concentré et j'ai vu Voldemort, il était plus loin avec un homme. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir, j'ai eu beau essayé de toutes mes forces, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage par contre, je vivais sa douleur, les doloris me touchaient, moi, tu comprends.

- C'est impossible, tu as tellement souffert de ce type de sortilège que tu as développé une forme d'empathie à l'égard de cet inconnu.

- SEV ! Je ne suis pas cinglé, je te jure que c'était autre chose, crois-moi et puis de toute façon, tu as trop souvent vu les conséquences de ses pénétrations sur ma magie, tu as bien vu à Sainte-Mangouste, ça n'avait rien à voir.

- Daniel a parlé d'une potion au moment où je suis arrivé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais il a hurlé que tu risquais de modifier ta structure magique si tu continuais à bouleverser ta source, ton jugement a dû être faussé.

- Non, tu te trompes.

- Et puis, comment en es-tu arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais cet inconnu ?

- Voldemort… Voldemort s'est adressé à moi ensuite, il m'a dit que tous les membres du Phénix allaient souffrir comme cet homme, que vous alliez mourir par ma faute, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que j'allais tout perdre, tous ceux qui comptent, les uns après les autres. J'ai eu peur, tu n'étais pas à Sainte-Mangouste et j'ai cru… J'ai cru…

- Chut… s'il te plaît… Calme-toi… »

Alors que je sentais ma gorge se serrer et piquer douloureusement, Sev m'avait brusquement retourné et m'enlaça. Ses mains passaient doucement en cercle dans le bas de mon dos. Sa bouche déposa un doux baiser sur mon front, juste au niveau de ma cicatrice.

« Ecoute-moi, je vais bien, tu ne m'as pas mis en danger, tu entends, pas plus que je ne l'étais auparavant, pas plus que ne l'est Granger ou Drago. Ils arrivent quand ?

- Je leur ai dit de nous rejoindre d'ici deux heures.

- Bien, maintenant parle-moi de cet homme, as-tu remarqué quoique ce soit le concernant, cela pourrait nous orienter sur sa prochaine attaque.

- Rien… Il était de dos, trop loin de moi. Il avait dû être torturé longtemps, maintenant que je réfléchis, il m'a semblé… maigre, vraiment très maigre, très affaibli…

- C'est tout ?

- Franchement, oui. Tu penses que c'est un de ses futurs projets et que je suis rentré dans ses pensées comme avant, rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry. C'est juste que ce que tu me décris n'a plus grand chose en commun avec tes visions d'autrefois, je connais trop bien les méthodes d'insertion qu'il utilisait contre toi et je préfère croire qu'il n'a pas trouvé un nouveau moyen de raviver votre lien, cela impliquerait trop de choses.

- Tu es inquiet ? »

Il ne répondit jamais à ma question, ses lèvres avaient recouvert ma bouche délicatement.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34 : La malédiction des Ombres M

**Résumé :** Harry sans le vouloir a révélé devant l'espion de l'ombre la véritable nature de sa relation avec Sev, fait d'autant plus inquiétant que Voldemort approche, les connexions mentales étranges entre le survivant et le seigneur des ténèbres se précisent, quel est le lien avec le langue de plomb et le voile… Les explications se précisent…_Bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 34 : La malédiction des Ombres Maudites**

**(POV Drago)**

« Prévenez tout le monde, tous les membres du Cercle dans deux heures au manoir. »

Mon adorable beau brun visiblement troublé et profondément blessé par ce qui venait de se produire dans ce couloir blanc de Sainte-Mangouste, murmura doucement ces quelques mots seulement pour Seamus, Sam et moi, veillant surtout à ce que personne d'autres ne puisse les entendre. J'essayais vainement de croiser ses belles émeraudes, encore plus brillantes de larmes trop difficilement contenues mais il me dévisageait sans véritablement me voir, comme si ses yeux passaient simplement au travers de mon corps, il agissait un peu comme un automate, il semblait si durement atteint par la dernière intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit, encore tremblant, j'aurai tellement voulu lui prouver que j'étais là pour lui, que je voulais le soutenir, l'aider dans cette nouvelle attaque mais je me contentais d'acquiescer finalement d'un simple hochement de tête. Ensuite, il se détourna de nous et sans même un regard pour mon parrain, comme s'ils se comprenaient ensemble au delà de ce qu'il m'était véritablement possible de concevoir, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, se hâtant rapidement vers l'escalier, aussitôt suivi par Severus, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Je les regardais alors qu'ils disparaissaient de mon champ de vision, ne pouvant me détourner, même une seconde, de ce point invisible. Le silence oppressant qui régnait devant la chambre d'hôpital de Molly il y a encore seulement quelques minutes, avait finalement cédé sa place à des conversations plus animées auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à prendre part, la peur, l'angoisse terrifiante de ne pas savoir ce qui se jouait derrière cette porte, s'étaient muées en un soulagement évident, les visages des membres du Phénix se détendaient peu à peu, contrairement à ceux du Cercle qui se doutaient qu'un drame se jouait désormais sans qu'il n'y puisse rien changer.

Après avoir fixé un long moment l'endroit où la haute silhouette de mon parrain s'était évanouie, Seamus posa quelques secondes sa main sur mon épaule, un simple geste de réconfort, me sortant ainsi de ma vaine contemplation. Il fit ensuite un petit signe pour attirer l'attention de Charlie et Dan, il partit les rejoindre et s'éloignèrent ensemble le plus discrètement possible. Je n'avais pas besoin de les entendre, je savais que Seamus les prévenait de la réunion du cercle des Prince qui se tiendrait d'ici deux heures au manoir. Malgré la nouvelle rassurante concernant l'état de santé de sa mère, Charlie avait visiblement conscience de la gravité de la situation, il resta pourtant stoïque, impassible, à peine un léger frémissement que je ne percevais que parce que toute mon attention était tournée vers les traits fins de ce visage que je connaissais parfaitement. Barbie resserra encore son étreinte contre le rouquin et je détournai mon regard lorsque je vis les jumeaux et Bill s'engouffrer à la suite de leur père, dans la petite chambre pour soutenir Molly à peine éveillée, lui rappeler tout simplement à quel point ils l'aimaient. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé ce qui se tramait ici-même, que nous suspections leur propre père d'être le traître, l'espion de l'ombre, comme Kingsley et Maugrey. Comment auraient-ils pu se douter de ce que risquait Harry à chaque fois que Voldemort violait son âme en la pénétrant comme ce matin ? Après avoir échangé encore quelques brèves paroles avec Seamus, Charlie et Dan s'éclipsèrent sans plus attendre par la petite porte restée entrouverte, rejoignant ainsi tous les membres de cette famille, une nouvelle fois durement touchés et blessés mais également profondément soulagés, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je restais en retrait, adossé contre un mur qui m'évitait de glisser lamentablement. Je ne parvenais pas à effacer de ma mémoire le visage d'Harry lorsque je le tenais encore dans mes bras, tremblant après la terrible pénétration de Voldemort. J'étais simplement terrifié, j'espérais sincèrement me tromper, mais mon cœur et mon esprit m'hurlaient le contraire. Sam qui était restée près de moi, s'éloignait à son tour pour informer Blaise, Granger et son loup-garou de mari de la réunion du cercle des Prince. Seamus me regarda une seconde avant de s'avancer vers les autres. Je voyais à leur visage tendu et marqué que l'emportement du beau brun, il y a quelques minutes dans ce couloir, les avait au moins autant étonnés que moi et les laissait plus qu'inquiets. Les deux représentants des aurors, Kingsley et Maugrey ne cessaient de me dévisager, j'imaginais sans peine les raisons de leur air interrogateur. Tous les deux avaient logiquement cru que le retour d'Harry s'expliquait par mon passage à Paris et n'avaient pas un seul instant imaginé le rôle de l'ancien espion, maître des Potions de Beauxbâtons dans l'arrivée du survivant à Grimmaurd, leur surprise ne faisait aucun doute. Blaise me voyant seul, se rapprocha et murmura à mon intention :

« Sam vient de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Grimmaurd, tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- Je… Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, Dan et Severus avaient l'air vraiment inquiet et je crois malheureusement à juste titre… Ecoute, je vais les rejoindre pour lui parler un peu, essaye d'occuper Maugrey et Kingsley pendant que je m'éclipse et on se retrouve tout à l'heure au manoir, d'accord ?

- Humm… »

Au bref hochement de tête de mon meilleur ami, je répondis par un petit sourire et sans attendre, je me dirigeais vers le hall d'arrivée de Sainte-Mangouste, les laissant tous avec les deux aurors suspectés de trahison. Il ne me fallut guère plus de deux minutes pour rejoindre le réseau de cheminée de Sainte-Mangouste. Je prononçais ma destination et après seulement quelques secondes, je ne me retrouvais dans la grande salle des Prince où enfant, je jouais pendant que ma mère s'entretenait avec mon parrain. J'étais à peine sorti de l'âtre de la cheminée que la voix froide et profonde de mon parrain m'accueillit :

« Drago, je t'attendais.

- Severus. Comment va-t-il ?

- A ton avis.

- Mal, je présume, après la séance de ce matin, on le serait à moins. Où est-il ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer jusqu'à la réunion, il était tout simplement épuisé.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qui s'est précisément passé ? Enfin, toi comme moi, nous avons vu de nombreuses fois au cours de la guerre les pénétrations de Voldemort dans son esprit et c'était différent, très différent cette fois. C'est en rapport avec ce que j'ai découvert, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Je lui ai affirmé à l'instant qu'il se faisait des idées à ce propos, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment cru, je pense, il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi, avant que Maugrey ne vous contacte pour que vous vous rendiez de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste au chevet de Molly, est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de t'expliquer clairement sa vision ?

- Pas vraiment. Il était assez confus, il a parlé d'un homme torturé, de mon père. Rien de précis, il était encore sous le coup de l'intrusion de ce salopard et la potion que lui a fait ingurgiter Dan était apparemment très forte, avant que tu n'arrives, il était tellement terrifié de ne pas te voir qu'il était sur le point de toucher la source de sa magie.

- Je vois. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire Drago, pas du tout même, et pour de bien trop nombreuses raisons, mais, je crois que tu l'as d'ores et déjà réalisé. Tes recherches sur le voile s'avèrent exactes malheureusement. J'avais espéré que tu faisais fausse route, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. La connexion qui s'est établie avec Voldemort ce matin, était vraiment différente, comme tu l'avais compris. Harry n'était pas dans la tête de ce Serpent, il n'a pas non plus assisté à cette torture en tant que Nagini ou que sais-je encore. Si son corps était à Grimmaurd, son esprit était là-bas dans son intégralité, avec lui, comme le prédisait le grimoire de Salazar, il l'attire à lui, inexorablement, pour procéder au rituel final, pour détruire son âme.

- Tu insinues que…

- Que la dernière phase du processus permettant au Seigneur des Ténèbres de recouvrer l'intégralité de son pouvoir vient de commencer, son âme damnée sera bientôt entièrement libérée du voile, elle retrouvera complètement son corps vide depuis ces sept dernières années, il atteindra alors l'immortalité, à tout jamais. Tu avais raison, il échange son âme maudite contre celle d'Harry.

- Tu… Non, tu m'as répété que c'était impossible…

- Je me trompais, sincèrement, j'ai tellement espéré pour Harry… Je me suis convaincu que tu avais tort. Merlin sait pourtant que j'ai côtoyé Voldemort trop longtemps, j'aurai dû comprendre que tu avais vu juste mais il a déjà trop souffert, beaucoup trop alors j'ai préféré nier l'évidence. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus en douter avec ce qui s'est produit ce matin, l'espion aidé par le langue de plomb a vraiment permis à Voldemort de revenir du voile en accomplissant la Malédiction des Ombres Maudites. Le seigneur des Ténèbres a mis sept ans à se reconstruire, à ressusciter son enveloppe charnelle, c'est bien ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix lors de son procès…

- Oui.

- Sept ans avant que son corps ne puisse accéder à son âme bientôt immortelle, sept ans qu'il attend son heure et qu'il ne fait que survivre dans ce qui est moins qu'une vie.

- Tu essayes de me dire que la dissociation du corps et de l'esprit d'Harry est déjà amorcée, son âme pure contre celle damnée de Voldemort pour l'éternité.

- Oui et je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, il va tout tenter pour le briser définitivement, pour déchirer son esprit, il a failli y arriver ce matin en lui infligeant cette séance de torture, tu l'as dit toi-même, vous avez eu peur qu'il ne bouleverse la source de sa magie. »

Je regardais mon parrain. Son visage était fermé, si douloureusement touché par ces dernières paroles, nul doute qu'il tenait sincèrement à Harry et moi, j'étais simplement anéanti. J'avais découvert par hasard cette atroce malédiction dans un vieux grimoire manuscrit de la main même de Salazar Serpentard, dans la réserve de Poudlard, il y a cinq jours alors que je cherchais encore des informations sur le voile, comme me l'avait demandé Harry lors de notre première réunion du cercle des Prince. J'en avais informé Severus aussitôt et d'un commun accord, nous avions préféré attendre d'en savoir plus pour en parler à mon beau brun, attendre que Granger et Blaise aient enfin découvert le langue de Plomb, lui seul pouvant nous dire si le rite avait eu effectivement lieu, il y a sept ans… Nous ne parvenions pas à admettre une telle possibilité, c'était simplement atroce. Mais tout allait dans ce sens et dans un murmure, je me répétais les mots qui scellaient à nouveau l'avenir du beau brun :

« Dans ce monde de l'au-delà, aux yeux de tous cachés

Ame à jamais maudite et souillée,

Par la Malédiction des Ombres, du voile, tu refuseras l'entrée,

Jamais, tu ne franchiras le passage sacré,

Par cet acte odieux, ton enveloppe charnelle de ton âme détachait.

Pendant sept révolutions, ton corps reconstruit par les rites sacrés,

Tu guideras ton ennemi, pur et dévoué,

Celui qui avait vaincu, repoussant dans le voile, le mal à jamais terrassé

En échange de l'éternité, tu offriras son âme violée et dérobée à jamais… »

Severus acquiesça machinalement alors que je regardais le parc du manoir des Prince, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige, les flocons tombaient de plus en plus drument. Mon parrain soupira avant de reprendre :

« Ce que tu as découvert sur le voile se confirme. Tout. Le retour de Voldemort depuis sept ans, la volonté d'affaiblir Harry en s'en prenant à ses proches, aux piliers des membres de l'Ordre pour le déstabiliser un peu plus encore, toucher son âme si pure et dévouée pour accomplir la Malédiction des Ombres maudites.

- TU… Tu n'es pas sérieux. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Tu l'as dit toi-même… On trouvera, il faut chercher encore.

- Malheureusement, non. En fait, tout s'imbrique parfaitement, trop sans doute. J'ai espéré comme toi, mais il y a trop de faits qui vont dans ce sens pour que nous les ignorions davantage. Il faut que nous nous préparions pour cela.

- Il… Je veux dire, tu penses vraiment que l'espion, cet immonde bâtard a réussi à procéder au rituel de séparation de l'âme et du corps de Voldemort, il y a sept ans.

- Oui, avec l'aide de ce langue de Plomb, il a tout à fait pu y parvenir et maintenant la vie d'Harry est en jeu. »

Un silence pesant semblait plonger le manoir, on entendait au loin les sinistres grincements des volets fouettés par le vent violent qui soufflait en bourrasque, même ma respiration me paraissait trop bruyante dans l'instant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi penser, je tentais, en vain, d'ignorer toutes mes craintes mais je me sentais littéralement oppressé par ce que Severus venait de dire. Après un temps qui me parut infiniment long, je me décidais à reprendre :

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Non, je voulais qu'on le fasse après la réunion, ensemble, si tu veux bien.

- Il va nous en vouloir ? Enfin, de lui avoir caché la Malédiction…

- Oui, même si ça n'aurait probablement rien changé pour lui mais que ce soit clair, il est hors de question que tu endosses les conséquences de ce choix, c'était ma décision de ne pas en avertir Harry immédiatement, uniquement Ma décision, alors inutile de jouer aux martyrs pour moi au risque d'envenimer encore davantage la situation !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Si tu crois que cela changera quoi que ce soit à notre relation, tu te trompes lourdement, il a déjà fait son choix, j'en suis absolument certain et je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, tu devrais l'admettre enfin et au vu de sa réaction ce matin à Sainte-Mangouste, je crois que plus personne ne peut en douter, même l'espion de l'ombre.

- Ne lui mets pas cette responsabilité sur les épaules, tu m'entends ! Il se sent déjà suffisamment coupable de m'avoir mis en danger devant le traître. Et puis, c'est absurde, comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagi si tu avais été la personne manquante, s'il avait cru que tu étais l'homme retenu prisonnier par Voldemort ?

- Sincèrement, je l'ignore.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Drago Malefoy et je ne me répèterai pas une troisième fois. Quand je suis revenu de Durmstrang avec Seamus, Harry m'a averti immédiatement de ce qui s'était produit entre vous deux, il est bien trop gryffondor pour trahir, mentir et cacher ses sentiments. Quoi qu'il se soit passé cette nuit-là qui te permette d'être aussi catégorique sur l'issue de votre relation, il ne m'en a pas parlé, je présume donc qu'il l'ignore lui-même, je suis convaincu que dans le cas contraire, il me l'aurait simplement dit. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à le laisser seul, comme s'il ne comptait pas pour toi, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire partie de jambe en l'air mais je vois que tu l'as blessé, inutilement blessé et ce n'est certainement pas le moment idéal pour régler tes comptes avec lui. Il a besoin de nous, de nous deux, est-ce que tu veux bien le comprendre enfin ?

- NON.

- Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale à ce propos, après tout, il m'a fallu plus de quatre ans pour admettre la vérité et j'ai eu du mal, énormément de mal à lui pardonner lorsque j'ai découvert que vous aviez couché ensemble pendant mon absence mais Harry est perdu, complètement perdu, les pénétrations de Voldemort accentue un peu plus sa confusion. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il nous aime tous les deux, j'en suis vraiment convaincu désormais. Ne lui impose pas un choix en ce moment, il ne le peut pas. Il a besoin de chacun de nous, quand tout s'achèvera, il décidera tout naturellement, ce n'est pas à nous de choisir pour lui ! Laisse-lui du temps, il le fera, n'aie crainte.

- IL T'AIME ! TOI ! IL A DEJA FAIT SON CHOIX !

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, Drago. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, j'ai promis à ta mère d'être toujours là pour toi, mais je…

- Inutile de mêler ma mère dans cette histoire, j'ai parfaitement compris et quoi que tu en penses, j'ai fait des efforts ces derniers jours avec Harry, il me semble que toi aussi, tu es très loin d'être irréprochable…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, loin s'en faut. Maintenant, il faut que nous concentrions tous nos efforts sur Harry, il a besoin de tout notre amour, il n'y a que lui qui compte. »

Je portais machinalement ma main gauche à mon visage, je frottais avec insistance mon pouce et mon index sur mon front, mon sang battant furieusement dans mes veines temporales, j'essayais vainement d'atténuer la terrible douleur lancinante que je ressentais depuis ce matin, quand je l'avais retenu contre moi, si fragile, si désemparé par l'intrusion de Voldemort. Je soupirai profondément, oui, Severus avait raison. Même si j'étais sincèrement convaincu de l'avoir perdu la nuit même où il s'était abandonné à moi, lui seul importait réellement à mes yeux, je ne voulais que son bonheur, même s'il devait le trouver dans les bras de mon parrain, plutôt que dans les miens, j'avais fini par accepter ce qui m'apparaissait comme une telle évidence. Je l'aimais tellement, j'aurais voulu qu'après lui avoir fait l'amour dans la bibliothèque du manoir, mes sentiments à son encontre disparaissent simplement, ne plus avoir à souffrir de l'avoir perdu sans jamais avoir été avec lui entièrement, mais, c'était définitivement impossible. Il restait dans mon cœur, il occupait mes pensées comme depuis ces sept dernières années.

« Bien, je pense toujours que tu te trompes, Severus, mais, je te promets d'être avec lui, complètement, tout le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son choix. Je sais qu'il a besoin de toutes les personnes qui l'aiment pour surmonter la malédiction.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, je sais que c'est difficile. Je suis comme toi, j'ai peur de le perdre, peur de le garder, peur de te voir souffrir de son choix, peur de souffrir moi-même de sa décision.

- Non, Severus, je ne suis pas comme toi, je sais déjà, je l'accepte, c'est tout.

- Dra…

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi libre de mes pensées.

- Bien.

- Je voulais… Pour revenir à sa vision, il a vu cet homme, retenu prisonnier. Est-ce qu'il a pu t'en dire davantage ?

- Pas vraiment. Il n'a vu l'homme que de très loin, Voldemort le torturait, il lui a apparemment expliqué que ce serait le destin de tous les membres du Phénix qu'il trouverait sur son passage et Harry a ressenti chacun des sorts de doloris. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire après coup, c'est que l'homme lui paraissait maigre, extrêmement amoindri. Je…

- Tu as une théorie ?

- En fait, pas exactement, c'est juste, nous avons tous vu que les membres du Phénix étaient tous présents à Sainte-Mangouste et puis, le Serpent ne fait jamais rien sans raison, sans calcul. Il a fait en sorte qu'Harry ne puisse pas identifier la victime, en la maintenant bien éloignée de lui, je n'ai aucun doute que si j'avais été cette personne, ou même si ça avait été toi, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à montrer notre visage défait par la douleur pour lui faire encore plus de mal. Alors, peut-être que Voldemort lui a menti et torturé un parfait inconnu ou peut-être était-ce une vision future ? Je dois reconnaître que cela n'a pas vraiment de sens.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Si cette personne comptait pour Harry, il aurait jubilé de le faire assister à cette torture… Je n'aime pas ça et mon père en plus. Qu'est-ce que ce salopard lui voulait encore ?

- Je… Je crains le pire, en fait.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Rien, rien de précis, c'est juste que depuis Paris, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

- Au vue de la malédiction, c'est un peu normal, tu ne crois pas…

- Oui, tu as raison, Drago, c'est sans doute à cause de cette maudite malédiction. Ecoute, va le rejoindre, il a aussi besoin de te voir…

- Comme tu voudras… »

Alors, sans attendre davantage, je laissais mon parrain, seul dans la salle à manger du manoir et comme je l'avais fait des milliers de fois enfant, j'arpentais les couloirs sous le regard attentif des différentes générations de Prince, représentées dans des tableaux abîmés par le temps. Après quelques minutes devant la porte de la bibliothèque, je me décidais finalement et entrais doucement. Je refermais l'entrée, veillant à ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Il était allongé sur le sofa, ses mèches brunes, en pagaille retombant gracieusement sur son visage angélique. Il semblait si apaisé pour l'instant, je m'agenouillais devant lui, et machinalement mes doigts retraçaient sensuellement la courbe de ses lèvres que je vis se tendre dans un doux sourire. Je le regardais depuis un long moment quand ses traits se crispèrent brusquement, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Je me redressais légèrement :

« Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est rien, réveille-toi, mon ange… »

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35 : Ma petite émeraude

**Résumé :** Harry encore sous le coup de la violente intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit, s'est éclipsé pour se reposer quelques instants dans la bibliothèque avant la réunion des Prince, Severus envoie Drago à ses côtés.… Ce chapitre est un peu plus long comme vous le verrez mais surtout, je tenais à vous prévenir que les chapitres à venir seront très durs et difficiles… Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était super gai (sans jeu de mots…) jusqu'à présent… _Bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 35 : Ma petite émeraude…**

**(POV Harry)**

« Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est rien, réveille-toi, mon ange… »

La voix de Dray était comme une douce illusion dans cette prison glaciale… Tout devenait si net brusquement dans mon esprit, la brume se levait en même temps que mes doutes, la geôle devenait grotte. Sinistre, humide, lugubre… Etrangement familière, même si je ne parvenais pas pour autant à identifier précisément ce lieu. Toujours la même silhouette lointaine que je devinais plus que je ne la voyais réellement, affamée, courbée par la douleur lancinante et violente, chaque muscle de ce corps tendu à la nouvelle déferlante qui ne manquerait pas de l'atteindre l'instant suivant, chacun de ces cris semblant venir de l'au-delà me paralysait. J'essayais vainement de me concentrer sur la voix de Dray qui m'appelait désespéramment, toute cette mise en scène ne pouvait pas être réelle, seulement une vision fausse, tronquée, juste une image dans mes rêves, juste une nouvelle manipulation abjecte de Voldemort. Je suis toujours au manoir des Prince, Dray est à mes côtés, je sens son aura. Réveille-toi Harry ! Allez, ne le laisse pas prendre à nouveau possession de ton âme… Un sifflement… Profond, terrible, effrayant… IL m'appelle, IL est là… Un nouveau sifflement, si proche, si douloureux…

'_Harry… Harry… Je t'attendais… Tu es parti si vite, ce matin. Quel dommage ! Le spectacle était pourtant tellement réjouissant, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu arrives au meilleur moment… Harry, regarde comme ton ami du Phénix est exténué, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il résiste encore bien longtemps au doloris… Tu sens sa douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute ses pleurs, ses gémissements pathétiques… Oui, viens me rejoindre pour le libérer… Tu sais où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu commences à comprendre… Qu'attends-tu donc pour le sauver ? Un autre mort par ta seule faute, ton entière responsabilité, Harry, comment pourras-tu vivre en sachant que tu aurais pu lui venir en aide, le secourir, peut-être seulement abréger ses souffrances ? Toi seul à ce pouvoir, tu es l'élu, le survivant, tu m'as poussé dans le voile. Toi seul peut me vaincre, m'empêcher de faire le mal et il souffre tellement, je vais le tuer Harry, entends-le, ce sera de ta faute, en as-tu conscience ? Viens me rejoindre, Harry… ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !_'

Pitié, arrêtez ça ! Merlin ! C'est si douloureux ! Encore un spasme dans ce corps meurtri et j'ai l'impression que le sortilège m'a atteint de plein fouet, il souffre tellement que je hurle de le laisser en paix, de me prendre moi mais rien, rien d'autre que le sifflement du Serpent et ce ricanement abject que je pourrais reconnaître encore dans mille ans. Le père de Drago. Autant la voix de Dray est douce, pure, alors qu'elle m'appelle dans une supplique qui me paraît de plus en plus lointaine, presque ailleurs, autant le timbre de Malefoy me paraît proche, je me retourne brusquement, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds si étrangement pâles est là… Il me frôle… Je vais vomir. Non, tout ceci n'est qu'une vision de Voldemort, le serpent n'est pas là… ni Lucius Malefoy… Pas réellement, du moins. Il n'est pas contre mon dos, son haleine écœurante, sa respiration saccadée jouant contre ma nuque, je plaque une main contre ma bouche tellement je me sens nauséeux. Et son rire froid qui répond à celui de son Maître. 'ENDOLORIS'… A nouveau la douleur… Plus puissante, dévastatrice, le corps que je devine presque est littéralement lacéré et je manque de m'écrouler… Je me sens retenu au dernier moment par une main puissante entourant ma taille, les muscles de ce bras, de ce torse que je devine parfaitement sous les vêtements :

' _Ma petite émeraude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison, tu es revenu si vite. Tu aimes me sentir tout contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, reconnais-le… Depuis Paris, tu n'attends plus que ça. Après le fils, le père, tu es insatiable, une vraie catin, Potter_._Je suis sûr que tu as si bon goût, Harry_…_J'ai tellement hâte__que tu me demandes grâce, toi entre tous, n'est-ce pas ma petite émeraude… ' _

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure contre mon oreille et je sens sa bouche lécher, s'aventurer sur ma nuque. Je voudrais hurler, à m'en briser les cordes vocales, pour qu'il ne m'approche plus jamais, mais un nouvel Endoloris me paralyse alors que l'homme trop maigre s'écroule lamentablement sur le sol rocailleux et humide, dans une convulsion pathétique. L'étreinte glaciale se fait plus forte. Merlin… Ne me laissez pas ici ! Par pitié ! Que cette pourriture me lâche… PITIE !

Voldemort continuait à torturer celui dont j'ignorais même le nom mais qui souffrait par ma seule faute et Malefoy jubilait véritablement. J'entendais au loin, si loin de moi, les cris d'inquiétude de Dray qui m'appelait toujours désespérément. Je sentais ses mains qui me martyrisaient férocement les bras pour me sortir de l'emprise du Serpent et de son fidèle mangemort, je percevais de plus en plus la pression intense de ses gestes qui répondaient à ceux de son père dans mon esprit, se confondant complètement. J'avais à nouveau l'impression atroce de brûler de l'extérieur, que toute ma magie se répandait autour de moi. Je me tordis une nouvelle fois dans une ultime convulsion, l'homme inconnu touché par un Doloris encore plus terrible et brusquement, sombrant probablement dans une inconscience salvatrice. Le flux de la souffrance que m'infligeait Voldemort s'atténua enfin, en même temps que Malefoy disparaissait également de mon âme meurtrie, blessée, comme dérobée…

Je me voyais enserrer à nouveau dans les brumes étranges de mon rêve, la voix de Dray redevenait plus nette, plus proche, sa main avait finalement relâché mon bras où je ne doutais pas qu'une marque bleue violacée apparaîtrait d'ici peu de temps, pour se concentrer sur mon visage. Ses doigts passaient comme une caresse sur mes joues. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière du lieu m'aveuglant par rapport à l'obscurité étouffante de la grotte humide et je tentais vainement de me redresser, mais Dray m'en empêcha aussitôt :

« Ne bouge surtout pas, mon ange… Tu es encore trop faible, tu es épuisé… Essaye d'abord de calmer la source de ta magie, tu es complètement…

- Ca va, Dray… Je t'assure.

- OH, je t'en prie, Potty ! Tu es tellement pâle qu'on dirait un fantôme, alors ais l'obligeance de m'épargner tes boniments pitoyables pour me leurrer, ça ne marche pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir quand même. Bordel, j'ai eu vraiment très peur cette fois, Harry… »

Et pour le signifier un peu plus, avant même que je ne puisse dire un seul mot, Drago s'était redressé, me dominant de toute sa grandeur et me souleva du sofa comme si je ne pesais guère plus qu'une plume de Phénix. Il me porta en un instant, jusqu'à la vaste cheminée, un bras passé sous mes genoux et l'autre enserrant ma taille fermement et s'installa sur le tapis épais et doux, aux couleurs vertes et noires, me calant confortablement sur ses cuisses, me permettant de profiter de la chaleur rayonnante du feu crépitant doucement. Je me laissais inconsciemment gagné par la chaleur de son corps et des petites flammes rougeoyantes dans l'âtre, mes doigts fermement crispés sur sa chemise, mon visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Je retrouvais peu à peu une respiration moins précipitée, me concentrant simplement sur les caresses tendres que Dray me prodiguait dans mes cheveux indisciplinés.

« Comment te sens-tu maintenant, beau brun ?

- Mieux… Je crois. »

Je plongeais dans les deux iris grises profondes qu'elles semblaient atteindre les abymes de mon esprit, c'était terrifiant de voir à quel point je me sentais extrêmement faible, pitoyable et abattu, même face à Drago, comme si n'importe qui pouvait pénétrer mes pensées les plus sombres, les plus lointaines d'un simple regard, j'avais l'impression que mon âme avait été terriblement atteinte par cette nouvelle attaque de Voldemort, que toutes mes barrières s'écroulaient lamentablement les unes après les autres pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense, je tremblais encore malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de calmer ma magie. De sa main gauche, Drago passa avec une tendresse évidente sur ma joue, tandis que l'autre continuait à naviguer de ma nuque à mes cheveux emmêlés et sans que je le réalise vraiment, ses lèvres avaient recouvertes les miennes complètement, ce baiser avait quelque chose de fascinant, il me dominait et j'y lisais également tellement de passion. Je m'abandonnais progressivement dans son étreinte. La dernière fois où nous avions été si proches, c'était ici même, nous avions fait l'amour sur ce tapis. Je le sentis progressivement me basculer contre le sol, me recouvrant complètement de son corps plus puissant, d'un mouvement impératif, il écarta mes jambes et fit pression de ses hanches sur mon entrejambe tandis que sa langue fouillait frénétiquement ma bouche, ses mains s'égaraient partout sur mon corps, franchissant les barrières de tissu pour cajoler la peau fine de mes hanches, m'arrachant un gémissement, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me sortir de cette dangereuse torpeur. Je murmurais contre ses lèvres un faible 'non, Dray… S'il te plaît' et à bout de souffle, je m'écartais légèrement, rompant difficilement notre baiser, il posa son front contre le mien, dans un geste qui m'apparaissait finalement beaucoup plus intime que s'il me faisait l'amour. Je le sentis se dégager péniblement de moi et s'allonger à mes côtés, il soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir :

« Désolé Harry…

- Non, c'est moi, je m'excuse, je ne veux pas… J'ai fait trop de mal à Sev la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus… »

L'air me semblait brusquement suffoquant. C'était la première fois que nous évoquions ce moment. Je n'osais tourner mon visage vers le blond, ne sachant trop ce que j'y lirais, écœurement, tristesse, colère, soulagement probablement… Après tout, il était parti après m'avoir fait l'amour, me laissant avec mes regrets et un vague mot d'excuse, sans plus d'explications. Deux doigts se glissèrent sur mon menton et me forcèrent à tourner vers ses yeux gris. Sa voix semblait encore différente, haletante, rauque de désir inassouvi.

« Arrête, je comprends… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter. Tu avais l'air si désemparé que j'ai voulu… Je n'ai aucune excuse.»

Drago relâcha brusquement mon menton, il s'éloigna aussitôt de moi, se reculant pour s'adosser contre le sofa, comme si ma proximité lui était devenue insupportable. Je me redressais péniblement pour lui faire face, je sentais son regard gris, posé sur tout mon corps et je le rejoignis finalement, m'installant à ses côtés. Un silence pesant régnait dans la bibliothèque des Prince. J'aurais voulu hurler, crier, le frapper, je me sentais tellement perdu et lui ne bougeait pas, si calme et pensif, fixant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée de marbre, toujours cet air des Malefoy, peints sur chacun de ses traits, ce détachement, cette froideur insupportable. Son attitude m'exaspérait encore plus que d'habitude, si c'était dans le domaine du possible, je lui en voulais tellement, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je ne parvenais pas à m'apaiser, chaque cellule de mon âme semblait avoir été atteinte par la violente incartade de Voldemort. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, la voix plus calme, si sensuelle résonna dans la vaste pièce :

« Alors ?

- Pardon ?

- Harry, je sais que tu es perdu en ce moment et on le serait à moins, mais on ne peut rien négliger, on a véritablement besoin de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu à l'instant ? Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi de te remémorer ces moments-là mais le moindre indice pourrait vraiment nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe avec le langue de plomb ou l'espion et faire avancer considérablement nos recherches.

- Rien de plus que ce matin à Grimmaurd. En tout cas, rien que Sev ne t'ai pas déjà dit, je présume !

- Bien sûr que Severus m'en a parlé, j'étais mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?

- Oh… Pas grand chose. Voldemort s'acharne sur moi depuis plusieurs jours sans que je parvienne à l'empêcher le moins du monde et j'ai pourtant vraiment essayé, tu peux me croire, ses dernières attaques me laissent totalement vide d'énergie, de magie… Ah oui, j'oubliais ton père…

- Mon père ?

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Que serait une vision pour me torturer sans ton père qui me tourne autour comme si j'étais sa proie, qui salit tout, même… »

Ma voix s'était étranglée, je sentis simplement le bras de Drago poser sur mon épaule droite et dans un mouvement impératif, il m'attira contre lui, susurrant contre ma tempe :

« Même quoi, mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a sali à tes yeux ?

- Juste tout…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

- Que j'étais insatiable, une vraie catin puisqu'après le fils, je n'attendais plus que le père depuis Paris.

- Mon ange, je suis tellement désolé qu'il s'acharne à ce point sur toi, tout cela à cause de sa haine à mon encontre…

- Il…

- Quoi ?

- Il me fait peur, Dray, vraiment peur… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'expliquer autrement. De plus en plus…

- Harry, ce type est un malade, Bellatrix et lui ont tué Narcissa… Mon ange, sa propre femme, ma propre mère sans aucun remords, avec une cruauté sans nom. C'est normal que tu le craignes, tu serais franchement stupide et inconscient de le prendre avec légèreté. »

Sa main droite avait glissé de mon épaule et il enserrait maintenant ma taille, déposant simplement ses lèvres contre mes cheveux. Nous restions ainsi sans bouger un long moment, juste à écouter la lente respiration de l'autre. Il racla sa gorge et reprit encore plus doucement :

« L'homme torturé était encore là ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que… As-tu pu le voir plus précisément ? As-tu vu son visage cette fois ?

- Non, il était toujours trop loin de moi, comme ce matin, je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait. Je ne le voyais que de dos, il… était juste… Trop maigre, affamé, il avait l'air vraiment mal, à bout de forces, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il faut que le Cercle des Prince lui vienne en aide sans tarder.

- C'est un piège, une vision fausse, Harry. Voldemort essaye simplement de manipuler ton esprit pour t'attirer à lui. Tu ne dois pas y prêter plus d'attention que cela.

- Mais, bien sûr, c'est tellement facile. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt d'ailleurs, ne plus prêter attention à des scènes de tortures, tu as encore d'autres brillantes suggestions à me faire, Drago…

- Inutile de jouer aux sarcasmes avec moi, Harry… Tu dois garder à l'esprit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'ordre, c'est tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

- Harry, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas qu'à Sainte Mangouste, tu as vu de tes propres yeux que tous les membres du Phénix étaient présents, sains et saufs, d'accord… »

Sa voix s'était faite rassurante, comme un murmure, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant trop stupide pour admettre une évidence. Ce ton condescendant me donnait envie d'hurler, encore une fois… Pour qui me prenait-il à la fin ? Quelque part, une autre alerte en moi me faisait réaliser que ma réaction était totalement disproportionnée, que tout ce qui se passait depuis que j'étais sorti de l'emprise de Voldemort ne me ressemblait en rien, je ne pus cependant me retenir davantage. Je me relevais brusquement, me détachant complètement de son étreinte, ma magie bouillonnait en moi et des petites étincelles noires jaillissaient en pluie fine de mes doigts, je le regardais de haut, son visage avait encore pâli et je lui lançais sur un ton particulièrement virulent ma façon de penser :

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que ça change quelque chose pour moi qu'il s'agisse d'un combattant de l'ordre ou pas.

- Bien sûr, Harry, tu plaisantes, ça change tout, évidemment !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… »

Alors que je me détournais en direction de la porte, le blond s'était redressé à son tour et m'empoigna fermement le bras gauche et d'un mouvement ferme, il m'obligea à lui faire face, il me dominait d'une bonne tête et son regard d'acier, visiblement exaspéré aurait dû me dissuader de le provoquer encore mais j'étais trop en colère, fatigué, déboussolé pour lui laisser une chance de me convaincre, moi seul avais assisté à la scène, j'étais là quand il torturait cet inconnu atrocement. J'étais certain que ce que je venais de découvrir était la réalité, même si je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer vraiment. Plus je reprenais le contrôle sur ma magie, plus je comprenais et concevais l'évidence, je savais au plus profond de mon âme, que cet homme était bien quelqu'un de l'Ordre, que cette vision n'était pas un mensonge ou une manipulation de Voldemort. Cette personne était en train de mourir par ma faute.

« Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

- Arrête ! Si c'était n'importe quelle personne du Phénix, il t'aurait déjà montré son visage, le fait qu'il le cache sciemment signifie beaucoup, au contraire. Il sait parfaitement que si tu voyais l'un d'entre nous victime de ses sortilèges de magie noire, tu deviendrais fou …

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? JE DEVIENS CINGLE ! IL LE TORTURE A CAUSE DE MOI ! »

Après avoir hurlé ses derniers mots, ma gorge se serra brutalement, je sentais les larmes brûlantes dans mes yeux sur le point de déborder et je poursuivais presque dans un murmure sous le regard encore un peu plus perdu de Drago :

« Il… Il torture quelqu'un de l'ordre, Dray, c'est une certitude… Ne me demande pas comment mais j'en suis certain, maintenant.

- Ca… ça n'a pas de sens, 'Ry… Tu as vu à Sainte…

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu… Je t'assure que je voudrais comprendre, que… Je voudrais me tromper mais j'en suis convaincu. Voldemort m'a transmis une vraie vision. Il torture un membre du Phénix actuellement et ce dernier ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

- Peut-être… Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il prépare, qu'il veut réaliser bientôt…

- Non. »

Mon ton démentait toute contradiction et Drago inclina finalement son visage dans un signe d'acceptation résigné. Il lâcha machinalement mon bras et soupira :

« Harry, c'est l'heure… Ils doivent tous nous attendre pour la réunion du Cercle… »

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeâmes au travers des couloirs lugubres du manoir des Prince, sous les regards attentifs des ancêtres de Sev. Chaque pas que nous faisions raisonnait et grinçait dans toute la maison sinistrement. Je me sentais encore tellement nauséeux, juste au moment où nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la salle à manger, légèrement entrouverte, Sev sortait, visiblement pour nous prévenir que les autres étaient tous déjà là :

« Ah, vous… Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es livide…

- Il… J'ai eu une autre insertion de Voldemort à l'instant dans la bibliothèque… »

Sev jeta un regard inquiet à Drago qui fixait volontairement le sol obstinément et quand il daigna regarder son parrain, l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos, ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais visiblement :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché pour mon bien, cela va de soi… Hein, Sev… Comme d'habitude, pourquoi me prévenir, je suis de toute façon trop stupide et incontrôlable pour que l'on me tienne au courant de choses qui concerne ma propre vie ! Rien n'a changé en sept ans en fait, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! Toujours des mensonges !

- Ne commence pas… Ecoute, Harry. Nous avions prévu de t'expliquer la découverte de Drago sur le voile après la réunion…

- Je suppose à vos mines réjouies que d'un, je ne vais pas apprécier ce que je vais apprendre, de deux, je vais encore moins aimer le fait que vous m'ayez dissimulé cette information pendant… Combien de jours ?

- Seulement cinq et inutile d'en vouloir à Drago, c'était ma décision de ne pas t'en parler avant d'être certain de ce qui se tramait. Tu as suffisamment souffert…

- SEV ! Quand cesserez-vous de me protéger comme ça ? J'en ai plus qu'assez que VOUS décidiez pour moi ce qui est bien ou mal ! »

Sans leur laisser une seconde pour répondre, je pénétrais dans la salle à manger, les regards des membres du Cercle convergèrent vers moi. Nul doute qu'avec la porte entrouverte, ils avaient parfaitement entendu l'essentiel de ma dispute avec Severus et Dray. Je repoussais le confortable fauteuil en bout de table et m'installais quand Drago et son parrain prirent place à mes côtés, respectivement à gauche et à droite. Le silence tendu autour de la table fut rompu par mon meilleur ami, Dan était apparemment furieux :

« Bordel ! J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe ici ! C'est moi le médicomage d'Harry, il me semble ! Sa magie est de plus en plus perturbée et atteinte, pas besoin d'être un expert pour s'en rendre compte alors si vous avez des informations concernant son état, vous êtes totalement inconscients de ne pas me l'avoir dit ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que la potion que je lui ai donnée ce matin a peut-être encore un peu plus affaibli Ziggy par votre faute !

- Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton Daniel ! Et Drago n'est pour rien dans cette décision, c'était mon choix ! Je doute que ta potion ne fasse quoi que ce soit à Harry de toute façon… Du moins, si ce que nous avons découvert est exact.

- Je… Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape.

- Pitié, MADAME LA MINISTRE, vous n'êtes plus mon élève depuis presque huit ans, serait-il possible que vous cessiez avec ces titres ronflants ?

- Pardon… Severus… Je crois que tout le monde a conscience ici au vu de ce qui s'est produit à Sainte-Mangouste que l'état d'Harry est plus que préoccupant, il doit savoir… enfin, vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher indéfiniment ce qui se passe.

- Elle a raison, Sev. Je veux savoir ! Tout de suite !

- Bien, si tu y tiens. Drago, explique-leur… »

Le blond se redressa légèrement, il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son parrain, avant de se retourner vers moi, avec une lueur différente, une sorte de résignation étrange.

« Quand… Tu te souviens à la première réunion du Cercle, tu m'as demandé de me renseigner dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sur le voile, sur ce qui aurait pu permettre le retour de Voldemort.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Continue.

- J'y viens, ne t'en fais pas… En fait, il y a cinq jours, j'ai trouvé par hasard un vieux grimoire manuscrit de la main même de Salazar Serpentard, dans la réserve de l'école. Je n'avais jamais consulté ce livre auparavant… Il… Il existe un rite… un rite de magie noire parmi les plus atroces, on l'appelle la malédiction des Ombres maudites… »

Je me détachai un instant des yeux gris au cri étouffé d'Hermione, nul doute qu'elle savait de quoi Drago parlait et la blancheur de son teint, ses yeux perdus qui s'emplissaient de larmes me faisaient l'effet d'une gifle violente, Remus s'était précipité pour soutenir son épouse en enserrant sa taille. Les autres étaient toujours concentrés sur le visage aristocratique du blond qui toussota légèrement pour attirer mon attention :

« Humm… Harry, cette malédiction des ombres est un rituel odieux et profondément maléfique… Pire probablement que les horcruxes… D'après le grimoire, il n'a été réalisé qu'une seule et unique fois par le terrible Astraéos dans les confins de l'histoire de la magie. Beaucoup de sorciers historiens pensent qu'il s'agit de pure mythologie, une sorte de conte pour terrifier les enfants… Si tu n'es pas sage, Astraéos viendra te chercher pour te conduire dans le monde des ombres… Salazar Serpentard, lui, était persuadé du contraire, que la légende était bien réelle et qu'Astraéos avais accompli ce rite. Il faut sept années pour parvenir à sa réalisation, sept années de souffrance où le sorcier qui invoque la malédiction, détache son âme de son enveloppe corporelle, sept années pendant lesquelles Voldemort s'est également reconstruit lentement, il vient en fait de commencer la dernière étape du rite ancestral à savoir prendre ton âme violée, blessée et la livrer au voile et au monde des Ombres en échange de la sienne à jamais immortelle…

- Prendre… mon âme… Je…

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que Drago t'a dit, Harry. C'est la raison des intrusions répétées de Voldemort dans ton esprit. Il cherche à t'affaiblir pour pouvoir offrir ton âme meurtrie au voile. S'il réussit, son corps et son esprit se retrouveront pour l'éternité… Tu ne seras plus qu'une ombre errante, entre vie et mort et lui sera invincible.»

Je restais complètement abasourdi, Dray acquiesça machinalement tandis que Severus se levait précipitamment et se dirigeait vers un meuble de bureau en acajou qui jouxtait la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger. Il ouvrit un tiroir et revint vers moi, apportant avec lui un vieux grimoire de cuir très abîmé par le temps. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages jaunies et me tendit l'ouvrage ouvert. Je me saisis du manuel et commençait à lire rapidement la page jusqu'à ce poème étrange qui scellait mon destin :

« Dans ce monde de l'au-delà, aux yeux de tous cachés

Ame à jamais maudite et souillée,

Par la Malédiction des Ombres, du voile, tu refuseras l'entrée,

Jamais, tu ne franchiras le passage sacré,

Par cet acte odieux, ton enveloppe charnelle de ton âme détachait.

Pendant sept révolutions, ton corps reconstruit par les rites sacrés,

Tu guideras ton ennemi, pur et dévoué,

Celui qui avait vaincu, repoussant dans le voile, le mal à jamais terrassé

En échange de l'éternité, tu offriras son âme violée et dérobée à jamais… »

Après quelques instants à fixer le texte, ne réalisant pas véritablement tout ce que pouvait impliquer ces quelques lignes, je relevai mon regard vers les membres du Cercle. Tous me dévisageaient, silencieusement, attendant que je reprenne la parole.

« Bien… Au moins, je suis fixé sur ce qui m'attend.

- Harry, nous n'avons absolument aucune certitude à l'heure actuelle. Il est exact qu'un langue de plomb peut avoir la connaissance et la possibilité matérielle pour procéder à un tel rituel, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il peut accéder à sa guise au voile. C'est donc une éventualité qu'il faut que nous conservions à l'esprit mais il y en a bien d'autres…

- Je t'en prie, Sev… Ne m'insulte pas… Si tu as pris la précaution de me cacher ce fait, c'est que tu aies convaincu que c'est ce qui s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maître des Potions de Beauxbâtons me fixait intensément sans ciller et finalement, il acquiesça, même si ce simple hochement de tête lui en coûtait plus que l'on ne pouvait imaginer probablement.

« Bien, on dirait que les choses progressent enfin, cette fois. Le fait est désormais établi que Voldemort est revenu du voile grâce à cette malédiction des Ombres Maudites. Comme Sev vient de le reconnaître, seul, un langue de plomb peut parvenir à accomplir un rite si complexe et c'est bien sûr, pour cela que l'espion, peu importe que ce soit Arthur, Kingsley ou Maugrey, a manipulé cet homme depuis sept ans. Le traître avait évidemment besoin de ses connaissances pour faire revenir son Seigneur et travaillant au ministère, il était le mieux placé de tous les mangemorts pour réussir cette mission. Il pouvait aisément contrôler l'employé du service des mystères par un puissant sortilège de confusion associé à un imperium. Le puzzle prend vraiment forme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lestrange parlait toujours de père de Voldemort quand elle désignait le langue de plomb. Il l'a fait renaître en quelque sorte. Et maintenant grâce à lui, ce sale Serpent est de retour et cherche à obtenir mon âme… Violée… Pour pouvoir atteindre l'immortalité. »

Seul le silence me répondit. Sam semblait bouleversée et retenait un hoquet et Dan me regardait avec une inquiétude visible sur chacun de ses traits délicats. Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans les bras du loup-garou. Finalement, je reprenais :

« Blaise, Mione, je voulais savoir où vous en étiez dans vos recherches pour démasquer le langue de Plomb, il faut déterminer au plus vite son identité.

- Nous… Nous avons interrogé pratiquement toutes les personnes du service des mystères une seconde fois. Nous hésitons désormais entre deux personnes : le vieux Marbovick et la petite Damelza Brets. Ils ont visiblement subi tous les deux au moins un sortilège de confusion au cours des dernières semaines. Blaise a pu pénétrer leur esprit et plusieurs de leurs souvenirs étaient recouverts d'une étrange brume qui confirme les sortilèges utilisés à leur encontre.

- Qui les avait questionnés la première fois ?

- Kingsley et Maugrey…

- Ce qui aurait donc tendance à disculper complètement Arthur. »

Charlie qui avait pris place à côté de mon meilleur ami soupira ostensiblement à cette nouvelle qui éloignait pour la première fois son père de la liste de nos suspects et Dan lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Le rouquin se pencha vers le médicmoage et chuchota quelques mots à sa seule intention. J'étais heureux pour eux deux malgré tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Je m'en voulais de devoir les interrompre mais j'étais tellement fatigué, épuisé. Je voulais simplement me coucher et dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux, mais je savais qu'il était plus qu'improbable que Voldemort me laisse en paix désormais, il était trop prêt de son but pour m'accorder un instant de répit.

« Ecoutez-moi, vous devez maintenant savoir ce qui s'est produit à Grimmaurd. Ce matin, la dernière phase de la malédiction a débuté, Voldemort essaye de blesser mon âme pour la dérober et la remettre au voile. Comme vous vous en doutez, à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques jours, il a violemment pénétré mon esprit. Il… Je l'ai vu torturer un homme, un homme du Phénix. Je n'ai pas pu l'identifier précisément mais il est au plus mal et ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

- Mais, Harry, c'est impossible…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire Hermione, que tous les membres de l'Ordre se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste. Objectivement, tu as raison, il ne manquait personne mais… Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres que ce fait, Voldemort retient prisonnier un des nôtres. »

Mon ton démentait toute velléité d'opposition et les autres me regardaient avec un air de stupéfaction évident.

« Bien, je ne suis pas dupe ! Comme Drago et Severus, vous allez tenter de me convaincre que je me leurre, que Voldemort m'envoie de fausses visions. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, j'en suis convaincu. Peut-être que certains pensent que c'est simplement un projet de Jedusor, une sorte de prémonition. Mais, je n'y crois pas non plus. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres.

- Mais, qui est-ce alors ?

- Je l'ignore sincèrement, Charlie. Désolé.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

Dan venait de poser une question à laquelle j'aurais souhaité savoir répondre sans hésitation, comme un chef se doit d'agir dans ces situations dramatiques, sûr et avisé. Dumbledore, Maugrey, Sev ou Remus était ce genre de personne, moi, je l'avais été jusque là que par la force de choses, mais en cet instant, j'ignorais quoi faire. J'étais redevenu l'adolescent de dix-sept qui se retrouve espoir de tous, l'Elu et cela me terrifiait. Je voulais ne plus jamais entendre parler de ce monde, de guerre, de combats et je me trouvais sept ans en arrière, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si je ne pouvais espérer vivre en paix, je me sentais épuisé, vide. Comment empêcher Voldemort de revenir à une vie éternelle alors que je ne parvenais même pas à lui interdire l'accès à mon esprit ? Je fixais sans m'en rendre compte Drago puis Severus, ils avaient tellement confiance en moi, comme les autres membres du Cercle des Prince, tous me confiaient leur vie sans aucune retenue. Je fermais les yeux un bref instant pour trouver en moi la force de continuer puis je me relevais et repris la parole, calmement, sans défaillir une seconde, il le fallait de toute façon :

« Nous ne pouvons déterminer à l'heure actuelle qui de Marbovick ou Damelza Brets, a permis à Jedusor de revenir du voile. Comme ils ont tous les deux subi des sortilèges de confusion, j'imagine que l'espion doit se sentir menacé d'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être a-t-il réalisé que l'étau se resserre autour de lui, que nous le suspectons et qu'il a voulu brouiller les pistes en utilisant un autre langue de plomb pour nous éloigner de la vérité, pour qu'on ne le démasque pas immédiatement… »

Je marquais une courte pause, Severus acquiesça simplement la tête, m'incitant à poursuivre :

« Je garde également à l'esprit que peut-être, les tortures que j'ai vues, sont une image de ce qui risque de se produire, une prémonition ou encore un leurre de Voldemort, même si je n'y crois pas vraiment comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réussi à reconnaître le lieu où il le détient dans mes visions, nous ne pouvons donc rien tenter pour le moment et… Il reste la possibilité que l'homme que j'ai vu ne soit pas encore aux mains de Jedusor, que ce soit juste un projet de ce psychopathe, il faut que nous nous organisions pour que cela ne puisse pas se réaliser si c'était le cas. C'est pour cela que désormais aucun d'entre nous ne restera seul, vous m'entendez à aucun moment. Ainsi, nous évitons que l'un d'entre nous soit enlevé par un des mangemorts. Je vous propose donc de travailler par groupe de deux : Charlie et Dan, vous aurez la tâche de surveiller Maugrey sans vous faire repérer, cela va de soi, Seamus et Drago, vous surveillerez Kingsley de votre côté. Blaise et Hermione, vous continuerez à chercher des informations au ministère auprès des langues de plomb et si tu peux Mione, donne quelques missions à Arthur, histoire de l'éloigner. Remus et Sam, vous resterez à Poudlard pour explorer la réserve de la bibliothèque à la recherche du moindre indice d'un contre sort qui me permettrait de rompre la malédiction. Sev, si tu es d'accord, nous allons reprendre nos entraînements, occlumancie, légilimencie, duel… Il faut que je me prépare au mieux car je sens bien qu'il ne me laissera plus beaucoup de répit désormais. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? »

Tous hochèrent fermement la tête, je m'asseyais, laissant les discussions se poursuivre, les théories s'échafaudaient… Comment contrer la malédiction des Ombres Maudites ? Qui de Kingsley ou Maugrey pouvait avoir trahi l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je ne les écoutais plus vraiment de toute façon. Ma cicatrice me brûlait de nouveau, le rire malfaisant de Voldemort résonnait dans ma tête, les soupirs et la respiration fétide de Lucius contre ma nuque… '_Le Maître et moi t'attendions, petite__émeraude, j'ai hâte que tu nous rejoignes enfin, que tu me demandes grâce. Inutile de résister, tu sais, ce sera bientôt fini… Ma petite émeraude_…'

Bientôt fini… Ces mots résonnant en moi indéfiniment.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36 : L'âme violée

**Résumé :** Harry, confronté aux attaques de plus en plus dures et violentes de Voldemort et Lucius, se préparent au combat final avec Severus… Parviendra-t-il à survivre à la Malédiction des Ombres ? C'est enfin le temps des révélations… Qui est l'espion de l'ombre ? Qui est le mystérieux langue de Plomb, père de Voldemort ? Bonne lecture…

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST EXTREMEMENT DIFFICILE ET GLAUQUE**. Il est cependant essentiel pour la fin de mon intrigue et était 'en quelque sorte' annoncé depuis déjà très, très longtemps (depuis le chapitre 15 en fait). J'ai longtemps hésité, faire une complète ellipse de ce passage, finalement, j'ai choisi de présenter la scène brièvement, elle ne sera pas développée plus que nécessaire, les violences seront cependant fortement suggérées à la fin de ce chapitre et ne laisseront guère de doute sur le sort du brun. Ames sensibles s'abstenir… _Bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 36 : L'âme violée**

**(POV Harry)**

« Ca suffit ! On arrête ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Je me relevais, perclus de douleurs et de courbatures, refusant obstinément la main que Sev me présenta pour m'aider. Il me lança un regard visiblement blessé et surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis le moi, Harry… C'est important.

- Rien.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, nous n'y arriverons pas si tu continues comme cela. Concentre-toi encore. Tu dois pouvoir repousser ce type de sorts, tu en es capable.

- J'en ai marre, tu entends ce que je te dis à la fin ! Je suis épuisé !

- Je le sais parfaitement.

- Alors, écoute-moi pour une fois ! Tu m'entraînes sans relâche depuis maintenant quinze jours. On ne vit plus que pour me préparer à ma confrontation à Voldemort. Je n'en peux plus ! Demain, c'est Noël, je n'ai pratiquement eu aucune intrusion depuis plus d'une semaine…

- Tu mens et je ne suis pas dupe le moins du monde.

- On pourrait faire autre chose… N'importe quoi, du moment que ce ne soit pas en liaison avec cette foutue guerre. Je vais devenir cinglé si je reste encore enfermé ici une seule minute de plus. J'ai besoin de sortir, même une heure, c'est tout ce que je te demande, je t'en prie, Sev...

- Non. »

La réponse froide et laconique de Severus m'exaspéra encore un peu plus, si c'était possible et mon regard se fit un peu plus dur à son encontre :

« Je ne te dois rien, Sev ! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

- C'est exact.

- Et arrête de faire comme si tu t'en fichais !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose alors s'il te plaît, arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur ce que je pense ou ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu m'as caché la vérité pendant plusieurs jours, tu as comploté derrière mon dos avec Drago, tu ne m'as pas dit une parole aimable depuis des jours ! C'est toujours pareil ! 'Relève-toi'… 'Concentre-toi'… 'Bats-toi'… J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien d'autre qu'une arme ! Comme avant ! Tu ne fais que me pousser au delà de mes forces ! Tu te sers de moi, comme tous les autres ! »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que la main de Severus s'abattit sur ma joue, violemment. Je manquais de tomber, je reculais d'un pas et sentis aussitôt ma peau brûlante et rougie sous le coup. Il me regarda décontenancé, comme surpris de son propre geste, de son emportement. Ma vision se troublait légèrement, des larmes menaçant de me submerger à tout instant. Nous nous regardions intensément, la tension entre nous était presque palpable, tous les non-dits, les explications avortées depuis mon arrivée à Londres, le fait que je l'ai trompé avec son filleul, les entraînements et la menace de Voldemort, comme une ombre nous séparant chaque jour davantage, tout ressurgissait brusquement comme un torrent, une vague monstrueuse balayant tout sur son passage :

« Je… je suis désolé, Harry.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Inutile de mentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

- Rien… Je n'en peux plus et tu refuses de l'entendre, tu refuses de me croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans un regard à son intention, je me dirigeais vers la porte :

« Je sors, j'ai besoin de respirer, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé, ici avec toi !

- NE FAIS PAS CA !

- Quoi ? Tu comptes me frapper encore pour m'empêcher de partir !

- HARRY ! NE SORS PAS ! TU N'ES PAS DANS TON ETAT NORMAL : IL TE DIRIGE, TU LE LAISSES TE DOMINER COMPLETEMENT !

- NON ! »

Sev me tira brutalement le bras et me retourna pour que je me retrouve face à lui :

« REAGIS !

- FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

- Ne sors pas d'ici, seul ! Si tu ne souhaites pas rester avec moi, demande à n'importe qui ! Granger, Daniel, Drago… Mais, ne fais pas cette bêtise, tu m'entends ! Ne pars pas seul ! Il te manipule encore, il veut t'attirer hors d'ici ! C'est un piège !

- Lâche-moi !»

Je ne supportais plus ce confinement, oppression tellement douloureuse, cette impression d'être étouffé dans ce manoir, d'étouffer dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, mais aussi dans ma tête, les hurlements de cet homme, le souffle de Malefoy, les sifflements du Serpent. Je repoussais violemment Severus me dégageant de sa prise et sans même en avoir conscience, il poussa un cri, je venais de le brûler littéralement avec ma magie. Je ne lui laissais pas une seconde et franchissais la porte, courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à la sortie. Je l'entendais, il m'appelait, sa voix puissante et qui me paraissait dans l'instant si désespérée, me suppliait de ne pas quitter le manoir mais je devais sortir. C'était plus fort que moi, plus fort et violent que tout ce que je n'avais jamais vécu jusqu'alors, un appel au plus profond de mon âme, une clameur sourde et lointaine et je transplanais sans savoir même où je voulais vraiment aller dès que j'atteignis enfin la limite de protection de la propriété des Prince.

La sensation désagréable d'un fil qui vous attire et puis, une lutte, mon esprit savait, je ne devais pas suivre cette destination inconnue. La voix de Sev résonnant comme une mise en garde, je venais de quitter le manoir sans même lui laisser une chance de m'approcher encore, de me retenir et lorsqu'enfin, je rouvrais les yeux, je regardais inquiet tout autour de moi, ma main crispée férocement autour de ma baguette de houx. Soulagement. Je reconnaissais parfaitement les lieux, j'étais comme à chaque fois que je me sentais perdu, terrorisé, devant cette grande demeure un peu trop sombre, au milieu de ce parc, encore désert à cette heure de la matinée. J'étais venu instinctivement dans le seul endroit au monde où je m'étais senti en paix avec le monde, avec les autres, avec moi. Chez lui, à Beauxbâtons. Je soupirais. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, je n'entendais plus les cris, les hurlements, les clameurs, j'étais comme libéré de l'emprise du Serpent, étrange comme si brusquement les visions que Voldemort m'avait envoyées s'étaient atténuées. Peut-être trop loin de son influence maléfique. C'était tellement apaisant. Je savais que ce n'était que pour un moment mais ce vide, cette paix et ce calme inattendu étaient merveilleux.

La demeure de Severus était toujours aussi sombre, lugubre, avec cette impression d'être laissé à l'abandon depuis de très nombreuses années, une ruine indescriptible. Je sursautais lorsqu'un animal, peut-être un rat se faufila derrière les serres où Severus avait semé et planté des espèces végétales rares et indispensables à la réalisation de ses potions. Je poussais la porte qui grinça dans un bruit sourd. Je pénétrais dans le corridor d'entrée de cette demeure que je connaissais si parfaitement et je me précipitais vers le salon. J'étais chez moi, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me retrouvais enfin, au milieu de ces odeurs de papier et de livres vieillis qui occupaient des pans entiers de mur, de hautes bibliothèques chargées au point de menacer de s'écrouler à tout moment. Comme je l'avais fait des milliers de fois, je m'agenouillais devant le feu de cheminée. Je jetais un simple 'incendio' et le feu se mit à crépiter doucement dans les secondes qui suivirent, la chaleur douce se répandait aussitôt dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

Maintenant, tout me paraissait plus facile, je m'adossais contre le fauteuil, celui-là même où j'avais avoué à Severus que je l'aimais mais que j'étais également amoureux de son filleul depuis toutes ces années, là où j'avais enfin fait le premier pas en reconnaissant mes sentiments si profonds et différents pour ces deux hommes. C'était il y a quelques semaines et pourtant cela me semblait être dans une autre vie, si loin de moi, désormais. Depuis Gin nous avait quittés, je revoyais encore le visage fermé, déchiré de Blaise, de ses frères, de son père dans ce couloir aseptisé et blanc. Molly se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste, totalement anéantie, les médicomages étaient de moins en moins optimistes en ce qui le concernait, comme si la mort de Ginny avait été pour elle l'épreuve ultime, elle ne souhaitait plus se battre, elle avait quelque part renoncé. Est-ce qu'une mère peut se remettre un jour de la disparition de ses enfants ? D'abord, Ron, il y a sept ans, et sa fille, il y a quelques semaines, le jour même où je quittais cette maison pour revenir à Londres. J'avais aussi découvert la Malédiction des Ombres qui me tuait doucement et inexorablement. Il m'appelait à lui, à travers le voile. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre ces intrusions brutales. Je savais juste qu'un homme du Phénix était retenu par ce monstre, torturé, mourant en mon nom… Et c'était encore pire que toutes les douleurs physiques.

Je réalisais brusquement que j'avais laissé Severus, seul au manoir. Il devait être déçu par mon attitude immature, furieux et surtout terriblement inquiet. Il devait se sentir tellement responsable de n'avoir pas pu me retenir, malgré toutes ses promesses. Avec n'importe qui, il aurait probablement lancé sa magie sans l'ombre d'un remords, immobilisant la personne d'un Stupefix ou d'un sortilège de Jambencoton, pourtant, il n'avait pas osé y recourir contre moi et maintenant que je n'étais enfin plus sous l'influence du Serpent, si loin de tous, tout me paraissait tellement plus clair, comme si la brume qui recouvrait mon esprit avait été miraculeusement levé en une seconde, toutes mes erreurs, mon manque de confiance en lui totalement injustifié, mon emportement inconsidéré, tout avait disparu comme par magie. Je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir laissé, de l'avoir blessé, même si à ce moment-là, je n'en avais pas le moins du monde conscience. Je le réalisais seulement à présent. Ce n'était plus vraiment moi qui agissais, j'étais complètement dominé, écrasé par la force de Voldemort. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés, je l'imaginais me cherchant un peu partout dans Londres, sur le chemin de traverse, à Grimmaurd peut-être. Lors de la dernière réunion au manoir des Prince, j'avais exigé que plus aucun membre du Cercle ne s'aventure seul, nulle part, quelle que soit la mission à accomplir… Pour que personne ne soit en danger plus que nécessaire et pourtant, par mon inconséquence, je venais de risquer ma vie et surtout la vie de l'homme que j'aime parce que je ne parvenais plus à repousser ce salopard de mon esprit.

Le répit fut cependant de courte durée car ce fut à cet instant précis que je sentis ma cicatrice s'ouvrir : ce n'était même plus de la douleur, ce n'était même plus de la souffrance, c'était au-delà… Un déchirement inouï. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette grotte, dans ce lieu sombre et humide, froid et terrifiant, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'envoyait une vision, qu'il m'attaquait. Toujours la même silhouette recroquevillée de l'inconnu, son dos tailladé, ses os saillants dans ce corps amaigri à l'extrême, il semblait à peine en vie désormais. Son râle étrange devenait un bruit terrifiant. Qui que soit cet inconnu, il était en train de mourir pour moi. Lucius se tenait à côté, hautain, effrayant, son regard semblait me traverser de part en part, comme s'il n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de moi, sa baguette orientée vers un autre corps, replié sur lui même, des cheveux bruns tombant sur une nuque trop connue, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier, noir. NON ! PITIE ! NON ! Mon cri mourut dans ma gorge, lorsque je perçus un ricanement sinistre, je me sentais glacé de l'intérieur, comme anesthésié, anéanti :

« Ecoute-moi, Petite émeraude, le Maître t'envoie ce message de ma part. Je suis avec ton amant, ce bon vieux Severus… Endoloris…

- ARRETEZ POURRITURE ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Je voyais le corps de Sev se tordre affreusement, son visage était d'une pâleur extrême, sa bouche pincée en un rictus de souffrance. Ce n'était visiblement pas le premier impardonnable auquel il devait faire face. Ma tête me faisait encore plus mal si c'était possible, comme si ma cicatrice se fendait littéralement, mon esprit s'ouvrait complètement à son intrusion, je me sentais presque hors de mon corps, je hurlais de rage et de douleur :

« Oh… Le petit lion rugit. Figure toi, mon petit chat que notre espion l'a capturé à Grimmaurd. Un hasard des plus heureux, le maître était véritablement furieux que tu n'ais pas transplané comme prévu à la grotte pour procéder à la dernière phase de la Malédiction et que tu nous ais encore échappé. Tu me surprendras toujours décidément beaucoup, tu as réussi à t'opposer à son influence, c'est très impressionnant, totalement inutile finalement mais impressionnant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je suis d'autant plus fier parce que c'est moi que le Maître a choisi entre tous pour te faire plier, pour te détruire définitivement et pour que le dernier des rites puisse avoir lieu…

- Jamais… Vous m'entendez… Jamais…

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et ton cher Severus est mort, ma Petite Emeraude. Suis-je suffisamment clair ? Bien… Je vois que tu as parfaitement compris… Enfin, quelle malchance pour toi que Severus soit venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il pensait que tu t'étais réfugié au quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'est rendu là-bas assez inconsidérément, en hurlant ton prénom, ce qui a alerté notre 'ami' commun. Moi qui tenais Severus en haute estime, je le considérais comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, de raisonné, il est pourtant tombé dans le même piège tellement grossier, comme tous les membres du Phénix depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard… Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce Noël et de cette petite surprise que vous aviez réservé notre Maître. Le même stratagème éculé comme avec toi à Sainte Mangouste, il y a sept ans. C'est incroyable, je pensais que lui au moins aurait compris et réalisé… Enfin, il va payer chèrement sa stupidité et son attachement excessif.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal !

- Salazar, moi qui croyais à une plaisanterie d'un goût plus que douteux de notre 'ami' commun, tu as vraiment des 'sentiments' à son égard. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ma Petite Emeraude, nous t'attendons donc dans la caverne du médaillon, c'est là que nous sommes. Nous les retenons tous les deux et leur vie ne dépend que de toi. Tu disposes de cinq minutes pour nous rejoindre, après, je le tuerais. Tu as bien compris, Harry ? Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Alors, viens seul, sans baguette où tu ne le reverras plus jamais… L'espion t'attendra à l'entrée, il te guidera jusqu'à nous… »

Je me sentis terrassé par une ultime convulsion, le souffle court et haletant, mes yeux clos par cette douleur inouïe s'ouvraient difficilement, heurtés par la luminosité pourtant faible, ils se fixèrent lentement sur les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Je me redressais légèrement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes mais j'avais l'impression d'être vide de toute énergie, de toute force et je m'écroulai lamentablement, des larmes chaudes roulant sur mes joues devant cette pitoyable tentative, je revoyais sans cesse le corps de Sev, allongé à même le sol froid de la caverne, tordu de douleur. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il souffre par ma faute, qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Malefoy parce qu'il m'aimait trop pour penser à sa propre vie et à sa sécurité.

Je me relevai péniblement. Je posai presque machinalement ma baguette sur le rebord de la cheminée. De toute façon, je savais que je ne tenterais rien qui mettrait en danger Sev, même si pour cela, je devais me sacrifier en me présentant sans baguette, sans défense devant Malefoy ou Voldemort lui-même. Je me dirigeais comme un automate, le pas lourd et pesant vers la porte d'entrée. Au seuil, je regardais au loin, à l'horizon le château de l'école de Beaubâtons, illuminé pour les fêtes. La neige recouvrait le parc qui s'éveillait progressivement et quelques jeunes élèves, restés pour les vacances, jouaient dans une bataille de boule de neige improvisée tandis que d'autres avaient opté pour une séance de patinage sur le lac gelé. J'aurai aimé vivre dans cette insouciance, je n'en avais jamais eu le droit, je croyais que j'avais vaincu le mal, il était revenu et s'apprêtait à me prendre ce qui m'était le plus précieux. Malefoy avait d'abord tenté de tuer Drago, à Paris, maintenant, c'était au tour de Severus. La douleur lancinante qui m'étreignait le cœur était inimaginable. Après un dernier regard sur cette maison, sur mon havre de paix, je réunissais mes forces magiques et transplanais pour un lieu où j'avais perdu Albus, où ma guerre contre Voldemort s'était précipitée avec le début de la quête des horcruxes.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, je reconnus immédiatement la falaise, l'écho des vagues s'écrasant contre les roches. Comme je m'y étais attendu, la présence du Serpent dans mon esprit fut instantanément plus puissante et dévastatrice, je gémissais de douleur et manquais de m'écrouler quand je vis s'approcher une silhouette petite et mince, aux cheveux ébouriffés. Je fronçais les yeux :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- A ton avis, Potter ! »

J'avais l'impression de tomber dans une dimension étrange, je me trouvais face à mon double parfait, un autre moi, identique en tout point :

« Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Enfin, tu n'as jamais brillé par ton intelligence. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte à plusieurs reprises, tu es d'une naïveté affligeante, Potter, si prompt aux bons sentiments. J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois le seul à avoir pu te mesurer à mon Maître, tu es si insignifiant à côté de sa toute puissance…

- Je l'ai vaincu et je le ferai encore !

- Comment oses-tu défier ainsi mon Maître, sale petit arrogant ?

- Je vous ai posé une question : Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, infâme sang-mêlé. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu attirer Rogue sans encombre dans ce piège, l'amener à Lucius sans difficulté ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton fol attachement pour ce traître fut réciproque mais c'est pourtant la stricte réalité… Cependant, il a été un des plus brillants Mangemort, un parfait espion, pendant des années, jouant un double jeu auprès de notre Maître, je ne pouvais pas faire l'erreur de le sous-estimer, il demeure bien trop méfiant et soupçonneux pour suivre quiconque, excepté…

- Moi…

- Oui, alors j'ai usé de cette ruse grossière, il n'y a qu'en prenant ton apparence que je pouvais le convaincre ! Comme il y a sept ans, j'avais pris l'apparence de la seule personne en qui tu faisais confiance aveuglément, ce sale loup-garou pour que tu partes de Sainte-Mangouste et que tu fuis loin de ton si précieux petit blondinet, traître à son sang… C'était tellement drôle de te voir perdre toutes tes petites illusions quand je t'ai fait croire qu'il t'avait trahi, qu'il avait volontairement initié ce combat, ton visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que je te parlais, c'était tellement jouissif… Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups, je me vengeais quelque part pour mon Maître et je me débarrassais de toi pour pouvoir mener à bien ma mission pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- SALO…

- Attention, Potter… Je doute que tu sois en mesure de te montrer si irrespectueux. Lucius et le Langue de Plomb nous attendent pour procéder au dernier des rituels qui permettra enfin le retour de notre Maître à tous. Oh, j'ai failli oublier que ton cher Rogue et notre vieux prisonnier espère également ton arrivée… Suis-moi et ne t'avise pas de faire un seul mouvement brusque, je dispose d'un système d'alerte, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, Lucius le saura aussitôt et il en saura fini de ton amant et de son compagnon d'infortune. Alors, pas de stupide et téméraire tentative, Potter. Compris ? »

Je hochais de la tête en signe d'acquiescement, pas certain que ma voix soit assez sûre pour prononcer la moindre syllabe. L'autre moi souriait d'un air atrocement mauvais, il se rapprocha de moi en deux enjambées et planta durement sa baguette dans mes côtes.

« Avance, maintenant… »

Il me fit signe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur de la caverne, laissant derrière nous la lumière blafarde et grise de ce jour d'hiver. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant la paroi où il y a si longtemps, Albus avait laissé des marques de son sang pour nous permettre d'arriver jusqu'au lac des Infero, jusqu'au médaillon de Serpentard.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je murmurais :

« Secare. »

Une légère entaille rouge apparut aussitôt sur la paume de ma main droite que je posais sur la paroi rocheuse froide et rugueuse. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements que je réalisais, se dessinait une arche magique, entrée de la caverne. Alors que je m'avançais à gauche vers le lac sombre, ma propre voix plus sinistre m'intima l'ordre de changer de direction :

« Tu es cinglé, Potter ! Avec les infero ! Non, prends le petit passage de droite, ici ! »

Je m'avançais dans ce sombre et étroit tunnel, j'étais obligé de me baisser, de me recroqueviller pour que ma tête ne heurte pas le bas plafond de la caverne. Notre progression était lente, difficile, il me parut que notre avancée dura des heures… Et puis, brusquement, le chemin se fit plus large, remontant légèrement. La baguette de mon double était toujours enfoncée contre mes côtes. J'aperçus alors une lumière un peu plus forte, bien que tremblotante. Je me retrouvais à l'entrée d'une cavité plus petite que celle du lac, sombre et terrifiante et mon regard se porta instinctivement vers le corps recroquevillé de Sev. Je me précipitai vers lui sans réfléchir, courant à sa rencontre. Je m'agenouillais et serrais son corps tremblant de toutes mes forces :

« Sev… Sev… Je t'en prie, parle moi…

- Ha… Harry…

- Oui, c'est moi, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas…

- Tu… Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir… Je ne suis pas important… Toi si.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout va s'arranger… Sev, je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé…

- Quelle touchante retrouvaille ! Heureux de te voir finalement, Petite émeraude ! Tu es légèrement en retard, tu sais décidément comment te faire désirer… »

La voix grinçante et sinistre de Malefoy semblait résonner dans ce lieu, je me redressais légèrement, prêtant enfin attention à ce qui m'entourait. A quelques mètres de Sev, il y avait le corps de l'autre, de ce prisonnier que j'avais vu se faire torturer des centaines de fois, il était encore plus faible que dans mes souvenirs les plus récents. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle atroce. Un léger raclement de gorge attira mon attention. Devant moi, trois silhouettes, celle de mon double satisfait d'avoir accompli sa mission, un homme petit et malingre, vieux et courbé, et Malefoy, arrogant et hautain, plus fier encore que lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à lui à Paris.

« Alors, comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Libérez-les ! C'est moi que vous voulez ! Laissez-les partir tous les deux !

- Par Salazar, crois-tu vraiment être en position de négocier, ma Petite Emeraude ? ENDO… »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, la baguette du blond visait Severus et sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur le corps de mon amant et d'un Protego, fit apparaître un bouclier magique nous protégeant tous deux de l'impardonnable. La voix de Lucius fut alors un hurlement :

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le rayon vert fusa en direction du corps amoindri à quelques mètres qui se figea dans un ultime spasme, un dernier raidissement.

« Que ce soit clair, Potter, encore une petite blague comme celle-ci et le prochain est pour ton si précieux Severus !

- Lucius, je doute que le Maître apprécie ton accès de colère, tu viens de me faire perdre ma couverture ! Sept années de travail foutu en l'air !

- S'il te plaît, ce cinglé de Fol Œil n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures tout au plus ! Ta couverture ne tenait plus de toute façon !»

Je regardais médusé le corps trop maigre, lacéré et sans vie. Maugrey, Maugrey, je venais de tuer Maugrey, par ma seule faute. Je murmurais, plus pour moi-même un triste :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Il était mort de toute façon !

- Mais…

- PLUS UN MOT ! »

Le ton effrayant du blond fit reculer presque machinalement mon double, je le fixais attentivement et compris. Son visage se tordait, grimaçait. Les effets du polynectar s'atténuaient progressivement et la frêle silhouette fit place à une carrure massive et forte. Peu à peu, ses traits se déformèrent, ils paraissaient moins réguliers, moins fins, les cheveux ébouriffés laissèrent place à une longue chevelure soyeuse, d'un brun profond. Des rides marquaient le contour de ce regard féroce. Les yeux verts, parfaite copie des miens, devinrent des yeux noirs, aussi sombres que l'était l'âme d'Amycus Carrow que je reconnus enfin.

« CARROW…

- Oui, Potter…

- Mais, Maugrey… Il nous avait dit… Vous étiez mort…

- Non, JE vous ai dit cela, à la demande de mon Seigneur, après la bataille de Noël. J'ai sacrifié sept années de ma vie, sept années à passer pour ce cinglé de Fol Œil, travaillant au ministère, frayant avec des sales sangs de bourbes, des putains de sang-mêlés, des traîtres de la pire espèce. J'ai capturé l'auror lors de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Je croyais m'être débarrassé de cette garce de Mac Gonagall lorsque j'ai vu ce salopard boiteux tuer ma sœur Alecto. J'allais lui lancer l'avada pour la venger quand le Maître est arrivé. Il avait d'autres projets pour lui, pour nous deux en fait. Il a ordonné que je prenne sa place, son métier, ses amis, sa vie pendant sept ans, je devais espionner, te manipuler pour sa gloire éternelle. Je suis devenu l'Espion du Maître depuis la disgrâce de l'autre infâme crapule que tu défends. Je suis un mangemort de premier plan aux yeux de notre Seigneur, reconnu au même titre que Malefoy ou en son temps Barty Croupton Junior. »

Il me lança un regard satisfait, avant de se retourner vers Lucius. La rivalité entre les deux hommes atteignaient des paroxysmes, chacun avait largement contribué à ce jour béni où tous s'inclineraient pour l'éternité devant leur Maître, chacun attendait ma fin, ils en seraient récompensés comme personne et se disputaient visuellement la place de second tant convoité. Lucius Malefoy fit un sourire hautain et asséna avec prestance :

« A toi l'honneur, Amycus !

- Impero, Marbovick ! Amenez Potter, attachez-le ! Il faut procéder au dernier rite ! Le Maître attend !»

L'homme courbé, acquiesça faiblement, le regard vitreux et absent. Il se dirigea vers moi, lentement, j'étais toujours à genoux, près de mon amant, dont le souffle me semblait encore plus ténu à chaque seconde. Malefoy reprit de sa voix terrifiante :

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu fais un geste, un seul et Amycus tuera ton cher Severus dans la seconde, as-tu compris ? »

Je hochai la tête, puis je serrai fermement la paume de la main de Sev, froide et tremblante et je me relevai à l'approche du vieil homme.

« Ligare »

Deux cordelettes épaisses se serrèrent autour de mes poignets, je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque la pression s'accentua.

« Levicorpus »

Mon corps décolla magiquement, il flottait à peine à quelques centimètres du sol. Grâce à sa baguette, le petit homme me ramena vers le blond, je tremblais, je n'osais imagine en quoi consister le dernier rituel de la Malédiction des Ombres. Je crois que je compris lorsque je vis son regard abject posé sur mon corps, les cordelettes se fixèrent aussitôt au bas plafond de la cavité. Je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette, attaché, sans aucun pouvoir. J'essayais de ne penser plus à rien, je cherchais désespéramment à entrer en contact avec les yeux de Severus, mais l'ancien espion était groggy, épuisé, le visage déchiré à maintes reprises, du sang suintait de ses blessures. Cette vision me faisait mal.

En une lente litanie, j'entendis le Langue de plomb, psalmodier le poème qu'avait découvert Drago dans le grimoire manuscrit de Salazar Serpentard :

« Dans ce monde de l'au-delà, aux yeux de tous cachés

Ame à jamais maudite et souillée,

Par la Malédiction des Ombres, du voile, tu refuseras l'entrée,

Jamais, tu ne franchiras le passage sacré,

Par cet acte odieux, ton enveloppe charnelle de ton âme détachait.

Pendant sept révolutions, ton corps reconstruit par les rites sacrés,

Tu guideras ton ennemi, pur et dévoué,

Celui qui avait vaincu, repoussant dans le voile, le mal à jamais terrassé

En échange de l'éternité, tu offriras son âme violée et dérobée à jamais… »

Il répétait inlassablement ses vers et ma tête bourdonnait férocement. Je sentis alors le froid de la caverne, ma cape arrachée par Malefoy, ses doigts glissant sur le tissu de mon pantalon, il était trop proche de moi, son souffle dans mon cou, son visage humant mes cheveux, son corps contre le mien.

« Petite Emeraude, pour l'éternité du Maître, ton âme violée offerte… Et ton corps…

- Non… Ne… Pas ça… Pitié… »

Déchirement… NON !

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37 : Le legilimens

**Résumé :** Au dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé Harry dans une situation terrible, aux prises avec Lucius, violé alors que Severus inconscient ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver le brun. Que va-t-il advenir ? Qu'en est-il de Drago ? _Bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 37 : Le legilimens **

**(POV DRAGO)**

Depuis la dernière réunion des Prince, Seamus et moi suivions comme notre ombre Kingsley, ainsi qu'Harry nous l'avait ordonné. Lors de notre troisième nuit à espionner le grand sorcier noir, le gryffondor, devenu à ma grande surprise le Maître des Sortilèges de Durmstrang, avait murmuré qu'il m'avait pardonné, qu'il fallait, moi aussi, que j'accepte le passé, que je tourne une page. C'était étrange car moi, je ne pouvais oublier comment je l'avais utilisé pour blesser mon brun, sans me soucier des conséquences dramatiques qui pouvaient en découler. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Les paroles dures d'Harry me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, mes actes avaient blessé et détruit plusieurs vies cette nuit-là, il y a plus de sept ans maintenant. Ce qui m'effrayait plus que tout, c'était que je réalisais que malgré les années, rien n'avait changé, comme si manipulées par quelques esprits maléfiques, nos vies n'étaient toujours qu'une perpétuelle répétition de nos erreurs passées. Je faisais souffrir Harry encore et encore, même si c'était sincèrement la dernière chose au monde que je désirais, son regard triste et fataliste lorsqu'il se posait sur moi, me le disait plus qu'aucun mot. J'avais dit tout cela à Seamus lors de cette nuit de surveillance et il avait écouté patiemment, sans rien ajouter. Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de cela par la suite, comme si je faisais enfin le deuil d'une partie de mon passé.

Une espèce de curieuse routine se mit en place entre nous pendant ces deux semaines à guetter le moindre fait anormal. Nous suivions inlassablement chaque déplacement de Kingsley, du ministère, au service des aurors, jusqu'à ses incursions dans des endroits des plus sordides et louches où il tentait de faire avancer l'enquête concernant l'attaque de la vice-ministre Granger qui avait coûté la vie à la Ginny de mon meilleur ami. L'auror semblait au-delà de tous soupçons. En l'espace de presque quinze jours, j'étais intimement persuadé de son innocence, Seamus l'était aussi. Nous passions parfois en coup de vent à Grimmaurd, seulement pour nous changer, nous restaurer un peu et donner toutes les informations que nous avions collectées à Hermione, Blaise, Daniel, Charlie, Remus ou Sam. Il était rare que la demeure des Black soit vide et nous croisions toujours au moins un des membres du Cercle qui nous relatait les développements de nos enquêtes respectives. Je voyais, les jours passant, que leur visage se faisait plus douloureux, tendu, attendant une tragédie que nous pensions tous inévitable. Mon parrain et mon adorable ange brun semblaient isolés de tous, s'entraînant sans relâche au manoir des Prince pour qu'il puisse enfin résister aux intrusions atroces du Serpent. J'étais pour ma part épuisé de cette traque continuelle. Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le sortir de ma tête, je pensais sans cesse à lui, à ses yeux d'émeraude si intenses et magnifiques, je l'avais à peine croisé quelques minutes depuis ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque.

Je m'en voulais terriblement, me maudissant finalement de ne pas être différent de mon père. Je m'étais comporté avec lui comme cette ordure le faisait au travers de ses cauchemars, j'avais tenté de lui imposer mes désirs sans prendre en compte ses sentiments, son désarroi face à la situation inextricable. Je m'étais littéralement jeté sur lui alors qu'il souffrait encore de la pénétration dans son âme de Voldemort. Il était perdu, adorable, désemparé, attendrissant et je l'avais embrassé, renversé sur le tapis, j'avais caressé sa peau, ses hanches, sans son assentiment. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier mon emportement, à me le pardonner tout simplement. Son regard alors qu'il émergeait à peine de cette intrusion, m'avait semblé tellement égaré et abandonné, tellement triste que j'avais voulu le protéger, l'étreindre, le garder au plus près de moi à jamais. S'il n'avait pas réussi à s'écarter, s'il n'était pas parvenu à murmurer ce 'non, Dray, s'il te plaît', je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais fait à mon ange… J'aurais voulu m'excuser de mon geste mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le retrouver depuis la réunion, depuis que nous lui avions fait part de la malédiction des Ombres qui scellait son destin.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je quand il s'agissait de lui agir comme une personne sensée ? Pourquoi affronter son regard fascinant était-il si dur ? J'avais déjà fui si lâchement après lui avoir fait l'amour, laissant seulement ce pitoyable mot d'excuse à son intention. Merlin, il n'avait pas dû comprendre, je l'avais probablement blessé encore un peu plus. Pourtant, il aurait été si facile de lui dire la vérité, tout ce qui me rongeait et ces mots, ces quelques mots prononcés dans son sommeil agité cette nuit-là qui lui aurait permis de tant comprendre, de tout comprendre. Pourquoi chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, je le faisais irrémédiablement souffrir ? Et puis, il y avait eu son aveu, il m'avait expliqué que mon salopard de père le torturait sans cesse, salissant tout, salissant ce qui nous avait unis. Je n'osais même imaginer ce qu'avait pu concevoir cet esprit malade, la Malédiction des Ombres était une litanie qui hantait mon âme. Dans tout ce fatras, tous ces bouleversements qui me laissaient toujours plus perdu, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui m'apparaissait clairement, je voulais son bonheur plus que tout autre chose, je voulais qu'il trouve enfin la paix et la sérénité. Je soupirais profondément, mes muscles endoloris, j'essayais de m'étirer un peu lorsque j'entendis le murmure de mon coéquipier quelque peu exaspéré :

« Drago… Fais doucement…

- Seamus… Désolé. Je suis épuisé, on pourrait rentrer et retrouver les autres.

- Certainement pas ! Tu oublies les ordres d'Harry.

- Ordre du brun ou pas, il faut vraiment que je dorme et ce n'est pas négociable !

- Pas tant que Kingsley sera ici et inutile de jouer au petit chef avec moi. De toute façon, il ne devrait pas s'attarder trop longtemps. Après une nuit entière dans l'allée des embrumes à interroger Dingus et tous ses copains plus que douteux, il doit être tout autant fatigué que nous, d'accord…

- Oui, sans doute. En tout cas, quelle perte de temps ! En plus, il n'a pas la moindre petite piste du lieu où se terrent ces enflures de Mac Nair, Rodolphus et Rabastan.

- Cesse donc de geindre, veux-tu ! On posera un sortilège de détection de transplanage sur sa maison et on ira se reposer à Grimmaurd tout de suite après, mais là, je veux voir qui il attend…

- Mais personne ! Bordel ! Il boit une simple bierreaubeurre au chaudron baveur avant de regagner ses pénates. Il a fini son travail pour le ministère et il boit une putain de bierreaubeurre avec Tom comme chaque fois qu'il a fini une mission depuis qu'on l'observe ! C'est comme ça depuis quinze jours, ne me dis pas qu'un esprit aussi vif que le tien ne l'a pas remarqué !

- Cesse tes sarcasmes, c'est parfaitement inutile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères de plus ?

- Que tu te taises… Silencio… »

Sans que je n'aie le temps de m'opposer, Seamus murmurait le sortilège qui me réduisait au silence, je lui lançai un regard gris foudroyant, digne des Malefoy et je le vis sourire. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, finalement, j'optais pour la solution de faciliter, je me calais du mieux que je pouvais contre le mur graisseux et sombre dans ce recoin du Chaudron baveur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et je fermais légèrement les paupières, somnolant. Après tout, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il me réveillerait bien, monsieur Seamus Il-faut-suivre-les-ordres-d'Harry Finnigan. Il était presque dix heures du matin et je me demandais combien de temps il me faudrait encore lutter contre cette fatigue pour enfin espérer dormir dans un vrai lit, confortable et douillet. J'en étais à maudire le gryffondor qui m'avait réduit en silence quand je perçus dans mon esprit une intrusion forte, bouleversante. Je me relevai brusquement et bousculai Seamus qui me regarda d'abord sidéré avant de lever le sortilège :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- MERDE ! Daniel essaye de nous joindre, il s'est passé quelque chose, ils nous attendent !

- J'espère pour toi, Malefoy que ce n'est pas une de tes ruses pour interrompre notre filature car je te jure que si c'est le cas, tu regretteras de ne pas te trouver devant la baguette de ta chère tantine plutôt que la mienne !

- Cesse donc tes menaces, si tu crois qu'un petit gryffi peut impressionner un Malefoy, tu te fourvoies lourdement, et non je ne plaisante pas cette fois. Barbie appelle tous les membres du Cercle, immédiatement ! »

Je vis Seamus blanchir légèrement avant de hocher la tête fermement en signe d'approbation. Nous regardâmes une dernière fois en direction du bar crasseux où Kingsley riait à une blague de Tom, sans doute un tantinet grivoise. Je me sentis happé dans un fin tuyau, sensation familière du transplanage et l'instant suivant, Seamus et moi nous retrouvions à Grimmaurd, cette place d'un quartier moldu, toujours aussi mal famée et abandonnée. Au milieu du trottoir, les poubelles débordaient de déchets malodorants. Comme à chaque fois depuis que j'avais découvert ce lieu accompagné de mon parrain, les maisons me paraissaient encore un peu plus délabrées, ce qui paraissait somme toute, difficilement concevable. Je me retournais vers Seamus qui secouait la tête, sa main crispée sur un pan de ses vêtements où il cachait probablement sa baguette et sans attendre davantage, je m'avançais vers les maisons 11 et 13 du square Grimmaurd. Je murmurais le numéro du quartier général et la demeure des Black, cette façade sombre et grise se dégagea immédiatement entre les deux bâtisses mitoyennes qui semblaient rapetisser soudainement, sans qu'aucun moldu ne se doute le moins du monde de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. La porte noire apparut nettement devant moi et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'empoignai le lourd orobouros en or au centre de la porte et frappai violemment contre le bois vermoulu. Le son mât se répandit et alerta visiblement les personnes déjà présentes à Grimmaurd puisque j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant de l'entrée. Une tête rouquine m'ouvrit et resta stupéfaite devant moi. Charlie semblait dans un état pitoyable.

« Vous… Vous voilà enfin… Dray, Dan est au plus mal… J'ai… J'ai vraiment peur… »

Depuis toutes ces années de vie commune, je n'avais jamais vu l'ancien dresseur de dragon paniqué le moins du monde. Même lorsque l'état de sa jeune sœur devenait plus qu'inquiétant, il était resté droit et fort, pour soutenir au mieux les siens, faisant fi de sa propre douleur et cachant au mieux son désarroi. Je le connaissais suffisamment alors pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade mais là, ce roc insubmersible semblait anéanti et j'eus l'impression que le monde autour de moi vacillait dangereusement. Je restais sur le seuil, sans bouger comme anesthésié et je fus sorti de mes pensées par la poigne ferme de Seamus qui me tira sans ménagement jusque dans l'entrée de la vieille demeure. Charlie referma aussitôt la lourde porte noire et le silence fut rompu par les ricanements ignobles de la mère de Sirius. On l'entendait de moins en moins depuis de très nombreuses semaines et là, elle semblait exaltée, trop heureuse d'hurler son bonheur et sa joie :

« Les traîtres à leur sang blêmissent ! Ils savent ô Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils savent que leur fin est proche, le misérable sang-mêlé qui a poussé le Maître sera vaincu ! Les traîtres paieront pour leur duplicité inexcusable ! Tremblez, pauvres fous !

- Elle… Elle a tout vu ! Elle s'est fait une joie de nous le rapporter ! Dan est anéanti de n'avoir pas su protéger Harry…

- Comment ça Harry ? IL N'EST PAS AU MANOIR AVEC SEV… »

J'avais hurlé malgré moi les derniers mots, n'osant imaginer tout ce que les propos de Charlie impliquaient :

« Venez, tout le monde est en bas… »

Sans perdre une seconde, Charlie s'engouffra dans les escaliers sombres qui menaient aux cuisines, Seamus me regarda un bref instant, il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête en signe de désolation. Ce que nous redoutions plus que tout semblait s'être produit malgré les nombreuses précautions prises par le Cercle. Mon coéquipier suivit le rouquin, je lui emboîtais le pas aussitôt. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la vaste salle au toit voûté, le silence qui y régnait nous figea. Tous les membres des Prince avaient pris place autour de la large table en chêne. Sam entourait Daniel du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si elle semblait tout autant désemparée. Les yeux du médicomage étaient curieusement vides, éteints, eux qui d'habitude pétillaient de malice et d'envie. Hermione avait calé son visage dans le cou de son époux, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce spectacle me terrifiait. Pitié Potter ! Ne me fais pas un coup pareil ! Je réalisais seulement alors que mon parrain n'était pas présent :

« Où est Severus ?

- Tu… Tu ne leur as pas expliqué ? »

La voix atone de Daniel s'adressait à mon ex-rouquin qui hocha faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. Le médicomage s'écarta légèrement de l'étreinte de Sam et me dévisagea :

« Je… Je n'arrive plus à entrer en contact avec Zig. Je n'y arrive plus… »

Sa voix se termina en un murmure à peine audible, j'étais sur le point de hurler que je voulais des explications, que je voulais savoir mais Seamus me devança :

« BORDEL ! EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Daniel se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée de Grimmaurd, les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre et j'essayais de fixer mon regard sur cette chaleur réconfortante parce que mon cœur se recouvrait d'une glace étouffante, je suffoquais et je sentis le bras de Seamus qui me guidait vers un siège que Charlie lui désignait. Je m'effondrais littéralement sur la chaise branlante quand le médicomage se retourna dans ma direction :

« Je… Tout est de ma faute…

- NE DIS PAS CA, CHERI ! JE N'AI RIEN VU VENIR NON PLUS !

- Charlie… Laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie… »

Le rouquin lança un regard dépité et triste à son amant qui reprit sans même y prêter attention.

« J'ai vu Ziggy hier, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout, il me l'a dit, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il ne supportait plus les attaques, qu'il était véritablement à bout… C'était un calvaire. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'on continuait tous de chercher une solution, que nous ne lâchions pas d'une semelle Kingsley et Maugrey et qu'on trouverait le moyen de contrecarrer la malédiction, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, juste un peu plus de temps. Mais, ce matin, ce matin… BORDEL ! J'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?

- Charlie et moi, on surveillait Fol Œil, il est arrivé hier soir, directement du ministère. On a placé les détections anti-transplanage et sécurisé la cheminée, il était là, seul… Il ne pouvait pas partir sans que je le sache. C'était absolument certain.

- ET ?

- On a attendu toute la nuit devant l'entrée de la maison, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun mouvement suspect. RIEN. RIEN. RIEN. Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive…

- Mon parrain ? Et Harry, où était-il ? Avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il… Il n'était pas avec Severus… Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas normal, que quelque chose clochait… Jamais il n'aurait permis à Zig de s'éloigner de lui de plus d'un mètre… J'aurais dû savoir…

- Arrête, chéri, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui se passait, c'était impossible…

- Je lui avais promis, Charlie, je lui avais promis… Depuis le jour où Sam nous a présentés à Paris… Je devais le protéger envers et contre tout… Mon petit frère d'âme… Et là, je ne sens même plus sa magie… Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive plus à atteindre son esprit…

-Où est Severus, Daniel ? Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça ? Il était là, oui ou non ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure. Il est entré à Grimmaurd, comme une furie, je ne l'avais encore vu ainsi… Jamais… Il est toujours tellement maître de ses sentiments, il ne montre rien de ses peurs… Même lorsque je l'avais rencontré la toute première fois avec Zig pour prouver son innocence auprès du tribunal. Il nous avait regardés lors de l'entretien avec une espèce de froideur hautaine, comme si tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qui se disait ne risquait pas de remettre en cause toute son existence. Pourtant, quand tout à l'heure… Merlin. Son visage était… Il était livide, effrayé. On l'a entendu crier son prénom depuis notre planque. On n'osait pas se montrer, de peur de se trahir auprès de Maugrey. C'était les ordres de Zig, je m'en veux tellement. Il s'est passé quelques minutes, peut-être dix… Severus est réapparu, il partait et il était à ses côtés…

- Maugrey ?

- Non, non, Harry… Harry était là, avec lui… »

Je lisais une claire lassitude, un écoeurement dans le regard du médicomage, il semblait profondément atteint, ses yeux cernés et son teint trop pâle trahissaient son angoisse s'amplifiant au fil des heures. Le regard interrogateur de Seamus à mes côtés me faisait réaliser que je n'étais pas seul à ne rien comprendre :

« Comment est-ce possible ? Harry est arrivé à Grimmaurd sans qu'aucun d'entre vous ne capte sa magie, sans que les détections de transplanage ne s'enclenchent ? Comment a-t-il pu pénétrer sans éveiller toutes les protections ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien…

- Moi non plus Seamus, si cela peut te rassurer moi non plus… Vous auriez dû vous rendre compte immédiatement de la présence d'Harry. Sa magie est bien trop puissante et pure pour être indétectable. Ca n'a strictement aucun sens…

- La maison était vide, il n'y avait pas d'autres énergies que celle de Maugrey… Je n'avais pas cessé de sonder le lieu depuis la veille. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé que… »

Je suffoquais, je réalisais ce qu'impliquait la dernière phrase de Daniel…

« Fol Œil… Fol Œil était sous polynectar, il s'est fait passé pour Harry, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres magies… et que Severus est reparti avec lui, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui… La vieille folle nous l'a confirmé. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec Zig plusieurs fois pour le prévenir qu'il était réellement en danger mais ça… ça n'a pas marché… Pour la toute première fois depuis que je le connais, je ne parviens pas à pénétrer son esprit et ensuite… Ensuite, je vous ai prévenu aussi vite que possible, tous, les uns après les autres.

- Vous avez été au manoir des Prince ?

- Bien sûr, Charlie a aussitôt été voir s'il y avait une trace de sa présence, il a repéré des marques de transplanage récentes juste à l'extérieur des protections… Il a reconnu l'empreinte de sa magie…»

Un silence lourd pesait sur la vaste salle. Tous savaient que le pire venait de se produire. Harry et Severus étaient simplement introuvables, le fait que Dan ne parvienne pas à entrer en contact avec mon brun ne faisait qu'accentuer cette terrible sensation. Je savais que naturellement une nouvelle tâche m'incombait : je devais prendre leur place au sein du Cercle, il en allait de leur survie à tous les deux et je ne me pardonnerais pas la moindre erreur, j'avais déjà sur la conscience la disparition de son meilleur ami, lors de la première bataille, je ne pouvais espérer me relever avec un nouveau drame à prendre sur mes épaules. Je soupirais :

« Bien, il faut agir… Et vite, vraiment très vite. Soyons clair. Au moins désormais, nous savons avec certitude qui est l'espion de l'ombre puisque Maugrey a utilisé du polynectar. Il s'est fait passé pour Harry aux yeux de mon parrain. Reste à comprendre pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Pour attirer Harry dans un piège, peut-être. Après tout, l'espion sait depuis… Depuis la mort de Gin', depuis Sainte-Mangouste que Severus et lui sont très proches, non ?

- Très bien vu, Charlie. Tu as raison. Ils avaient besoin de Severus… car si Severus est retenu quelque part…

- Ziggy va accourir, comme il l'avait fait pour toi lors de la première bataille.

- Oui, Dan, c'est évident… L'espion sait. Il savait déjà à l'époque. Lorsqu'Harry m'a cru pris au piège de mon père et Voldemort, il est venu, sans penser au danger, sans penser à se protéger une seule seconde et il ne changera jamais, il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un qu'il aime confronter à un grave danger sans lui venir en aide aussitôt. Et puis, mon parrain est arrivé ici en criant son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Charlie et moi l'avons entendu l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Ils étaient donc déjà séparés. Maugrey l'a forcément compris également, c'était une opportunité incroyable pour lui, il avait enfin la possibilité de prendre au piège le mangemort qui avait honteusement trahi son maître tout… Tout en récupérant Harry ! »

Les paroles que je venais de prononcer glacèrent un peu plus l'ambiance qui régnait dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd, mais je ne voulais pas laisser une seule seconde de répit, une seule chance à ce salopard de s'en sortir et je poursuivais aussitôt :

« Severus a naturellement pensé qu'Harry viendrait à Grimmaurd, il s'est précipité jusqu'ici… Peut-être… Harry a dû vraisemblablement subir une nouvelle attaque, il se sentait de plus en plus mal pour l'homme qui était torturé et tu as dit toi-même que son état empirait ces derniers jours. Il a dû perdre pied et s'est enfui du manoir des Prince sans que mon parrain ne parvienne à l'arrêter, ce qui explique les traces de transplanage que Charlie a remarquées à l'extérieur des protections. Quand Maugrey a entendu l'appel de mon parrain, il est apparu sous l'apparence d'Harry… Severus a donc suivi ce salopard sans se méfier, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé beau brun avant que ne se produise un drame. L'espion a maintenant une arme, il va menacer Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne retrouver Severus. La clef pour retrouver Harry, c'est Severus !

- Comment cela ? Il est pris au piège de l'espion, au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé !

- DANIEL ! Réfléchis ! Si on trouve Severus, on trouvera Harry car je n'ai aucun doute qu'il doit déjà avoir répondu à l'appel de ce salopard pour l'aider !

- Et tu as un plan puisque c'est apparemment si facile !

- Dis, ce n'est pas moi le legilimens accompli, Barbie, premier de la classe à Beauxbâtons !

- Tu… Tu suggères que je pénètre l'esprit de Severus, c'est ridicule. Je le connais depuis six ans maintenant et jamais je n'ai rencontré un tel occlumens…

- En tant normal, oui. Mais là, il est prisonnier et Harry est peut-être déjà avec lui. S'il y a une chance, une seule chance de nous faire savoir où ils sont, il le fera avec toi, il cherchera forcément à entrer en contact avec ton esprit. Il le sait, il n'y a que toi qui puisses y parvenir… »

Daniel me regardait avec un air ahuri que je ne lui avais jamais vu, quelque part, je venais de reconnaître qu'il était un des meilleurs sorciers qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Charlie et Remus le sortirent de ces réflexions aussitôt :

« Il a raison, chéri, il a entièrement raison !

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago. Severus va tout tenter pour entrer en contact avec toi, Daniel, il faut que tu te concentres sur son aura magique. »

Daniel me lança un regard hautain avant de finalement se lever et de s'installer en tailleur face à la cheminée.

« Sortez, s'il vous plaît… Allez au Manoir, j'ai besoin de ne pas être confronté à d'autres sources de magie pour sentir celle de Severus…

- D'accord, nous t'attendrons.

- Juste une chose… Drago, n'espère pas un miracle. Même si j'y parviens, l'âme d'Harry est d'ores et déjà touchée, j'en suis certain. »

J'hochais péniblement la tête et m'engouffrais, suivis par les autres membres. Je sentis seulement Seamus se rapprocher davantage de moi et chuchotais :

« On les retrouvera… On les retrouvera… »

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38 : Le médaillon de Salazar

**Résumé** : Après avoir laissé un Harry aux griffes de Lucius Malefoy, Dan essaye de rentrer en contact avec Severus par le biais de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de legilimens puisqu'il ne peut accéder à l'esprit d'Harry. Les autres membres du cercle des Prince laissent le médicomage seul à Grimmaurd et se rendent au manoir des Prince. Vont-ils retrouver les deux prisonniers ? Est-il déjà trop tard ? Bonne lecture…

PS : Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon profil, après avoir terminé 'Opération : marions-le', je vais me consacrer uniquement au mystère du langue de plomb qui touche bientôt à sa fin… Après, je reprendrai 'l'enfant maudit' et 'la quête des temps nouveaux…

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 38 : ****Le médaillon de Salazar**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Après un dernier regard pour Daniel, assis en tailleur devant la cheminée qui se concentrait déjà sur sa mission, je m'étais engagé dans le sombre et étroit escalier de Grimmaurd qui menait au long corridor de l'entrée, suivi par les autres membres du Cercle des Prince. Seamus était juste derrière moi et il avait murmuré quelques paroles de réconfort, très gentiment, à mon intention. Malheureusement, son regard en disait bien plus long et il semblait avoir lui aussi perdu l'espoir que nous retrouvions Harry avant qu'il ne se produise un véritable drame, avant que la malédiction ne se réalise. Je me sentais vide, perdu. Mon brun était introuvable, Severus également. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'avais envisagé une pareille situation et je n'étais vraisemblablement pas le seul puisque Charlie, Mione et son loup garou, Seamus, Sam et Blaise semblaient tout autant désemparés que moi. Le silence qui régnait dans nos rangs était d'ailleurs des plus éloquents.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut de l'escalier et que nous pénétrâmes dans le long corridor d'entrée, réaménagé depuis longtemps par les soins de notre chère vice-ministre, nous fûmes accueillis par les cris effrayants et enthousiastes du portrait de la mère de Sirius, seul vestige de l'époque lointaine du temps des Black, de leur attachement à la magie noire et à Voldemort. La vieille folle que nous n'avions plus entendue depuis tant de semaines, n'avait cessé de chanter en une litanie trop aigue la victoire de son si précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fin du sale sang-mêlé comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement devant le portrait, ses yeux visiblement rougis, elle lança un regard haineux à la toile décrépie et usée par le temps qui continuait inlassablement son étrange et effrayant récital :

« La sale sang de bourbe qui a souillé ma maison a peur ! Tous les sales traîtres vont enfin payer ! Vous savez désormais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Ô Maître, ils savent que leur fin est toute proche, le misérable sang-mêlé sera bientôt vaincu, sa légende réduite à néant à tout jamais ! Les traîtres paieront pour leur duplicité inexcusable ! Espè…

- LA FERME ! STUPEFIX ! »

Hermione avait hurlé le sortilège à destination de la vieille croûte qui s'immobilisa dans l'instant, la bouche ouverte dans une ultime insulte à notre intention.

« Dé… Désolée… J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre depuis qu'on est entré.

- Hé… Granger, personne, ici, ne souhaite que tu présentes tes excuses pour ce que nous rêvions tous de faire…

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne traîne pas plus longtemps. Nos auras magiques peuvent interférer avec celle de Daniel, il a bien insisté sur ce point. Allez ! Venez !

- Oui, Remus a raison, il faut vraiment qu'on sorte au plus vite… Chaque seconde compte malheureusement pour Harry et Severus. »

Seamus s'engagea le premier dans le square déserté de Grimmaurd et je le suivis sans attendre davantage. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tous au centre de la place où les débris de sacs poubelles éventrés par quelques vieux chats errants jonchaient à même le sol du trottoir, j'observais pendant quelques secondes les maisons mitoyennes délabrées tandis que la façade sombre du 12 disparaissait magiquement sous nos yeux. Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours, je fis un simple signe de tête, un acquiescement qui donna le signal de départ de notre groupe. Nous transplanâmes dans un même ensemble à destination du manoir des Prince. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la vaste propriété, là où avait disparu il y a plusieurs heures mon brun, les dernières traces de sa puissante magie alors qu'il devait à nouveau subir les terribles attaques perpétuelles du serpent sur son esprit.

Après quelques instants à arpenter le chemin ombrageux qui menait au manoir, nous pénétrâmes dans le vaste hall. Alors que les autres membres du cercle des Prince se dirigeaient déjà vers la salle à manger où nous nous étions toujours rassemblés pour nos différentes réunions, je me figeai sur le seuil, je ressentais le besoin impérieux de me retrouver dans l'endroit où je me sentais si proche de lui, pour le soutenir à ma manière, même si je savais que tout ceci était bien futile et ridicule. Charlie se retourna brusquement vers moi, un air clairement interrogateur :

« Dray… Dray… Ca va ? Tu viens ?

- Je… Je vais à la bibliothèque… Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau… »

Je m'éloignais d'eux sans attendre, je ne souhaitais de toute façon pas m'expliquer davantage, j'en étais simplement incapable. Les tableaux des ancêtres de Severus me dévisageaient, marmonnant à mon passage et lorsque je pénétrai enfin dans la bibliothèque, il y régnait un calme étrange, comme si ce lieu était hors du temps, hors de la vie, loin du tumulte qui m'étreignait depuis le début de cette journée sans fin. Je m'avançais vers la baie vitrée, contrairement à la semaine écoulée, il ne neigeait plus, un crachin pluvieux rendait le ciel pourtant plus voilé, encore plus gris, triste et maussade, le reflet parfait de mon état d'esprit en cet instant.

Au même endroit, je revoyais mon ange brun le jour du départ de Severus pour Durmstrang, son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de perdre mon parrain alors qu'il l'avait envoyé quérir le Maître des Sortilèges de cette lointaine école. Il était là, debout, solitaire et malheureux et ce fut ce jour-là que pour la toute première fois nous avions vraiment parlé à cœur ouvert ensemble. Parfois, je ne parviens pas à croire au mal inouï que j'ai pu lui faire il y a sept ans. Mon inconscience, ma lâcheté, mon immaturité. Je l'ai trahi, en utilisant Seamus, je lui ai fait du mal comme personne car je les avais cru amant, plutôt que d'espérer et de faire confiance à ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude pourtant si francs. Il m'aimait, il m'a aimé. Quand je repense à notre histoire, je me dis que c'est cette nuit-là alors que je le trompais avec un de ses amis les plus proches et que mon parrain le consolait avec douceur et tendresse, que je l'ai perdu, définitivement et complètement, je l'ignorais simplement à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris Harry ce que tu attendais de la vie, de moi.

Je l'ai réalisé la nuit où nous avons fait l'amour. Notre seule et unique nuit d'amour et là encore, j'ai fui. Je t'ai fui plutôt que de te dire tout ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais. A croire que pour nous deux, la vie a joué, elle s'est amusée de moi, me faisant inconsciemment refaire les mêmes erreurs. J'ai couché avec Seamus, plutôt que de te parler avec sincérité et de te dire combien tu comptais pour moi, combien je t'aimais. La nuit où nous avons fait l'amour, sur ce tapis, devant ce feu de cheminée, j'ai compris lorsque tu t'es endormi au creux de mes bras, j'ai su que ton cœur avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps et qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis parti, lâchement, juste un mot que tu as trouvé à ton réveil, plutôt que de te parler, te dire combien tu comptes pour moi, combien je t'aime, que je t'aimerais sans doute, même sans aucun espoir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Non, il aurait été trop simple d'agir en homme courageux. Je suis un serpentard après tout et je louvoie. Mais là, tu as disparu sans que je te dise tout, sans que je t'avoue cet ultime secret, ce qui t'aurait permis d'enfin tourner la dernière page de notre histoire, de clore le roman, d'être enfin heureux avec lui, sans moi. Trop égoïste pour te laisser partir… Trop immature également… Comme autrefois. Je regrette tellement mon beau brun… Si seulement tu savais. Où es-tu Harry ?

Je n'ose imaginer ne plus te revoir alors que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seul à seul, j'ai commis l'innommable, j'ai agi plus lâchement que le dernier des salauds, je ne vaux pas mieux que LUI, pas mieux que mon père. Tu étais tellement désemparé et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Au lieu de te consoler, de te soutenir face à cette nouvelle attaque, je t'ai vu si pâle, si magnifique et j'ai tenté d'abuser de toi, je t'ai repoussé contre ce tapis, je t'ai volé un baiser, j'ai fait glisser mes mains sur ton corps parfait, elles ont glissé avec frénésie et passion sur ta peau fine et veloutée contre ton assentiment. Tu avais besoin de ma tendresse, je t'ai proposé du sexe à la va-vite, entre deux réunions, entre deux attaques. Merlin, est-ce le dernier souvenir que tu emporteras de moi ? Celui de l'infâme salopard qui a tenté de te prendre contre ta volonté.

Je soupirais profondément et m'installais contre le sofa, ma tête reposant contre les coussins. Mes doigts se perdaient dans les fibres épaisses du tapis et je devinais ta main délicate contre la mienne. Je fermais les yeux et m'imprégnait du silence de la bibliothèque où seul résonnaient les crépitements du feu de cheminée. C'est à peine si j'entendis le grincement caractéristique de la porte, je ne pris même pas la peine de me relever. S'il s'était agi de nouvelles importantes, la personne qui aurait pénétré ici, aurait tout de suite mentionné sa présence pour me sortir de cette étrange léthargie. Là, rien. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Seamus prendre un quelconque ouvrage sur les rayons et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sans prononcer un seul mot. Il resta des minutes, des heures plus vraisemblablement à fixer la même page et jamais, le silence ne fut brisé par le bruit du papier. Nous attendions simplement enfin des nouvelles de Severus et d'Harry dans cet étrange recueillement.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le parc et la pénombre gagnait la bibliothèque lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Dan était en tête du cortège, et les autres membres du groupe le suivaient, apparaissant aussitôt sur le seuil. Je me relevai grâce à la main tendue par Seamus et conjurai sans attendre un autre canapé pour que nous puissions tous nous asseoir. Seamus s'installa à ma gauche, Granger et le loup-garou à ma droite, alors que sur le sofa au ton crème, apparue par magie, prenait place Sam, Blaise, Charlie et Daniel. Ce dernier semblait éreinté, fatigué et le regard triste et résigné qu'il m'adressa, m'effraya encore davantage. Nous guettions tous ses premières paroles et elles ne tardèrent pas :

« J'ai réussi... »

Ces trois mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe, mon cœur s'accéléra aussitôt, dangereusement. Je n'osais imaginer la suite car le visage défait du legilimens ne laissait que peu d'espoir sur ce qui allait venir, cette phrase laissée en suspens était comme le couperet de nos espoirs. Hermione confirma ma pensée :

« Je t'en prie, Dan, dis-nous qu'ils vont bien…

- Je… Je l'ignore. »

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui ne pus me retenir et qui hurla contre le médicomage :

« Comment ça ? Tu ignores s'ils vont bien, comment ? Tu as pu rentrer en contact avec mon parrain, oui ou non ?

- Oui, Drago, oui et tu avais entièrement raison, il avait bien abaissé ses barrières d'occlumens pour me permettre de lire ses pensées. Mais…

- QUOI ?

- Il… Il a été torturé. Il est même très gravement blessé et je n'ai pu avoir que quelques secondes de communication avec lui. Je… »

Nous avions attendus toute la journée pour savoir ce qu'il en était et maintenant que l'instant était enfin arrivé, je me retenais de partir en courant pour ne pas en entendre davantage, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve, impossible d'accepter la dure et tragique réalité quand il s'agissait de toi. Le médicomage toussota légèrement et reprit dans ma direction :

« Il a sombré dans le coma et j'ai perdu tout contact avec eux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit avant cela ? Où sont-ils ?

- Son discours était difficile, incohérent et puis, je ressentais tellement sa douleur et celle d'Harry. Je… Je suis certain que Zig était avec lui car il refusait obstinément de le regarder souffrir, je l'ai bien compris. Le seul mot qu'il a répété en boucle était 'médaillon'… Je… suis désolé. »

Nous étions tous sans voix, glacés. Ainsi, donc, ils étaient tous les deux aux mains des mangemorts, de mon père vraisemblablement et les dernières paroles de Severus étaient énigmatiques. Un mot, un simple mot que je murmurais à haute voix comme pour m'en assurer l'exactitude :

« Médaillon… »

Le legilimens hocha la tête affirmativement. Notre seule piste était ce mot mystérieux. Pourquoi ?

« Quel médaillon ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Il n'a rien évoqué d'autre. Je ne sais pas, un lieu ? Le ministère, le voile, Poudlard. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

- Non, désolé.

- S'il a dit cela, c'est qu'il devait penser que cela nous mènerait à eux, Drago. Il faut réfléchir, je suis sûre que c'est une évidence.

- Bien sûr, Granger ! Ton cerveau de première de la classe va nous aider à résoudre l'énigme, n'est-ce pas ? BORDEL ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI N'A-T-IL RIEN DIT ?

- Calme-toi, Drago. T'en prendre à Daniel ou Hermione ne changera rien et elle a raison. Si Severus a donné cette information, c'est qu'elle peut nous amener à eux… »

Le ton de Seamus s'était voulu apaisant, mais j'enrageais littéralement et je me relevai aussitôt, arpentant avec colère la pièce. Les autres n'osaient rien me dire, ils savaient qu'à cet instant les deux seules personnes qui signifiaient encore quelque chose pour moi depuis la mort de ma mère étaient en danger, torturées par mon père et c'était bien au delà de ce que je pouvais endurer. Après plusieurs minutes, je me laissais glisser pitoyablement le long d'une des bibliothèques face à eux et je ramenais mes jambes tout contre mon torse dans un geste ultime de protection. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, ma tête posée sur mes genoux avant de murmurer doucement :

« Un médaillon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? »

Daniel se racla légèrement la gorge et reprit plus distinctement :

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé en revenant. J'ai pensé… Enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça mais… Peut-être que je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que Sam et moi ne pouvons être d'aucune aide pour résoudre ce mystère.

- Et c'est censé nous rassurer, Barbie ! »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de répondre sarcastiquement au génie de Beauxbâtons qui souffla légèrement et m'adressa un sourire des plus ironiques. Quelque part, nous nous efforcions tous deux de retrouver nos attitudes habituelles pour nous rassurer un peu : agir normalement pour éviter de penser que la maison brûle et qu'on est tous à l'intérieur, sans aucune sortie de secours :

« Oui, Serpy, c'est censé vous aider ! Si tu me laissais m'expliquer, tu réaliserais peut-être enfin à quel point je te suis supérieur, blondy !

- Tu as toute mon attention, Barbie… absolument toute mon attention… Je suis tout ouïe.

- J'ai beau cherché, je n'ai vraiment jamais entendu parler d'un médaillon, ni par Harry, ni par Severus et franchement, vous serez tous d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il n'aurait jamais gaspillé notre si brève connexion pour me communiquer une information futile et sans intérêt… Alors, j'ai pensé… Que VOUS aviez forcément la clef de l'énigme…

- Brillante analyse, Barbie, tu m'excuseras de ne pas sauter de joie sur l'instant. Je ne…

- DRAGO !

- Quoi Granger ?

- Drago… Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul et unique médaillon à ma connaissance… »

Les yeux bruns pétillants de la vice-ministre semblèrent s'illuminer brusquement et je me relevai comprenant toutes les implications des dernières paroles de ma meilleure amie depuis la fin de la guerre, la petite sorcière reprit sans attendre :

« C'est le médaillon de Salazar ! L'horcruxe…

- Oui, évidemment, tu as absolument raison. Par Merlin, ma puce, tu m'étonneras toujours… Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse. »

C'était assez surprenant et déstabilisant de voir notre gentil cerveau gryffondorien, défendeur acharné des causes désespérés rougir adorablement au compliment de son époux. Après toutes ces années de vie commune, ils étaient encore épris l'un de l'autre comme au premier temps de leur relation et je me retins de pouffer de rire. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul amusé par la situation puisque Charlie décocha un coup de coude douloureux à son médicomage adoré pour lui signifier qu'un peu de discrétion serait bienvenu dans la circonstance. Pour une fois, je me décidai à venir en aide à Barbie en reprenant plus sérieusement :

« Bien… Donc Severus voulait que l'on pense à ce fichu horcruxe mais ça n'explique pas tout. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change sur la situation actuelle ? Il y a des années qu'il a été détruit par Ron… »

Hermione se raidit brusquement à la mention de son ancien amour. Je me mordis aussitôt les lèvres. Depuis la mort du rouquin, il y avait comme un accord tacite entre nous deux et jamais nous ne parlions de lui, jamais son prénom n'avait été prononcé depuis sept ans, depuis sa disparition dont je me sentais entièrement responsable et ce soir, le destin semblait s'acharner sur moi et s'amusait à faire exploser l'un après l'autre tous mes repères :

« Je suis désolé, Mione…

- Non, Drago, ça va, ne t'excuse pas… Tu as entièrement raison. Nous n'avons plus évoqué ce médaillon depuis sa destruction lors de notre septième année par Ron, alors pourquoi Severus nous donne cette unique piste… »

Ce fut Charlie qui reprit, plus pour lui-même cependant :

« Si on part du principe qu'on recherche un lieu, l'endroit où sont retenus prisonniers Harry et Severus, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien, d'une façon ou d'une autre entre ce que nous nous efforçons de découvrir et ce fichu médaillon. »

Sam semblait perplexe, tout comme Daniel d'ailleurs, et elle reprit posément :

« Le médaillon ou l'horcruxe, peut importe… Où est-il maintenant ? Enfin, je veux dire… Peu avant qu'il ne parte témoigner au procès de Severus, Harry était complètement déboussolé, paumé. Il a fini par se confier à moi, il m'a finalement raconté en détail toute sa dernière année ici, ses peurs, les disparitions à répétition, les combats mais aussi la quête des horcruxes. Il ne m'avait pas parlé spécialement d'un médaillon mais, il m'avait expliqué très brièvement ce qu'était un horcruxe, qu'il s'agissait de reliques rares et précieuses, des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard et qui avaient été volées à leur propriétaire par Voldemort. Il m'a raconté comment vous aviez dû procéder à la destruction de chacun avant que la dernière bataille ne se déroule, pour espérer le vaincre définitivement. Mais, le bijou en lui-même… D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, je croyais qu'une fois la présence de l'âme noire défaite, il redevenait un objet de grande valeur certes mais sans aucun danger particulier. Alors, où l'avez-vous laissé ? Peut-être que c'est simplement ça, la solution, ils les retiennent prisonniers là où est aujourd'hui conservé le médaillon de Salazar…

- C'est impossible, Sam… C'était juste après la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard, à Noël. Ron… Ron l'a brisé devant Harry, Severus, Remus et moi, à Poudlard, dans le bureau de la directrice. A l'époque, c'était celui de Minerva et comme la relique étant un objet d'un des fondateurs de l'école, nous l'avons donc placée avec des protections à côté de l'épée de Gryffondor puisque c'était sa réelle place, c'est là qu'elle aurait dû toujours être conservée.

- Hermione a raison et je peux t'assurer, Sam, que Severus et Harry ne sont pas dans mon école, ni dans mon bureau. Après la guerre, les barrières de Poudlard ont été entièrement refaites par les elfes libérés et si Malefoy avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école, sa présence magique aurait été immédiatement détectée. »

Je soupirai de frustration, continuant à arpenter la bibliothèque, en quête d'une réponse. J'avais le pressentiment que nous étions tellement proches lorsque Dan reprit :

« Ce n'est donc pas là où le médaillon se trouve aujourd'hui mais cependant, les deux informations sont forcément reliées comme l'ont justement souligné Charlie et Sam… Il suffit d'être logique, de réfléchir : quels sont les autres lieux où l'horcruxe a été caché à un moment ou un autre ? »

Hermione se releva brusquement :

« Daniel a raison ! A ma connaissance, il n'y a que deux autres endroits où ce médaillon a été laissé à partir du moment où il est devenu horcruxe. Il a été pendant de très nombreuses années à Grimmaurd, après que le frère de Sirius ait dérobé l'objet au Serpent et vous serez tous d'accord pour écarter cette hypothèse, Harry et Severus ne sont bien entendu pas retenus là-bas et avant cela, il se trouvait protégé par les inferi dans la caverne, là où Voldemort l'avait lui-même placé, le lieu souvenir de son enfance, là où Harry et Dumbledore ont risqué leur vie car ils ignoraient à l'époque que RAB avait déjà récupéré ce maudit horcruxe. ILS SONT DANS LA CAVERNE AUX INFERI ! »

C'était une telle évidence que nous nous regardions tous éberlués. La caverne du médaillon.

« Hermione, tu y es retournée à plusieurs reprises avec Harry et Ron pendant l'été qui a suivi la disparition de Dumbledore, alors que vous cherchiez désespérément des pistes sur l'identité de ce mangemort, avant que vous ne vous décidiez enfin à évoquer ce problème devant Remus et Severus et qu'ils vous disent que RAB était en fait le frère de Sirius. Tu vas donc nous guider pour que nous transplanions tous là-bas. Il ne faut pas traîner… »

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que je me précipitais dans les couloirs du manoir des Prince, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tous me suivaient. J'avais l'impression désagréable qu'à chaque pulsation de mon cœur, ce dernier s'acharnait à vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. C'était terriblement douloureux. Je me sentais réellement oppressé comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je glissais ma main dans la poche de ma robe et serrais fermement ma baguette, au point de me faire mal. Je ne cessais de répéter en boucle comme une litanie d'encouragement auquel je ne parvenais plus à croire : 'Tiens bon… Harry, je t'en supplie… Encore quelques minutes' mais, rien n'y faisait et je ne réussissais pas à calmer mon angoisse grandissante, d'être si près du but et en même temps, tellement loin de mon adorable brun. De façon très puérile, je me sermonnais et promettais que si je le retrouvais et qu'il allait bien, je lui avouerais enfin tout, je lui dirais tout ce qu'il ignore, pour qu'il soit enfin heureux et en paix. Il le méritait tellement…

Nous arrivâmes au bout de la longue allée ombragée alors que la nuit était tombée sur le parc du manoir et lorsque nous atteignîmes la zone de transplanage, chacun d'entre nous se plaça autour de la vice-ministre, je posai doucement ma main sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. L'instant d'après, je fermai les yeux et me sentis happé. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans les secondes qui suivirent à l'endroit où devait se trouver mon parrain et mon brun, je n'étais jamais venu auparavant et pourtant je reconnus immédiatement la falaise telle qu'Harry me l'avait décrite, l'écho des vagues s'écrasant contre les roches tout en bas. D'un lumos, j'illuminais les lieux et dirigeai ma baguette vers l'entrée de la cavité. J'allais pénétrer dans la caverne lorsque Daniel murmura si faiblement à mon intention :

« Je sens seulement deux magies, elles sont toutes les deux extrêmement faibles…

- Et…

- Ce n'est pas celle d'Harry… Même si proches de lui… Je suis désolé, Dray… vraiment… »

Je ne répondis pas.

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39 : Le testament du Langue de P

**Résumé** : Nous avions donc laissé Drago, Daniel et tous les autres à l'entrée de la caverne du médaillon de Serpentard. Le médicomage ressent la présence de deux magies : mais de qui s'agit-il ? Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est-il ? J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire… C'est sans doute l'un des plus importants et je l'ai en tête depuis si longtemps que j'appréhende un peu. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à y expliquer avec clarté mon intrigue et la situation de mon petit Harry. Bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 39 : Le testament du langue de plomb**

**(POV DRAGO)**

Tenant fermement sa baguette en bois de vigne, Hermione passa devant tout le groupe et nous la suivions pas à pas, dans un silence particulièrement pesant et lourd. Elle était après tout, la seule à réellement connaître ce lieu pour y être venue un certain nombre de fois avec mon ange brun et Ron, après la mort de Dumbledore. A l'époque, cet été là, l'inséparable trio avait l'espoir insensé de trouver des indices sur l'identité de RAB dans ce lieu atroce et sombre, sans l'aide de personne. Je continuais d'avancer, le cœur battant toujours plus vite, les mains moites de serrer trop fort ma propre baguette et au fur et à mesure que nous pénétrions tous dans la caverne, la lumière de cette fin de journée se faisait plus rare et nous n'étions plus guidés que par les rayons lumineux qui provenaient de nos baguettes respectives. Je n'avais pu répondre à Dan, je savais que j'en étais simplement incapable, ma gorge était si douloureusement serrée. Il n'avait pas senti la présence d'Harry. Etait-il possible qu'il soit déjà trop tard ? Que nous ne puissions pas lui venir en aide ? Que je l'ai abandonné une nouvelle fois à son sort ? Je ne pouvais imaginer ne plus jamais voir son si adorable sourire, pétillant et malicieux, me défiant.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, nous étions devant une immense paroi sombre. Harry m'avait tant parlé de ce lieu au cours de notre septième année que je savais parfaitement ce dont il s'agissait, mon brun évoquait à chaque fois cet endroit avec un effroi dans son si doux regard d'émeraude, il tremblait en repensant à ces moments où il avait vu mourir à petits feux son mentor, celui qu'il considérait comme un grand-père. C'était ici qu'il y a bien longtemps, Dumbledore avait laissé des marques de son sang pour leur permettre d'arriver jusqu'au lac des Inferi, jusqu'au faux médaillon de Serpentard, juste avant que je me confronte à lui à Poudlard, juste avant que je tente de mettre fin aux jours du vieux directeur de Poudalrd, juste avant que mon parrain ne se résolve à accomplir les dernières volontés du vieil homme et ne le tue à ma place.

Dan s'approcha aussitôt d'Hermione et passa sa main dans un frôlement léger contre les pierres rugueuses et dures. Son visage se crispa encore un peu plus et il se retourna vers notre groupe, sa voix était éraillée, différente, douloureuse :

« C'est… C'est le sang d'Harry… Je sens sa magie sur cette paroi. »

Au moins, nous avions désormais la confirmation que mon brun était bien venu jusqu'ici. Je ne pouvais cependant m'en réjouir au regard las et fatigué que m'adressa Dan. Je m'avançais vers le médicomage et la jeune ministre et je repris d'une voix plus chevrotante que je ne l'aurais désiré :

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Laissez-moi… »

Je murmurais doucement :

« Secare. »

Une légère entaille rouge apparut aussitôt sur la paume de ma main droite que je posais sur la paroi rocheuse froide et rugueuse. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements que je réalisais, se dessinait une arche magique, entrée de la caverne. Je m'avançais en premier dans la caverne. Hermione me rejoignit ainsi que Dan et le reste du cercle des Prince. La ministre se dirigea instantanément à gauche vers le lac sombre dont il m'avait tant parlé, celui où il avait dû lutter contre l'armée d'inferi de Voldemort. Dan nous interrompit cependant aussitôt :

« Non, ce n'est pas par là… Je sens les magies… De ce côté… Il faut prendre le petit passage de droite, ici ! »

Dan s'engagea le premier et je le suivis sans attendre. J'avais totalement confiance en son pouvoir magique et les autres firent de même. Nous avancions péniblement dans le sombre et étroit tunnel, nous étions obligés de nous baisser, de nous recroqueviller pour ne pas heurter le bas plafond de la caverne. Notre progression était lente, difficile, il me parut que notre avancée dura des heures… Et puis, brusquement, le chemin se fit plus large, remontant légèrement. Au loin, je devinais une lumière de plus en plus forte, bien qu'incertaine et tremblotante. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous à l'entrée d'une cavité plus petite que celle du lac.

Je me figeai d'effroi. Hermione poussa un faible hurlement, un cri étouffé et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Remus la retint au dernier moment cependant. Aucun d'entre nous n'osait bouger, ni même respirer, nous étions simplement paralysés par la scène que nous découvrions dans ce lieu qui avait hanté l'esprit de mon ange brun pendant tant de semaines, là où il voyait jour après jour, nuit après nuit, cet inconnu torturé par mon père et les sbires de Voldemort. C'était exactement comme il me l'avait dépeint : triste, sombre, lugubre, une impression de mort planant et imprégnant l'air étrangement. Dans cette grotte glaciale et cachée, près du lac des Inferi, quatre corps gisaient, trois étaient regroupés, côte à côte le long de la paroi graniteuse et un dernier plus loin au centre de la cavité. Les ombres dansantes de la lumière jouaient sur son corps recroquevillé, à moitié dénudé. Je me précipitai vers lui sans réfléchir, courant à sa rencontre, laissant les autres à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je m'agenouillais et serrais mon brun aux yeux d'émeraude de toutes mes forces.

Ses paupières étaient closes, plus de souffle, plus de magie, plus d'esprit. Juste un corps, svelte et magnifique, un ange déchu perdu entre mes bras. Ma main droite remonta inconsciemment le long de son dos, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux en bataille, avant de découvrir son visage, bleuté sur les pommettes, du sang maculé au coin de ses lèvres parfaites. Je le soulevai péniblement, redressant son corps avachi et amorphe, je recouvrais sa poitrine nue à l'aide de pan de ses vêtements déchirés, cachant les hématomes violacés apparus sur ses hanches un peu trop fines, des marques de doigts imprimées en rouge sur sa peau blanche de porcelaine. Je me rendis à peine compte que des larmes chaudes roulées sur mes joues et se perdaient alors que je ne cessais d'embrasser mon brun sur cette bouche abîmée.

Je ne prêtais plus guère attention aux autres membres du cercle des Prince, ni à l'agitation furieuse qui régnait maintenant dans la grotte, c'est à peine si je réalisais ce qui se passait au cours de ces minutes interminables, ce temps suspendu en plein vol, comme si j'étais hors de moi, si loin d'eux, dans un autre monde, une dimension parallèle où il n'y avait plus que mon tendre Harry. Je les entendais crier, se précipiter autour des trois autres corps sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, à quoi bon de toute façon, alors que moi, je tentais désespérément de m'accrocher à mon adorable ange brun pour qu'il m'entraîne avec lui. Je fus sorti de cette étrange transe cauchemardesque par la main de Daniel posée sur mon épaule qui me secoua énergiquement.

« Dray… Il faut faire vite. »

Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser complètement que le médicomage me regardait avec une réelle attention, une sollicitude évidente et attendait une réponse de ma part.

« Dray…

- Oui. »

Ce simple mot, cette banale affirmation me coûta probablement les dernières miettes de ma volonté, de mes forces, mais, il reprit aussitôt :

« Maugrey est mort. Mais… »

Le médicomage semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait m'annoncer serait pour moi comme un coup de grâce, une nouvelle blessure terrible et douloureuse.

« En fait, je l'ai examiné rapidement et… Ce n'est malheureusement pas le même homme que Charlie et moi avons espionné pendant ces dernières semaines.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Son corps était trop affaibli… C'est… Au vu de son état physique général, je dirais que Fol Œil a été retenu durant une période extrêmement longue… Des années peut-être. De toute façon, les traces de sa magie sont différentes. Je pense… Il… Il s'agit de l'homme qui a été torturé sous les yeux d'Harry tout ce temps. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête essayant vainement d'appréhender tout ce qu'impliquaient les dernières paroles de Daniel, je réalisais simplement l'ampleur du désastre. Ainsi toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient tellement parfaitement. Nous avions cru que le vieil auror était le traître, l'espion de l'ombre durant tout ce temps mais il n'en était rien. Maugrey était cet inconnu que mon Harry voyait jour après jour souffrir atrocement, prisonnier, torturé par mon père et d'autres mangemorts pour attirer mon ange dans ce piège qui s'était inexorablement refermé sur lui, comme un papillon pris dans une toile d'araignée. Pénétrer son esprit et le conduire vers le voile. Son âme dérobée, violée en échange de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son corps sans magie, embrassant avec tendresse son front et je fermais mes yeux pour profiter de sa douce odeur fascinante de vanille. Brusquement, l'image de mon parrain se superposa à celle de mon brun et je me redressai vivement avant de reprendre :

« Et Severus ?

- Il est au plus mal, ces salopards l'ont torturé pendant des heures et laissé pour mort. On ne peut vraiment plus se permettre de perdre la moindre seconde. Il faut qu'on les conduise au plus vite à Sainte Mangouste.

- Comment ça 'Les' ? Qui est ce quatrième homme ?

- Blaise et Hermione l'ont immédiatement reconnu, c'est le langue de plomb, Marbovick. Il est dans un sale état, encore plus préoccupant que Severus. Il a subi visiblement le même traitement ignoble, sans compter l'impero qu'il a reçu un nombre de fois incalculable et les sortilèges d'amnésie à répétition et vu son âge, je ne peux même pas pronostiquer sur ses chances de survie à l'heure qu'il est. »

Tout le mystère se levait d'un coup, comme la brume se déchire au petit matin, nous savions enfin qui était le langue de plomb, le 'Père' dont nous avions découvert l'existence lors du procès de cette garce de Bellatrix et je soupirai profondément, chuchotant simplement son prénom : 'Harry', ces deux syllabes résonnant si délicatement, comme une supplique que je n'adressais qu'à lui pour qu'il lutte, qu'il se batte contre le voile, qu'il me revienne enfin. Je vis Daniel s'agenouiller doucement devant moi et me parler avec force et conviction :

« Je sais, Dray. Sa magie n'est plus dans son corps, il n'y a plus de trace de son âme. La malédiction des ombres maudites est déjà accomplie. »

Le blond de Beauxbâtons posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le corps d'Harry entre nous. Il murmura :

« Ecoute-moi. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Severus et du langue de Plomb, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous donner des informations sur le rituel, sur ce qui s'est exactement passé ici. C'est notre seule piste, notre seul espoir, tu comprends… Il ne faut pas renoncer, pas maintenant. Ziggy compte sur nous tous, d'accord ? »

Je me contentais d'hocher péniblement la tête et il me fit un petit sourire de soutien :

« On y arrivera. Je te le promets, on va se battre, tous ensemble et on trouvera la solution à cette foutue malédiction. »

Il se redressa aussitôt me laissant à nouveau seul avec mon brun, abandonné entre mes bras, le temps que je recouvre tous mes esprits. Il me lança un dernier regard empli de conviction et sans s'attarder davantage, le médicomage rejoignit les autres membres du Cercle des Prince. Je les observais, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, au milieu d'eux alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble avec empressement, organisant le transplanage vers Sainte Mangouste pour que les blessés en souffrent le moins possible. Daniel semblait très nettement préoccupé par l'état du vieil homme. Le blond me surprenait, il agissait avec clairvoyance et pragmatisme, comme dans un état second, habitué à gérer des situations extrêmes de façon rationnelle et efficace. Quelque part, je l'enviais, je l'admirais car je me sentais totalement désemparé, tellement perdu et il agissait à ma place alors que j'étais incapable de me raisonner, incapable de dominer cette angoisse qui me tiraillait. Tandis que Seamus et Hermione s'occupait du corps éteint de Fol Œil, Daniel parlementa longuement avec Blaise et Sam qui s'occupaient déjà du corps à la respiration sifflante du langue de plomb. Ils le soulevèrent avec d'infinies précautions d'un levicorpus. Charlie et Remus firent ensuite de même avec Severus. Je fis pour la première fois réellement attention à mon parrain.

Sa robe noire était déchirée de part en part, des marques d'un rouge vif striées sa poitrine et son visage. Son bras pendait lamentablement, alors que le directeur de Poudlard et mon ex-rouquin essayait d'être le plus doux possible, Severus grogna de douleur et s'agita légèrement. Daniel se précipita vers eux, se pencha jusqu'à frôler le corps en lévitation, le parcourant de ses mains et marmonna quelques formules que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Cela sembla efficace car mon parrain se calma presque instantanément. Le blond de Beauxbâtons se retourna enfin vers moi, ils étaient finalement prêts. Dan me fit un simple signe de tête, nous n'avions pas besoin d'en dire plus pour nous comprendre et il s'avança le premier en direction de l'étroit tunnel, baguette en main pour illuminer notre passage d'un lumos informulé. Je me relevai, tenant fermement tout contre moi Harry. Je suivis sans un mot le groupe. Je clôturai cette étrange marche. Nous progressions avec difficulté, lentement, essayant de ne surtout pas blesser plus encore les deux sorciers qui semblaient entre la vie et la mort. Il me parut qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce matin. J'avais du mal à réaliser que seulement quelques heures auparavant, j'espionnais encore Kingsley avec Seamus. Tant d'événements tragiques s'étaient enchaînés depuis.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'arche magique que j'avais ouverte avec mon sang dans un silence pesant et à peine hors de la grotte, dans un même ensemble, nous quittions la côte pour Sainte-Mangouste. Notre apparition dans la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital sorcier ne passa pas inaperçue et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs professionnels portant sur leur poitrine l'emblème sorcier des médicomages, étaient déjà autour de nous. Obéissant naturellement aux ordres que criaient Daniel et Sam, les corps des deux blessés furent posés sur des brancards, les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, parant au plus urgent. J'étais estomaqué par l'électricité qui régnait dans le lieu, je m'étais inconsciemment éloigné de cette étrange effervescence et je m'étais laissé glisser le long d'un mur froid et blanc, resserrant encore mon étreinte sur mon adorable brun qui me paraissait encore plus fragile et fin, inerte entre mes bras, mon ange déchu, allongé entre mes jambes.

Personne ne semblait prêter attention à ce jeune brun alors qu'il les avait tous sauvés si souvent, je me sentais nauséeux et triste, mes yeux me piquaient mais je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer, je me contentais de caresser machinalement ses cheveux, avec douceur. Après avoir reçu quelques soins de première urgence, Severus fut le premier à être renvoyé vers les étages supérieurs. D'après ce que je compris, il était transféré au quatrième, un service de soin pour victimes de graves sortilèges de magie noire, avec à sa tête un certain Weller. Sam suivit l'équipe qui escortait mon parrain à la demande de son meilleur ami. Elle me jeta un bref regard, empli de tristesse et de résignation et disparut dans la cohue générale.

Hermione et Remus s'étaient écartés du tumulte, se soutenant mutuellement, comme à leur habitude, deux rocs inséparables et indestructibles. Charlie et Blaise discutaient avec deux jeunes hommes, apparemment des étudiants en médicomagie, qui remplissaient un dossier, précisant au mieux les circonstances de la mort du célèbre auror Maugrey Fol Œil. Seamus me rejoignit et s'installa à mes côtés, sans parler, c'était de toute façon bien inutile. Je regardai distraitement la seconde équipe qui s'affairait autour du langue de plomb, alors que je caressais toujours sa chevelure soyeuse, faisant glisser entre mes doigts quelques mèches fines, parfois les entortillant délicatement autour de mon index. Après un temps qui me parut infini, alors que minuit sonnait aux horloges au son mat de Sainte-Mangouste, la seconde équipe partit précipitamment avec le brancard du vieux Marbovick. Daniel se retourna vers Seamus et moi. Il s'avança doucement vers nous, accompagné d'un autre médicomage que je connaissais pour l'avoir rencontré une première fois au moment où Ginny avait été mortellement blessée par Mac Nair, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange lors de l'attaque contre Hermione au ministère. Le blond de Beauxbâtons s'agenouilla délicatement et posa sa main sur la joue fraîche et tuméfiée de mon beau brun :

« Dray, je vais examiner Ziggy avec le professeur Fincher. Tu t'en souviens, il a soigné Gin'.

- Oui…

- Ecoute-moi, je vais m'occuper de lui, tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête et le médicomage reprit sans tarder :

« Après, je retrouverai les équipes chargées de Marbovik et Severus pour aider au mieux. Vous pouvez aller tous attendre dans la salle N° 3, au fond. Vous serez plus tranquilles. Sam et moi, nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible. »

Dan souleva le corps fin de mon brun que j'avais protégé et serré depuis la caverne aux Inferi. Le reste de la nuit me parut être comme hors du temps. Avec Seamus et les autres membres du Cercle des Prince, nous restâmes dans cette salle blanche, sans vie, sans âme pendant des heures, tournant, marchant, priant, désespérant de nouvelles. Je somnolais par moment et me réveillai brutalement des images de mon père et de la grotte empoisonnant mes rêves. Il devait être un peu plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement. La jeune femme et son meilleur ami se dirigèrent vers nous alors qu'un silence étrange régnait dans la pièce où nous étions assemblés, Daniel commença à parler, sa voix était ferme :

« Ziggy a subi d'importantes violences, nous l'avons soigné. Même s'il y a encore des traces évidentes de son agression, il n'est plus réellement en danger, du moins physiquement parlant mais comme je l'avais craint, le rituel de la Malédiction des Ombres Maudites a été malheureusement accompli avec succès. Son âme a été arrachée. Il n'est plus qu'une sorte de marionnette, un pantin sans esprit. C'est une sorte de coma étrange. Son corps va globalement bien vu tout ce qu'il a subi, mais il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- Pour Severus, l'équipe de Weller et moi avons paré au plus urgent, il est résistant et nous avons pu arrêter l'effet des sortilèges. Il est encore inconscient, sans doute pour plusieurs heures, peut-être même plus, mais il va s'en sortir.

- Ne sois pas si modeste, Sam. Weller et toi avez accompli un véritable petit miracle, certes, Severus est fort mais s'il s'en sort, vous n'y êtes pas pour rien… Par contre…

- QUOI ?

- On n'a tout tenté pour Marbovik mais il était trop atteint et vu son âge… Il vient de mourir à l'instant. »

Personne ne bougeait, nous étions comme anesthésié par cette dernière information. Avec la mort du langue de plomb, nous perdions notre seule réelle chance d'obtenir des renseignements sur la malédiction, sur les recours pour contrecarrer les plans de mon père et de son Maître et Seigneur.

« Ecoutez, on ne doit pas renoncer. Zig a besoin de nous. D'accord, la mort de Marbovik est un coup très dur, c'est certain, mais, il y a Severus. Il a assisté au dernier rituel… Peut-être que… »

Daniel fut interrompu par un cognement répétitif contre la vitre de la pièce. Un superbe oiseau, un grand Duc, aux plumes sombres, voltigeaient à l'extérieur de Sainte-Mangouste. De voir cet animal sublime me sortit de cette étrange torpeur qui me paralysait depuis si longtemps et d'un sort informulé, j'ouvris précipitamment la large baie vitrée. Le majestueux volatile fondit dans la pièce blanche et se posa au pied de la vice-ministre. Accroché à ses serres, se trouvait un parchemin roulé et scellé. Hermione se pencha et décrocha le précieux message avec empressement, l'animal déploya ses larges ailes sombres et s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, disparaissant dans la nuit londonienne.

Hermione déchira avec une fébrilité évidente et je m'avançais rapidement vers ma meilleure amie, je lisais à haute voix par dessus son épaule la première ligne :

« Testament de Monsieur J. L. Marbovick »

Hermione continua ensuite pour moi, lisant lentement les dernières paroles de cet homme qu'il nous avait fait parvenir par delà sa mort :

« Madame la Ministre,

Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas même si nous nous sommes quelques fois croisés, je ne suis après tout qu'un employé bien ordinaire, un langue de plomb qui n'a jamais brillé de par sa carrière ou ses recherches et si malheureusement, vous lisez ces quelques lignes, c'est que malgré toutes mes tentatives, tous mes efforts pour empêcher cette tragédie, je viens de mourir sans avoir pu empêcher le pire de se produire et si tel est le cas, il faut que vous sachiez que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a malheureusement vaincu le voile, il est retour dans notre monde et Monsieur Harry Potter se trouve, sans nul doute, dans une situation bien difficile à l'heure qu'il est.

Je suis certain que vous ne comprenez pas grand chose à ces quelques explications succinctes et je ne cherche en rien à sous estimer ma part de responsabilité dans ce drame, cependant, il me faut vous raconter certains faits dont vous n'avez pas connaissance. Il y a sept ans, un homme en qui j'avais placé toute confiance, un homme insoupçonnable, l'auror Maugrey Fol Œil, m'a ensorcelé, utilisant un impardonnable, l'impero, à maintes et maintes reprises, je ne parvenais pas à repousser son influence et lorsque progressivement j'ai pu me libérer de cette emprise, je ne pouvais malheureusement prévenir quiconque car il m'avait fait prêté un serment de fidelitas. J'ai donc pris la décision de rédiger ce testament, vous révélant ainsi tout ce que je sais par delà ma mort, en espérant que cela permettra de vaincre le mal.

Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et que l'on croyait vaincu à tout jamais par Harry Potter, est revenu du monde du voile. Je ne sais si vous connaissez ce récit que l'on dit légendaire, celui du terrible Astraéos dans les confins de l'histoire de la magie. Beaucoup de sorciers historiens pensent qu'il s'agit de pure mythologie, une sorte de conte atroce et terrifiant, certains sont pourtant convaincus de la réalité de cette légende, j'en faisais parti, il y a déjà sept ans, et je présume que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été choisi par ce mangemort, j'étais probablement le plus apte d'accomplir cette sinistre tâche.

D'après toutes mes recherches, Astraéos était tombé dans le voile, dans le monde des morts, il avait été vaincu par une personne d'une pureté exemplaire alors qu'il tentait de la tuer mais il en est revenu et pour cela, il avait accompli un rite, le plus effrayant, pire encore que celui des horcruxes. Il faut sept années pour parvenir à sa réalisation, sept années de souffrance où le sorcier qui invoque la malédiction, se reconstruit lentement et appelle à lui l'âme de la personne qui l'a poussé dans le monde des ténèbres. Pour la première fois, le voile accepta donc de libérer du monde des morts ce terrifiant mage noir en échange de l'âme pure qui l'avait autrefois vaincue. Toutes ces informations sont parfaitement connues de tous les langues de plomb qui ont enquêté sur le voile, même si elle remonte à une époque sombre et obscure de la sorcellerie. Ce que vous allez lire maintenant est le fruit de mes propres recherches, sept années de labeur pour atteindre la vérité.

J'ai cherché comment vaincre cette malédiction, j'ai consulté les écrits de tous les plus grands auteurs de notre monde pendant des mois, des années, des grimoires de magie noire et de magie blanche, mais je commençais à désespérer car aucune piste ne laissait croire que l'on pouvait vaincre ce rituel des Ombres maudites qui, une fois, commençait ne pouvait être rompu et devenait inéluctable. Il y a environ un an, j'ai finalement trouvé un indice, dans la mythologie moldue, en raison d'un étrange point commun avec notre légende sorcière. Il se trouve que d'après les écrits de Salazar Serpentard, le bras droit d'Astraéos, celui qui avait permis la réalisation du rituel, était un animagus, il avait apparemment la capacité rare de se transformer en serpent.

Madame la ministre, votre culture moldue vous permettra de vérifier tous mes dires. Il est une légende de la mythologie grecque : une fois, un homme nommé Orphée, fils de la muse Calliope, descendit dans le monde des morts. Il voulait retrouver et sauver son amour perdu, la belle et pure Eurydice qui avait été mordue par un Serpent. La correspondance de l'animal est au demeurant trop troublante pour être une simple coïncidence et c'est donc cette femme qui avait été entraînée dans le voile en échange de la libération du terrible Astraéos. Orphée pénétra dans le monde des enfers, il aurait pu réussir mais il échoua aux portes du voile car il est une règle absolue qu'il transgressa. 'Il ne faut jamais se retourner dans le monde des morts, il ne faut en aucun cas regarder la personne aimée sinon vous rompez le pacte avec les gardiens du voile et elle disparaît à tout jamais.'

D'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, Lucius Malefoy est le mangemort qui a été choisi parmi tous pour pousser l'âme pure d'Harry Potter dans le voile, il est le serpent de Voldemort et si vous avez reçu ce parchemin, c'est que je ne suis plus là désormais, que j'ai participé au dernier rituel. L'âme d'Harry Potter doit être mortellement blessée, violentée par cet homme comme Eurydice le fut par le Serpent. Ce jeune sorcier est un être exceptionnel, d'une force magique incroyable car il y a maintenant des semaines qu'ils essayent de l'affaiblir. J'ai découvert récemment qu'ils le torturent en lui infligeant des images de souffrance abjecte, ils s'acharnent sur un membre de l'ordre du Phénix que j'ai malheureusement rencontré. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais été dupé de toutes les façons possibles, le pauvre homme qui est détenu par les mangemorts et qui est utilisé par eux, n'est autre que Maugrey. Celui qui m'a ensorcelé, qui m'a forcé n'était qu'un imposteur sous polynectar, il s'agit d'Amycus Carrow que vous croyez tous mort depuis plus de sept ans. A eux deux, Lucius Malefoy et Amycus Carrow ont permis l'innommable.

Si vous parvenez à surpasser l'exploit d'Orphée, si vous parvenez à vaincre les gardiens du monde des enfers, sachez que lorsque l'âme de Monsieur Potter franchira le voile, elle retrouvera aussitôt son corps et qu'il devra affronter à nouveau celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom car le voile réclamera une âme, quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai l'infime naïveté de croire que vous pourrez grâce à mon testament sauver Harry Potter, je n'ose espérer que vous me pardonniez un jour ma faiblesse. Sachez simplement que je n'ai jamais été l'un des leurs.

Votre dévoué langue de Plomb,

J. L Marbovick. »

Hermione lâcha le parchemin à la fin de sa lecture, notre groupe était abasourdi par toutes ces révélations, mais mon cœur battait furieusement, il y avait un espoir, si mince soit-il. Chercher Harry dans le voile et le ramener parmi nous, sauver mon ange brun. Daniel me dévisageait avec un sourire indéfinissable. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à trouver enfin une lueur d'espoir dans ces mots, le testament du langue de plomb.

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40 : Le voyage dans le voile

**Résumé** : Merlin ! Quelle horreur ! Si nous résumons attentivement, Harry n'est plus qu'un corps sans âme, âme au demeurant happée par le voile suite à la malédiction des ombres maudites. Exit fol Œil et le langue de plomb ! Sev est dans un état pitoyable à Sainte Mangouste, Drago est une loque devant l'état de son lionceau adoré… Bref, c'est la bérézina ! Une note d'espoir, cependant, le testament de Marbovick envoyé à notre chère vice ministre, Hermione Granger où il raconte comment la mythologie sorcière, le récit d'Astraéos, terrible mage noir qui s'est échappé du voile et la mythologie grecque, l'histoire d'amour extraordinaire d'Orphée et de son Eurydice se rejoignent pour ne former qu'un seul et même conte. Qui suivra les pas d'Orphée pour délivrer Harry ? Bonne lecture et à très bientôt, lilywen…

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 40 : Le voyage dans le voile**

**(POV DRAGO)**

L'ironie du destin, cruelle, douloureuse et amère, se jouant de nous à chaque instant de notre vie. Je me retrouvais dans la salle du voile, au ministère, là où tout avait commencé il y a sept ans, là où tout devait inéluctablement se terminer maintenant, puisque le sort en était ainsi. La victoire du camp de la lumière, de l'espoir ou celle des ténèbres, de la terreur, de l'innommable ; le sauver ou le perdre à tout jamais. Accompagné des autres membres du Cercle des Prince, je me tenais droit, j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître de mes doutes, de mes peurs, prêt à pénétrer le monde des morts, défiant ainsi les gardiens de ce monde, juste pour retrouver son âme si pure, innocente. Les dernières heures étaient passées si vite, sans que je n'y puisse rien changé, comme un engrenage inéluctable et terrifiant qui me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit…

L'espionnage de Kingsley avec Seamus, l'appel désespéré de Barbie pour nous prévenir du drame qui se nouait, notre arrivée précipitée à Grimmaurd, le regard perdu, paumé de Charlie, les premières explications, les découvertes qui font mal, qui font tellement peur qu'elles vous paralysent et que vous avez l'impression que plus jamais vous ne pourrez être heureux, comme si des milliers de détraqueurs vous ravageaient l'âme et le cœur en même temps. La compréhension, l'incompréhension : la disparition d'Harry, l'absence de Severus. L'attente interminable, insoutenable pendant que Dan cherchait à entrer en contact avec mon parrain, les minutes, les heures juste à essayer de rester sain d'esprit dans le silence oppressant du manoir des Prince, de ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la folie. Première lueur d'espoir. La caverne, le sang. Encore la peur, l'angoisse atroce et étouffante. Son corps saccagé par mon père, sans âme, sans vie, juste une marionnette vide entre mes bras. Les morts aussi. Fol Œil d'abord. Sainte Mangouste. L'attente. Terrifié de tout perdre, juste ton corps contre moi, serré et abandonné au milieu de cette frénésie, de cette agitation. Severus, blessé, inconscient. Le langue de plomb. La mort. A nouveau frappant sans crier garde. Dernières lueurs d'espoir qui s'évanouissent à cette annonce.

Daniel et Sam étaient revenus vers nous pour nous apprendre que notre seul recours n'était plus désormais. Mon parrain avait été sauvé de justesse, inconscient, il était cependant hors de danger aux dires des deux médicomages. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Marbovick qui n'avait pu survivre aux terribles coups que lui avaient portés les mangemorts. Nous étions restés abasourdis à cette nouvelle, je ne savais plus que penser, cet homme était notre unique espoir de comprendre la Malédiction des Ombres et les rituels qui avaient été accomplis à l'encontre de mon ange brun. Nous n'avions récolté que des bribes d'informations malgré nos recherches et l'obstination d'Hermione à piller les réserves secrètes des bibliothèques de Poudlard et du département des Langues de Plomb au ministère. Nous étions dans une telle impasse, il était mort et avec lui, s'envolait notre seule chance de venir en aide à Harry et de contrer cette terrible malédiction.

Et, il y avait eu ces coups graves et sonores portés contre la large baie vitrée dans la salle d'attente où nous étions tous rassemblés, encore abasourdis et perdus. J'étais pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cette journée interminable, sorti de cette torpeur, de cette inertie effrayante qui me faisait avancer sans que je sache vraiment comment. Je réagissais aussitôt en ouvrant magiquement le passage à cet oiseau majestueux. Comme un étrange coup du destin, alors que je ne pensais plus pouvoir trouver la force de continuer à lutter, l'animal nous apportait enfin la clef du Mystère du Langue de Plomb. Enfin, nous savions. Tout. Absolument tout, comprenant enfin complètement toute l'horreur de cette malédiction, découvrant avec terreur comment ce piège s'était refermé inexorablement sur l'âme de mon ange brun, sans qu'il n'ait une seule chance de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Le retour de Voldemort du voile nous était confirmé par Marbovick qui se sachant en danger mortel, nous avait confié ces ultimes volontés dans l'espoir que nous sauverions le survivant. Il nous narrait en détail la fin de son existence, sept années de cauchemar, l'emprise du prétendu Fol Œil sur lui depuis tant d'années, l'Impero asséné tant de fois, le Sortilège de Fidelitas, liant contre son gré le vieil employé du ministère aux ténèbres et au mal. Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises, la révélation de l'identité de l'espion de l'ombre me fit l'effet d'un tremblement, d'une tempête qui emporte tout sur son passage. Pourtant, Harry, mon tendre et merveilleux brun, n'avait eu de cesse de nous répéter que les mangemorts torturaient un membre de l'Ordre, un des nôtres et nous découvrions avec effroi qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas cru, pas écouté alors ?

Déjà, dans la caverne, lorsque Dan avait examiné le corps sans vie de l'ancien auror, il m'avait averti de la terrible méprise que nous avions visiblement commise. Le médicomage n'avait pas reconnu cette personne torturée, morte dans une souffrance sans nom : évidemment, il était physiquement le même homme, quoique bien plus maigre et affaibli, mais, ce n'était pas la magie de celui qu'il avait espionné depuis des semaines avec Charlie et comme une boucle enfin fermée, Marbovick nous avait donné la clef de cette aberration, de cette énigme. Celui que nous pensions être Maugrey était en fait cette pourriture abjecte d'Amycus Carrow qui avait pris la place de l'auror grâce au Polynectar. Je me maudissais de n'avoir rien compris, rien deviné, j'avais pourtant passé tant de temps avec lui, lors des procès des mangemorts qui se succédaient, lorsque Severus avait été jugé, il y a si longtemps. Toutes ces années sans rien voir, rien comprendre. Par notre faute, par notre crédulité absurde, cette force de la nature, le vieil aventurier coriace que j'estimais sincèrement était mort, sans aucun espoir.

Grâce à Marbovick, nous savions aussi pour la malédiction des Ombres, le mystère du Langue de plomb nous était enfin révélé dans son intégralité. La confrontation des mythologies sorcière et moldue était en fait notre unique espoir pour sauver Harry. Malgré toutes nos tentatives, toutes nos hypothèses durant les dernières semaines écoulées, nous n'avions pas trouvé la plus petite piste pour contrecarrer le rituel et sans cet homme qui nous avait apporté sept années de recherches au péril de sa propre vie, nous serions encore totalement perdus, à désespérer de pouvoir venir en aide à mon brun. Alors que je fixais avec une réelle appréhension l'entrée du voile, je parvenais à peine à réaliser tout ce que nous devions à l'employé du ministère et je me sentais inévitablement responsable de ce désastre. Tout était SA faute, tout était MA faute car il y a sept ans, je l'avais épargné. A l'époque, je n'avais pas pu : il était mon père, malgré tout.

Mon père… Impardonnable, abject. D'abord, Ron puis, le meurtre cruel de ma mère et maintenant, ça ! Son rôle tragique, le Serpent qui par son venin, avait poussé l'âme pure de mon ange dans le voile, échangée contre l'esprit maléfique et malfaisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, maintenant, il y avait cette faible lueur, cet espoir insensé. Nous pouvions à l'instar d'Orphée qui descendit dans le monde des enfers pour chercher l'âme de sa douce Eurydice, sauver Harry même si cette épreuve semblait terrible et notre réussite des plus incertaines. Le fils de la muse Calliope avait réussi à pénétrer dans le monde des enfers, il avait malheureusement échoué si près du but, aux portes du voile car il avait transgressé la règle absolue des gardiens de ce monde. Ne jamais se retourner dans le monde des morts, en aucun cas, il ne faut regarder la personne aimée, celle que l'on souhaite si ardemment sauver, au risque de rompre le pacte avec les gardiens du voile et de la voir disparaître à tout jamais.

Après tout ces révélations, il y avait eu ce moment étrange de flottement, ce temps suspendu où nous étions restés là, bras ballants. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait osé parler de peur de rompre ce silence étrange, trop de choses avaient été découvertes d'un seul coup, nous étions comme assommés, ne sachant plus vraiment par quoi commencer, comme terrassés par la tâche qui nous incombait désormais. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré à Paris, Barbie semblait lui aussi un peu perdu, déboussolé. Bien sûr, il souriait de trouver enfin quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, si infime soit cet espoir et pourtant, dans le même instant, ses yeux reflétaient toute la tension de ce moment particulier. Il craignait véritablement pour la vie de son meilleur ami, il réalisait peut-être pour la première fois qu'il pouvait le perdre alors que jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé emporter par le tourbillon des événements, emporter par son rôle et son action en tant que médicomage. Il voulut évidemment prendre le chemin du voile et partir chercher celui qu'il considérait depuis si longtemps comme son frère, mais je m'y étais opposé avec fermeté. Je me sentais si responsable de la situation actuelle à cause de mon père, cette tâche n'incombait qu'à moi et le ton entre nous avait brusquement monté.

Cependant, la fatigue qu'avait accumulée le blond durant les dernières heures à utiliser sa magie pour prendre contact avec Severus puis à les soigner, avait joué en ma faveur. Ca, et la réaction de Charlie que j'avais cru sur le point d'étrangler son petit ami si ce dernier s'obstinait encore à jouer avec sa magie en risquant sa propre vie. Finalement, après quelques minutes, les membres du Cercle s'accordèrent et il fut décidé que j'irais seul défier les gardiens. Sam et Daniel avaient la charge de s'occuper du corps de mon brun durant mon voyage dans l'autre monde car comme l'avait bien expliqué le langue de Plomb, dès que j'aurai accompli la part de ma mission, le voile réclamerait une âme, quelle qu'elle soit. Voldemort et Harry devaient inévitablement à nouveau s'affronter au ministère de toutes les façons. Il fallait donc que le corps de mon brun soit soigné au mieux pour qu'il ait une chance face à ce monstre et je ne doutais pas des efforts des deux anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons pour parvenir à cet exploit. Il fut également décidé que les autres membres du Cercle se tiendraient aux différentes entrées de la salle du voile, prêts à combattre à l'arrivée des mangemorts. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, nous n'étions pas assez forts, pas assez entraînés, nous allions une nouvelle fois au devant d'une bataille terrible comme il y a sept ans mais aucun d'entre nous n'en fit la remarque, ce n'était pas nécessaire, nous le savions, d'autant que Severus n'était pas en état de se battre. Il se réveilla cependant juste avant notre départ et nous avions été prévenus par le médicomage Weller, celui qui avait par ailleurs aidé Sam à soigner mon parrain au cours de cette nuit interminable.

Nous nous étions précipités à son chevet, trop heureux de le savoir enfin sorti d'affaire, même s'il restait effroyablement pâle et affaibli. Dès que Severus fut alerté de la situation terrible d'Harry, je le vis blêmir encore un peu plus ce qui paraissait pourtant difficilement possible, il semblait profondément atteint. Tout comme je me sentais responsable de part mon père, il s'en voulait visiblement de n'avoir pu l'arrêter, de n'avoir pas pu le protéger comme il le lui avait pourtant promis. Il tenta aussitôt de se relever mais retomba presque instantanément, il était épuisé, à bout de force et nous eûmes toutes les difficultés du monde à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec nous, qu'il n'était certainement pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit dans ces circonstances. Au bout de longues minutes d'âpres négociations, il se résigna et me demanda de m'approcher de lui, il paraissait tellement atteint, perdu au milieu de ce lit blanc, il fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de lui, doucement, il murmura contre mon oreille, il me supplia de le sauver, coûte que coûte. Ma gorge était trop serrée, trop douloureuse et je n'avais alors qu'acquiescer silencieusement à sa demande impérieuse par un hochement de tête.

Alors que nous étions dans la zone de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste, prêts à partir en direction du ministère, une agitation plus surprenante à cette heure avancée de la nuit avait troublé le hall de la célèbre institution sorcière de soin magique. De toute part, étaient arrivés des blessés, plus ou moins graves, certains corps vraisemblablement sans vie. Nous comprîmes aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne s'était écoulé que bien peu de temps, quelques heures à peine, avant que les premières attaques de Voldemort et des mangemorts ne commencent. Nous apprîmes rapidement par les discours confus, les cris, les pleurs éperdus que Pré-Au-Lard avait été en grande partie détruit lors de ce raid meurtrier et que les aurors de tout le pays convergeaient là-bas et se battaient de toute leur force pour éviter la prise de Poudlard. Remus m'avait semblé tout particulièrement atteint par cette nouvelle catastrophe, il craignait visiblement pour la vie des élèves alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les protéger en cet instant dramatique. Parmi les blessés, j'avais reconnu la silhouette massive et imposante de Kingsley. J'avais instinctivement plaqué ma main sur ma bouche tellement j'étais nauséeux. J'avais alors senti sur mon épaule la pression douce de Seamus, qui d'un regard sûr me faisait signe qu'il était grand temps pour nous d'agir et dans un même ensemble, nous avions transplané, laissant derrière nous ce lieu empli de bruit, de cris et de paniques pour la froideur, le silence du ministère totalement déserté.

Quelque part, cette attaque avait été pour nous une aubaine car nous avions pensé devoir affronter déjà des mangemorts avant de pouvoir nous approcher de la salle du voile, il n'en avait rien été. Les couloirs étaient vides, un peu comme cette nuit-là où mon père et ma tante l'avait attaqué lors de notre cinquième année et qu'il m'avait raconté avec ce regard indéfinissable comment il avait perdu son parrain. C'était il y a si longtemps, dans une autre vie sûrement qu'il s'était confié à moi, avec cette voix enfantine et douce qui le caractérise tant, que j'aimerais toujours si profondément.

Je fus brusquement sorti de ma contemplation aveugle du voile par un toussotement :

« Hey… Drago, ça va ?

- Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr… Enfin, autant qu'il est possible, je présume, Seam. Et les autres ?

- Tout le monde est prêt. On attend plus que ton feu vert.

- Je… Je vois… »

Je me retournai, réalisant tout à coup que j'étais perdu depuis déjà de longues minutes dans mes pensées et aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu me déranger et attendait mon accord pour lancer notre ultime bataille. Nous savions qu'une fois que j'aurais traversé le voile, Voldemort en serait immédiatement alerté et accompagné de son armée de mangemorts, il arriverait très rapidement. Tous les membres du Cercle des Prince se tenaient donc prêts aux différentes extrémités, ils s'étaient organisés en binôme : Remus avec sa femme, Charlie avait rejoint Blaise, Seamus, quant à lui, avait été désigné pour rester près de l'arcade pour éviter qu'elle ne soit détruite avant notre retour. Dan et Sam s'étaient écartés légèrement, assis en bas des marches de la vaste esplanade qui conduisait à l'entrée du voile, le blond avait calé le corps de son meilleur ami contre le mur de marbre. Harry était inerte, inconscient, un ange au milieu de nous, simplement endormi puisque je me refusais à le voir autrement. Je m'avançais vers eux et m'agenouillais près de son corps. Les deux médicomages se reculèrent légèrement pour me laisser un peu d'intimité et je murmurais contre ses fins cheveux bruns, l'embrassant tout doucement :

« Tiens bon, j'arrive… Je te jure que je vais te sauver et que je ne te laisserais pas là-bas, Harry… »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin de lui parler puisqu'il ne pouvait m'entendre, ni même avoir conscience de ma présence mais je n'avais pu faire autrement. Je déposais ensuite un simple baiser sur ses lèvres abîmées. Je caressais sa joue tuméfiée juste un instant, fixant ses pupilles vertes étrangement dilatées et je me relevais plus décidé que jamais à vaincre les gardiens du voile, confiant son corps sans âme à ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient aussitôt rapprochés de nous. Le blond me fit un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement auquel je répondis d'un petit ricanement sarcastique, comme pour le convaincre que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas tant s'inquiéter : après tout, j'étais un Malefoy, je me devais d'être toujours sûr de moi, toujours arrogant et fier, toujours, même si en ce moment, la façade que j'affichais ne m'avait jamais paru aussi difficile à tenir et aussi fausse. Alors que je me retournais, je repris à l'attention de Barbie, lui souriant ironiquement :

« Je ferais aussi vite que possible, je sais bien que tu auras du mal à tout gérer sans moi, mais après tout, un premier de la classe comme toi devrait tenir au moins quelques minutes…

- Quelle prétention, Serpy, quelle prétention ! Ne t'en fais donc pas pour nous et ramène son âme…

- Bien sûr, Barbie. A tout de suite. »

Sans plus attendre, je montais les marches en direction de l'arcade. Seamus me fit un très léger sourire et me chuchota simplement :

« Fais attention à toi aussi, Drago Malefoy… »

Je soupirais et repris pour que lui seul puisse entendre :

« Toi aussi. Ne te fais pas tuer par mon salopard de père, veux-tu ? »

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre, j'avais assez attendu comme cela. Je me plaçais devant l'arcade du voile qui flottait étrangement. Je poussais un soupir et comme si je me jetais de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, je fis un pas, un simple pas en avant vers l'autre monde. Soudainement, je fus comme happé, comme si je plongeais dans un trou noir sans fond, sans fin puis, étrangement, je sentis mon corps devenir fluide, presque vaporeux, un peu comme si je flottais, ma magie me paraissait presque volatile comme si une pluie glaciale me traversait de part en part. Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais dans un endroit sombre, les bruits des voix disparues me parvenaient enfin clairement. J'observais sans bouger ce lieu que je découvrais.

Alors que je me décidais enfin à avancer, une silhouette immense, noire apparut devant moi, me barrant le passage. C'était effrayant. Je me figeais avant de comprendre que c'était simplement le gardien du voile. On aurait dit un gigantesque corps de chien au pelage sali qui possédait trois têtes absolument effrayantes. Je pensais aussitôt au cadeau du géant, Hagrid, qui avait placé le monstre pour protéger la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Hermione m'en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises comme un des pires souvenirs des aventures de l'inséparable trio. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, je me souviens avoir ri d'elle lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué que le gentil animal de compagnie du gardien des clefs de Poudlard, devenait totalement inoffensif et s'endormait en écoutant de la musique. J'avais trouvé à l'époque cette idée tellement ridicule, tellement absurde. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour conjurer une lyre qui émit aussitôt un son des plus purs et cristallins. La musique douce et mélodieuse emplissait l'espace du voile. Presque aussitôt, le gardien abaissa sa gueule vers moi et dans un souffle fétide, le grognement du chien se transforma en une voix d'outre-tombe, une voix rauque :

« Vous pénétrez dans l'autre monde. Celui que vous venez chercher se trouve au bout de cette route, au cœur de la montagne sacrée. Il faudra convaincre cette personne de venir avec vous. Connaissez-vous déjà les règles de notre monde ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Si l'âme accepte de revenir vers le monde des simples mortels, alors, vous devrez avancer sans jamais regarder en arrière, sans jamais vous retourner pour le voir. Sinon, vous le perdrez. A tout jamais. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que l'étrange chien à trois têtes, gardien du voile, s'endormit juste devant moi, la voix s'éteignit en un écho de plus en plus lointain. Je contournai le gigantesque animal, je soupirai et me décidai à avancer. Il me parut que des heures s'étaient écoulées alors que j'avançais sur cette longue et interminable route rectiligne. Ca et là, quelques arbres morts, mais le paysage était simplement de la rocaille, des roches nues, noires et grises. Ce n'était que désolation et tristesse. Le ciel était d'une couleur unique, presque gris, barré par des éclairs qui illuminaient parfois l'horizon.

Je me sentais épuisé, éreinté, la gorge desséchée, je n'en pouvais plus lorsque je vis enfin au loin, une étrange colline. J'aurais pu hurler de joie en découvrant la montagne sacrée dont le gardien m'avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait du volcan alors que le chemin se perdait, s'enfonçait dans une cavité au flanc du massif. De pouvoir enfin espérer, me fit me précipiter en direction de cette entrée, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais cru de prime abord, j'étais encore bien loin, même si les voix me paraissaient de plus en plus nettes et proches. Peut-être une heure plus tard, peut-être plus encore, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps écoulé, je pénétrai enfin dans le monde des âmes, essoufflé.

J'étais assailli par les sons, les appels de détresse qui parvenait de toute part. Je ne savais comment le retrouver, il y avait tellement de magie dans cet univers, tourbillonnant à l'infini. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, épuisé et désespéré. J'imaginais que les autres membres du Cercle devaient lutter depuis si longtemps maintenant pour retenir les mangemorts, priant pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit touché par un sort terrible. Barbie, Hermione, Seamus… Il fallait qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à mon retour avec Harry alors que je pensais au brun, je sentis furieusement sa magie, tout autour de moi et je rouvrais brusquement mes yeux. Il était là. Enfin, sa magie, son âme devant moi, comme s'il n'était qu'une projection pâle et translucide de son corps, resté de l'autre côté. Il me souriait avec une douceur presque irréelle :

« Drago, qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Harry, enfin, je t'ai trouvé.

- Pardon ?

- Mon ange, il faut que tu reviennes. Pour nous tous. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Toi seul peux le vaincre…

- Non, je ne peux pas, il a gagné. Je ne peux plus.

- Tu te trompes.

- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai perdu, ils sont morts, tous, par ma faute. Il est mort. Tout est de ma faute, de ma faute…

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Voldemort, mon père mais pas toi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le renvoyer dans le monde du voile, à tout jamais. »

Il me semblait plus lumineux encore. Son aura magique était d'une blancheur éblouissante, son visage presque translucide, transparent, était nettement marqué par les heures cauchemardesques qu'il avait passé dans la caverne avec mon père et comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées, je vis une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Je m'approchais, j'aurai tant voulu le serrer dans mes bras, effacer cette trace de sa peine mais une étrange barrière m'empêcha de le toucher. Je murmurais à son intention :

« Harry… Mon ange. Je suis tellement désolé, il faut que tu me crois, tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux encore revenir, tu peux vivre, le vaincre, j'en suis convaincu.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Drago, ils sont tous, là. J'ai retrouvé Sirius, enfin, je ne souffre plus, je n'ai plus mal. Plus mal… »

Sa voix s'était faite lointaine, emplie d'une profondeur et d'une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'à présent. Je repris aussitôt :

« Je… Ne les laisse pas l'emporter, Harry. Tu sais que tu n'en as pas le droit. Il faut que tu me suives, que tu reviennes. Daniel, Sam, Hermione, Seamus, Remus… Ils sont tous là-bas, ils se battent et attendent ton retour, tu comprends ? »

Mon brun aux yeux d'émeraude me dévisageait avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, comme s'il luttait contre lui même, entre son cœur et sa raison, ses sentiments et son esprit, cherchant la solution, la seule et unique. Son visage marqué, fatigué me fixait avec une telle douceur, emplie d'une résignation douloureuse, il murmura :

« Je comprends… Je crois… »

Je lui souriais et je lui expliquais brièvement qu'il devrait me suivre, que je ne pourrais en aucun cas me retourner, pour le soutenir ou l'aider, qu'il devrait être fort jusqu'au bout. Il hocha la tête avec compréhension, toujours empli de douceur et de bonté. Je chuchotai alors :

« Viens, Harry. Suis-moi. Ne renonce pas, quoi qu'il se passe. Ne me laisse pas. Promet-le moi.

- Je le jure, Dray, je vais revenir, pour eux et pour toi aussi, même si c'est si difficile. »

Il pleurait toujours. Je me retournai et je soupirai. Voilà, j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais, tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Je l'avais convaincu. Désormais, il me fallait être plus puissant que les gardiens de la mort eux-mêmes, lutter contre les voix qui reprirent aussitôt avec force, ces voix qui semblaient m'appeler désespérément maintenant que je souhaitais rejoindre l'autre côté du voile avec son âme si pure, lutter et lui faire confiance, qu'il soit suffisamment courageux et fort pour revenir dans notre monde où il avait connu toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur alors qu'il semblait tellement apaisé ici.

Je marchai lentement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, c'est à peine si je parvenais à respirer lorsqu'un des murmures me glaça le sang, je me figeai, comme tétanisé. La voix était douce, elle résonnait, magiquement amplifiée:

« Drago… Drago, mon enfant… »

Je bafouillai, presque sur le point de m'écrouler :

« Ma… Maman…

- Oui, Drago, c'est moi…

- Oh… Maman…

- Ne te retourne pas où tu le perdras, pour toujours, tu le sais.

- Oui.

- Je suis réellement fière de ce que tu es devenu, fière de voir que la vengeance, la colère et la haine n'ont pas corrompues ton cœur, malgré les actes ignobles de ton père.

- Ma… Maman, je m'en veux tellement, tellement de ce qu'il t'a fait. Je n'ai pas pu t'aider, te sauver et tout ce qui t'est arrivé, est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ais convaincu de rompre avec lui, de le trahir pour notre cause. Tu es morte et je n'ai rien pu empêcher… Oh… Maman… Je m'en veux… »

J'étais comme terrifié, paniqué, j'aurai tant voulu pleurer dans ses bras, la serrer tout contre moi pour lui prouver tout mon amour.

« NE TE RETOURNE PAS ! »

Je poussais un soupir avant de reprendre :

« Je sais, Maman, je sais que je ne le peux pas…

- Sauve-le, sauve Harry, il a encore tant de choses à vivre, tant à aimer. Il a besoin de toi pour vaincre Voldemort et toi, tu dois maintenant arrêter la folie de ton père, qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal, à personne. Alors seulement, tu pourras te reconstruire, vivre et enterrer pour toujours ce passé. Il faut que tu grandisses et que tu puisses enfin tirer un trait sur cette guerre.

- Je t'aime, maman, je t'aime et tu me manques toujours, toujours autant, à chaque seconde qui passe, je revois ton visage, je sens ton odeur parfaite, tu me manques tellement.

- Fais attention, continue d'avancer. Tu le peux, j'ai confiance en toi. Sois fort pour moi et pour lui. Adieu Drago. »

Il n'y avait plus les voix, ou du moins, elles me paraissaient si lointaines désormais. Je me retenais à grand peine de pleurer en franchissant l'entrée de la montagne, j'avais l'impression terrible et douloureuse d'abandonner une seconde fois ma mère à son sort, à sa tragique fin, cependant, ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore en moi. Je le lui devais bien et je continuais donc sur ce chemin rocailleux et sombre, je me sentais plus seul que jamais je ne l'avais été de toute mon existence mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Plus j'avançais sur le chemin, plus je doutais. De tout. De lui. De moi. Je ne savais même pas si Harry était toujours là, s'il me suivait encore. J'avais confiance en lui, bien sûr, j'avais l'intime certitude que jamais, mon brun ne romprait une promesse qu'il avait faite, qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour revenir, mais, je cessais de penser à tout ce qu'il avait enduré dans la caverne, à toutes ses souffrances. Aurait-il la force de poursuivre, d'affronter à nouveau Voldemort et mon père ? Toutes ses interrogations, ses doutes me gagnaient au fur et à mesure que je progressais dans ce monde de désolation. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression que j'avançais péniblement depuis une éternité dans ce silence insoutenable et je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se passait au ministère au même moment, je priais juste pour ne pas arriver trop tard avec lui pour leur venir en aide.

Lorsqu'enfin, je me retrouvais devant la porte du voile, je sentis une intense chaleur et douceur au plus profond de mon âme qui me rassurait, je compris que c'était sa magie, il était bien là. Laissant derrière moi le gardien du voile toujours endormi, je fus à nouveau comme happé, mais cette fois par notre monde, j'avais l'impression que mon corps redevenait lourd, que ma magie se fondait en moi. Je n'eus que le temps de pousser le corps de mon brun lorsqu'un rayon vert fusa dans notre direction…

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41 : l'Ultime bataille

**Résumé** : Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… Que dire d'autres ? Ce sera dur, certains passages évoquant le viol de mon brun adoré ne sont pas vraiment tendres, même si je le développe peu… Bonne lecture et à très bientôt, pour l'ultime opus du mystère du langue de plomb… Bises, Lilywen…

**Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb**

**Chapitre 41 : L'ultime bataille**

**(POV Harry)**

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler très précisément des dernières heures, cependant, il me revenait inlassablement en mémoire des sensations terribles, absolument terrifiantes. Je me souvenais de mon entraînement ce jour-là, avec Sev, difficile, pénible, peut-être plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il me préparait au pire et puis, cette souffrance sans nom, les intrusions de Voldemort dans mon esprit, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus violentes, je ne parvenais même plus à l'empêcher de m'atteindre, je crois que je n'essayais même plus à vrai dire. Les images de torture contre cet homme ne cessaient jamais. Jamais. La respiration de Lucius également. Sev me répétait inlassablement que j'étais plus puissant, que je pouvais m'opposer à Lui, la vérité était toute autre. A chaque instant, je me voyais plonger toujours plus vers l'enfer. Je ne tenais plus, j'étais simplement au bout de mes forces.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce fut cet instant précis, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je parte, que je quitte le manoir des Prince sur le champ, IL me l'avait ordonné. Sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais repoussé Sev avec une violence inouïe. Alors que je passais les barrières de protection, une dernière lueur de lucidité m'avait permis de transplaner dans le seul lieu où je pouvais me sentir apaisé, serein, heureux. Beauxbâtons, dans la maison de celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés ces dernières années, dans la maison où j'avais pu me reconstruire, réapprendre à aimer. J'avais réussi à Lui résister. Instantanément, je m'étais senti revivre, comme si l'épaisse brume qui m'empêchait de penser de façon rationnelle, s'était brusquement levée. Pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, il n'était plus en moi, ni lui, ni Lucius. C'était tellement surprenant, tellement réconfortant de retrouver ce salon, cette cheminée, les pans de la bibliothèque prêts à s'écrouler à tout moment, cette odeur de Sev imprégnée partout, je m'attendais presque à le voir sortir de son laboratoire de potion comme d'habitude, en me demandant sarcastiquement ce que je faisais encore là à traîner sans raison ni but… Ce sentiment étrange d'être enfin chez soi et simplement bien.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré. Il y avait eu cette intrusion de Lucius plus forte que toutes les autres, même ici, si loin de Londres, il parvenait à m'atteindre. J'avais manqué de m'écrouler en comprenant ce que cette pourriture me susurrait avec cette voix faussement sensuelle, malsaine qui me donnait littéralement la nausée. Par ma faute, Sev avait été capturé. Il était leur prisonnier avec l'autre homme. Je n'avais plus d'autres alternatives, plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à céder, à me rendre à cet endroit que je percevais enfin clairement, l'ancienne caverne au Médaillon, celle où j'avais vu mon mentor mourir peu à peu, celle où j'avais découvert les êtres immondes et dangereux que sont les Inferi.

Il y avait eu ensuite l'incompréhension, je me trouvais en face de mon double. L'avancée dans la caverne fut si lente, mon cœur battait si fort, j'avais tellement peur pour Severus et lorsque j'avais enfin atteint la cavité où il le retenait prisonnier, je n'avais pas pu me retenir, malgré la menace de la baguette de cet autre moi, plantée férocement dans mon flanc, je m'étais précipité vers son corps déjà meurtri. J'avais lu dans son regard noir toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée par ma faute, et son désespoir de me voir ici. Sa voix était hachée et douloureuse, il me reprocha de m'être précipité seul dans ce piège, il m'avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas important, que j'aurais dû penser à moi avant tout… mais, je m'en fichais, il était à mes côtés et rien d'autre ne pouvait compter autant à mes yeux. Lorsque Lucius le menaça d'un doloris, je l'avais protégé aussitôt, comme par réflexe, pourtant ce geste me coûta les dernières miettes de ma volonté. Le blond avait alors asséné sans même une hésitation le sortilège de la mort au prisonnier. J'avais réalisé seulement à cet instant qui était cet homme torturé depuis si longtemps. Maugrey, il était mort. Encore une personne sacrifiée sur l'autel de mon nom.

C'était étrange, je sentais le cœur de Severus battre faiblement alors que ma main était posée sur son torse et je n'entendais plus que ce faible écho de sa vie. J'avais tellement peur, j'étais pétrifié, littéralement. Mon double se recula à cet instant, son visage se tordait, se métamorphosant sous mes yeux ébahis, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de polynectar, tout devenait enfin clair… Le faux Remus qui dans cette chambre de Sainte Mangouste m'avait convaincu de fuir, de laisser Drago qui m'avait soi-disant trahi, en forçant le destin, en précipitant le combat au ministère… L'espion, Maugrey et Kingsley que nous suspections depuis tant de semaines… Mon double à la porte de la caverne me conduisant jusqu'à mon amour… Tous ces mensonges réunis en une seule et même personne que nous pensions morte depuis plus de sept ans : Carrow. Je le haïssais de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, au moins autant que Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy.

Le reste passant comme un étrange cauchemar où je n'étais que spectateur. Je me rappelais de la présence du langue de Plomb, un vieil homme qui semblait autant marqué que moi par ce qui se passait, je me rappelais de cette corde qui me maintenait attachée, je me rappelais des mots de la malédiction qu'il marmonnait devant moi, je me rappelais de Son souffle contre ma nuque, de ses paroles, dures, blessantes comme des lames de rasoir qui déchireraient mon cœur, de ce froid intense, de cette douleur inouïe, ignoble, inimaginable, de ce déchirement, en moi, au plus profond de mon âme… Je me rappelais de cette dernière vision de Severus, de celui qui avait tout été pour moi, les yeux douloureusement fermés, s'abandonnant sur le sol poussiéreux de la caverne… me laissant seul à tout jamais… me laissant partir finalement…

C'était une brume étrange qui couvrait l'autre monde, je n'étais plus un corps, mon âme était devenue une enveloppe immatérielle, translucide, une projection hologramme, quasiment transparente de ce que j'avais été autrefois. Je regardais, fasciné, mes doigts, je pouvais voir au travers, les pierres grisâtres et sombres qui recouvraient le sol de ce lieu de désolation. Les voix étaient partout, elles étaient calmes, apaisées, elles m'appelaient, pour que je les rejoigne. Je me sentais étrangement bien. Les souffrances et les douleurs de mon corps avaient si brusquement disparu au profit de ce monde cotonneux et fascinant. Inconsciemment, je savais déjà où je devais me rendre : au loin, il y avait cette étrange montagne grise, fantomatique et les voix provenaient de là-bas, j'en étais absolument convaincu.

Je les retrouvais enfin tous. Tous ceux qui avaient été à mes côtés, ceux qui m'avaient protégé au péril de leur vie, ceux qui s'étaient sacrifié pour que le bien l'emporte sur le mal… Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Narcissa, Ginny… Tous réunis pour moi et autour de moi… Mon père et ma mère me regardaient avec un amour incommensurable, tout comme mon parrain, Cédric, Ron et Ginny me souriaient avec une réelle tendresse. Il y avait tant dans leur regard, dans leur âme, sans aucune rancune, sans colère, sans haine, sans mépris alors que je priais, j'implorais leur pardon, mais ils semblaient tous lire en moi, si aisément, bien au-delà des mots. Enfin, j'étais soulagé, comme si le poids que j'avais eu depuis toujours sur mon âme s'évaporer brusquement. Je n'avais rien besoin d'expliquer, ils me comprenaient, ils savaient combien ils m'avaient tous tant manqué pendant toutes ces années, combien je les aimais également.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée dans le monde du voile, peut-être étais-je ici depuis des jours, des semaines, une éternité. Tout était si différent, je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même, tranquille comme je ne l'avais jamais été quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, je compris aussitôt que les autres âmes me laissaient, seuls, avec lui. Il était là. La pâleur de ses cheveux semblait presque irréelle dans ce monde. Il me regardait avec cette intensité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire simplement. Ce fut la première fois que je parlais depuis la caverne, depuis si longtemps, ma voix paraissait douloureuse, éraillée, je cherchais mes mots avec tant de difficulté :

« Drago, qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Harry, enfin, je t'ai trouvé.

- Pardon ?

- Mon ange, il faut que tu reviennes. Pour nous tous. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Toi seul peux le vaincre… »

Il s'adressait à moi, avec cette douceur incroyable, il m'interpelait par ce si magnifique mot depuis notre unique nuit d'amour, mais je me sentais las, épuisé, sans aucune volonté. J'étais si bien ici, en paix, alors à quoi bon… Je murmurais avec fatalité cette réalité, Voldemort avait emporté la victoire, j'avais échoué contre lui. Il me rétorqua avec vigueur, presque violence que je me trompais, qu'il y avait toujours un espoir mais moi, je savais, je les avais vus, tous, ces âmes qui m'avaient rejoint, qui m'avaient pardonné, ils étaient morts, tous par ma faute et maintenant, il y avait Severus sur cette liste interminable… C'était juste tellement dur… Tellement… Il me suppliait de son regard gris de le croire, que je n'étais pas responsable de cette tragédie, que seul Voldemort et son père l'était, que je pouvais encore le battre, le renvoyer dans le voile.

Il me regardait avec douceur et tendresse, certainement avec amour, je lisais dans son esprit son inquiétude, mon corps et mon visage marqués par les heures cauchemardesques que j'avais passées dans la caverne avec son père et je ne pus retenir une larme coulée le long de ma joue alors que les souvenirs m'assaillaient sans relâche, toujours terrifiants. Il s'approcha de moi, il voulait me serrer dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour effacer ma peine mais une étrange barrière l'empêcha de le faire. Il murmura à mon intention :

« Harry… Mon ange. Je suis tellement désolé, il faut que tu me crois, tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux encore revenir, tu peux vivre, le vaincre, j'en suis convaincu. »

Mais il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, j'avais retrouvé tant de personnes que j'aimais dans ce monde, ma famille, Sirius, mes amis partis trop tôt et puis cette souffrance qui s'était levée enfin… Plus d'intrusion, plus sa sueur, plus son souffle contre ma peau, plus ses coups qui vous déchirent de part en part. J'étais tellement sale dans l'autre monde… Tellement apaisé dans le voile. Tout me paraissait si lointain. J'étais triste. Anéanti.

Pourtant, il ne renonçait pas, il me répétait que je n'avais pas le droit de les laisser, il me rappelait le nom de tous ceux que je m'apprêtais à abandonner si je ne me battais pas. Dan, mon ami fidèle, loyal, Sam, la fille extraordinaire qui m'avait tiré du gouffre dans lequel je m'enfonçais chaque jour un peu plus. Ils m'avaient tous les deux sauvé de toutes les façons possibles. Il y avait aussi Hermione et Remus que j'aurais tant voulu revoir, pour connaître leurs futurs enfants, devenir le parrain adoré. Seamus… et lui, bien sûr… Ils se battaient encore tous pour moi, pour mon retour.

Je le dévisageais longuement, cherchant dans son regard gris si particulier, la réponse à toutes mes questions, cette lutte implacable contre moi-même, entre mon cœur et ma raison, mes sentiments et mon esprit, cherchant la solution, la seule et unique, celle qui me permettrait d'avancer. Finalement résigné, je murmurai, plus pour moi que pour lui :

« Je comprends… Je crois… »

Il me souriait avec sincérité et m'expliquait brièvement que je devais le suivre, qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas se retourner, pour me soutenir ou m'aider, que je devais être fort jusqu'au bout. J'acquiesçais simplement, ne pouvant retenir davantage mes larmes. Dans notre lente progression vers l'entrée de la montagne, il s'arrêta brusquement, pendant de longues minutes, il était comme figé, tétanisé. C'est alors que je sentis l'aura magique, l'âme de sa mère à mes côtés, même si je ne la voyais plus désormais. Peut-être que le fait de renoncer à ce monde m'empêchait de les voir à présent, il murmura des choses que je ne comprenais pas, je supposais qu'ils se parlaient, ils avaient tant à se dire tous les deux et c'étaient là leur unique chance.

Aussi soudainement que j'avais senti sa présence, elle disparut et Drago avança à nouveau, son corps raidi, il souffrait, il avait mal de la laisser, tout comme moi, il y a quelques minutes quand j'avais accepté de le suivre, en renonçant à ma famille, à mes amis, trop tôt disparus. Je pleurais encore lorsque nous passâmes l'entrée de la montagne, j'avais l'impression terrible et douloureuse d'abandonner une seconde fois mes parents, Ron, Ginny, Sirius… De les abandonner à leur destinée tragique, cependant, leur pardon, leur clémence à mon encontre, leur amour profond et vrai résonnaient encore en moi. Je leur devais de continuer, de me battre contre Voldemort pour tous les venger et je suivais donc mon blond sur ce chemin rocailleux et sombre. Il n'y avait plus les voix, ou du moins, elles me paraissaient bien lointaines désormais. Je me sentais plus seul que jamais je ne l'avais été de toute mon existence mais je ne pouvais m'en retourner, ni lui demander de l'aide, j'étais face à mon destin.

Plus j'avançais sur le chemin, plus je doutais. De tout. De lui. De moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir rejoindre un monde où je ne verrais plus les yeux noirs, sarcastiques et taquins du Maître des Potions, de ne plus jamais me laisser aller dans ses bras protecteurs. Il était le seul à qui je n'avais pu m'adresser, il ne m'avait pas rejoint dans le monde du voile, il ne m'avait pas encore pardonné sa mort, vraisemblablement. Je n'avais qu'une certitude alors que les doutes se faisaient plus forts et présents à chaque pas me rapprochant de l'entrée du voile : jamais je ne romprais ma promesse, je le devais à Drago, pourtant, je ne cessais de penser à tout ce que j'avais enduré dans la caverne. La simple pensée de retrouver Voldemort et son père me terrifiait, le téméraire et intrépide gryffondor qui courait au devant des ennuis sans y réfléchir, avait disparu au moment où les deux iris noirs s'étaient refermés pour toujours dans la caverne. Mon cœur saignait. C'était tellement atroce de revoir son visage torturé au moment où Lucius me prenait de force.

Nous progressions lentement dans ce monde de désolation, depuis une éternité dans ce silence insoutenable. Lorsqu'enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte du voile, Drago se figea, il était si proche de moi et pourtant, je ne pouvais faire un geste dans sa direction, je devinais son désarroi, ses doutes, il ne savait pas si je l'avais suivi jusqu'ici, si j'avais renoncé. Mes pouvoirs magiques m'échappèrent presque malgré moi, une intense chaleur qui rayonnait de mon âme, le rassurant, je fus surpris moi-même de l'intensité de mon aura, je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car mon blond avait contourné la masse endormie, le gardien du monde des morts et fut comme happé par le voile. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendait maintenant et je le suivis aussitôt, franchissant avec appréhension la frontière des deux mondes. Ce fut comme une pluie fine d'été, une sensation tellement étrange, j'avais l'impression que mon âme était plus lourde, que ma magie crépitait et s'agitait en moi alors que je retrouvais finalement mon corps meurtri et blessé. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Drago me poussait, un rayon vert fusant dans notre direction.

Le blond pesait de tout son poids sur mon corps, me protégeant d'un bouclier qu'il avait formulé en s'écroulant sur moi, l'éclair de l'avada s'était écrasé dans un bruit sourd contre la paroi magique qu'avait conjuré Drago et je le sentis soupirer contre ma nuque, il déposa un bref baiser sur ma peau avant de murmurer :

« Après tout ce qu'on vient de traverser, si tu avais été tué aussi stupidement, simplement touché par un avada qui ne te visait même pas, je t'aurais poursuivi même dans le voile et je t'aurais fait vivre un enfer éternel comme tu n'en as même pas idée, Beau brun...»

Il se dégagea prestement, non sans me caresser doucement le bas du dos dans un geste tendre et réconfortant puis, me tendit une main franche et secourable pour m'aider à me relever. D'un hochement de tête, il me fit signe qu'il levait le bouclier magique et nous nous retrouvâmes aussitôt dans une cohue indescriptible.

Dan hurlait et tempêtait, s'inquiétant visiblement de mon état ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération l'autre blond de ma vie:

« Bordel, Serpy, tu te rends compte que Zig a failli se prendre l'avada, tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Et toi, tu vas bien au moins ? »

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de répondre à mon meilleur ami qu'il repartait précipitamment en direction de son petit-ami rouquin et du mangemort à qui je devais cette arrivée mouvementée. Dray plongea dans l'arène à sa suite. L'espace d'un instant, je restais comme pétrifié par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Cependant, je me rendis vite compte de la dangerosité de la situation, parant instinctivement les sorts qui fusaient de toute part, ne les évitant que de justesse à chaque fois. Le mot désastre et panique n'était que de pâles synonymes de ce qu'affrontaient les membres du Cercle des Prince dans la vaste salle du ministère, au pied de l'arcade.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient et malgré la confusion, je compris rapidement que plusieurs duels se déroulaient sous mes yeux, tous mes amis confrontés aux mangemorts les plus aguerris, les plus terrifiants et cruels. Charlie qui venait d'être rejoint par Dan et Drago combattait férocement l'un des assassins de sa sœur : Rabastan Lestrange. Remus et Hermione se battait respectivement de toute leur âme contre Mac Nair et Carrow. Blaise et Sam tentaient de neutraliser le mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, dont les traits tirés et haineux rendaient compte de sa folie meurtrière. Ce n'était que des sortilèges impardonnables, des doloris, des avada à n'en plus finir sans compter sur les terribles sorts de magie noire qu'ils avaient tous découvert et appris à maîtriser lors de leur fuite aux Etats-Unis. Lorsque finalement j'aperçus Seamus, plus loin dans un coin éloigné de la grande salle du ministère, acculé par son adversaire, je manquais de m'écrouler et ne put retenir un cri de frayeur, il était en très mauvaise posture face à celui que je méprisais plus que tout et je vis avec effroi, le doloris lancé par Lucius Malefoy le frapper de plein fouet.

Je dévalai précipitamment les marches et me dirigeai droit vers le monstre qui m'avait tout pris, mon âme, Severus. TOUT. Dan et Drago avaient malgré le bruit assourdissant des différents combats, entendu mon hurlement et accoururent, s'interposant aussitôt entre le mangemort et moi. Alors que les deux blonds me protégeaient de leur corps, Lucius se mit à rire, un rire profondément sinistre et effrayant qui me glaça littéralement :

« Déjà de retour, Ma petite émeraude, tu n'en as pas eu assez, peut-être… A côté de ce que mon fils ou de ton regretté Severus ont pu t'offrir, je le comprends parfaitement… »

Ses paroles résonnaient en moi comme une torture infernale lorsque la réponse de Dray couvrit ses ricanements abjects :

« Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Père…

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Serpy, pour une fois, il est temps de répondre de vos actes, Malefoy…»

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui se déroula dans les minutes qui suivirent, j'étais à genoux, tremblant au souvenir de ses mains, de son souffle, de ses râles putrides et je voyais mon meilleur ami et mon premier amour se battre de toute leur force contre cet être répugnant, pour moi. Je suffoquais me maudissant de ne pas parvenir à me relever mais cet homme m'avait fait trop de mal, trop de souffrances. Seamus se redressa péniblement, encore sous le choc du doloris qu'il venait de recevoir et vint vers moi aussitôt, il me serra dans ses bras, si fort, me berçant comme on bercerait un enfant réveillé par le plus terrifiant des cauchemars. J'entendais les murmures de sa voix douce répétant inlassablement 'ça va aller, Harry… ça va aller…'

Mais, rien n'allait et j'avais hurlé comme un dément, de peur et de rage mêlées quand un éclair vert lancé par Malefoy manqua d'atteindre Dan. Le temps avait été comme suspendu en plein vol, comme un ralenti interminable, la trajectoire folle de ce rayon mortel et je ne réalisais pas immédiatement que le médicomage avait été sauvé in extremis par le bouclier particulièrement efficace que Drago avait conjuré, sans doute alerté par mon cri. Mon blond venait de sauver mon meilleur ami d'une attaque de son père, l'ironie de l'histoire, étrangement répétée, il n'avait pu sauver Ron, il y a sept ans, Daniel lui devait la vie maintenant. Profitant de la confusion et de l'effet de surprise, le serpentard lança un 'expelliarmus' qui propulsa la baguette de son père de l'autre côté de la salle, tandis que Dan bloquait le mangemort d'un simple 'petrificus totalus'.

Je n'osais pas reprendre mon souffle, nous étions tous les quatre comme anesthésiés par tout ce qui venait de se produire en l'espace de quelques secondes, celui qui avait laissé derrière lui, mort et désespoir pendant toutes ces années, était à terre, immobile et sans défense. Je ne sais même pas encore maintenant comme je sortis de cette étrange léthargie en voyant Dray s'approcher du corps avec ce regard haineux, terrifiant. Je ne sais pas non plus comme j'ai pu alors trouver la force de me dégager de l'emprise de Seamus, de me précipiter sur mon serpentard pour le bloquer dans son geste, le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il se retourna, un air totalement surpris et incrédule lorsqu'il chuchota mon prénom :

« Harry… Laisse-moi en finir… »

Je repris doucement, me noyant dans ses yeux gris :

« Non, Dray, non… Je ne veux pas… Tu comprends…

- Non, vraiment Harry, je ne te comprends pas, pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… Il…

- Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est toi, seulement toi, je ne veux pas que tu ne sois qu'un lâche assassin, comme lui. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses pour lui ou pour moi, laisse faire la justice, il paiera, laisse le… Je t'en supplie…»

Il me sondait de son regard et nous restâmes plusieurs secondes ainsi, seulement à tenter de redécouvrir l'autre, de le comprendre, lorsque je le vis abaisser sa baguette, lentement, plus résigné que réellement convaincu, probablement. Je soupirais de soulagement et je fus surpris par le silence effrayant qui régnait désormais dans la vaste salle du ministère. Je me retournais, sentant simplement sa présence, je m'avançais vers lui, silhouette sombre, maigre et terrifiante, me détachant de l'étreinte de Drago, ma cicatrice me brûlait littéralement, sa voix n'était qu'un sifflement de serpent que je fus visiblement le seul à comprendre :

« Alors Harry, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous deux d'en finir, tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes parents et ton précieux Severus, je vais te renvoyer dans le voile puisqu'il lui faut une âme et ainsi clôturer la malédiction…

- Non, Tom, tu vas payer, pour tous ceux qui sont morts, tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que tu ne sois plus une menace… »

Ma magie était encore plus instable à chaque seconde qui passait mais plus puissante également, comme si toutes les forces, tous les pouvoirs qui m'entouraient, tous ceux qui avaient lutté me communiquaient leur puissance, comme si les éléments se fondaient en moi, j'avais l'impression de brûler littéralement de l'intérieur, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se produisait, c'était incroyable, inouï, mais terrifiant également. Je venais de conjurer un énorme dôme de protection qui nous séparait des autres et j'entendis à peine les cris désespérés de Daniel qui me suppliait d'arrêter. Je savais que la source de mon pouvoir était d'ores et déjà touchée, je crois que je l'avais compris au moment même où j'étais revenu parmi eux. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour me perdre mais peu m'importait en fait, j'avais déjà tellement perdu.

Quand Voldemort me lança un premier sortilège, je ne l'esquivais même pas, je n'essayais même pas, c'était instinctif, je savais qu'il fallait que je l'endure et je compris rapidement pourquoi. La douleur fut cuisante, atroce, mais la magie qui m'avait percuté de plein fouet, se fondit aussitôt en moi, bouillonnant dans mes veines, je devenais simplement réceptacle de toutes les magies, même celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vis alors la silhouette cadavérique blêmir, encore davantage si cela s'avérait possible quand il réalisa quel pouvoir m'avait donné le voile en revenant parmi eux. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je dus endurer une telle souffrance, je sentis juste à un moment toutes les voix en moi, elles me prévenaient, c'était maintenant ou jamais, je devais mettre fin à son régime de terreur, le renvoyer dans le monde du voile, ma baguette prolongement de mon bras, où courait cette force incroyable qui s'échappait de mon corps dans un rayon lumineux, d'une blancheur immaculée. Lorsque la magie frappa le sorcier, je me sentis vacillé, j'étais tellement fatigué, comme vidé de tout mais je poursuivais au delà de mes forces jusqu'à ce que je le vois s'écrouler quelques mètres devant moi, un cri de terreur, de douleur s'échappant de sa gorge puis, plus rien… Le silence, absolu, total. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, espérant simplement que je partirais pour rejoindre celui qui m'avait laissé seul, désespérément seul, sans ses bras protecteurs…

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté évanoui, dans cet étrange coma magique, sans aucune force, pas plus qu'un enfant nouveau-né, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir en fait… Le reste de mes souvenirs sont encore aujourd'hui confus, des voix, des sensations plutôt, comme les cris, la panique, les gestes affolés de Drago tandis que Dan le houspillait, en le traitant de brute immature et incompétente. Si je n'avais pas été tellement usé, fatigué, je crois que j'aurais pu rire de les entendre à nouveau se chamailler comme depuis le premier jour, au café de Marie, à Paris. Je n'avais pas eu la force de leur répondre de toute façon, j'avais replongé presque aussitôt dans cette douce inconscience… Et puis, le transplanage pour Sainte Mangouste, des bruits, beaucoup de bruit, je n'ai su bien plus tard que c'était les conséquences de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard qui avait coûté la vie à Kingsley. Notre petit groupe s'en sortait en comparaison plutôt bien, Remus et Blaise avaient été blessé, respectivement au bras et à la jambe, mais rien de bien dramatique vu l'ampleur du combat et l'état de la salle du voile au ministère. Les plus grands spécialistes, Dan et Sam inclus, restèrent à mon chevet pendant de nombreux jours, espérant simplement que la source de ma magie retrouve un flux plus normal et paisible.

Ce fut plus d'une semaine après le combat, alternant des phases de coma et de semi-conscience, qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux pour me trouver face aux iris grises du Serpentard, il me fit alors un sourire éblouissant, son soupir traduisait toute l'angoisse qu'il avait dû ressentir ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours.

« Alors, Beau Brun, enfin réveillé…

- Je…

- Ne te fatigue pas… Tout va bien, tu as un peu trop joué avec ta magie, Dan a dû dormir cinq heures tout au plus et je crois que tout le personnel de Sainte Mangouste pense qu'il est la réincarnation de Voldemort, mais sinon, tout est normal…

- Non… Sev… »

Je sentis Drago se tendre aussitôt à la mention de son parrain et je repris, étouffant un sanglot :

« Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé… S'il est mort… Tout est de ma faute… »

Je crois que le hurlement qui suivit m'aurait réveillé de toutes les façons, Drago s'excusa ensuite de son emportement et reprit plus doucement :

« Harry, il… Il n'est pas mort dans la caverne, nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour le sauver… Il va bien mais il est parti… »

A suivre… L'EPILOGUE…


	42. Chapter 42 : Epilogue

**Résumé** : Harry s'est réveillé après une semaine, épuisé de la terrible bataille qui a vu sa victoire contre Voldemort. Drago, resté à son chevet lui apprend alors que Severus est parti…

C'est avec émotion (vraiment) que je vous livre l'épilogue d' « HARRY POTTER ET LE MYSTERE DU LANGUE DE PLOMB »… J'espère qu'au fil des mots et des chapitres, j'ai réussi à vous captiver, à vous entraîner dans cette intrigue… Bonne fin de lecture à tous…

**HARRY POTTER ET LE MYSTERE DU LANGUE DE PLOMB**

**CHAPITRE 42 : EPILOGUE**

**(POV Severus)**

Le 4 juillet 2008… Deux ans et demi plus tard.

Le pharaon magique, gazette sorcière du Caire, premier journal d'information égyptien depuis 1456.

« TERRIBLE SCANDALE AU MAGENMAGOT : LUCIUS MALEFOY ACQUITTE !

_Un verdict inique et incompréhensible_.

Notre correspondant à Londres, S. Essaïda.

Hier, à 19 heures, un véritable scandale a secoué la société londonienne sorcière. Après plusieurs mois d'un procès fleuve, le verdict tant attendu est tombé : Lucius Malefoy, arrêté et incarcéré dans la célèbre forteresse d'Azkaban depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, sous la triple accusation de meurtre, torture et viol, est ressorti, totalement libre du tribunal. Le mangemort présumé a été acquitté, faute de preuves suffisantes d'après les précisions du président du Magenmagot, le premier ministre de la magie, Sieur Scrimgeour. Malgré tout, les soupçons pesant sur Lucius Malefoy sont loin d'être complètement levés et les contestations face à la décision inique prise par l'institution judiciaire anglaise, étaient nombreuses au sortir du tribunal.

Ainsi, la vice-ministre, Hermione Granger-Lupin, s'est clairement opposée au Premier Ministre, elle a démissionné de ses fonctions immédiatement après l'annonce du verdict et a annoncé aussitôt son intention de se présenter contre lui pour les élections qui doivent se tenir à la fin de l'année. Les plus grands politologues et analystes sorciers affirment d'ores et déjà que le poste lui appartiendra sans nul doute, au vu des compétences incontestables de la jeune femme qui a traité des dossiers particulièrement épineux sur les relations du monde sorcier avec les elfes puis les loups-garous mais aussi en raison de son rôle et de son action au côté du survivant, Harry Potter.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule réaction négative à la fin du procès. Drago Malefoy, fils unique de l'accusé, professeur émérite de Potions à Poudlard et adjoint au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, Remus Lupin, s'est également exprimé devant nos confrères en dénonçant selon ses propres termes : 'la plus odieuse manipulation politique'. Daniel Diffaclerc, médicomage spécialisé en sortilège de magie noire, récemment promu chef du service des infections pathologiques majeures à Sainte-Mangouste au côté du Professeur Weller, a aussi précisé que les révélations faites par le mangemort au cours des interrogatoires mettaient en cause gravement les plus hautes institutions sorcières et que le premier ministre craignait que ses aveux ne pèsent gravement sur sa réélection à son poste, d'où le retournement de situation.

Le survivant, entouré de ses proches, est paru stoïque et n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer davantage sur le verdict. Le jeune homme avait pourtant témoigné longuement à la barre, narrant avec une précision douloureuse, les circonstances qui l'ont confronté à Lucius Malefoy. Il avait, entre autre, raconté la mort de Maugrey Fol Œil, l'enlèvement et les tortures affligés à l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudard, Severus Snape et au Langue de Plomb, J. L. Marbovick. Il avait affronté ses propres démons en relatant le viol dont il avait été si cruellement victime, il avait alors ému aux larmes l'assistance… »

Je posai rageusement le journal sur la table devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de lire, que Lucius Malefoy puisse être libre m'écœurait profondément et me donnait littéralement la nausée, mais ce n'était même pas cela le plus dur. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement en découvrant la photographie magique prise visiblement devant le tribunal, je passais doucement mes doigts sur son visage, ses yeux verts si intenses. Il avait l'air si lointain, absent de toute cette agitation, j'aurai voulu comme avant le protéger, l'étreindre entre mes bras pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas nous, tout ce qui pouvait lui causer de la peine d'une quelconque façon.

Bien sûr si j'étais au Caire, loin de lui, c'était ma seule décision. J'avais choisi de partir lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du ministère. Il était encore inconscient, il avait réussi, il avait vaincu Voldemort et Lucius était hors d'état de nuire désormais, du moins le croyait-on à l'époque, mais pourtant, je ne me sentais pas de l'affronter à son réveil. Tout ce qu'il avait dû subir parce que je n'avais pas su le protéger des attaques et des appels de Voldemort et Lucius, tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer par ma faute, je me sentais terriblement responsable, tellement honteux, je m'en voulais plus que je n'aurais su lui dire et il y avait aussi Drago. Je ne voulais pas être entre eux, un obstacle à son bonheur, perpétuellement, je désirais le laisser libre de toute attache pour qu'il puisse tourner une page définitivement alors je lui avais laissé une lettre à Sainte Mangouste, exactement comme il l'avait fait en partant après la mort du fils Weasley.

Je lui avais demandé dans ses lignes qui m'avaient déchiré, d'être heureux et libre, de continuer à vivre. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas me rechercher, il avait respecté ma volonté et je n'avais revu aucun d'entre eux depuis lors… Deux ans et demi d'absence, à se cacher, à oublier la beauté de celui que je ne pouvais plus tenir contre moi, à simplement tenter de survivre. Je ne regrettais pas pourtant, c'était pour son bien, j'en étais convaincu, mais de voir après tout ce temps, ses yeux bien trop clairs, bien trop purs, cet air profondément lointain alors qu'il était pourtant au milieu de tous ses amis, Daniel, Granger, Drago… Forcément.

Je me levai brusquement de mon fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une des ruelles animées du Caire. La chaleur était étouffante aujourd'hui. Depuis ce matin, j'avais lu et relu cet article, comme pour me convaincre de sa véracité, depuis ce matin, je ne cessais de voir danser devant moi son visage rieur lorsqu'il plaisantait avec Daniel et Sam chez nous à Beauxbâtons, je voyais son visage apaisé, épuisé après que nous ayons fait l'amour, je voyais son regard perdu et plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il s'asseyait dans le parc de l'école française et que je le rejoignais après les cours. Pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à oublier ? Malgré toutes ces années, pourquoi fallait qu'il hante encore chaque rêve, chaque souvenir ?

La radio égyptienne crachotait une musique orientale assez envoûtante mais je n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention, je me retournai et arpentai de long en large le salon de mon appartement, cherchant à atténuer mon angoisse. En vain. Comment allait-il ? Comment pouvait-il aller après cette décision ? Et par Merlin, comment je pouvais rester là alors qu'il devait tant souffrir et qu'il avait tant besoin de soutien… Du mien aussi. Enfin peut-être. Et puis, objectivement, rien ne me retenait dans ce lieu, après tout, l'année scolaire était d'ores et déjà terminée. Finalement, je transplanais sans y réfléchir davantage, pourtant, je n'appréciais que très modérément cette sensation d'étirement, de tiraillement, alors que l'on se sent comme happé par un fil imaginaire.

L'instant suivant, je me tenais devant l'entrée du château de Poudlard. Après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé ; le parc était vide, les derniers élèves devaient déjà avoir repris le train à destination de Londres. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel alors que j'avançai rapidement vers la vaste porte en chêne massif, aux protections magiques impressionnantes. C'était fascinant de retrouver ce lieu comme si j'étais parti seulement hier, les sabliers aux pierres précieuses, vidées pendant la période estivale, les fantômes comme le baron sanglant qui me salua avec diligence, les escaliers farceurs qui choisissaient sans cesse une nouvelle direction. Je connaissais parfaitement chaque recoin de l'école, chaque pierre, chaque statue et je me dirigeai vers les cachots, là où j'avais passé tant d'années et où Drago résidait depuis qu'il avait succédé à Slughorn. Il était visiblement devenu un Maître des Potions apprécié et reconnu, au vu des commentaires que j'avais lu ça et là sur son travail. J'étais sincèrement fier de mon filleul.

Je m'engageai dans les sous-sols, plus froids et sombres, j'atteignis enfin la tapisserie de Salazar qui donnait sur mes anciens appartements de directeur des serpentards. Je frappai deux coups forts contre la porte cachée, attendant que Drago vienne m'ouvrir. Il se passa quelques secondes, guère plus, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella au travers de la porte pour me demander de patienter une seconde, l'instant suivant, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs se tenait devant moi, il semblait tout autant stupéfait que moi, si ce n'est plus :

« Seamus ?

- Severus… Severus. Oh Merlin ! C'est… Incroyable. Entrez, entrez… »

Je n'avais pas bougé lorsque la voix traînante de mon filleul résonna, il semblait particulièrement irrité :

« Seam, si c'est encore un journaliste, préviens-le charitablement que… »

Le jeune homme me fit un petit sourire complice avant de lui couper la parole :

« Chéri, si j'étais à ta place, je viendrais tout de suite… »

Mon filleul bougonnait, j'entendis ensuite une porte claquée, avant qu'il ne soit à quelques mètres devant moi, au milieu de son salon, Seamus se décala et lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea aussitôt. Il semblait perdu mais après quelques secondes, il souriait et asséna sur un ton faussement blasé :

« Je croyais que tu m'appelais parce que Charlie et sa Barbie décolorée avait finalement choisi de venir ici plutôt que de nous retrouver chez Madame Guipure.

- Mais bien sûr Dray… Entrez Severus, entrez… »

Je m'avançai donc dans la pièce au ton harmonieux et chaleureux. Les deux hommes me dévisageaient, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas encore totalement à ma présence, je m'arrêtais près de la vaste cheminée lorsque Seamus toussota :

« Vous…

- Tu, si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais que tu me tutoies.

- Euh… Oui, tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose.

- Non, merci, c'est inutile. Vous vous doutez de la raison de ma présence. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence et Seamus s'approcha encore davantage de Drago avant de reprendre :

« Je vais vous laisser alors… De toute façon, si j'arrive une nouvelle fois en retard pour l'essayage…

- Barbie, va m'étriper en disant que c'est entièrement de ma faute et que je te distrais un peu trop de tes obligations de témoin !

- Tu voudrais arrêter de râler un peu. »

Le jeune homme planta un baiser bref sur les lèvres de Drago qui soufflait d'exaspération, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard reprit tout doucement contre la bouche de l'autre, presque dans un chuchotement :

« Passe mon bonjour à tout le monde et explique à Blaise et Sam que je suis désolé et que je vous rejoindrais plus tard, dès que possible… Ne leur dis rien pour Severus, du moins pas pour l'instant… D'accord ? »

Finnigan hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers moi, des années d'occlumancie me permettaient de ne rien laisser paraître alors que j'avais des milliers de questions en tête. Seamus s'avança ensuite vers moi :

« Je suis ravi de vous… de te revoir. Vraiment et j'espère que tu vas rester un peu parmi nous.

- Je ne sais pas encore en fait, mais merci de me l'avoir dit.

- A bientôt alors… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs prit une large poignée de cheminette dans sa main et alors qu'il allait s'engager dans l'âtre derrière moi, il fit brusquement demi tour et embrassa une dernière fois Drago, un baiser à la fois empli de tendresse et de passion, puis il s'engouffra dans la cheminée et prononça à voix distincte 'chemin de traverse'. Il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage verdâtre. Je fixais le point où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant, jusqu'à ce que mon filleul se rappelle à moi :

« Severus, Severus…

- Oui ?

- Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire, depuis tout ce temps, j'avais fini par me dire que tu ne reviendrais peut-être plus. Si… Si on s'asseyait… »

Le blond me désigna deux fauteuils où nous nous installâmes aussitôt, j'étais encore plus perdu qu'avant d'arriver ici. Visiblement, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué depuis mon départ.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Voyons, Severus. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Les journaux… J'ai… J'ai eu vent de la nouvelle de l'acquittement de ton père ce matin.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire.

- Explique-moi alors !

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire à ce propos ? Le procès durait depuis des mois, on se doutait tous que quelque chose clochait, mon père avait obtenu beaucoup trop d'informations sur le ministère grâce à Marbovick. Blaise, en tant qu'auror, a assisté à un certain nombre d'interrogatoires mais il a très vite été évincé et mon cher paternel a juste profité de la lâcheté de Scrim pour négocier au mieux sa liberté.

- Je comprends… »

Je n'osai poser la question qui me brûlait littéralement les lèvres et il dut s'en rendre compte car il reprit plus doucement :

« Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas… Bien sûr, il était franchement écœuré des manipulations de Scrim mais il ne regrette pas sa décision comme il me l'a rappelé : il ne voulait pas que je me salisse pour cette pourriture.

- Pourquoi… Non, rien…

- Quelle est ta question ?

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Non, la vraie question que tu brûles de me poser est 'Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi ?', n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Les yeux gris de mon filleul me dévisageaient avec un amusement visible et je grognais plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction, il soupira ostensiblement et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil :

« Deux ans et demi… Deux ans et demi… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin revenu… Ca fait si longtemps que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Pourquoi pas par le début, simplement ?

- Toujours aussi sarcastique, tu n'as pas changé en fin de compte. »

Son sourire se lisait dans ses yeux et il poursuivit naturellement :

« Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé à Sainte mangouste, une semaine après la bataille de Noël au ministère, il était vraiment persuadé que tu étais mort dans la caverne. Je lui ai finalement appris que tu allais bien, que tu t'en étais sorti et je lui ai ensuite annoncé ton départ. Il n'a rien dit, je lui ai remis ta lettre, il n'a pas semblé réagir non plus. Il était totalement résigné, perdu, comme sans repère et puis, il se remettait difficilement du combat, il était épuisé.

- Ca a duré longtemps ?

- Oui, quelques semaines et je ne savais pas trop comment faire, comment l'aider… Alors, j'ai procédé de la seule façon que je connaissais avec lui, je le taquinais, je le cherchais sans cesse, je le faisais rougir par mes remarques sur son joli petit corps et il a fini par céder. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il a accepté uniquement parce que tu lui avais demandé d'être heureux avec moi dans ta lettre. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr, bien entendu, il ne me l'a jamais dit aussi clairement… On a été ensemble quelques mois jusqu'en juin. On a probablement été heureux un certain temps mais, il avait toujours cette tristesse au fond des yeux. Je faisais comme si tout allait bien, je feignais de ne pas voir quand il se relevait au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il me croyait profondément endormi. Il se perdait dans ses souvenirs de plus en plus souvent et plus le temps passait, moins je le supportais, alors un soir, je l'ai rejoint. Il était assis, exactement à ta place. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je lui ai demandé de partir. On s'est séparé cette nuit là, naturellement, simplement, sans cri, sans heurt, c'était juste une évidence pour lui comme pour moi. Il n'aurait probablement jamais pris l'initiative de lui-même par peur de me blesser sans aucun doute, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Je crois que pour la première fois, il était vraiment apaisé et serein. On est resté toute la nuit à parler calmement et je lui ai affirmé que tu reviendrais, qu'il devait être patient et t'attendre. Il a souri, simplement et il m'a dit qu'il le savait déjà. »

Je regardais mon filleul avec attention, réalisant peu à peu tout ce qu'impliquait et il souriait de façon énigmatique :

« Je t'avais pourtant dit à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Tu ne me croyais pas mais je le savais vraiment…

- Comment ? Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué à l'époque pourquoi tu étais tellement convaincu qu'Harry avait déjà fait son choix ?

- Tu te souviens quand tu avais été cherché Seam à Durmstrang…

- Oui.

- Nul doute… »

Drago s'était interrompu, cherchant ses mots, visiblement gêné.

« Tu... Tu te rappelles qu'il t'avait avoué que nous avions fait l'amour au manoir, la nuit précédant ton retour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il s'est endormi dans mes bras, il était magnifique, je crois que cela restera un de mes souvenirs les plus intenses, les plus merveilleux. Je voulais… Le protéger, je crois… Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. J'avais resserré mon étreinte doucement autour de lui, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Il a alors doucement murmuré ton prénom dans cette semi-inconscience. C'est là que j'ai su. Tu étais celui qui lui apportait la paix, la sérénité, la protection, le réconfort et… l'amour. Pas moi. Toi. C'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé seul cette nuit-là, je n'avais pas encore le courage d'admettre que je l'avais définitivement perdu, que j'avais profité de sa faiblesse, de lui alors qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il était si mal en point, je lui avais laissé un simple message, un 'désolé' griffonné à la va-vite…»

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, ma gorge étrangement nouée. De toute façon, que pouvais-je dire ? Drago dut s'en rendre compte et conjura deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu. J'avalai une grande rasade du liquide qui me réconforta un peu. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes, il attendait que je sois prêt et je finis par murmurer :

« Et ensuite…

- Ensuite… Tu veux dire, après notre séparation ?

- Oui…

- Il est reparti. Simplement.

- Et… Enfin, Seamus… Comment…

- Oh… »

Les yeux gris souriaient, visiblement heureux et ils pétillaient de malice.

« Encore lui, forcément… Juste après notre séparation. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, Flitwick voulait laisser son poste de maître des Sortilèges, après tout, il avait bien mérité sa retraite. Harry a alors très habilement influencé notre bien aimé directeur par le biais de sa charmante épouse pour qu'il engage Seamus. Il faut dire que Seam était reparti pour Durmstrang, seulement quelques jours après notre victoire au ministère, avant même le réveil d'Harry et que personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Notre cher beau brun est donc parti le chercher et l'a convaincu de revenir parmi nous. Je ne l'ai su qu'à la rentrée. Seamus était mon nouveau collègue, on s'est beaucoup rapproché, forcément, on s'entendait toujours aussi bien mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à recommencer quelque chose et Harry a en quelque sorte forcé le destin à Noël, il nous avait tous invités : Remus et Hermione, Charlie et Barbie, Blaise, Sam, Seam et moi. Curieuse coïncidence, Seam et moi, on s'est retrouvé à devoir partager une chambre ensemble… Et à la fin des vacances, disons simplement… qu'Harry a apparemment un certain don pour jouer les faiseurs de couple. Seam s'est installé ici dès notre retour, ça fait maintenant un an et demi.

- Tu es heureux ?

- Oui… Tout va bien pour nous.

- Harry ?

- Il travaille, il vient nous voir très souvent, il est toujours à manigancer quelques tours avec Seam et Barbie, il est le parrain attentionné de Rose, la petite princesse du loup-garou et de Madame la future Ministre… et il t'attend toujours. Evidemment. »

Je ne pus retenir un profond soupir, je sentais mon cœur battre si vite, si fort. Deux ans et demi à lutter contre mon envie de le rejoindre, à tenter de l'oublier pour qu'il soit heureux avec mon filleul et lui n'avait fait qu'espérer mon retour. Drago souriait :

« Ce n'était pas toi qui étais entre nous, comme tu le croyais, ce n'était pas toi qui empêchais notre histoire. C'était moi : j'étais son passé et on a tourné la page. Je l'ai réalisé depuis très longtemps, lui aussi, il serait peut-être temps que tu l'admettes également et que tu te pardonnes. »

Je n'étais plus sûr de ma voix et je me contentais d'hocher vaguement la tête en signe d'accord.

« Bien, ce n'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie outre mesure, mais Barbie va vraiment me tuer si je ne rejoins pas Seam pour les essayages. Je pense qu'on peut compter sur toi dans quinze jours pour le mariage de Blaise et Sam, n'est-ce pas ? Il est de toute façon hors de question qu'Harry vienne seul cette fois, je me suis bien fait comprendre, parrain !

- Où est-il ?

- Quelle question, Severus ? Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Chez vous, bien entendu !

- Tu veux dire… A Beauxbâtons… »

Drago s'était relevé et me tendit le pot de poudre de cheminette avec malice :

« Ta destination est 'cheminée de Severus et Harry', il l'a relié à la nôtre au vu du nombre de fois où il vient me pourrir ma paisible existence en complotant avec mon petit-ami ! »

Je me relevai à mon tour, je pris une lourde poignée de la poudre verte avant de serrer dans mes bras mon filleul qui se contenta de murmurer :

« Prend bien soin de lui, il le mérite tellement… »

Je me détachai et m'engouffrai dans l'âtre où se tenait Seamus, il y a encore peu de temps. Après un dernier regard pour l'actuel maître des Potions de Poudlard, je prononçais ma destination. L'espace d'un instant, je vis défiler un grand nombre de cheminées sorcières, puis brusquement je me stabilisais dans mon ancien salon. Rien n'avait changé. Les étagères menaçant de s'écrouler, les fauteuils face à la cheminée et la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de l'école française de sorcellerie. Mon regard s'arrêta sur la table, recouverte d'une montagne de parchemin et de livres en tout genre. Je m'approchai et lus sur une des couvertures : 'Programme d'étude aux Moldus, Sixième année, Professeur H. J. Potter'. Alors, voici donc à quoi s'occupait le survivant, son travail, il était devenu enseignant dans mon ancienne école. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je laissais les manuscrits et continuais ma progression vers la fenêtre et je le vis, il était dans le parc, allongé, les coudes en arrière lui servant d'appui, il regardait visiblement les derniers rayons de soleil alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Il était magnifique.

Je n'attendis pas davantage, je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la porte et sortis, je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Probablement avait-il senti ma présence, ma magie, car il se redressa légèrement, il ne se retourna pas pour autant dans ma direction, il attendait. Je restais une minute, peut-être plus à quelques mètres de lui, à l'observer, ses cheveux tombaient sur sa nuque, suivant la brise légère. Je me décidais finalement et m'agenouillai juste derrière lui. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et j'entendis juste un soupir, doux, parfait. Je me penchais lentement et déposai un baiser sur sa nuque, je le sentis s'abandonner contre moi, ma main droite passa doucement autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre un peu plus. Ma bouche glissait inexorablement le long de son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire. Je posai délicatement ma main gauche sur sa joue pour guider son visage vers le mien, ses paupières étaient closes. Dans une dévotion, un moment inouï où le temps parut comme suspendu, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le redécouvris avec patience. Infiniment et quand à bout de souffle, je me dégageais légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes, sa respiration se mêlant à la mienne, ses yeux verts si brillants qui ne regardaient que moi, il soupira :

« J'ai failli attendre… »

- Fin -

Et voilà, cette histoire commencée en octobre 2006 s'achève en juillet 2008 :

Il m'a fallu presque deux ans, 42 chapitres, 294 pages, plus de 118 000 mots… (ma plus longue histoire à ce jour)

J'ai respecté ce que je m'étais fixée :

Et oui, que Lucius s'en sorte faisait parti de mon challenge depuis le commencement de cette histoire… Point que vous ignoriez jusqu'alors, sauf ma petite nadwen…

Et oui, dans mon esprit, Drago et Harry devaient se dire au revoir, tourner la page même si leur amour était profond et sincère… parce qu'on finit rarement avec son premier grand amour… parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux trop souffert… Et ce, même si leur histoire était au cœur de toute ma fiction. Mon choix concernant les deux couples (Drago/Seamus et Severus/Harry) était fait depuis très, très, très longtemps mais je ne pouvais répondre à vos interrogations sans gâcher mon intrigue… Je suis fière d'avoir tenu mon cap… car j'ai vraiment fait l'histoire que je voulais, simplement.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi fidèlement, qui m'ont envoyé des messages… J'espère que l'épilogue vous aura surpris et interpellé et bien sûr, merci à ma petite Nadwen qui m'a toujours soutenue, même quand les moments sont plus durs.

J'ai désormais achevé 'opération : marions le' et 'Harry Potter et le mystère du Langue de Plomb'… Je vais reprendre 'la quête des temps nouveaux' et 'Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit'.

Même si vous finissez cette histoire dans quelques mois, vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit commentaire, cela me fera plaisir… En attendant, bisous à tous, et j'espère à très bientôt pour une autre de mes fics… lilywen…


End file.
